A Match Made in Hell
by dme1994
Summary: Elena has been struggling to find purpose in her life down in Hell, aside from being heir to the throne. She wants to make her people's lives better, even if it's just for a moment. Just when she thought there was no hope, an unlikely acquaintance makes a business proposal. Could this be the answer Elena has been looking for?
1. Chapter 1

I duck behind a large trash bin in the middle of the street. Explosions go off all around as I hold a black grenade in my hand. Once I see it's clear, I pop up over the bin and hurl the grenade, ducking back down for cover. The grenade explodes some yards away, rumbling the ground. A tall, slim man with white hair and pink details upon his white outfit slides across the ground and leans on the bin with me.

"Not too shabby for a night out, eh?" He smirks.

"You never disappoint, Angel," I smile.

He chuckles before tossing another grenade over the bin. From my bag, I pull out two uzi guns in both hands and turn to Angel.

"You packin'?" I ask.

"Locked and loaded, baby!" He grins with a handgun in each hand.

"Let's finish these assholes up!"

We both rise from behind the bin, Angel going to the right while I go to the left. We bombard the gang members across the street with bullets, destroying anything around them. Once we see they're all down, Angel and I stand next to each other with our smoking guns.

"That settles it," I toss my guns away. "How about we get some drinks?"

"Hell yeah!" Angel is excited. "Drinks are on me tonight!"

I chuckle as we casually make our way down the dark, smoldering street.

* * *

Angel and I are at the local karaoke bar, sitting at a small circular table at the side of the stage. The bar is fairly full per usual, giving it a fun ambience.

"Thanks again, Angie," I place the empty beer bottle on the table. "I really needed a pick-me up."

"That's what best friends are for!" He finishes chugging down a beer. "What bettah way to cheer my best friend up than with a little gang tussle!"

"You know me so well," I giggle.

I glance up at the television behind the bar and see news footage of me and Angel causing havoc earlier. The headline reads: _Princess Causing Mayhem_.

"Hey, look!" Angel points at the screen. "We made the news!"

"Serves those assholes right for bad mouthing my family," I cross my arms. "Let that be a lesson to the rest of them to not mess with my family name."

"I look pretty sexy on television," Angel admires himself, causing me to laugh.

I push my messy black locks from my face and lean on my hand, slumping down on the table.

"What's goin' on, Elena?" Angel notices my down expression.

"I'm just...in another episode of depression…" I reply.

"It's that bad, huh?" Angel gives me a sympathetic frown.

"It's just...I don't know what to do with my life...down here...in Hell."

I let out a heavy sigh as I lay my face down on the table.

"Aside from being groomed as heir to the throne, what the hell else am I supposed to accomplish?" I say. "I'll be 26 this coming new year...I feel like my parents expect so much of me...especially my dad...Who knew being the daughter of Lucifer could be so hard."

"Come on, Elena! You can handle this."

"Sometimes I'm not too sure about that…"

"Damn right you can!" Angel pops open another beer bottle for me.

I smile at him and take the bottle as we both take our swigs. Meanwhile, the person who was up on stage finishes his song for karaoke. I eye the stage for a moment.

"Up for a song?" Angel sees my gaze.

"Singing always helps me feel better…" I shrug.

I chug down the rest of the bottle and slam it on the table. Thinking of a song, I make my way to the stage. I prepare myself to sing as the crowd whistles to cheer me on, the spot light now on me.

"_It's down to this_

_I've got to make this life make sense_

_Can anyone tell what I've done_

_I miss the life_

_I miss the colors of the world_

_Can anyone tell where I am?_

_'Cause now again I found myself so far down_

_Away from the sun that shines into the darkest place_

_I'm so far down away from the sun again_

_Away from the sun again_

_I'm over this_

_I'm tired of living in the dark_

_Can anyone see me down here?_

_The feeling's gone_

_There's nothing left to lift me up_

_Back into the world I know_

_'Cause now again I found myself so far down_

_Away from the sun that shines into the darkest place_

_I'm so far down away from the sun_

_That shines to light the way for me_

_To find my way back into the arms_

_That care about the ones like me_

_I'm so far down away from the sun again_

_Oh no yeah_

_Oh no_

_It's down to this_

_I've got to make this life make sense_

_And now I can't tell what I've done_

_Now again I found myself so far down _

_Away from the sun that shines to light the way_

_For me_

_'Cause now again I found myself so far down_

_Away from the sun that shines into the darkest place_

_I'm so far down away from the sun_

_That shines to light the way for me_

_To find my way back into the arms_

_That care about the ones like me_

_I'm so far down away from the sun again_

_Oh no yeah_

_I'm gone"_

I steady my gaze to the floor in front of me as I've finished my song, the crowd clapping and cheering for me.

"That's my girl!" Angel whistles and cheers.

I keep my gaze out in front of me, drowning out the crowd. Again, I find myself wondering if I'm alone in this hell hole and if anyone understands me.

* * *

(Song lyrics _Away from the Sun_ – 3 Doors Down).


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up with a slight headache. I'm laying on my stomach on the futon in Angel's roomy studio apartment. After groaning for a bit, I gaze around and spot Angel passed out on his king sized bed. Last night we'd continued drinking at the karaoke bar, and I sang a few more songs before partying with the people there. Angel and I must've made our way back to his studio somehow.

"Definitely had a great time last night…" I mutter to myself with a smile.

I turn on my back as I reach for my phone in my pocket. It turns on after a moment and I see I have dozens of missed calls from mom and dad.

"I won't hear the end of it…" I groan.

"What?" Angel groans.

"My mom and dad bombarded my phone with calls while it was off all night."

"It's a good thing they don't know where I live."

I chuckle.

"They know you're with me," Angel continues. "You've been running away with me every so often the past three months."

"That's _exactly_ why they worry. The fact that I'm with _you_," I tease.

"What? I'm a good influence! I cheered ya up, didn't I?"

"You did. But that's not how my parents will see it."

"I'll charm'em with my looks."

"We'll see how that goes for you," I laugh. "Anyway, let's get some breakfast. I'm starving. My treat."

"I don't ever decline free food," Angel slowly gets up.

"I know," I laugh.

* * *

Angel and I are sitting in a booth at our favorite local diner. It's already past noon. I'm eating a Belgian waffle with a side of scrambled eggs and a cup of orange juice. Angel is eating away at a large stack of pancakes with a side of sausages and eggs.

"Wow, you can fit a lot of sausages in your mouth," I watch Angel stuff his mouth with them.

"It's my specialty," he has a smug smile after swallowing.

"Of course," I roll my eyes with a smile.

"Anyway," Angel wipes his mouth with a napkin. "How long do ya plan on stayin' away from home?"

"I don't know…"

"Your dad will be sendin' out his henchmen for you again."

"I'll go home when I'm ready or when they'll find me, as always..."

"More time for fuckin' around!"

"You'll be doing all the fucking! I'll be doing my own thing."

"If you insist!"

I chuckle and we continue to eat our breakfast.

* * *

Angel and I swiftly make our way down the alley. It's well into the night. We stop at the corner with our backs against the wall as we peer into a yard. There, we spot a group of guys gambling and shooting up drugs. These guys have been terrorizing the community senselessly, so we wanna fuck with them and return the favor.

"Looks like we've found our next targets," Angel smirks.

"This'll be fun…" I grin.

"To think your dad wants to keep ya away from this kinda stuff. You're just like him if anything!"

"Well, as they say, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree," I hold a flash grenade in my hand.

I pull the clip and toss the grenade over at the group. It lands in the middle of them and explodes, causing them to scatter. Angel and I rush in to engage. We see that they don't have any weapons so we decide to fist fight. I lunge at two guys, punching them in the gut and face. One tries to jump at me from behind, but I use my long hair locks as appendages to grab him and hurl him into a dumpster. Another grabs me from behind, keeping my arms at my sides. I use my long hair locks to choke him out and he collapses to the ground. We then hear a crowd of men running toward us from the end of the alley.

"They've got more friends!" Angel shouts.

"That means more fun!" I grin.

I toss a grenade at them. Angel and I make a run for it once it explodes. This doesn't deter the group of men which continues to chase us. We run through a small torn down garage. Suddenly, someone falls on top of me. A small demon latches onto me and bites down on my right arm. I grit my teeth and hurl him through a stained glass window. Angel tugs at my other arm to continue running.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

"Yeah!" I reply.

We exit out the other side of the garage back into the alley and stop where two sides of the alley meet. The group of men are catching up and about to surround us.

"Let's split up!" I say. "It'll liven things up."

"You are one crazy bitch," Angel smiles.

"Shut up and run!" I sprint down one alleyway.

"Meet'cha back at my place!" He shouts.

Angel makes a run for the other alleyway. I can hear him laughing maniacally as an explosion sets off. There are four men chasing me. After a bit, I turn a corner, but it's a dead end. I spot a fire escape and jump for the railing, climbing my way up. The men chase after me, zigzagging their way up as well. I reach the rooftop and sprint to the end of it. The men arrive soon after and begin to surround me, seeing I have nowhere else to run.

"We've got you now!" One of them says.

"You sure about that?" I give a sly smirk.

Just then, I feel a sudden sharp pain in my right arm. I grimace as my body begins to feel numb.

"What the-?" I wince.

The men take this chance to charge at me. I manage to sock one in the face and another in the abdomen. Due to my body going numb, one of them lands a kick at my stomach, knocking the wind out of me. Another elbows my back, causing me to fall to my knees.

"Let's show this pretty lady some manners…" the man gives me a perverted grin.

"Like hell you will," I growl.

My eyes glow red as I lash out at them with my long hair appendages, binding them. They're surprised and can't move. Seeing as I gotta end this quickly due to my current condition, I strangle them until they pass out, dropping them on floor. My eyes stop glowing as I hunch over.

"Why...am I feeling numb?" I breathe hard.

I then recall the small demon that landed on top of me back in the garage and bit me. He must've injected me with numbing poison in his bite.

"Son of a bitch…" I grimace.

I clumsily make my way across the rooftop back to the fire escape. With every minute that passes, my body goes even more numb. I struggle to make my way down the fire escape stairs until I finally reach the bottom ladder. As I'm slowly lowering myself to climb down, my body numbs even more, causing my grip on the ladder to slip. I crash down on to the top of a closed dumpster, roll off, and drop to the wet alley ground.

"At least I don't feel this shit right now with my body numb..." I joke aloud while struggling to get up.

I push myself up on my knees. As I gaze around, I spot a figure in the shadows with red glowing eyes.

"Are you part of that drug shooting-posse?" I ask. "I can still take you..." I struggle to get on my feet.

The figure is amused by my fighting spirit.

"No, my dear, I'm only here for my amusement..." the man's voice sounds like he's speaking through an old-fashioned radio, grinning widely in the shadows.

"Well fuck you too," I groan, causing the man to chuckle.

He moves closer toward me. I see this as a threat, seeing as my body is going more numb. I have no other choice. I shapeshift into a wolf and snarl at him before taking off, crashing into a brick wall at my side. The man curiously watches me take off into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

My head throbs a bit as I slowly open my eyes. My vision is blurry but slowly clears up with every slow blink. I groan as I try to lift my head up.

"Elena!" Angel's worried voice catches my attention.

"Angel?" I mutter as I turn to face him.

"Shit, you gave me a scare!"

I slowly sit up on the black futon as I press my hand against my forehead.

"What the hell happened?" I ask.

"I was waitin' for you to arrive last night after losin' those thugs," Angel replies. "You didn't arrive for a good while until you came crashing through my window as a fuckin' wolf!"

"Oh...well that explains why I'm naked…" I look down under the purple sheets I'm wrapped in.

"Still not answerin' my question!"

"Okay, okay! I'll talk…" I plop myself back down on the bed, closing my eyes for a moment. "Remember that damn little demon that fell on me in the garage last night?"

"Yeah, that little bastard bit ya."

"That little bastard also injected me with poison that numbed me. It numbed me when I was in a fight with some of the thugs. I had to resort to more serious measures to take care of them."

"Was there anythin' else?"

"There was this guy who was lurking in the shadows when I crashed down from the fire escape…"

"And?"

"Well, at that moment, I didn't trust anyone, so I shapeshifted into a wolf to escape before anything else happened."

"Do you remember what he looked like?"

"No, all I remember was wanting to get away from there. And here I am, naked on your futon."

"Shit, Elena, you really had me worried."

"If my father saw me like this on your bed, you'd be in serious trouble. _That's_ when you should be worried," I crack a laugh.

"I love dick. He doesn't have to worry," Angel walks to his dresser.

"That's not what he'll be thinking. All he'll see is his daughter naked on the bed of a guy friend who's a bad influence on me."

"Just shut up and get dressed!" He throws a pink shirt of his at my head.

"I still need a bra and a pair of panties!"

"You'll just have to go commando."

"That'll be so weird."

"It's quite liberating."

"I'm sure it is for you," I slip the shirt on.

Angel tosses me some white pants and a purple leather vest. I quickly finish getting dressed and stand up to see how the clothes look in front of the mirror.

"Huh. Everything fits comfortably," I adjust the purple leather vest. "I expected everything to be baggy."

"I like to wear my clothes tight," Angel responds.

"Oh yeah. Duh."

I glance out the window and see that it's already gotten darker.

"What? How long was I out?" I'm surprised.

"Since last night. It's 6:27pm right now," Angel replies. "Why do you think I was so damn worried?"

"Guess that poison must've knocked me out."

"Anyway, I wanna drink. Let's head to the karaoke bar."

"So soon? I _just_ woke up."

"I need a fuckin' drink after all the stress you put me through!"

I scoff at him with a smile as I make my way to the bathroom to brush my teeth. After fixing my hair, I use my eldritch powers to change the color of the v-neck shirt from pink to royal blue, making the long sleeves into lace. I also make the white pants more snug around my hips and legs, giving a flare at the ankles. Lastly, I change the leather vest color to a matte black with a more snug fit around my curves.

"You got some shoes?" I glance at Angel.

"Here," he tosses me a pair of regular black shoes.

I change the shoes to black ankle boots.

"I envy your powers," Angel sighs.

"They're a curse and a blessing," I wink.

"You ready for another night out?"

I find a pair of my silver hoop earrings and put them on, along with my maroon matte lipstick, and give myself a smokey eye look with my makeup.

"How do I look?" I hold my arms out.

"Like an expensive, classy hooker," Angel replies.

"I'll take it," I shrug. "Let's go party."

* * *

Angel and I have been drinking the last hour or so, squeezing in some food. We've been enjoying a comedy show, laughing our asses off with the crowd. We're sitting at our usual table to the right of the stage.

"Holy shit that was a good show," I wipe a tear away from my eye.

"The bit about the gay hookers was too accurate!" Angel laughs.

"Even the one about the Mexicans was too funny!"

The comedy show finishes and the stage is set up for open karaoke.

"Alright, it's time for karaoke!" The bar manager announces on the microphone. "We have our special guest tonight in the house. This customer is a regular and loves to sing. I'm sure many of you know this charming demon belle. She's lovely to look at but deadly to fuck with. Please help me get this lady on the stage, Princess Elena Magne!"

The crowd cheers, whistling and hollering with claps. I'm a bit hesitant, but the crowd continues to call me to the stage. After Angel also encourages me to go, I finally give in. I take my shot of whiskey and make my way to the stage, the crowd getting louder as they see me approach the stage.

"Alright, alright! I heard you evil, drunk bastards," I smile as I adjust the mic on the stand. "I dedicate this song to us as we try our best to make the most out of our lives...down here in Hell."

I manifest dark demons to play at the piano, guitar, bass guitar, piano, and the rest of the available instruments on stage. The demon on the acoustic guitar begins the intro.

"_I was walking down the street when out the corner of my eye_

_I saw a pretty little thing approaching me_

_She said, 'I never seen a man, who looks so all alone_

_And could you use a little company?_

_If you can pay the right price, your evening will be nice_

_But you can go and send me on my way'_

_I said, 'You're such a sweet young thing, why you do this to yourself?'_

_She looked at me and this is what she said_

_Oh there ain't no rest for the wicked_

_Money don't grow on trees_

_I got bills to pay, I got mouths to feed_

_There ain't nothing in this world for free_

_Oh no, I can't slow down, I can't hold back_

_Though you know, I wish I could_

_Oh no there ain't no rest for the wicked_

_Until we close our eyes for good_

_Not even fifteen minutes later after walking down the street_

_When I saw the shadow of a man creep out of sight_

_And then he swept up from behind, he put a gun up to my head_

_He made it clear he wasn't looking for a fight_

_He said, 'Give me all you've got, I want your money not your life_

_But if you try to make a move I won't think twice'_

_I told him, 'You can have my cash, but first you know I gotta ask_

_What made you want to live this kind of life?'_

_He said_

_Oh there ain't no rest for the wicked_

_Money don't grow on trees_

_I got bills to pay, I got mouths to feed_

_There ain't nothing in this world for free_

_Oh no, I can't slow down, I can't hold back_

_Though you know, I wish I could_

_Oh no there ain't no rest for the wicked_

_Until we close our eyes for good_

_Well now a couple hours past and I was sitting in my house_

_The day was winding down and coming to an end_

_And so I turned on the TV and flipped it over to the news_

_And what I saw I almost couldn't comprehend_

_I saw a preacher man in cuffs, he'd taken money from the church_

_He'd stuffed his bank account with righteous dollar bills_

_But even still I can't say much because I know we're all the same_

_Oh yes we all seek out to satisfy those thrills_

_Oh there ain't no rest for the wicked_

_Money don't grow on trees_

_We got bills to pay, we got mouths to feed_

_There ain't nothing in this world for free_

_Oh no we can't slow down, we can't hold back_

_Though you know we wish we could_

_Oh no there ain't no rest for the wicked_

_Until we close our eyes for good"_

The crowd cheers as I place the microphone back on the stand. I bow a bit drunkenly as I make my way off the stage back to my table.

"Damn, that was good!" Angel congratulates me.

"I'm glad I've entertained you all," I pour myself another shot of whiskey.

"Say, that was a great performance," a guy approaches our table.

"Thanks," I take my shot.

"Now that I got that outta the way," the guy turns his attention to Angel. "Who's your friend?"

"Not my boyfriend, so he's all yours," I clarify with a smile.

"I'll buy you a drink," the guy offers Angel.

"Not need to ask me twice," Angel quickly accepts.

They head off to the bar while I stay at the table. I pour myself another shot but let it sit for a bit. While the patrons of the bar are enjoying themselves in the sea of chatter, my mind goes elsewhere.

'Another night, another drink,' I think to myself.

I think about how my parents must be feeling not having heard from me in a few days. My father in particular worries about me a lot. I'm his "little girl" as he puts it. I love my dad, but he has to remember I'm not a little girl anymore. I glance over at Angel who is chatting it up with the man. I smile to myself as he splits his game. My eyes scan the area and land on a set of eyes amidst the crowd at a table in a dark corner. The eyes have red in the sclera and a brighter red for the iris of the eyes, the black pupils staring back at me. I can see the outline of a man but not many details, other than a wide smile on his face. It's no coincidence that our eyes met. He's been staring at me. A bit irritated at him not breaking the gaze, I stare back with furrowed brows for a moment before taking my shot.

* * *

Angel and the guy he chatted up at the bar are walking down the hall toward his apartment. I'm strolling behind in thought as Angel opens the door and lets his guest in first.

"Hey, Elena," Angel quickly walks over to me with a whisper.

"I know, I know," I hold my hands up. "You need some time alone. I got you."

"I'll get him in and out as soon as I can."

"I'm sure you will. Though it'll be more than once."

"Fuck yeah it'll be more than once," he smirks.

"I'll be on the rooftop," I give him a wave as I make my way to the staircase door.

I walk up the six flights of stairs to the roof, closing the door after me. The sound of the late night bustling makes for good background noise. I lean on the ledge of the rooftop, letting out a heavy sigh.

"Even Angel has been getting more action than me…" I mutter to myself. "Still...no action is better than being fucked over in a relationship…."

I recall my previous relationship, thinking of all the shit I'd gone through. I let out another sigh as I gaze down at the lights of the area. My eyes turn toward the dark sky as I prepare myself to sing.

"_I got guns in my head and they won't go_

_Spirits in my head and they won't go_

_I got guns in my head and they won't go_

_Spirits in my head and they won't"_

Just at this moment, I summon instruments to play along by themselves to the song.

"_I been looking at the stars tonight_

_And I think oh, how I miss that bright sun_

_I'll be a dreamer 'til the day I die_

_But they say oh, how the good die young_

_But we're all strange_

_And maybe we don't wanna change_

_I got guns in my head and they won't go_

_Spirits in my head and they won't go_

_I got guns in my head and they won't go_

_Spirits in my head and they won't go_

_But the gun still rattles_

_The gun still rattles, oh_

_I got guns in my head and they won't go_

_Spirits in my head and they won't go"_

I dance with the instruments floating all around me as I twirl and dance with the music.

"_I spent a lot of nights on the run_

_And I think oh, like I'm lost and can't be found_

_I'm just waiting for my day to come_

_And I think oh, I don't wanna let you down_

_'Cause something inside has changed_

_And maybe we don't wanna stay the same_

_I got guns in my head and they won't go_

_Spirits in my head and they won't go_

_I got guns in my head and they won't go_

_Spirits in my head and they won't go_

_But the gun still rattles_

_The gun still rattles, oh_

_But the gun still rattles_

_The gun still rattles, oh"_

The music quiets down for this verse as I come to a halt in the middle of the rooftop.

"_And I don't want a never ending life_

_I just want to be alive while I'm here_

_And I don't want a never ending life_

_I just want to be alive while I'm here_

_And I don't want to see another night_

_Lost inside a lonely life while I'm here"_

The instruments play louder in the next verse.

"_I got guns in my head and they won't go_

_Spirits in my head and they won't go_

_I got guns in my head and they won't go_

_Spirits in my head and they won't go_

_But the gun still rattles_

_The gun still rattles, oh_

_But the gun still rattles_

_The gun still rattles, oh"_

I finish the song while gazing down at the ground in thought. Suddenly, there's clapping nearby.

"That was marvelous!" A familiar radio voice exclaims as he continues to clap.

I turn in the direction of the voice and see a tall man with grey skin, sharp yellow teeth, and short red and black hair that lays messily on his head. He wears a bright red dress shirt with two black marks that cross each other, underneath a dark red coat along with burgundy trousers, a bow tie with a bright red knot, and black dress shoes.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I make the instruments disappear.

"I watched your performance on stage at the singing saloon and was rather impressed!" He excitedly says.

"Yeah, I saw you staring at me back at the bar…" I give him a suspicious gaze.

He has a black oval-shaped monocle over his right eye and also wears burgundy gloves with bright red marks showing where his nails and knuckles are. He carries a cane with a vintage style microphone attached to it.

"I was intrigued by your stage presence and was astounded!" He continues to smile as he leans into my face. "It's not everyday you get to see that kind of talent!"

"It's just singing," I shrug and pull away from him.

"Perhaps it is for you, but for the audience, it's captivating. You got a natural talent for it!"

"Yeah, thanks," I turn away from him and head back to the rooftop ledge.

I lean my elbows against the ledge and gaze out into the streets below.

"Pardon me for suddenly interfering with your sideshow," the man stands some feet to my right. "I didn't even introduce myself. How rude of me."

"I know who you are," I keep my gaze out into the streets. "You're that radio demon overlord."

"My reputation precedes me," he gives a smug smile. "But I'd prefer you address me as Alastor, if you would so please."

"Alastor, huh? I'm Elena," I give him a quick glance and return my gaze back out into the streets.

"Pleasure to meet you, my dear!"

"Likewise, I guess."

There's a moment of silence as the light breeze blows by.

"So what brings you out here this late at night?" I finally ask. "I'm sure a powerful overlord such as yourself has better things to do."

"I'd imagine I do have other things to do…" Alastor also gazes out into the streets. "I just felt obliged to make your acquaintance, especially after your performance."

"Relax, I'm just singing at a local karaoke bar full of drunks. There's nothing special about that."

"Oh but it could be!" He puts an arm over my shoulders as he holds his cane in the other hand. "You have the potential to be a star!"

"So what? You wanna be my agent or something?" I give him a sarcastic tone.

"Perhaps...strike a potential business relationship."

I turn to him for a moment, gazing at those red eyes of his as he gives me that wide smile.

"No thanks," I simply say as I push him away from me.

"Hm?" He gives me a surprised smile.

"My father warned me about dealing with other demons, especially when it comes to business affairs. And no offense, your reputation isn't the best."

"Your father gives wise advice," he's amused.

"Oh, and thanks for the help that one night, jackass."

"Hm?" He gives a confused smile.

"That night I was on the alley ground. You were the one in the shadows."

"Ah yes. I do recall now," he holds his chin up in thought. "To be fair, I _was_ going to assist you. That is until you shapeshifted into a wolf and scurried off into the night."

"Once again, your reputation precedes you. Didn't trust you right off the bat. And I _still_ don't trust you."

"Fair enough," he grins with a nod.

I continue to stare out into the street in thought.

"I take it as my cue to depart," Alastor finally says. "I hope we at least stay acquainted."

"Sure," I shrug. "You seem like an interesting fellow. And like you, I like to be entertained."

"Indeed," he gives a devilish smirk. "Anyhow, I shall leave you to your self containment. I bid you farewell."

"See ya," I give him a slight wave.

With that, he disappears in a shadow. I stare at the spot where he stood for a moment.

'That was odd…' I think to myself. 'He seems kinda fun, I'll admit.'

I turn my gaze back down into the streets.

'Can't be too trusting of that smile,' I think to myself.

* * *

(Song lyrics _Ain't No Rest For The Wicked_ – Cage The Elephant)

(Song lyrics _Spirits_ – The Strumbellas)


	4. Chapter 4

After being gone for a few days, I've finally decided to head back home. I've been feeling bad for leaving my parents in the dark about my whereabouts. Still, I don't tell them where I've been staying and keep Angel's studio apartment a secret. They just know I'm with him, which still displeases them a bit.

After sneaking my way inside my home, I make my way up to my bedroom double doors, slowly opening and closing them after entering. My room is fairly large, the wallpaper a midnight blue with black edges. My floor is a dark wood decorated with rugs here and there. To the side of the room my round bed sits with a canopy and black curtains. The bedsheets are a midnight blue with black accents and pillows to match. I sit at the edge of my bed and glance over at the clock on my nightstand. It's 2:34am.

'Mom and dad are sleeping,' I think to myself. 'I'd rather wait until they confront me later this morning. I'm sure they'll see my car up front.'

I kick my boots off and plop myself on the bed, staring up at the top of the canopy.

'I wonder what kind of business proposal Alastor had in mind…' I think to myself. 'What could he possibly be thinking? What exactly do I have to offer?'

I roll on my side and lay in a fetal position.

'Hm. I'm not exactly interested in any business relationships right now,' I think. 'But he seems like an interesting guy to befriend.'

I close my eyes after a moment until I eventually drift off into sleep.

* * *

_Dun dun dun. _

I wake up at the sound of knocking at my door.

"Elena!" I hear my father call out.

"Try not to be so harsh, mi amor," my mother pleads.

"Elena! Come on out of your bedroom," my father says.

"Oh, here we go…" I sleepily get out of bed and head for the double doors.

I open one door and my father immediately waltz in, my mother walking in after him.

"Mi amor! I'm so glad you're finally home!" My mother embraces me.

"Hi, mom," I hug her back with a smile. "I'm so sorry for being gone for a few days."

"You're going to explain more, young lady!" My father scolds.

"Dad...I'm sorry…" I turn to him with an apologetic look on my face.

My father is about to scold me further but sees I'm genuinely sorry. He feels bad and decides to back off.

"Elena...I'm glad you're home," he quickly embraces me. "Your mother and I were just so worried about you. And seeing you in the news fighting with those thugs!"

"I know, I'm so sorry," I tear up a bit.

"What's wrong?" My mother is worried.

"I'm just so lost…" some tears roll down my face. "I have no idea what I want to do with my life...my life here in Hell… I know I'm the heir to the throne, but what if I don't do a good job? I don't want to let you guys down."

"Mi amor, don't worry about that," my mother caresses my hair. "Your father and I know you'll do great as heir. No matter what, you'll always make us proud. We love you."

"If it's too much pressure," my father comforts. "Just let me know and I'll back off. I can handle business dealings on my own or with your mother."

"It's okay, dad…" I nod with a sniffle.

"And know that we're here for you," he caresses my cheek. "Just communicate with us. We love you."

"I love you too," I embrace both of them.

* * *

I'm leaning against the balcony rail of my bedroom. The light breeze blows through my hair as I stare off into the evening sky. My phone rings and I see that it's Angel.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Hey, Ellie," he replies. "How are you doin'?"

"Doing better, thanks."

"How's being back at home?"

"It's a relief. My parents reassured me and made me feel better."

"Well that's good. I was hoping they wouldn't scold you or lock you away or somethin'."

"I don't think they'd do something like that," I laugh.

"Ya never know. Anyway, how about we go to the bar tonight?"

"Let me run it by my parents first. They were really worried about me."

"Sounds good. Text or call me."

"Alright. Bye."

I hang up and make my way back into my room and into the hall. My parents are currently lounging in the living room, reading together on the black leather sofa.

"Mom, dad," I head down the long and wide, curved staircase. "I'm going out for a while. I figured I'd let you guys know so you wouldn't be worried."

"Going out where?" My mother asks.

"The karaoke bar."

"With that Angel guy?" My father asks.

"Yeah…"

"I'm not too sure…"

"What's wrong, dad?"

"It's nothing. He's just an interesting character who I don't think is the best influence."

"Angel is sweet," I try to form my words carefully. "I know he has an interesting background...but he's really a good guy to me. He's my best friend, you know this."

"There aren't any other girlfriends of yours around?"

"I don't really get along well with girls…."

"Maybe you should spend more time with _actual_ ladies."

"Lucifer," my mother turns to him.

"Lilith, I'm just saying, I want our daughter to be more open with the people she acquaints herself with."

"Dad," I scoff with a smile.

"I have nothing against Angel… I just don't want his.. _lifestyle_ to rub off on you."

"I've only ever been with one guy. You know how that worked out."

"Which is exactly why I want you to be careful."

There's a brief moment of silence.

"So I can go now?" I ask with a smile.

"Yes, you may," my father nods. "Just please be careful and come back home to us."

"I will," I walk over to my dad and give him a hug.

"Be safe, mi amor," my mother says as I give her a hug. "And have fun. I know you enjoy that karaoke bar."

"Ah yes! My daughter loves performing like her father!" My dad is excited.

"I get it all from you, dad! I'm going upstairs to get ready now!" I head up the staircase.

"I still remember the first time she touched an instrument…" my father reminisces.

"You taught her how to play all the instruments you know, and she learned well," my mother leans closer to my father.

"Our daughter is bright, isn't she?" He gives my mother a loving gaze as he leans close to her.

"That she is."

They give each other a kiss as they continue to cuddle and read together.

* * *

Angel and I make our way down the block toward the karaoke bar.

"At least your parents are okay with you comin' out tonight," Angel says.

"As long as I come back home safely I'm good," I smile.

We enter the bar and make our way through the crowd of people to our usual table.

"Aw, we just missed the comedy skit," Angel is disappointed.

"That's okay," I shrug. "I guess it's just karaoke for tonight."

"You plan on singin'?"

"If I feel like it, yeah."

"People will be expectin' you to."

"After some drinks, yes!"

"I'll get us some," Angel heads to the bar.

I sit at the table in thought, glancing around the crowd of people. It's the usual crowd. Angel returns a moment later with two cocktails in his hands.

"Got the strongest they got!" He hands me two.

"Hell yeah!" I take a hold of one drink. "So have you heard anything from that guy you hooked up with?"

"Nah. You know I don't do commitment."

"I don't blame you."

"Say, how long has it been since your breakup?"

"About four months."

"Damn, already?"

"Seems like yesterday..."

"Well, fuck'im! Oh, you already did, but...you know what I mean."

"Ugh, don't remind me," I quickly chug down my drink.

"Has he tried gettin' a hold of you?"

"I don't think he has my new number. Plus, he said he was going abroad on _business affairs_."

"You know he's bangin' chicks."

"Bastard probably is," I furrow my brows at the thought.

"He wasn't for you anyway! You can do so much better, baby. You're outta his league."

"Thanks, Angie," I give him a warm smile.

"I gotta catch up to you!" Angel quickly drinks his cocktail.

"You do that while I get a song in," I pat his back and head for the stage.

I decide to make an acoustic cover of the song I'm choosing and summon demons to play at the instruments. The acoustic guitar plays first followed with the drums, then stopping for the piano to play by itself with my verse beginning.

"_Let's talk this over_

_It's not like we're dead_

_Was it something I did?_

_Was it something you said?_

_Don't leave me hanging_

_In a city so dead_

_Held up so high on such a breakable thread_

_You were all the things I thought I knew_

_And I thought we could be"_

The other demons join with their respective instruments.

"_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_

_And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_You've got your dumb friends_

_I know what they say_

_They tell you I'm difficult_

_But so are they_

_But they don't know me_

_Do they even know you?_

_All the things you hide from me_

_All the shit that you do_

_You were all the things I thought I knew_

_And I thought we could be_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_

_And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_It's nice to know that you were there_

_Thanks for acting like you cared_

_And making me feel like I was the only one_

_It's nice to know we had it all_

_Thanks for watching as I fall_

_And letting me know we were done_

_He was everything, everything that I wanted"_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_

_And all of the memories, so close to me just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_

_And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh"_

The crowd cheers as I finish the song. Everyone enjoys the performance. But does anyone really see or understand what I'm feeling? I walk off the stage after my demons vanish and head back to my table. Angel sees the pain in my face and puts a hand over mine in comfort.

"It's a good way to vent," Angel says.

"Thanks…" I give him a small smile. "Enough sulking. Let's get some more drinks!"

"I'll get us some."

Angel takes his leave to the bar through the crowd. I sit at the table, staring at my empty glass.

"Smile, my dear," a familiar radio voice interrupts my thoughts.

I glance up and see none other than Alastor.

"You know, you're never fully dressed without one," he has that wide grin on his face.

"Easy for you to say," I give him a slight smile.

"See? You're getting there."

"So what's up? Care to join us?"

"If I'm not intruding."

"Nah, you're fine."

"Thank you, my dear," he swiftly pulls up a chair and sits across from me.

"Do you want a drink?"

"I've got that covered," he manifests a bottle of whiskey on the table with a wave of his hand. "Now I'll ask _you_ \- would you like a drink?"

"Why not?" I shrug.

He pours us two glasses of whiskey and we take our sips.

"Damn, that's some good whiskey," I lick my lips.

"Only the finest in Hell," Alastor smugs. "That was quite an emotional performance. I assume it's dedicated to someone? Perhaps a former lover?"

"Yeah...it was. Was it that obvious?"

"Only to those who care to pay attention."

"Such as yourself?"

"I pay attention when a performance is meaningful, full of passion. And that is what reels me in."

"Thank you, I appreciate that."

I stare down at the floor in thought. Alastor takes note I'm still thinking of the song I sang.

"Rough relationship, was it?" He asks.

"It was. It was my first, too," I nod.

"Ah, that'll surely leave you scarred for any relationships there after."

"What about you? You got any heartbreaks?"

"I have no interest in relationships. Never have."

"Not even once?"

"No interest."

"Not even in your human life?"

"Never."

"Come on, you can tell me. How many ladies you been with?" I pry with a small grin.

"As I've said, I'm not interested in that."

"Unless you're into guys."

"What?"

"Hey, I'm no one to judge," I shrug. "My best friend is a gay porn star. So if you're into that, he's available."

"Ha! No!" Alastor quickly dismisses the idea.

"Seriously though...you don't have any interest in anyone _at all_?"

"None whatsoever."

"Wow. Fascinating."

"Now that you've pried into my business, it's time I pried into yours," Alastor has a slight grin. "Who's the heartbreaker?"

"No one in particular. Just some jackass…" I close my eyes and cross my arms at the thought. "Well, enough about my depressing love life," I gulp down my glass of whiskey. "I'll need another after remembering all that."

"I have you covered," Alastor pours me another shot.

"Who's the strawberry pimp?" Angel finally returns as he gazes at Alastor.

"You seriously don't know who this guy is?" I'm surprised.

"Hm. Don't think I've blown him before," Angel causes Alastor's eye to twitch. "Anyway, I've got us more cocktails," he hands me a drink.

"Alastor here has brought us a gift," I point to the bottle of whiskey.

"Let's see how good it is," Angel pours himself a glass.

Angel takes a moment to chug the glass down and his eyes light up for a moment.

"This!" He holds the bottle of whiskey and leans close to Alastor. "Can you get more of it?"

"Plenty where that came from," Alastor grins.

"Whoever the fuck this guy is, we're keepin' him around!" Angel leans close to my face as he points to Alastor.

"Well, looks like I have no other choice but to befriend you, Alastor," I say with a sarcastic tone and shrug. "Just know you did this to yourself."

Alastor chuckles and we continue our night at the bar.

* * *

(Song lyrics _Happy Ending_ – Avril Lavigne).


	5. Chapter 5

I wake up with a slight headache, laying on my stomach on my large bed. After a moment, I turn my head slowly toward the clock on my nightstand. It's 11:32am.

"Ugh...that was some night…" I groan to myself.

I vaguely recall nearly finishing Alastor's whiskey bottle with him and Angel last night at the bar. I didn't drink enough to black out but enough to not remember how I got home last night.

"How _did_ I get home?" I furrow my brows in thought.

I shrug it off and decide to get up for the day. After showering, I make my way down stairs to the kitchen in my midnight blue robe and slippers. My mother and father are sitting at the dining table enjoying their brunch.

"Good morning," I walk over to my mom and dad and kiss them on the cheek.

"Someone's in a good mood this morning," my mother notes my chipper demeanor.

"Did you have a good night?" My father pries.

"Hm? Oh yeah. The usual night out with Angel," I smile.

"Just Angel?"

"Oh and a new friend I've made."

"That's great news!" My father exclaims. "You finally befriended someone other than Angel."

"Dad, don't be so harsh on Angie," I scoff with a smile.

"I'm sure Angel's a good kid once I get to know him."

"Yes, you've gotta get to know him! He's got...an interesting sense of humor...but he's a good guy!"

"I'll be the judge of that," my father jokes.

I begin to serve myself a plate of pancakes and scrambled eggs with syrup on top.

"I hope you're not drinking too much," my mother tells me.

"What? That's nonsense," my father shakes it off. "Ellie's got my liquor tolerance."

"It's true," I nod at my dad as I pour myself some orange juice. "And I always drink with people I trust."

"Speaking of which, I didn't even hear you get home last night," my mother drinks her tea.

"As long as you get home safe and sound, that's what matters," my father drinks his coffee.

I smile as I continue to chew on my food and we enjoy brunch together.

* * *

I'm laying upside down on Angel's futon as I play with a ball. Angel is laying on his bed while on his phone.

"So you don't know how you got home last night?" Angel swipes away at his phone.

"Nope," I continue to play with the ball.

"I sure as hell don't remember."

"Not surprised," I tease.

"Shouldn't you be worried?"

"Why? Maybe my drunk ass knows how to look after myself."

"Or...what if that strawberry pimp took you home?"

"What? That's ridiculous!"

"There's only one way to find out…"

"What, you think I should ask him?"

"That's the only way I see it."

"You really have no idea who this guy is, do you?"

"Not a clue."

"Decades ago, Alastor manifested in Hell," I have a dark aura to add effect. "This guy trampled powerful demon overlords who had been dominant for centuries. That kind of raw power had never been harnessed by a mortal soul before. He even broadcasted this carnage all throughout Hell for everyone to witness his ability. That's how he earned his nickname, the Radio Demon."

"Hm. Still looks like a strawberry pimp to me," Angel causally remarks as he continues to be on his phone.

I laugh at his comment as I continue to play with the ball.

"Many have speculated what imaginable force enabled him to rival our world's most ancient and destructive evils," I continue. "But one thing's for sure...he's an unpredictable source of danger. A wicked spirit of mystery. And a violent monster of chaos. The likes of which we can't risk getting involved with, unless we want to end up erased."

"You say all that, then how'd you get involved with him anyway?" Angel asks.

"He said he enjoys my singing," I answer.

"Is that _all_ he enjoys?" Angel smirks.

"Pft. Yeah right. He says he has no interest in that."

"No interest in sex?!" Angel shutters in shock.

"You're more shocked to hear about _that_ than his carnage?"

"No sex is terrifying!"

"I can imagine for you it is," I continue to play with the ball. "He says he's never been with anyone because he legitimately has no interest."

"That must be depressin'," Angel sighs.

"Anyway, I'm heading home," I push myself off the futon to roll on my back and land on my feet. "Your date should be here soon."

"Oh yeah! I completely forgot!" Angel quickly gets up.

"Good luck tonight," I head for the door.

"Text me when you get home!" Angel calls out before I close the door after me.

I make my way out of the building, glancing down at my phone. It's 6:35pm. My car is parked a few blocks down, giving me a chance to have a nice walk.

"I should make it in time for dinner," I say to myself.

"All alone on this lovely night?" I hear that radio voice.

I turn my head around and see Alastor walking up next to me on my left.

"Hey, what's up?" I casually say as we continue to walk. "Just heading home after spending some time at Angie's."

"It's dangerous for a lady to be out alone at this time," he holds his cane under his arm.

"I can handle my own. And it seems to me that the only dangerous thing I can encounter is someone like yourself. And I don't think you'd hurt me...right?"

"Dear, if I wanted to hurt anyone, I would have done so already…" his voice is more sinister as he makes his face eerily evil with glowing red eyes.

"You don't scare me," I keep a calm smile and shrug.

"Somehow I expected that," Alastor keeps strolling next to me.

"What are you doing out here anyway? It's a bit too much of a coincidence to run into you."

"Like you, I was merely enjoying a stroll."

"Or are you up to something _evil_?" I joke while twiddling my fingers at him with a smile.

"I have my own agenda…" Alastor closes his eyes with that smile of his, so reassured.

"Oh. Now that you're here, I have a question."

"What is it?"

"Do you know how I got home last night? I don't remember a damn thing."

"You don't remember?" He's surprised.

"Hm?" I see that he knows.

"You enjoyed that whiskey of mine a little too much. I figured I'd escort you home."

"But how?"

"I took you straight to your bedroom through your balcony. You were already asleep by the time we arrived."

"So that's why my parents didn't hear me arrive through the front door," I figure.

"I don't think showing up at your doorstep with you drunkenly asleep would appeal to your parents."

"You're right. Good call," I hold a thumb up. "Thanks for that, though. I appreciate it," I give him a genuine smile and look him in the eyes.

This catches him off guard a bit but he quickly shakes it off.

"Anyhow, I'd like to discuss the business proposal," he changes the subject.

"Oh yeah. Still with that?" I gaze ahead.

"What do you think about opening an entertainment venue?"

"Like a club or something?"

"Similar, but this would be a venue where a variety of performances would be occurring."

"Stuff like theatre and concerts?"

"Precisely! Live entertainment! There's nothing better than a live performance with a live audience. After all, the world is a stage. And a stage is a world of entertainment," he smirks.

"Hm. I'm listening," I'm intrigued.

"I figured a charming gal of your talent would not only be a business partner, but also one of the main attraction performers with myself," he puts an arm over my shoulder.

"We'd have to see if we have stage chemistry first."

"Which is why I'm proposing it to you now. So we can rehearse and see how well it goes."

"That's true…" I hold my hand to my chin in thought.

"Our venue will be the star location for entertainment! You and I will be the stars!" He pulls me in for a twirl and holds me to tilt me back.

"I can imagine how much profit it would make, not that I care about money more than entertaining," I say as I'm still being held back in a tilt by him.

"My feelings exactly!" He lets me stand on my own.

"What about funds for the venue and staff and anything else needed to run it?"

"That's where I come in. I have connections I can use for this type of business. All I need is a partner who's just as passionate as I am about performing to help me run the venue!"

I stop in my tracks for a moment to think. Alastor also stops as we turn to face each other.

"I'm really liking the idea," I say.

"So it's a deal then?" Alastor holds his hand out with that huge grin, a green shadowy aura forming around his right hand for me to shake.

"Whoa, sorry, I don't shake on deals, especially with demons of your...caliber," I push his hand to the side with my own. "My father taught me better. Let's just have a mutual agreement that we both have our _genuine_ interest in this business plan."

"Fair enough," Alastor agrees and the green aura disappears, back to his normal self with that grin.

"And just so we're on the same page, this stays between you and me. No one else can know."

"Sounds reasonable."

"The last thing I need is my father to find out that I'm becoming a business partner with the Radio Demon, out of everyone in Hell."

"Couldn't have said it better myself!"

"Okay…" I let out a sigh. "This is where we part ways," I unlock my black Mustang. "I don't think it's a good idea walking together."

"Of course. How about dinner tomorrow at the diner by your effeminate friend's place?"

"7:30pm."

"Right then!"

"See ya!" I enter my car.

After starting the engine, I drive off. I eventually make it to my family's estate and enter through the ten foot tall front gate after pushing in a code. I park my car up front at the end of the cul de sac and enter my home, making my way to the kitchen for dinner with my parents.

'It seems like a fun project,' I think about Alastor's business deal. 'I'm actually looking forward to it!'

* * *

I'm laying on my back on my bed as I hold my black phone to my ear.

"So he really took you home last night, huh?" Angel speaks on the other end.

"Yeah, I know! What a surprise that was," I respond.

"Well, at least he's not into anythin' related to sex or who knows what he coulda done to ya."

"Nah, I don't think he's like that."

"How so sure are ya?"

"We're actually joining as business partners to open up an entertainment venue."

"What? When did this happen?"

"On my way home from your place earlier, I ran into him. He proposed the business idea and I'm down."

"Wow, that's a commitment."

"I just feel excited because maybe that'll give me some purpose in my life. Maybe this is what I've been waiting for."

"You love to sing and perform in general, so I don't see anythin' wrong with that."

"Just please, only keep this between us. If my dad finds out I'm dealing business with someone like Alastor, he'll fucking flip."

"My lips are sealed. Unless it's for some dick."

"You're too funny!" I giggle. "I'll let you join the staff at the entertainment venue. That way you don't have to work for that asshole Valentino anymore."

"Do you think Strawberry Pimp would mind?"

"He'll have no other choice since I'm his business partner. Just don't fuck up."

"I got ya, baby."

I yawn and roll on my side.

"I'll see ya tomorrow," I say. "I'm going to sleep. I got a business dinner with Strawberry Man tomorrow night."

"You sure it ain't _just_ a business dinner?" Angel pokes fun.

"Of course! As I said, it _strictly_ business."

"If you say so."

"Good night."

"Maybe you can suck his dick so he knows what he's missin' out on."

"_Good night_, Angel," I say through my teeth while cracking a smile.

I hang up and set my phone to charge on my nightstand. Once I'm settled, I lay on my back and stare up at the top of the canopy.

"Dad can't find out about it no matter what," I say to myself.


	6. Chapter 6

I rush into the diner and scan the area. I spot Alastor in one of the back booths and head over.

"Sorry I'm late," I take my seat across from him in the booth. "I had some business to take care of at home."

"Better late than never," Alastor smiles per his usual self. "How are you, my dear?"

"Meh. Just...dealing with stuff."

"Aren't we all?"

"Sure are. Anyway, what are we discussing?"

"I've met with some trusted real estate and business professionals of mine, and I've gotten a good amount of prospective venues to purchase," he lays out a black folder on the table. "I figured we'd check them all out personally and see which one is to our taste."

"Oh wow. These are all pretty good," I scan the photos of the properties. "Some need a little work but not too shabby."

"Based on our choice, the sale price will be settled along with any loans we may need to add for construction."

"Hm. Sounds like a plan," I close the folder up.

Alastor makes the folder vanish in a shadow to leave more space on the table.

"What are you in the mood for?" He asks me.

"My favorite item here is the Belgian waffle with ice cream on top!" I jump in my seat a bit.

"Are you ready to order?" The waitress comes over.

"A Belgian waffle for my friend here with ice cream," Alastor replies. "I will have your darkest coffee with sunny side up eggs and sausage on the side."

"Coming right up!" The waitress heads away.

"Not into sweets?" I ask Alastor.

"My taste buds aren't too fond of sweets things," he replies. "But I am a food fanatic."

"Oh, maybe the venue can have food too!"

"That's not a bad idea."

"I guess we'll wait and see which property we get and go from there."

After a minute or so, the waitress returns with our plates of food. She sets them down in front of us.

"Enjoy!" She heads away.

"Thank you!" I'm excited to eat.

"I take it you're into sweet things?" Alastor sees how happy I am as I munch away at the ice cream with waffle.

"I am," I smile sheepishly.

I giggle a bit as I wipe some ice cream off the side of my mouth with a napkin.

"So what do you like to do for fun?" I ask. "You know, aside from doing what powerful demon overlords do."

"I'm flattered," Alastor chuckles. "I enjoy singing, like yourself, and anything theatrical. I also love to cook."

"Really? That's interesting."

"How so?"

"I didn't expect the Radio Demon to be into something like cooking. Not sure how your cooking would taste...Any other hobbies?"

"I enjoy playing instruments and pulling pranks."

"Pranks isn't surprising," I laugh. "Instruments, however, that's cool."

"You also play instruments."

"I do. Many of which my father plays. He taught me everything I know. I guess you can say I get my musical and singing talent from him."

"Is that so?" Alastor is intrigued.

"Yeah. He's taught me how to play a handful of instruments since I was a kid. He's a lot like you, actually."

"I haven't gotten the chance to officially meet him, but we respect one another as far as I know."

"Good, keep it that way. You don't wanna end up on my dad's bad side. Trust me."

"Duly noted."

We take a moment to eat our food.

"How is your relationship with your parents?" Alastor swallows his food and wipes his mouth with a napkin.

"Pretty good," I drink from my orange juice. "They're wonderful and loving parents…"

"But?"

"But I just...feel so much pressure as the heir to the throne."

"How so?"

"I'm 25, going on to 26, and I have so much responsibility as heir. My father has been preparing me since I turned 18. I feel like I'll fail my parents and make a fool out of our family."

"That is a lot to handle."

"On top of that, I feel like I have no other purpose in my life...I want to do something with my life, other than being the heir to the throne of Hell… I want to do more. I want to offer more than just being the Queen of Hell. I want to make a difference here for my people."

"That's quite genuine."

"Ya think so?"

"Indeed."

"That's why I'm invested in this business proposal of yours for an entertainment venue. I feel that it's something Hell needs! It'll be something to make my people's lives better down here. A ray of light in this literal Hell hole."

Alastor stares at me for a moment in thought, clearly seeing the passion in my eyes.

"I'm really looking forward to this," I smile.

Once again, Alastor is taken aback at my genuine smile.

"Which is why my father _cannot_ find out about it," I firmly state. "If he were to find out I'm in a business deal with you, no offense, he'll put a stop to it. He won't want to risk it being a failure and potentially ridiculing our family name."

"Well that's good to know," Alastor drinks from his coffee.

"So I'm putting faith into this…and into you," I look him straight in the eyes. "I need to know I can trust you on this. We both need to be all in," I lean over the table toward Alastor with an intense stare at him.

"Since the beginning, I have been and will continue to do so," he has that smile of his.

"Good…" I sigh in relief. "Because if this fails...I don't think I'll recover from an even greater depression."

Alastor sees how serious I am about that last part. He can see how much this means to me.

"Do you think your father has faith in you?" He asks.

"He always has…" I poke at the bit of my waffle. "He just thinks that my heart opens up a little too quickly. I guess you can say he thinks I'm still too naive.. let alone open up a business like this. He says I need to develop more of a tougher attitude. He thinks people will take advantage of how genuine I can be."

We finish up our meals after a while.

"Well I'm stuffed!" I say. "How about we head to the karaoke bar to wash this food down with some drinks?"

"If you feel up for it."

"Of course! After all, we do have to get to know each other more for this business deal, as well as potential performances together."

I get up from the booth and Alastor follows. I forget how much taller he is, standing at 6 feet 2 inches, the same height as my dad. I stand at 5 feet 7 inches, Alastor towering over me. Alastor sees me staring up at him and gives me a raised brow with his smile.

"What is it?" He asks.

"You oddly have so many similarities to my father," I shrug. "Kinda interesting. I think you two would get along, actually."

"Perhaps that'll come _after_ the success of our venue."

"Yes! For now, we'll keep our little deal a secret from him."

With that, Alastor pays for the meal and we head out for the karaoke bar. When we arrive, I waltz in and see how packed it usually is. I make my way to the bar with Alastor right behind me.

"I'll have your strongest drink, Husk!" I confidently say to the bartender.

"Make that two," Alastor stands to my left.

"Their strongest drink is no joke. You think you can handle it?" I lean on the bar counter.

"We'll see about that," Alastor grins confidently.

Husk sits the glasses of translucent blue and purple liquid in front of us. It swirls around like a galaxy in the glass.

"Here's a toast," I hold my glass up. "To our business partnership!"

"To our business partnership!" Alastor holds his glass up as well.

Our glasses clink and we down the drinks. I shake my head a bit and lick my lips. Alastor is also surprised at how strong the drink is and we set our glasses down on the bar counter. We can already feel ourselves get a bit tipsy.

"Woo! What a kick!" I feel the liquor settle in quickly.

"I've never had anything like that," Alastor grins.

"I was sure it would wipe that smile off your face."

"Not a chance."

"Say, why _do_ you smile all the damn time? Your behavior, mannerisms, and hell, even your voice are similar to an old-fashioned radio host."

"That's why I'm always smiling and polite," Alastor is also slurring his words a bit. "I never stop smiling because I believe it shows power..._dominance_. If a rival were to frown, then I would see them as weak."

"Holy shit. My father will definitely like you."

"I'd hope so."

"Hey, Elena!" The bar manager approaches me. "The crowd wants you to perform a song!"

"Give me another shot, Rick, and I'll go," I wink at him.

"Give the gal a shot!" Rick gestures to the Husk.

Husk gladly gives me a shot, and I down it quickly, making my way to the stage through the crowd that's cheering me on. I adjust the microphone stand and summon shadow demons to play at the instruments.

"Here's to my wonderfully wicked people of Hell," I smile at the crowd. "May you all find a ray of light in this Hell hole."

The music plays and I prepare myself to sing.

"_Feeling my way through the darkness_

_Guided by a beating heart_

_I can't tell where the journey will end_

_But I know where to start_

_They tell me I'm too young to understand_

_They say I'm caught up in a dream_

_Well life will pass me by if I don't open up my eyes_

_Well that's fine by me_

_So wake me up when it's all over_

_When I'm wiser and I'm older_

_All this time I was finding myself_

_And I didn't know__I was lost_

_So wake me up when it's all over_

_When I'm wiser and I'm older_

_All this time I was finding myself_

_And I didn't know__I was lost_

_I tried carrying the weight of the world_

_But I only have two hands_

_I hope I get the chance to travel the world_

_And I don't have any plans_

_I wish that I could stay forever this young_

_Not afraid to close my eyes_

_Life's a game__made for everyone_

_And love is a prize"_

At this point, the crowd begins to jump to the beat of the music, everyone having a blast as they drunkenly jam to my singing.

_So wake__me up when it's all over_

_When I'm wiser and I'm older_

_All this time I was finding myself_

_And I didn't know I was lost_

_So wake me up when it's all over_

_When I'm wiser and I'm older_

_All this time I was finding myself_

_And I didn't know__I was lost"_

The drunken crowd goes wild at the end of my song and jams to the music, causing me to laugh and jam with them. Alastor watches how wild I've gotten the crowd. I interact with a few who are in the front, giving my flirtatious wink and smile.

"She's a beauty, ain't she?" Angel suddenly surprises Alastor from his thoughts.

"What? Where did you come from?" Alastor gives him a suspicious smile.

"Been here. Drunk off my ass," Angel grins. "How's my Ellie treating ya?"

"She's a lovely gal," Alastor replies. "No complaints."

"Good. Keep it that way," Angel says before quickly making it to the front of the crowd to me.

Alastor watches as Angel drunkenly begs me to sing him a song as I'm still on stage. I proceed to sing him a song as he sits on a stool next to me on stage.

"_Oh, when you walk by every night_

_Talking sweet and looking fine_

_I get kinda hectic inside_

_Mmm, baby I'm so into you_

_Darling, if you only knew_

_All the things that flow through my mind_

_But it's just a sweet, sweet fantasy, baby_

_When I close my eyes_

_You come and you take me_

_So deep in my daydreams_

_But it's just a sweet, sweet fantasy, baby"_

I dance around Angel, hugging and even kissing the side of his face as I sing to him, and Angel adores all the attention. The crowd cheers and whistles on. Alastor is intrigued as he watches from the bar away from the crowd.

'She has more potential than she thinks,' he thinks to himself. 'Even so...she's too genuine and naive. Works out well for me.'

* * *

(Song _Wake Me Up_ by Avicii)

(Song _Fantasy_ by Mariah Carey)


	7. Chapter 7

It's a week later on a Friday night. I'm with Angel on our way to the best club in town. We just pregamed at his place and are about to arrive at the club entrance.

"Princess Elena," the bouncer nods at me and allows me and Angel to get in past the long line.

"I'm so glad to have you as a best friend," Angel tells me as we head inside. "I've got VIP access to shit like this!"

"Even if I wasn't the princess, you'd still be my best friend, right?" I ask while fluttering my eyelashes at him with a cute smile.

"Yeah, I guess," Angel just shrugs.

"Angie!" I punch his arm with a smile.

"I'm jokin'! I'm jokin'! Of course you'd still be my best friend," he smiles. "Come on! Let's get some drinks before headin' to the dance floor."

We make our way to the bar and order some drinks. As soon as we get them, we down them.

"It's been a while since we've been here," I tell Angel over the loud music. "I've had a long week with my dad and Alastor. I needed this!"

"How's it goin' with Smiles?" Angel asks.

"It's going well. We've looked at one property so far, but it's not to our liking."

"At least you're makin' progress!"

"Pretty much!"

The song _Glad You Came_ by The Wanted plays.

"Let's dance!" I excitedly pull Angel to the floor.

We make our way through the crowded dance floor toward the middle where there's more fun.

"_You cast a spell on me, spell on me_," Angel and I begin to sing as we dance. "_You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me_. _And I decided you look well on me, well on me. So let's go somewhere no one else can see you and me!_"

As the beat further drops, Angel and I continue to dance. Meanwhile, up top on the balcony area, Alastor is sitting with another demon overlord, Sykes.

"Couldn't you have chosen another place to discuss business?" Alastor thinks it's too loud.

"Nonsense!" Sykes exclaims. "If you're going into the entertainment business, you have to know what it's like and what people are into first hand!"

"Right," Alastor gives him his smile but really doesn't like where he's at.

"So who's this business partner of yours? It's not like you to have a partner when it comes to these affairs."

"A gal with star potential," Alastor smartly keeps my identity a secret. "She prefers to stay anonymous while the business is still in development."

"If you say so," Sykes drinks from his glass of whiskey.

"Your establishment here seems to be running well. I'm curious to get some advice on how to keep the customers coming."

"You gotta evolve with the crowd. I know you've got a whole different experience when it comes to entertainment considering the time you were born in. People don't really respond to music from your time, Al. Just listen to the music and how it's evolved and how people respond to it," he gestures to the music that's playing. "You've gotta do the same. Take it into consideration."

"I will do so," Alastor glances to the dancing crowd below on the dance floor.

He scans the crowd and is surprised to find me amidst the sea of dancing people.

"Excuse me for a moment," Alastor tells Sykes as he gets up from the sofa.

He walks to the rail of the balcony to get a better glimpse of me with Angel. The song _Shape of You_ by Ed Sheeran plays as different colored lights flash with colored laser lights all around. He watches how I move to the beat of the music, swaying my hips left and right, my arms moving as well in a trance-like manner.

_Girl, you know I want your love_

_Your love was handmade for somebody like me_

_Come on now, follow my lead_

_I may be crazy, don't mind me_

_Say, boy, let's not talk too much_

_Grab on my waist and put that body on me_

_Come on now, follow my lead_

_Come, come on now, follow my lead_

My dark wavy locks bounce with my movements as my whole body moves with the beat of the music. Angel and I sing along to the lyrics as we dance. After some time, the song transitions to _Tonight_ by Enrique Iglesias. Alastor watches how I change my style in dancing to different music, fascinated at how I'm able to adjust my dancing.

_Here's the situation, been to every nation_

_Nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do_

_You know my motivation given my reputation _

_Please excuse me I don't mean to be rude _

_But tonight I'm fuckin' you_

Alastor is surprised at the graphic lyrics but continues to listen and watch. He sees me and Angel sing to each other, just having fun on the dance floor. A few seconds later, a man approaches me from behind and tries to pull me into him to dance. I turn and gesture that I'm not interested. The man retreats into the crowd and we continue to dance. The song continues and eventually fades into a different one, _When Worlds Collide_ by Powerman 5000. Alastor sees the change in the crowd to the song, even in me and Angel. There's a more aggressive energy and dancing as people jump up and down.

_Now who's the light and who is the devil?_

_You can't decide so I'll be your guide_

_And one by one they will be hand chosen_

_Now this is what it's like when worlds collide_

Alastor watches as the man from earlier approaches me again to dance, forcefully pulling me into him from behind. I'm angered and shove him back, causing the man to get irritated. Angel warns the guy to leave me alone but the man shoves Angel back. I punch the man in the face, pushing him into the crowd. He crashes into people around him, causing them to shove back, thus starting a mosh pit. Angel and I get excited and join in on the pit. I punch left and right, shoving back and forth. The crowd gets wild with the song that's so fitting, chaos all over the dance floor. Alastor watches me and begins to chuckle with an amused grin.

"Something funny, Al?" Sykes calls out to him.

"Very entertaining," Alastor smirks down at the chaos.

"What the hell?!" Sykes stands next to him and sees the mosh pit. "Get security to control the crowd on the dance floor!" He calls out to his guards by his sofa.

Security begins to raid the dance floor, causing me to sneak away with Angel. Alastor watches as I grip to Angel's hand and lead him away with me and leave the club through a side door.

"Very entertaining indeed," Alastor smirks.

* * *

It's early morning and I'm meeting with Alastor to see another property. I've got a cup of coffee as I head to the front of the property, wearing a pair of black aviator sunglasses. I'm hung over from last night and sore from the club. Alastor is at the front entrance waiting for me.

"Good morning," he gives me a grin.

"Morning," I simply say as I sip from my coffee.

"Had a long night?"

"Hell of a night," I groan a bit as I massage my sore arm.

"I can only imagine."

"Ready to see the property?" The real estate agent approaches us.

"Sure are," I nod.

The agent leads us inside and we follow.

"As you can see, this property has very high ceilings," the agent gives us a tour.

"That's good for moving things in and out," I say. "And for shows that require more open space to utilize."

"Precisely," the agent nods. "And the open space allows for tables or whatever seating you prefer."

"Good question. Do we want planted seating or moveable seating?" I turn to Alastor. "Oh the questions."

"Moveable seating allows us more setup freedom," he replies.

"True. I like that," I sip from my coffee.

Alastor watches me closely as we continue the tour. He finds it intriguing how I was just partying last night, and I'm here able to discuss such matters so well. He's rather impressed.

"What do you think of the stage?" I interrupt Alastor's thoughts.

"Hm?" He has a surprised smile.

"I'm the one hungover and am more attentive to this tour," I tease. "You doing alright?"

"Yes, I'm just thinking," he replies.

"Don't get too distracted," I tease.

We continue the tour of the property.

* * *

Alastor enters an office with a gentleman late in the afternoon. He stands near a tall shelf of books, glancing at the titles. The man with combed brown hair wears a navy blue suit, making his way over to the desk after closing the door.

"The contract is almost finished," the gentleman sits at his desk. "I just need some finishing touches."

"Tell me, Jonathan: are there any issues I should be concerned about?" Alastor asks as he continues to glance at the books.

"Not at all," Jonathan reads through a copy of the contract. "The contract has a section that explains that the business partner who signs it will give up all rights and ownership of the business to you. Thus, he or she won't be able to undo the terms, and the business will solely be yours."

"So I only need to have my business partner sign the contract, correct?"

"Yes. So long as they don't read the fine print in that section, it's done with."

Alastor thinks of how much I drink and figures he'll coax me into signing the contract after getting me intoxicated. He smirks to himself.

"When do you plan on having your business partner sign the contract?" Johnathan asks.

"When the chance is appropriate," Alastor replies as he walks over to the desk.

"You sure this person won't figure it out?" Jonathan raises an eyebrow.

"Let's just say my business partner indulges in heavy drinking," Alastor smirks.

"Ah. Get them drunk and then sign. That works!"

"However, I do have a discretion, Jonathan…"

"Hm? Discretion? And just call me John."

Alastor reaches over the desk, pulling the man toward him by the collar of his shirt. Alastor's eyes have a slight red glow as he stares Johnathan down with a threatening gaze.

"This contract and what we discuss remains between me and you," Alastor's voice deepens. "You are not to disclose any of this to anyone under any circumstances. If you do so, consider yourself finished. Am I understood, _John_?"

"Y-Yes…" Johnathan stares in Alastor's eyes in fear.

"Splendid!" Alastor pulls back and has a calmer demeanor. "It's a pleasure doing business with you, Johnny boy!"

Alastor turns to the door and leaves. He keeps a grin as he thinks of his plan to get the contract signed.

'I'm sure getting Elena to sign the contract will be a breeze…' he thinks to himself with a grin.


	8. Chapter 8

It's been a month so far, now in mid-December. Alastor and I have seen all of the prospective venue properties and have to make a decision. Today on a Thursday afternoon, he and I are currently meeting with the real estate agent at his office to make our final decision.

"Now that you've toured all the properties," the agent says. "All you have to do is make the big decision: which property will it be?"

"Holy shit, that's a big decision," I'm surprised.

"What are you thinking?" Alastor asks me.

"The property on Elm Street seems to me the best choice. The location is ideal: it's close to public transportation, it's on a busy street for nightlife, and the property itself is the best out of all of them. It just needs some construction done."

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Alastor crosses his arms with that smile of his.

"Alright, the Elm Street property is still available," the agent types away at his computer. "I'll submit your offer and will include the estimates for construction needed. Other than that, you just have to play the waiting game."

"That's one step closer to the goal," I stand up. "Thank you once again for your help," I shake the agent's hand. "If there are any concerns, please don't hesitate to contact me. Red over here isn't too fond of modern technology. I'll be the one to contact via phone or email."

"Not a problem," the agent nods. "I'll let you know if anything comes up as soon as possible. Have a great day!"

Alastor and I make our way out of the real estate building and head down the street.

"I must say, I'm rather impressed with your business handling," Alastor compliments.

"Got it all from my dad," I proudly say. "If I'm heir to the throne, I must know how to conduct business, and I must know how to do it well."

"I knew I chose the right gal for a business partner!" He puts his arm over my shoulder with his smirk.

"Don't celebrate just yet!" I escape his grasp. "We don't celebrate until our venue doors open and we're successful!"

I glance around and spot a familiar vehicle some three blocks down. The white limousine with a silver snake emblem at the front grill approaches in our direction.

"Shit!" I say. "It's my dad! Split!"

Alastor vanishes in a shadow as I make my way down the street, acting normal. The limousine pulls up across the street and my father lowers his window.

"Elena!" He calls out to me.

"Hey, dad!" I wave as I cross the street to the limo.

I walk on to the curb and my father exits the limousine.

"What are you up to this afternoon?" He caresses the side of my face.

"Nothing much," I reply. "I was thinking about doing some shopping."

"Are you able to join me in a business meeting?"

"Yeah, sure. Are you on your way there now?"

"Yes, I'm coming from home."

"Let's go!"

My father gestures for me to enter the limousine first and he follows after, closing the door. From the rooftop of the building nearby, Alastor watches the limousine drive away.

"That was a close one," Alastor says to himself.

* * *

After the business meeting with my father, we head home for dinner. The limousine arrives at the front of my family's estate and we head into our home.

"We're home!" My father announces.

"Welcome home," my mother approaches us with hugs and kisses. "Dinner is ready."

"Let's sit down and eat!" My father is excited.

We make our way into the dining hall and take our seats at the long table. Plates of spaghetti, mashed potatoes, gravy, sweet corn, and sliced bread sit ready at the table. Glasses of wine and water also sit next to our plates. We soon settle down and begin to eat.

"How was your business meeting?" My mother asks.

"It went well!" My father replies. "Ellie here is certainly getting the hang of it!"

"I don't think I'm doing that well," I shyly deny.

"Nonsense! Everyone at the meeting was impressed with your input. I'm very proud."

"Thanks, dad," I pick at my spaghetti.

"I'm delighted to hear that," my mother smiles at me.

"What do you say we play some music together after dinner?" My father asks me.

"I'm pretty exhausted from all the business dealings today," I give him an apologetic look. "I think I'm going straight to bed after dinner."

"Not a problem, darling," my father understands. "Are you up to anything exciting?"

"Just hanging out with Angel and getting into our shenanigans," I laugh.

"Are you sure? You seem awfully driven lately, more than usual," my father eyes me with a smile.

"I guess I must be getting more confident on business dealings," I joke.

"See? You'll do fine taking over the throne when it's your time to do so. Don't doubt yourself, sweetheart. You'll do an excellent job as Queen of Hell. You're my daughter - it's in your blood."

"Thanks, dad," I give him a warm smile.

"But please, let me know when it's getting too much for you to handle. I don't want to burn you out."

"I should be fine," I nod.

"We're proud of you, darling," my mother smiles.

"It's all thanks to you two. I've learned from the best."

I continue to eat my meal, feeling a bit guilty about not being all too honest with them about my business affair with Alastor.

* * *

I'm walking out of the bathroom in my bedroom, my blue towel wrapped around my body.

"Yeah, I'm telling you, it was a close call today," I talk to Angel on the phone.

"I can't imagine how your dad woulda reacted if he saw you with Smiles!" Angel exclaims.

"I know, but we played it off well."

"Any plans with him soon?"

"Not for a while. We need to hear back from the real estate agent regarding our offer for the property."

"Hopefully you get approved. But anything else with Red?"

"What do you mean?" I know what he's referring to.

"No action at all?"

"What? No!" I shake my head.

"He's a good lookin' guy, you're a good lookin' gal. What's the problem?"

"You're joking right? We've been through this already. He has no interest in _anything_ like that with _anyone_. And he's the fucking Radio Demon. I don't know him like that. There has to be a reason he possesses such raw power as a human soul here in hell."

I sit on my bed as I let my hair dry more.

"And besides, it wouldn't be wise to mix personal affairs with business affairs," I say. "I'm working too damn hard on this business deal to fuck it up over love. You know how love worked out for me in my past relationship…"

"Still, wouldn't be bad to fuck him."

"Angel!"

"Come on! You gotta admit that Alastor is hot!"

"Well…" I shyly say. "I will admit he's handsome. But there's no point. _Nothing_ will happen."

"Imagine if you did fuck him...what would your parents say? Your dad!"

"Don't even say that! My father would cast a blood bath over hell if Alastor and I were to get physically involved and if he were to hurt me."

"Yeah, your dad is terrifying. He is Lucifer, after all."

I then hear a scratch at the glass doors of my balcony. I ignore it thinking that it's the wind or an animal.

"My dad doesn't fuck around when it comes to his loved ones," I say.

"I believe it," Angel replies.

I hear the scratch again at the glass doors. Again, I ignore it.

"We goin' out anytime soon?" Angel asks.

"I'm pretty booked this week with business dealings with my father," I reply. "I have my business dealings with Alastor on top of that."

"That leaves more dick for me."

"You fucking would," I laugh at his response.

The scratching is louder this time, causing me to stand up quickly.

"We should check out another bar," Angel continues to talk on the phone. "Get a new vibe."

I make my way to the glass doors and move the curtain out of the way to peer outside. It's nothing.

"What do you think?" Angel asks.

"About what, I'm sorry," I say.

"Checking out another bar aside from our usual joint. It'll give us a fresh crowd. Fresh dick."

"You and fucking dicks," I scoff. "Is there anything else other than dick on your mind? Actually, don't answer that."

There's a louder scratch at the glass door. I'm growing annoyed now and open one of the glass doors, stepping outside in only my bath towel. I glance around and walk toward the rail, not seeing anything. Meanwhile, Angel keeps chatting on the phone. I gaze out into the darkness of our estate garden, not seeing anything.

"Good evening!" Alastor's face pops up from below the balcony, causing me to yelp.

"What is it?" I hear Angel question over the phone.

I nearly fall on my ass but manage to catch myself, hanging up on Angel.

"What the _hell_ are you doing here?!" I angrily whisper at him.

"I was wondering if the agent contacted you," Alastor hops over the rail and on to the balcony.

"Is everything alright, mi amor?" My mother calls out from outside my bedroom door.

I turn in the direction of my bedroom door in panic.

"Yes, ama!" I call out. "Angel just sent me a scary video!" I freak out as Alastor grins, entertained at my panicking.

"Alright, mi amor. Buenas noches!" my mother says.

"Buenas noches!" I reply. "You're crazy for coming here!" I return to angrily whispering at Alastor.

"_Mi amor_?" Alastor ignores me. "_Buenas noches_? Is that Spanish I heard just now?"

"Yes, my mother is from Mexico, so she speaks Span- what?! Never mind that!" I shake my head. "Get in before somebody sees you!" I tug at his arm and pull him into my room.

I close the glass doors of my balcony and turn to Alastor with my hair flaring out in anger. He just watches me with that amused smile of his.

"I didn't know you could speak Spanish," he still ignores the situation at hand. "And for future reference, I'm not fond of being touched. Only touch initiated by me."

"And _I'm_ not fond of you randomly showing up at my estate!" I speak in a low voice. "This is the last place you wanna be at this time of night!"

"No to mention that you're only in a bath towel," Alastor points out.

I gasp in horror, my face burning red.

"I should beat your ass right now!" I ball my fists up.

"Quiet down, now," Alastor has a smug smile. "You don't want to make a scene this very moment."

"Ugh!" I march over to my closet and snatch my midnight blue robe off the hanger and slip it on. "So…" I take a deep breath to calm down. "What in that sadistic mind of yours made you think showing up to my house at 10:34pm was a bright idea?"

"I was bored," he shrugs. "Figured I'd stop by."

"Unannounced? At my estate?! You have no fear, do you?"

"I have nothing to fear if I don't get caught," he smirks.

"Este güey se quiere morir otra vez…" I mutter as I rub my eyes.

"What was that?"

"Alright...what do I have to do to get you out of here as soon as possible?"

"Any news from the real estate agent?"

"No. Nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"If anything comes up, I'll let you know."

"How soon? You know I don't have one of those portable telephones."

"It's a cell phone. Get with the times!"

"Mmm. No."

I give him a frustrated look as he gazes around my bedroom with an intrigued smile.

"It's a nice place you got here," he walks around a bit.

"Yes, thank you for the compliment. Now get the hell out!" I quickly say. "This is no time for a tour around my bedroom."

"So you speak Spanish fluently?"

"Yes."

"How interesting! I speak a little French myself. They're both love languages, as they say."

"And I would _love_ for you to leave my home."

"Fine, fine," he flaps his hand at me. "I'll leave you to your usual self containment. We shall continue this another time!"

"Yes! Another time! Another place! Not here! Not now!"

He walks to the glass doors of my balcony and opens them. I march right behind him, glaring at him the whole time.

"Might I interest you in meeting tomorrow?" He boldly asks.

"I'm not going to speak to you until this real estate agent gives me an answer!" I angrily whisper. "I'm very upset after this stunt of yours!"

"Rightfully so."

He continues to grin, amused at seeing me angry.

"Buenas noches!" He gives me a wave.

"Vete a la verga!" I say through my teeth.

He then jumps off the balcony. I'm a bit surprised and gaze down to where he landed. To my surprise, he's shapeshifted into a large deer with black fur and a tint of red and large black antlers. I watch as he leaps through the garden and takes one massive leap over the ten foot estate stone wall.

"A deer, huh?" I'm intrigued but then shake my head. "He's lucky he doesn't get turned into deer meat."


	9. Chapter 9

It's been almost a week since I last saw Alastor in my bedroom. I haven't seen him because I've been busy with business dealings with my dad and the mere fact that the idiot had the audacity to show up at my estate! I'm making my way to a new bar with Angel on this Friday evening.

"So you haven't seen him at all?" Angel asks as we walk down the street.

"No, and I don't want to see him anytime soon," I firmly state. "That stunt he pulled was too damn risky. On top of which, he could have seen me _naked_."

"What's there to worry about? He doesn't get turned on by anything."

"I don't want him having an image of me naked in his head. Ever."

"He'd be considered one lucky son of a bitch if he did."

I scoff at him with a smile. We make our way into the new bar and head for some drinks.

"I'm exhausted after this long week," I lean on the bar counter. "Business meeting, after business meeting! I love spending time with my dad but not with too many meetings. I need a good night out with my best friend."

"That's what I'm here for," Angel puts his arm around me. "Two deadly shots!" He tells the bartender.

The bartender sets the shots down in front of us. Angel and I clink our glasses together in cheers and down our shots.

"Fuck that's good," I set my glass down.

"So he really just showed up at your bedroom balcony because he was bored?" Angel laughs.

"I guess so," I shake my head with a shrug.

"Couldn't he have just called you?"

"He's old school. He doesn't mess with cell phones."

"Oh, right."

"Another round?" The bartender asks.

"Yes, please!" I nod.

The bartender pours us another round and we let this one sit.

"Although I am curious as to what time period he grew up in," I admit.

"He shouldn't be too far from me," Angel says. "I died in 1947. He must be older than me."

"Maybe I'll ask him...when I'm not pissed off at him."

Angel and I take our shots and set the glasses down.

"Have you heard anything from the real estate agent?" Angel asks.

"Nothing," I shake my head. "I called him earlier today and he said they're working things out with our offer with the property owner."

"I bet Smiles is so anxious not knowing anything!"

"Good. Maybe then he'll feel what I did that night he snuck into my estate."

Angel laughs and we ask for another round of shots.

"That's still too funny, you gotta admit," Angel laughs.

"Yeah… I guess so…" I can't help but smile. "I admit he's got balls to pull that off."

"You shoulda nailed him right then and there!"

"Once again, no! Nothing should ever develop between us, other than a business relationship. He doesn't find anything or anyone attractive. Get that through your head already," I flick Angel on the head.

"We should make a bet on who can seduce him first," Angel smirks.

"That's a draw, obviously. Neither one of us will win."

"Then we've got nothin' to lose! Let's just have it there for shits and giggles. Whoever seduces Smiles wins the bet."

"Sure, whatever you say, Angie," I drink my shot.

I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pull it out and see I've got a new email.

"It's the real estate agent," I open up the email and read it.

"What'd he say?" Angel asks.

"Oh no…" I frown.

"Uh oh."

"The property owner ended up backing out. They'll be utilizing the property for another purpose on their own."

I hit my fist on the bar counter.

"Son of a bitch," I hiss.

"Damn. Smiles won't be smilin' after that news," Angel shakes his head.

"I guess we'll just have to look at other options," I slip my phone away. "Well, that's another reason to drink."

"And drink away we shall, baby," Angel orders us another round of shots.

* * *

Angel and I are drunkenly walking down the street. My left arm is wrapped at his right side and his right arm is over my left shoulder due to his taller height. We goof off and burst into laughter as we almost trip together.

"W-Watch where you're going…" I say.

"You're the one leadin'..." Angel retorts.

"You're the one who's tall as hell!" I giggle.

"My 6 feet...4 inches…height turns all the men on."

"And they'll be giving you some extra inches, huh?"

"Whoa, you're talkin' dirty tonight!" Angel laughs.

"Maybe you _are_ rubbing off on me," I grin.

"You two seem to be having fun," that radio voice says from behind us.

Angel and I barely manage to turn together in a fumble and we see Alastor standing some feet behind us. He has his arms crossed, a stern smile across that mischievous face of his.

"Ah! Alastor!" I totter to him. "This makes it easier for me to deliver the news."

"And what news is that?" He asks.

"The property owners of the venue backed out. They've got other plans for it. So it's back to the drawing board for us!"

"Hm. That's unfortunate. I guess the only way to handle it is to move forward, as you said!" He stays optimistic.

"Not to digress or anything," Angel butts in. "But you showed up on Ellie's balcony unannounced while she was only in her towel. Are you some kind of peepin' tom?" He leans closer to Alastor's face with a squint.

"My goodness, no!" Alastor quickly denies. "Nothing appealed to me, no offense," he grins at me.

"Fuck off, shitlord," I flick him off.

"It's not just you, it's all women," he defends. "What _did_ appeal to me was how bothered you were. It was amusing to see you panic like you did."

"I'm still pissed off about that!" I stumble a bit.

"I do apologize for that. It was rather risky of me to do."

"Ya think?!"

"Easy, Ellie baby, easy," Angel caresses my head to calm me down.

"I'm too drunk to care right now," I wave my hand. "I don't want you to kill my mood. Take me home, Angel!" I hop on his back.

"To my place!" He begins to stagger away with me on his back.

Alastor watches as we drunkenly cackle and stagger away down the street. He can't help but chuckle to himself at us.

* * *

Angel clumsily swings the door open to his studio with me still on his back. I manage to swing it closed before we topple on to his bed.

"That was fun!" I land on top of him as I cackle.

"Sure was!" Angel pushes me off him.

I roll on to one side of his bed as we continue to drunkenly laugh.

"You think Smiles feels left out?" Angel asks.

"Don't care if he does," I reply. "I'm still upset with him after he snuck into my room… I'm sure he has other things to do as an evil overlord."

"I wonder what he really thinks of us."

"He's a bit hard to read since he's always smiling. But he's awfully humorous. He enjoys dark coffee, surprisingly."

"Sounds like you're getting to know him well."

"Well, yes, we've got to become more familiar with each other… We are business partners after all."

"You better not fall for him. It'll be pretty sad because he's got no interest in that stuff."

"I still don't know him very well...so I don't think it would be smart to crush on him anyway."

"A crush is okay."

"He's handsome, I'll give him that."

I turn on my side and have a sad expression on my face. Angel turns on his side toward me and sees it.

"I don't think I'll find love anytime soon…" I play with the blanket. "Not after...not after _him_…"

"You guys broke up right before your birthday in July," Angel calculates the time. "You're going on to six months after the break up. How you feelin'?"

"I still blame myself for it…"

"Why?"

"I was so naive… I fell for his act… Maybe I still am naive…"

"Don't blame yourself for him bein' an asshole. He's the one who should be feelin' like shit! He's lucky your dad didn't find out about why you guys really broke up."

"If my father were to find out that he cheated on me...I don't think my dad would go easy on him…"

"You shoulda told your dad. Maybe that woulda taught that bastard a lesson."

"Even then...maybe I'm still in love with him deep down inside to even do that...to protect him."

"Which is why you gotta go out and fuck some guys! Forget about him and have some fun!"

"I may be coquettish, but I'm not as sex driven as you."

"But you are a young lady with nice curves. If I had your curves I'd be the richest hooker in Hell!"

"I'm sure you would be," I giggle. "You're beautiful the way you are, Angie."

"Aww thanks, Ellie!" He and I hug for a moment. "Now enough of this warm and fuzzy shit! How about we jam to some music?"

"Sounds like fun!"

Angel jumps off the bed and stumbles to his stereo.

"What are you in the mood for?" He asks as he connects his phone with the aux cord.

"Surprise me!" I continue to lay on the bed.

"Shuffle it is!"

He hits play and _Rock the Casbah_ by The Clash blasts on his speakers. I get excited and jump to my feet on the bed, shaking my shoulders to the beat. Angel and I begin to dance and sing along.

_Now the king told the boogie men_

_"You have to let that raga drop"_

_The oil down the desert way_

_Has been shakin' to the top_

_The Sheik he drove his Cadillac_

_He went a-cruisin' down the ville_

_The Muezzin was a-standin'_

_On the radiator grille_

Angel and I drunkenly dance to the tune, bumping our hips together and swinging our arms around.

_The Shareef don't like it_

_Rock the Casbah, rock the Casbah_

_The Shareef don't like it_

_Rock the Casbah, rock the Casbah_

We continue to dance and sing along to the music, completely jamming out. We dance from one end of the studio to the other. Angel dances to the fridge and takes out two beer bottles, dancing back to me to hand me one. We pop them open as we continue to dance and sing, drinking and jamming the night away. On the rooftop of the building across from Angel's building, Alastor watches the scene through Angel's tall glass windows that span across the apartment.

"These two really are quite the show together," Alastor chuckles to himself. "It'll be quite the shame when I cut ties with them."

Alastor teleports back to his estate and enters through the front door, closing it after him. It's silence throughout the estate, the sound of only Alastor's footsteps as he makes his way toward the fireplace. He lights the fire with a snap of his fingers before pouring himself a glass of whiskey from the table in the living area. He has a pensive face as he stares into the fire, sipping on his drink.

'So far so good,' he thinks to himself. 'Other than the venue setback, everything still seems promising.'

He continues to stand in silence as he drinks his whiskey.

'As long as I have Elena fooled,' he thinks. 'Everything will go according to plan. I'll terminate Elena out of the business partnership and leave it all to myself. She's too naive to realize what'll be happening.

He smirks to himself.

'Once she's intoxicated enough, I shall have her sign the contract,' Alastor smirks to himself. 'I just need to get her alone…'

He takes another sip of his whiskey.

"So long as I have the upper hand," he chuckles to himself.


	10. Chapter 10

Alastor and I have been looking at properties for the past week, with no luck of finding a good venue. I've been juggling my business dealings with him and the ones I assist my father with. He also takes me on other trips regarding other affairs as ruler of Hell. I'm currently meeting Alastor to discuss further business at his estate on this late Thursday afternoon. I drive up to the gate in my black sports car, stopping to get out and have a better look.

"This is his address," I gaze up at the black gate of the ten foot estate wall.

I move forward to ring the bell.

"No need to ring," I hear Alastor's voice through the receiver, causing me to jump.

"Thanks for the heads up," I pout.

"I startled you, didn't I?" I can hear the joy in his voice.

"Just hurry up and let me in before I leave."

"Yes, of course."

I get back into my car. The front gate opens and I head in. I gaze around the estate and admire the beautiful scenery. There's forestry all around the estate with only a stone path leading to the front entrance in a cul de sac.

"It's as big as my family estate…" I'm in awe.

I drive my car to the front of the cul de sac and park it in front of the stone steps. I reach the large front double doors as Alastor opens one side.

"Welcome, my dear!" He greets with that huge smile of his. "I hope you didn't have trouble getting here."

"It's in a different area of town," I say. "I must say, your estate is beautiful."

"Thank you," he nods.

He leads me inside, closing the doors after him. The foyer leads into a large living area where two staircases lead upstairs on the left and right. Almost everything is old fashioned in decor.

"Would you like some tea?" Alastor offers.

"Sure," I nod.

"I shall return," he leaves through another doorway.

I walk around the living area, peering at the amazing artwork on the walls. Many paintings are of nature and there are an array of animal head mounts adorned on the wall. Above the fireplace are three mounted skulls of deer and what appears to be a ram in the middle.

"Admiring my decor?" Alastor returns shortly after with two cups of tea on a silver platter.

"You're into hunting?" I ask.

"I was fond of it when I was alive," he hands me my cup. "Now I just buy these for decor."

"And what about these?" I point to the three skulls above the fireplace. "These three are the only skulls of animals mounted."

"That's a story for another time," he dismisses the question. "Anyhow, let's get down to business, shall we?"

I take note of how he avoided my question. He and I sit on a long red sofa. I sit at one end and he at the other, leaving plenty of space for paperwork between us.

"We have new venues to look at," Alastor hands me a folder. "It's only two but I really like one of them."

"Finally, one that we like!" I exclaim as I examine the photo of the venue. "Hm. This one looks good!"

"I thought you'd might like it."

"I'll email the real estate agent to schedule a showing of it," I take my phone out and begin typing.

After a moment, I send the email and put my phone on the coffee table. I take a sip of my tea and set it back on the table.

"Now let's go over the startup costs," I glance over another document. "If everything goes well, this venue will be a perfect match for us!"

We continue to examine the paperwork and logistics of the business. After a good hour and a half of doing so, I get a bit tired.

"Ugh, I need a break," I rub the back of my neck.

"Sounds about right," Alastor also looks tired of all the paperwork. "I'll fetch us more tea."

He leaves with the tea cups on the platter. I sit there in silence, massaging my neck. Alastor soon arrives with more tea.

"This tea is really good," I smile after taking a sip.

"Really?" Alastor sips from his cup. "I thought it would be too bitter for you."

"I like a bitter taste for my tea."

"How about we listen to the radio?" He turns the old fashioned radio on by the fireplace with a flick of his fingers. "Let's see what's on these days."

The static settles and the song _Stand By Me _by Ben E. King is playing. I begin to remember my ex and I feel a knot in my stomach.

_When the night has come_

_And the land is dark_

_And the moon is the only light we'll see_

_No I won't be afraid, no I won't be afraid_

_Just as long as you stand, stand by me_

"Shut it off," I firmly state.

Alastor is surprised at my sudden request but does so anyway. I look away with sorrow on my face.

"Not fond of the song, I assume?" Alastor questions.

I don't answer his question as I'm still in thought.

"It's a song my ex dedicated to me…" I finally answer. "Of course, it has no meaning anymore...other than pain."

Alastor can see the sorrow in my face, wondering what the hell that man put me through. Who is this man who had the nerve to treat Lucifer's daughter in such a way?

"Do your parents know about how he treated you?" Alastor asks.

"Not the details," I reply. "They don't know about the cheating...they only know that we broke up and it broke my heart… I'm too considerate of a person to tell them because I don't want to taint his image...even if it would be good vengeance."

My eyes tear up a bit. Alastor catches this but I quickly blink my eyes hard and force a smile.

"But that's a story for another time," I fake my smile.

Alastor knows well when a smile is genuine. He can't be fooled. My smile shows complete sorrow despite how sweet it looks. He can see it.

"May I use the restroom?" I change the subject.

"Oh yes. Down the hall to the left," he instructs me.

I take my leave and head straight there. Closing the door behind me, I move into the middle of the bathroom as tears flow down my cheeks. I try to muffle the sound of my crying by covering my mouth and turning the faucet on. I look in the oval shaped mirror and see myself crying, the guilt setting in. Outside the bathroom door, Alastor stands nearby, able to listen to my subtle cries. I sniffle and wash my face, patting it dry with a clean towel on a rack. Alastor is now down the hall as I finally exit the bathroom.

"Sorry if I took long," I force another smile. "I need to refresh myself after all that paperwork."

"I understand," he says but knows well that I'm lying.

I glance through a doorway and catch a glimpse of a black piano.

"A piano…" I head over.

"Ah yes, my music hall," Alastor follows.

Inside the music hall sits the piano on the side. To the sides of it sit a violin, a trumpet, and a saxophone.

"These are beautiful," I admire them.

"Oh but have a look at my _true_ masterpiece," Alastor gestures for me to follow him.

He leads me to the back of the music room where something is covered with a black blanket.

"Ready to see my creation?" He takes a hold of the blanket.

I nod and he pulls the blanket off, revealing what appears to be an organ made of furbies.

"Is that a...furby organ?" I'm in awe.

"Ah so you're familiar with these critters?" He sits at the bench.

"Of course, they freaked me out a bit when I was a kid," I laugh.

"Wait until you hear it play," Alastor has an excited grin.

He begins to play the furby organ on the low note end. The sound that is generated from this monster of an instrument is almost demonic yet comical.

"What do you think?" Alastor stops playing and turns to me with his smile.

"It's...terrifying...but…" I can't hold in my laughter. "It's pretty funny!"

I can't help but burst out into laughter, even bending over a bit with my hands on my stomach. Alastor watches me, relieved to see that I'm genuinely laughing. He was hoping that this would cheer me up.

"What gave you the idea of creating this?" I finally stop laughing.

"I came across these little furry critters in a dumpster about a year ago," Alastor explains. "The sound it made just made people's skin crawl. I wanted to produce an instrument with a collection of them!"

"Wow, I'm seriously impressed."

"Come and play it," Alastor gestures for me to sit next to him on the bench.

I make my way over, a bit hesitant to sit so close to him considering he doesn't like to be touched. I carefully take my seat to his left and begin to play at the keys. After every other key I play, from high to low notes, I crack up into laughter. Alastor joins in and plays some notes as well, also laughing. We continue this for a while until my elbow accidentally bumps into his arm. I immediately stop playing and dart my head to him.

"Sorry!" I give him an apologetic look.

"It's fine, don't worry," he reassures me with a soft smile.

I'm surprised to see such a soft smile from him as I gaze into his eyes. I can see a glimpse of genuine kindness in them. I notice that I'm staring for too long and turn my gaze back to the furby organ. I go back to playing notes and eventually crack up into laughter again, Alastor also joining.

"Do you know how to dance the Waltz?" He suddenly asks.

"Waltz?" I'm surprised.

"Yes, you're a dancer, aren't you?"

"Yeah but a more modern type of dancer, I guess you can say," I laugh.

"Would you like to add some dances to your styles?"

"Sure! I've always wanted to learn how to Waltz. My parents never got to teach me."

"Allow me to show you, my dear," he stands from the bench.

Alastor walks over to the middle of the music hall where there's more open space. With a flick of his fingers, the vinyl begins to play nearby. He gestures for me to come over.

"How about we add the look as well?" He suggests.

With another flick of his fingers, our clothes change to that of the style in the 1920s. I'm now wearing a black below knee length drop waist dress with a loose, straight fit. My feet have black Mary Jane heels. My long black messy hair is now shortened to a bob cut with a pink cloche hat. Alastor is now wearing a red three-piece suit with wide lapels and matching red high rise cuffed trousers with black stripes. On top of his head is a black and red boater hat and a black tie to accent his suit. He's wearing black dress shoes as well.

"Wow, this is nice," I glance down at my clothes. "Is this clothes from your time?"

"1920s, my dear," Alastor replies. "Shall we?" He holds his hand out for me to take.

I stare for a moment before taking it. Alastor begins to lead as I'm trying to learn his movements.

"Just follow my lead," he instructs as we dance. "It's a fairly simple dance."

"Seems like it," I observe our movements.

"See? You're catching on quick!"

With my arm over his left shoulder and his right hand resting above my waist, I begin to feel a bit nervous to be this close to Alastor. My right hand rests in his left hand as we hold them out, stepping to the left and right while going in circles.

"I'm assuming you did this a lot when you were alive?" I try to chat to calm my nerves.

"Yes, the Waltz was one of the popular dances when I was a teen," he replies.

"Who taught you how to dance?"

"My mother."

"That's sweet."

We continue to dance around the music hall. I keep my gaze down, trying not to be nervous. Alastor senses my nervous energy, still keeping that smile on his face.

"Is this dance to your liking?" He asks.

"Yes, it's a breath of fresh air compared to the other dancing I do," I reply. "It's rather calming…"

"You're not calm though."

"Well…"

"Why so nervous?"

"In case you forgot, you're the Radio Demon, one of the most powerful overlords in Hell. Yet I find myself here, in your home, dancing the Waltz with you."

"Ha ha! You have such a way with words."

"And the fact that you don't like to be touched...would make anyone nervous when dancing with you."

"As long as the touch is initiated by me, I'm fine."

He spins me gracefully to the music, with my back to him now and our arms spread out wide to our sides.

"See? Not so hard is it?" He asks with a smug smile into my ear.

I feel myself get nervous again because his voice speaks with no radio static, feeling his warm breath against my skin.

'Why am I feeling like this?' I think to myself. 'Am I? No, I can't be!'

We continue to dance around the music hall. Alastor spins me back around to face him as we continue to dance.

"So you're into being entertained," I begin to say. "I'm curious as to what kind of things you find entertaining."

"Oh the simple things," Alastor explains as he spins me around. "I like to watch the scum of the world struggle. To climb up the hill of betterment, only to repeatedly trip and tumble down to the fiery pit of failure," his face becomes darker with a tint of red as he gives a devilish smirk.

"Uh huh…" I back my head away from him as he keeps his grip on me. "So what you're saying is you're helping me for your own amusement, whether this entertainment venue flops or not?"

"It's an investment for my own entertainment, but I do feel as passionate as you for it. Like you, I agree that this cesspool of sin needs something new. And the venue we're opening is just what it needs! Your talent is perfect for this! Yes indeedy! I see big things coming your way!" He twirls me again.

"If you say so."

Alastor and I continue to dance away in his music hall. I try my best to remain calm the rest of the time we dance.

'I seemed to have cheered her up…' Alastor thinks to himself. 'But was it for my own benefit? Or did I truly want to make her happy?' He doubts himself.

He continues to dance with me, keeping his gaze to a distance in thought.

'Of course it was just for my benefit,' Alastor continues to think. 'The more I can get her to trust me, the better.'


	11. Chapter 11

_Dun dun dun. _

I give Angel's door soft knocks, looking at my phone that reads 11:24am. He jumps out of bed and heads for the door.

"Ellie," he's surprised to see me.

"It's happening!" I groan as I walk in.

"What is?" He closes the door.

"I think I'm developing feelings for Alastor!"

"Oh shit! No way!"

"I've realized it yesterday at his place…"

"You went to his house?!" Angel quickly jumps on his bed and gets comfortable. "Please do continue," he pats a spot next to him on his bed.

"Relax, it's not what you think…" I sit on the bed. "He and I met to discuss business at his place. Afterward, he ended up teaching me the Waltz and the Tango."

"What?! That's too funny!" Angel cracks up. "It's hard to see Smiles dancing, let alone the Waltz!"

"That's beside the point… Anyway, it was so odd because he doesn't like to be touched unless it's initiated by him. Yet there I was, our bodies pressed up against each other, our _faces_ inches away from each other!"

"Sounds hot."

"And that's the thing… He spoke into my ear but not in that static radio voice of his… It was his regular voice."

"And?"

"I'll admit it was sexy."

"Ha! I'm lovin' this too much!" Angel cracks up more.

"Seriously...the way his voice sounded speaking into my ear...his hot breath against my skin… it made me nervous. I almost couldn't hide it!"

I plop on my back next to Angel on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"I haven't felt that physical attraction with another man since my ex…" I say.

"I'm tellin' you, you've got the hots for him!"

"Which is even more torture because he isn't into that and we're business partners! Sex and business _don't_ mix!"

"Unless you're a hooker."

"Which I am not."

I let out a heavy sigh as I rub my face.

"What should I do?" I groan. "I've got to meet with him to see the real estate agent today at noon. I can't be physically close to him otherwise I get nervous… I'm afraid it'll be obvious to him. I don't want it to be awkward."

"You know I would encourage you to get laid," Angel says. "But it's not possible with Red. Just try not to get so close to him anymore, I guess. It sounds odd comin' from me, but this is the best solution for _you_."

"I guess you're right," I sigh. "I'll try not to put myself in situations where he and I are physically close."

"Good luck with that."

I groan, frustrated at my predicament. After shaking the thoughts off, I glance over at Angel's face. I notice a slight bruise on his neck and a scratch on the side of his left eye.

"What happened to you?" I reach for the bruise on his neck.

"It's nothin'..." he pulls away and tries to hide it with his collar.

He looks down sadly, knowing he can't hide what really happened from me.

"Angel…" I say. "Don't tell me it was Valentino again?"

"We were just...havin' a rough night," he covers.

"Just another rough night?"

"Ellie…"

"I know what he does to you, Angie…" I give him a sad look. "It really pisses me off…I have the urge to just sock Valentino in the face," I ball my fist up. "I should pay him a visit later."

"No! Ellie, please don't," Angel shakes his head. "The last thing I want is you gettin' hurt because of me… Besides, he's my boss. What else am I supposed to do to make some money?"

"This is why the venue is important to me… I want to have you work there so you won't have to work for that jackass Valentino…"

"Ellie…." Angel holds my hand. "Don't worry. You know me – I'm one tough bitch! I can handle it."

"I just wanna make sure you're okay…" I lean my head on Angel's shoulder.

He leans his head on mine as we hold hands.

* * *

I drive my black Mustang into one of the parking spots of the real estate office. After shutting the car off, I exit and lock it behind me, heading into the real estate building. I'm wearing my black aviator sunglasses to hopefully make my nervousness less visible.

"My apologies for being late," I enter an office and close the door after me. "Traffic is dense during lunch hour."

"Not a problem!" The real estate agent says as he sits behind his desk.

Alastor turns to me with that smile of his, expecting to make eye contact with me. Luckily I have my black sunglasses on to avoid his gaze. I don't turn my head to him or even greet him and just sit in the chair to his right. He takes note of my odd behavior.

"Good news on the venue you want to tour," the agent begins. "It's very similar to the one you originally wanted. And the owner of the property really likes the offer you had for that venue and is interested in it for this one."

"May we still see it in person first?" I ask.

"Of course. We can head there now," the agent gets up from his desk.

"Perfect!" I get up too.

The three of us head to the parking lot.

"You can ride with me or you can drive and follow me there," the agent heads for his car.

"I'll drive," I reply as I head for my car.

"I'll tag along with my business partner," Alastor insists.

I keep my cool and just get into my car. Alastor enters after me and we head out to follow the agent.

"This is a fine looking vehicle," Alastor glances around my car.

"Thanks," I keep driving. "You're not that into today's tech. I'm sure cars were different back in your day."

"Indeed they were."

"Do you remember the cars there were back then?"

"I recall the earlier Ford models."

"This is a Ford Mustang," I tap my steering wheel. "It's all American muscle, baby."

"You're into cars?"

"Muscle cars mostly. My dad has an array of cars, I think even some of your time."

I make a turn to follow the agent.

"Maybe I can take you out for a ride sometime in this baby," I say.

"Sounds thrilling, I'm sure," Alastor keeps that smile of his as usual.

The agent parks his vehicle in front of the venue and I park behind him. I gaze up at the property in awe at its lovely glass entrance.

"It's beautiful," I smile.

"It really has a nice entrance," the agent nods. "Let's head inside for the tour."

The real estate agent leads us into a concert hall with a nicely sized stage at the back center of it. I'm in awe at the size of the venue.

"This is amazing," I slowly twirl around, gazing everywhere after taking my sunglasses off.

"Good news regarding an offer," the real estate agent says as he looks at his phone. "As I mentioned earlier at my office, the owners of this venue saw your previous offer for the other venue you tried to purchase. They are interested in closing in on the offer."

"What?! Are you serious?!" My voice echoes throughout the hall.

"It's fairly similar to the other venue you initially had in mind. So if you are pleased with this one, we can close the deal as soon as today."

"This is it," I nod as I gaze around. "I can feel it. What do you think, Alastor?"

"I completely agree," he nods with his usual smile.

"Yes! Yes!" I take a hold of the agent's hands and jump up and down in sheer joy.

"Ho-ho! Very well then!" The agent laughs. "I'll send the paperwork as soon as I return to my office. Once everything is settled on paper, I'll turn in the keys to you."

"I'm so excited!" I run around the concert hall. "To think we'll be entertaining here! In this very venue!"

Alastor chuckles as I continue to run around in sheer joy.

* * *

I'm driving Alastor to his estate after meeting with the real estate agent. There's silence in the car other than the road and some low music playing on the radio. My gaze stays on the road as I'm in deep thought. I glance at the clock on my radio and see the date: December 26th.

'Soon it'll be _that_ date…' I think to myself. 'I don't know what to do about it...other than sulk.'

I furrow my brows at the thought. Alastor glances over at me and sees I look troubled.

"Stressing about the venue?" He asks.

"Hm? No, no…" I snap out of my thoughts. "Something else…"

"Something with your father?"

"No, it's regarding someone else…"

"Ah, your former lover."

"Ugh, don't even mention him in that sense…" I groan.

"What's going on with him?"

"Nothing, it's just...I thought about our time together. Just reminiscing, I suppose."

Alastor thinks for a moment, curious at who the man is.

"How long were you together again?" He asks.

"Just over two years," I reply.

"That is quite a while."

"That was _too_ long for the shit I went through."

I feel myself grip a bit at the shift knob. Alastor takes notice of my grip.

"Do you feel you still love him?" He suddenly asks.

I stay silent for a moment, keeping my gaze on the road.

"I would love to answer no…" I finally say. "But even I can't fool myself."

Alastor keeps his gaze down in thought.

"As much as I hate the guy…" I continue. "I still shared a bond with him, even if it wasn't genuine… But that's what I get for loving too easily and being so damn naive."

I let out a sigh as I keep driving.

"You live and learn, I suppose…" I say.

"That's the best option you have," Alastor replies.

"Though it's difficult not to remember him when most of the things we did are things I love doing now… It's why I get into such a depression about it. To share a close bond with someone...sharing your deepest secrets with that person, sharing intimate moments together, sharing the same bed, the same hobbies… Only to have that person turn around and betray you…"

Alastor listens intently at the emotion in my voice. For some reason, he feels sympathetic. He doesn't know why but he just wants to offer emotional support to me. It frustrates him but he can't deny it. It makes him feel uncomfortable and he tries to shake it off. We finally arrive at the front gates of his estate. I pull over and unlock the doors.

"Here's your stop," I say.

"Do you want to come in for some tea?" He hesitates to offer. "Perhaps some tea will make you feel better."

"Thanks but…" I get a bit nervous. "I'm better off handling it on my own. I don't like to intrude on people's time about my problems."

"You wouldn't be intruding."

"Thanks, but...maybe some other time, Alastor."

He sees I'm adamant about my decision and gets out of the car, closing the door after him. I think for a moment, reconsidering his offer.

'No, it's best that I don't…' I think to myself as I drive off. 'I'm supposed to stop getting so close to him anyway…'

Alastor watches me drive away before entering his estate through his gates. His eyes are to the ground in thought.

'What's the matter with me?' He thinks. 'Why do I even care about her wellbeing? These feelings I've been having lately when I'm with her… Why are they happening?'

He shakes his head and continues to walk down the stone path of the cul de sac as the gates close behind him.

'Whatever it is I'm feeling…' he thinks. 'I better get over it.'

* * *

Alastor enters through double doors after being escorted by a butler into a living room. A blonde woman in a short red dress with red stiletto heels is smooching on a man sitting on a black leather sofa. Alastor stands nearby, waiting for them to finish their business.

"Master Vox," the butler clears his throat.

"Hm?" The man with slicked black hair perks his attention to him.

"You have a guest."

"Ah, Alastor!" Vox stands up and preens his black suit.

"Guess it's my time to go," the woman stands up with him. "I'll see you next time, Voxy," she tickles his chin.

"Tell Val I say hi."

"Will do," she giggles.

The woman heads toward the door in Alastor's direction. She slithers her hand around his forearm with a smirk.

"Maybe next time, your good looking friend can join us, Voxy," she eyes Alastor up and down.

"Unhand me," Alastor's red glowing eyes glare at her as he scowls.

The woman is frightened and quickly lets go of him and runs off through the doorway, the butler closing the door after them. Vox breaks out into a chuckle as he slicks his hair back.

"Oh, Al," Vox shakes his head. "You and your way with the ladies."

"Don't drag me into your lustful activities with your harlots," Alastor furrows his brows as he holds his cane.

"Good to see you too," Vox walks over to his cantina bar. "So what brings you to my estate on this lovely night?" He pours two glasses of whiskey. "It's unusual of you to drop by so suddenly."

"If you'd like me to leave, I can."

"Not at all! I'm just curious as to why you're here. There has to be a reason…" he walks over to the black leather couch and sits. "Come, have a seat," he gestures.

Alastor heads over and takes a seat on the black leather sofa across Vox, grabbing one of the glasses of whiskey from the glass coffee table between them.

"So? What's up with you?" Vox peers at Alastor with his bright green eyes.

"I'm just having trouble sleeping," Alastor drinks from his glass.

"Hm. What's on your mind?"

"It seems I'm restless."

"Does it have to do with your recent partnership?"

"It does…"

Vox eyes Alastor closely, resting his left arm on the backrest of the couch. He takes a sip of his whiskey.

"Is it _just_ a business partnership?" Vox questions.

"What do you mean?" Alastor drinks from his glass.

"It's a woman, correct? Your new business partner."

"Yes…"

"And it's been going on for a few months now… I wouldn't be surprised if there's more to it."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"You've been acting kinda funny recently since you began this partnership. It wouldn't be so ridiculous."

"I didn't come here for you to say such ridiculous things."

"But you came for a reason," Vox smirks as he sips from his glass.

Alastor gives him a look of defeat.

"How's it going with this business woman?" Vox asks.

"It's going rather well," Alastor replies. "Her business handling is impressive. None like I've ever seen, especially from a woman."

"Sounds sexy. Who is this woman and when do I get to meet her?"

"You will do no such thing," Alastor dismisses. "She prefers to keep her identity private until the business launches."

"Keeping her all to yourself, huh?"

"Whatever it is that you're insinuating, you can dismiss it. There is nothing like that between me and her."

"If you say so," Vox shrugs as he takes a sip from his glass.

Alastor stares down at the glass coffee table in thought. Even _he_ doesn't know what to think of his situation with me.


	12. Chapter 12

It's New Year's Eve. I'm in Angel's apartment as we prepare to make our leave for a cocktail party at a penthouse. I'm wearing a midnight blue evening dress with an asymmetric strap from my left shoulder. It elegantly hugs at my curves as it reaches down to my knees. A pair of black kitten heels are comfy on my feet. My hair is styled down as normal as I have sterling silver dangling earrings, along with my usual smokey eye makeup and matte maroon lipstick.

"With my parents out of town," I sit on the futon while I'm on my phone. "I'll have some alone time."

"At least you won't be alone for New Year's," Angel slips his boots on. "We still goin' to that cocktail party?"

"Yeah, my parents got me a reservation for it," I sigh.

"Not lookin' forward to it?"

"I just don't look forward to people kissing my ass."

"Oh yeah. Lots of people want to kiss Princess Elena's nice ass."

"Not what I mean," I scoff. "As Lucifer's daughter, people want to suck up to me. Many are just being fake for the sake of who I am."

"At least you'll have me there to keep ya company."

"Thanks for tagging along," I give him a smile. "I don't think I would be able to make it alone."

I check the time on my phone and see that it's 11pm. Angel finishes getting ready: he's wearing his white tuxedo and dress pants with pink details and pink heeled boots to match. His messy white hair styled as usual.

"How do I look?" Angel poses sensually for me.

"Sexy as ever," I wink.

"You're too kind," he fawns.

"Alright! Let's go!" I say.

Angel and I gather our things and head out.

* * *

The elevator opens to a vast penthouse. The windows all around are glass that reach from the ceiling to the floor. In the middle of the suite is an open bar with a handful of bartenders, dozens of different bottles of liquor set up behind them. Tables of appetizers sit nearby as well.

"Damn this is fancy," Angel is in awe.

"I didn't expect this much for a cocktail party," I'm also surprised. "But it is for New Year's, I suppose."

Angel and I make our way to the bar.

"Two martinis please," I tell the bartender.

"We stayin' here for long?" Angel asks.

"Just for the countdown," I reply as we take our drinks.

"What comes after?"

"Hitting the karaoke bar doesn't sound bad, does it?"

"Alright with me!"

Angel and I take our sips as we lean on the bar counter, gazing around at the crowd.

"Who are these people, anyway?" Angel asks.

"Most are business figures," I reply. "Some are also powerful overlords. There's a good mix of everyone here. It's a good turn out."

"Would Smiles be here too?" Angel sips his drink.

"Nah. He's not into this kinda stuff. I've never seen him at events like this."

"He's lame."

"It's just not his style."

"Defendin' him, now are ya?"

"Hm? Well, I'm just saying," I sip my drink.

"You two are gettin' along well, huh?"

"He's pretty cool once you get to know him."

"When did you guys last hang?"

"I haven't seen him since the day we toured the venue. That was almost a week ago."

"Keepin' your distance?"

"I've been busy with my dad. And yeah...I don't want him to see how nervous I can get around him at times."

"So it's a genuine crush?"

"Unfortunately…"

"There's nothin' wrong with a harmless crush."

"Until it develops into something more…"

"So what if it does?"

"I can't let that happen."

"Why not?"

"For two good reasons: personal and business affairs don't mix, and for the mere fact that my feelings won't be reciprocated. That's just heartbreak waiting to happen."

"You've been through enough."

"I know…" I look down.

Angel holds my hand to comfort me and I give him a smile.

"If it isn't the lovely Elena Magne," a voice says.

I turn and see a familiar face. A man with slicked black hair and light green eyes approaches us, dressed smartly in a black suit.

"Hello, Vox," I smile. "None of Valentino's escorts to keep you company tonight?"

"Why? Are you interested in filling that spot?" Vox smirks at me.

"In your dreams."

"You look stunning tonight."

"Thank you. You look sharp yourself."

"Angel, how are you?" Vox greets him.

"Doin' great."

"How's it going back at Val's studio?"

"Livin' the dream, baby," Angel grins.

"Enjoying the cocktail party?" I ask Vox.

"It's not so bad," Vox shrugs. "The usual business with these people here."

"Tell me about it. I didn't wanna come because people would be kissing my ass."

"I'm sure anyone would be pleased to kiss _your_ ass," Vox grins.

"That's what I said!" Angel cracks up.

"Why do I even bother with you two…" I facepalm.

"So what are you up to lately?" Vox asks me.

"Been busy with business handlings with my dad."

"Ah yes. I hear from other business personnel that your skills are impressive."

"I don't know about that," I sip from my drink.

"You know, a close friend of mine is working with a business woman of your stature. I'm wondering if you know the woman."

"What's her name?"

"My friend isn't telling me. It's pretty private."

"Well then who's your friend?"

"Alastor, the Radio Demon."

My eyes widen at his response. Vox catches my reaction and squints at me in thought.

"You know Alastor, right?" Vox pries.

"I know _of_ him…" I carefully answer.

"You don't know him personally?"

"Why would you ask me that?"

"Just a question…" he eyes me suspiciously.

I see that Vox is eyeing me, clearly wondering if I'm the business woman Alastor is working with. The countdown timer rings as midnight approaches. It's 11:55pm. I take this chance to deter away from the situation.

"Come on," I finish my drink and tug at Angel. "Let's go get ready to see the fireworks!"

"Uh, okay," Angel is surprised and finishes his drink.

"We'll see you around, Vox," I say.

"Yeah...see you around…" Vox gives me a smirk.

Angel and I make our way over to the balcony area to an outside patio.

"What's goin' on?" Angel questions.

"He's friends with Alastor," I explain. "I can tell he was wondering if I was the mystery business woman Alastor's working with."

"Oh shit. You're right."

"We'll leave as soon as the fireworks are done. Don't want to run into him again."

Once I'm calm, I lean on the railing as Angel and I gaze out into the city view below.

"Now this is a view!" Angel exclaims.

"It really is nice," I gaze out.

I get a buzz from my phone. It's a text from my father.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR DARLING," his text reads.

I receive another one from my mother.

"Your father is a bit early," her text reads. "He's had a bit too much to drink. We miss you! Feliz Año Nuevo, mi amor."

I giggle at the texts as I respond back with Feliz Año Nuevo to them both.

"Your parents doin' okay?" Angel asks.

"Yeah, they're having fun," I laugh.

"That's good."

I sigh and gaze out into the distance after putting my phone in my purse. Alastor comes to mind. I wonder what he's doing for New Year's. Is he spending it alone?

'I hope he's not…' I think to myself.

The countdown timers finally begins. It counts down from 10 seconds.

"Ten…nine...eight…" the crowd cheers. "Seven...six..five...four...three...two...one…"

Fireworks set off with confetti. It's the new year as everyone cheers, popping bottles of champagne.

"Happy New Year, Ellie," Angel gives me a hug.

"Happy New Year, Angie," I return the hug.

We gaze out into the fireworks in the sky, the city bursting with more of them throughout. I'm in thought at the bright colors illuminating the night sky.

'I hope you're at least celebrating, Alastor…' I think to myself.

* * *

Angel and I are entering the karaoke bar now at around 12:30am after leaving the cocktail party.

"It's a good thing Hell is always warm," I say as we approach the bar. "I won't be freezing in this dress."

"Which you look sexy in, by the way," Angel compliments.

"Thank you," I humbly smile.

"Four shots for us, Husk!" Angel tells him.

"Coming right up!" Husk nods.

Husk sets the four shots down into the counter for us.

"Join us, Husk!" I offer. "Take some shots with us!"

"Fuck it!" Husk pours himself two shots.

"To a new year!" I toast.

We take our shots back to back.

"Woo!" Angel exclaims. "That's some good shit!"

"Any songs for us tonight, Ellie?" Husk asks.

"You know what, fuck it! Yes!" I nod.

"That's my girl!" Angel encourages.

I make my way to the stage as the crowd spots me and cheers me on. I manifest some demons to play some instruments, beginning the intro to the song. Just as the music is playing, Alastor enters and heads to the bar where Angel is.

"Hey, Smiles!" Angel greets. "You've made it just in time to see Ellie sing."

Alastor sees me on stage in the spotlight as I begin to sing.

"_I'm the girl in your other phone_

_Lighting up inside your drawer at home all alone_

_Pushing 40 in the friend zone_

_We talk and then you walk away every day_

_Oh, you don't think twice 'bout me_

_And maybe you're right to doubt me, but_

_But if you give me just one night_

_You're gonna see me in a new light_

_Yeah, if you give me just one night_

_To meet you underneath the moonlight_

_Oh, I want a take two, I want to breakthrough_

_I wanna know the real thing about you_

_So I can see you in a new light_"

Alastor sees the dreamy look in my eyes as I sing, my dress making me all the more alluring.

"_Take a ride up to Malibu_

_I just wanna stay to look at you, look at you_

_What would it matter if your friends knew?_

_Who cares what other people say anyway_

_Oh, we can go far from the end_

_And make a new world together baby_

_'Cause if you give me just one night_

_You're gonna see me in a new light_

_Yeah, if you give me just one night_

_To meet you underneath the moonlight_

_Oh, I want a take two, I want to breakthrough_

_I wanna know the real thing about you_

_So I can see you in a new light_

_Yeah, if you give me just one night_

_You gonna see me in a new light_

_Yeah, if you give me just one night_

_To meet you underneath the moonlight_

_What do I do with all this?_

_What do I do with all this love that's running through my veins for you_

_What do I do with all this?_

_What do I do with all this, oh yeah_"

The crowd whistles and cheers as I finish the song and my demons disappear. I smile and wave at the crowd as I make my way off the stage back to the bar. I spot Alastor next to Angel and am happy to see him.

"Alastor!" I give him a smile. "What brings you here tonight?"

"I was bored at home," he replies and returns the smile. "I figured I might find you two here."

"You figured right!" I nod. "Three shots for us, Husk!"

Husk sets the three shots on the counter.

"Here's to a new year," I hold my shot.

The three of us down our shots. Music begins to play in the background and some people fill the dance floor. A man approaches Angel.

"Care to dance?" He asks Angel.

"You don't have to ask me twice," Angel smirks.

They both head for the dance floor. Alastor and I watch them disappear into the dancing crowd.

"He's quite the charmer," Alastor comments.

"Yeah, that's Angel for you," I smile.

"Two glasses of whiskey, my good fellow," he tells Husk.

Husk places the glasses of whiskey on the bar counter and Alastor and I take our sips.

"You look quite charming yourself tonight," he refers to my dress.

"Oh, this…" I glance down at my dress. "I had to dress up for a cocktail party earlier."

"How did it go?"

"Angel and I weren't there for long. We made it only for the count down and then came here to _really_ celebrate."

We continue to sip at our drinks. I want to bring up my interaction with Vox earlier tonight, but I decide not to. I don't want Alastor to worry.

"What about you?" I ask him. "Did you do anything special for New Year's?"

"I don't partake in occasions like this," Alastor replies. "I was just at home. The fireworks don't make it easy to sleep, so I figured coming here would be a good idea, maybe even run into you and Angel."

"Good call," I take a sip.

We continue to watch the crowd dancing for a moment.

"I'm glad you came out tonight," I say. "I would've felt sad if you stayed at home all alone on New Year's."

Alastor is surprised to hear that. He stares at me for a moment as I keep my gaze at the dancing crowd. No one has ever been concerned about him being alone for an occasion such as tonight. The last person he actually celebrated New Year's with was his mother. That was so long ago.

"Everything alright?" I notice Alastor in deep thought.

"Yes...everything is fine," Alastor snaps out of his thoughts.

We keep our gazes at the dancing crowd as we continue to drink our whiskey. Alastor glances at me in thought. He initially thought tonight would be a good opportunity to have me sign the contract after drinking the night away. But there's something stopping him. He's not sure what it is. He shakes the thought off and continues to drink.

'Perhaps not tonight…' he thinks to himself.

* * *

(Song _New Light_ by John Mayer)


	13. Chapter 13

About a week has passed. Angel sits on his futon, swiping away at a game on his phone.

"Come on, come on!" He tries to pass a level. "Almost got it!"

_DUN DUN DUN_.

"Ah!" Angel shrieks as he falls off the futon at hearing the loud knocks on his door. "Who the hell could it be?"

He marches to the door. As soon as he unlocks it, Alastor barges through, swinging the door on Angel.

"I've got good news!" Alastor announces.

"Ow! My face!" Angel massages his nose.

"I've got the keys to the venue!"

Alastor looks around the studio apartment, expecting to see me on the futon as usual.

"Where's Elena?" Alastor gives a confused smile.

"I figured she was with you!" Angel closes the door with a pout.

"You haven't heard from her?"

"I haven't heard from her in two days!"

"Can't you call her on your portable telephone?"

"It's a _cell phone_, damn it," Angel looks at his phone.

Angel then has a surprised look on his face.

"What's the matter?" Alastor questions.

"Oh no…" Angel furrows his brows. "I completely forgot it's today…"

"What's today?"

"January 7th…The anniversary with her ex."

"Anniversary?" Alastor is also surprised.

"This is the first anniversary since Ellie broke up with her ex…"

"Oh dear."

"Oh _shit_. I've gotta get a hold of her!" He frantically dials his phone. "Who knows how she's handling it!"

"Well hurry up and dial!" Alastor rushes.

"I'm dialing! I'm dialing!" He puts his phone on speaker.

"Can't you dial any faster?"

"_Hi, this is Elena!_" My voicemail says. "_Please leave a message and I'll get back to you._"

"It's not going through! It's going straight to her voicemail!" Angel panics.

"What does that mean?" Alastor questions with an annoyed smile.

"It means she's rejecting the call or her phone is off! Ah! Who knows what she could be doing in an episode of depression?!"

"Where else could she be?"

"We can't go to her house. We're not allowed there."

"We'll have to split up and scout for her," Alastor hurries out of the apartment.

"I'll check the karaoke bar!" Angel exits the apartment and slams the door behind him.

They run off on their hunt.

* * *

It's around 5:30 pm. I'm taking a stroll down the streets, with no end in mind. I spot a couple holding hands. I keep my gaze down at the ground with a blank look in my eyes. I've isolated myself the last couple of days in fear of this day.

'I'm such a fool….' I think to myself. 'He fooled me. Two years together. Two years that meant nothing…'

I let out a heavy sigh.

'Maybe my dad's right…' I think. 'Maybe I _do_ fall in love too easily...I'm still too naive.'

Memories of me and my ex flash through my head. Days we spent together laughing. Nights we spent together making love...or so I thought it was. I stop at a large window of a restaurant. Inside I see a couple having a romantic dinner together. They gaze into each other's eyes so lovingly. My eyes begin to tear up. In the reflection of the glass, I recognize a figure behind me dressed in red.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" Alastor asks.

I don't answer and keep my teary gaze at the window.

"If it helps…" Alastor moves closer to me. "I'd like to invite you over for dinner."

I turn to him with my blank teary eyes.

"You don't have to," I shake my head slowly.

"I _want_ to," Alastor states. "Please, accept my offer."

I stare at him for a moment before nodding. He takes a hold of my arm gently and leads me away.

* * *

We arrive at Alastor's estate in my car. He leads me into the living area once we're inside.

"Please make yourself at home," he helps me settle on the couch. "I'll get started on our meal."

I nod at him with a weak smile. He rushes off into the kitchen. I sit with a blank expression as I twiddle with my fingers.

'I'm just...a fool…' I think to myself.

I sigh and lean back on the sofa. After some time of sitting in silence, I eventually fall asleep.

* * *

"Elena," I hear a voice gently call out to me.

I open my eyes and see Alastor. He's only wearing his tall collar red dress shirt without his suit jacket. His black suspenders go well with his burgundy trousers.

"Dinner is ready," he holds his gloved hand out. "Would you care to join me on a dinner date?"

He gives me a soft smile. I feel comforted at the sight of it and take his hand. He leads me away to the kitchen and helps me settle into my chair at the long wooden dining table. He pushes my chair in and he goes to sit in his chair across from me. I'm amazed at the food on our plates, slices of meat and potatoes on the sides. There's also a small bowl of soup and a small batch of brownies. A set of tall white candles is in the middle of the table.

"Alastor…" I'm in awe. "This looks delicious."

"I told you I can cook," he smiles proudly.

"Mm, what is this called?" I take a bite of the meat.

"Roast beef and Franconia potatoes," Alastor also eats. "It was a popular dish while I was growing up in my time. There's also a simple chicken noodle soup, a batch of chocolate brownies, and some wine to wash it down."

"I can't wait to try the brownies!"

"If you'd like some milk to drink with them later, please let me know."

"Thanks."

We continue to eat our dinner.

"I was looking for you today," Alastor breaks the silence. "I wanted to deliver some good news."

"Oh, what is it?" I wipe my mouth clean with a cloth.

"I picked up the keys to the venue today."

"What? That's great news!" I'm happy. "I just wish it wasn't ruined by my sulking today."

"Nonsense! You have a good reason as to why you're in a low mood. I thought a dinner would cheer you up to receive the good news."

"It really has," I give him a smile.

Once we're finished with dinner, we make our way back to the living area with the brownies and some milk. I sit on the long sofa with Alastor a few feet away to my left on the sofa too.

"So tell me…" Alastor turns to me. "What's on your mind?"

"It's...a lot…" I rub the back of my neck.

"I've got all night."

"I don't like to bother people with my problems…"

"But I'm willing to lend my ear for you to vent."

I think for a moment before letting out a sigh.

"I guess it's time I tell you about my previous relationship…" I say. "And why it's led me further into depression…"

Alastor sits in silence, ready to listen.

"When I was 23," I begin. "I met a man. Much older than me I'd say. We met at a karaoke bar like the one I go to. We bonded over singing and music...the friendship eventually developed into love, or so I thought it was."

I gaze down in thought.

"He and I quickly became an item," I continue. "He was liked by everyone. My father especially took a particular liking in him as they shared qualities such as taste in music… But he fooled everyone, especially me."

I fiddle with my fingers as I try to continue. Alastor sees how stressful it is for me to open up. He doubts I've done it like this with anyone other than Angel.

"Everything was going fine the first year," I continue. "And then I started to notice things. Texts and calls from other ladies. He'd tell me it was business affairs...but it was obvious what was going on. In fact, our relationship was a secret. The only ones who knew about it were my parents and Angel. I guess he wanted people to think he was single."

I look away with an angered stare.

"I was so foolish and naive to see the signs," I say. "Sometimes I wonder if it was my fault. Was I ever good enough?"

"Elena…" Alastor begins to say.

"I thought I was going to marry this man, Alastor," I tear up. "Two years and I was ready to commit to this man for the rest of my life...all wasted away, meaningless."

I ball my fists up and grit my teeth.

"I hate myself for allowing it to happen," I mutter.

"Elena, you didn't know," Alastor interrupts. "He kept you in the dark about everything. He was a manipulator. Don't blame yourself for it."

"How could I not? To avoid any trouble, I kept quiet about why we really broke up to my parents, especially my father. Maybe because I still love him deep down inside that I want to protect him."

I shutter at the thought of love.

"But no matter what," tears roll down my face. "I always love with my open heart."

Alastor sees me smile through my tears, witnessing how strong of a person I really am.

"Perhaps I _am_ too naive and fall in love too easily," I say. "Anyway, I'm sorry for throwing all of this at you out of nowhere. I'm sure you have better things to do."

"This _is_ the better things I do," Alastor admits. "And don't apologize for having emotions. I hope you feel much better now," he moves closer for a hug.

I realize what he's doing and panic a bit.

"I do, thank you," I give him a smile as I wipe my tears away. "I should get going. It's getting late," I quickly get up after seeing that it's now past 9pm.

"You're more than welcome to stay in one of my guest bedrooms," he offers.

"No, I don't want to intrude," I shake my head. "I've done so enough. I'll be heading out now."

I make my way to the front door and Alastor follows after me.

"Thank you again…" I face him but shyly look down.

"Elena…" he tries to say and reaches his hand out to me.

"Have a good night," I close the door.

Alastor stares at the door, disappointed at my sudden leaving. He wonders if he made me feel uncomfortable.

'I need to get it together…' he thinks to himself as he leans his forehead against the door.

* * *

After arriving home, I quickly make my way to my bedroom. My parents are already asleep seeing as they had a long day of business dealings. I enter my room and close the door after me. I kick my boots off and slowly climb on my bed. The tears I was holding back when I was with Alastor finally come flooding out. I cry softly as I lay on my stomach.

'It's happening again…' I think to myself. 'I'm getting too close with Alastor…'

I continue to cry as I rub the tears off my cheeks.

'I need to stop…' I think. 'My heart aches… Why am I so prone to falling in love? That's what got me the first time with that son of a bitch!'

I cry into my bed sheets, muffling my whimpers.

'Alastor isn't making this any easier…' I think. 'How can I be developing feelings for him when I don't even know him like that? I shouldn't have shared anything with him to begin with…'

My body shakes as I continue to cry.

'But that's just like me…' I think. 'I love too easily…'

I lay in a fetal position as I continue to cry on my bed on this lonely night.

* * *

Alastor enters through the double doors after being led in by a butler. Vox sits at his couch, smoking a cigar.

"Another sudden drop in?" Vox smiles. "You normally set up a time and date to hang with me. What's gotten into you lately?"

"I just...can't sleep," Alastor sits on the sofa across from Vox. "Do you have any whiskey?"

"I've got you," Vox stands and makes his way to his cantina bar.

He pours himself and Alastor glasses of whiskey, walking over and handing him one. Vox takes his seat back on the black leather sofa, taking a puff from his cigar as he eyes Alastor.

"You know, I ran into the lovely Elena Magne on New Year's Eve," Vox says.

Alastor's eyes perk up, which Vox notices and decides to test him.

"My goodness she's absolutely beautiful!" Vox fawns over me. "And the dress she wore that night! Made me want to take her home with me."

"Please don't speak that way about her," Alastor quickly interrupts him.

"Why?" Vox questions.

"It's just inappropriate to speak of any woman in that manner."

"Do you happen to know Elena?"

"I know _of_ her…"

Vox sips from his whiskey as he eyes Alastor.

"Are _you_ acquainted with her?" Alastor asks.

"She and I know each other fairly well," Vox shrugs. "I'd say we're...good friends."

Alastor wonders about that.

"I know a lot of the businessmen fawn over her," Vox mentions. "I mean, she's beautiful, intelligent, and excellent in business handling. Come on! Who wouldn't? But the fact that she's Lucifer's daughter is what keeps them all away."

"I'm sure that's relieving for Lucifer," Alastor sips from his whiskey.

Vox studies Alastor closely, trying to see if there's any sign that he somehow knows me. With Alastor's permanent smile, it makes it difficult for Vox to read him. He concludes that maybe it's just a coincidence for now.

"Something on your mind?" Alastor questions.

"Nah. Just thought about something," he replies. "But I'll have to wait and see."

Alastor is relieved to not be questioned anymore and continues to drink his whiskey.


	14. Chapter 14

It's been about a week since I vented to Alastor that night at his place. We've gotten to know each other more the last few months since we met, but mostly from my side. I still don't know much about him personally. Today on this late Monday afternoon, Alastor and I are supervising the acoustic setup throughout the concert hall and around the stage.

"Perfect! That's great!" I direct the staff who are setting up the acoustics.

That's the last of the setup.

"Alright, everyone!" I announce. "Thank you once again for your work! This portion is finished."

The group of men gather their things and prepare to take off. I'm getting my things together at a table when one of the men approaches me.

"Hey, Princess Elena," he smiles.

"Hello," I turn to him with a smile.

"I'm Trevor," he shakes my hand. "It's a pleasure to finally meet the beautiful princess of Hell."

"That's so nice of you," I shyly reply.

"Say, would you care to have a drink with me after this?"

"Hm?" I'm surprised at his request.

Meanwhile, Alastor has been eavesdropping nearby and approaches us.

"Would you care to come have a drink with me?" He asks again.

"Oh, um…" I'm a bit dumbfounded.

Behind him, I can see Alastor's red and black shadow with his glowing red eyes, glaring at the man with an evil smile.

"Actually, I have a commitment," I divert the conversation after seeing Alastor. "I'm sorry."

"No worries," Trevor shyly smiles. "It was worth a try."

"Get some rest."

"Thanks, I will," he gives me one last smile.

Trevor and the rest of the men leave the venue.

"Were you going to scare him?" I laugh.

"He was going to intervene on our business time," Alastor shrugs with a smile. "Can't have that, now can we?"

"Business time. Right," I roll my eyes at him.

I continue to sort through the papers on a table. Alastor stands nearby, thinking of bringing up Vox. He stands in silence as he thinks about how to do so.

"Tell me, Elena…" Alastor begins as he holds some papers up. "Are you familiar with a fellow named Vox?"

My eyes dart up in thought.

"What about him?" I keep reading through the papers.

"It's come to my attention that you ran into him on New Year's night."

"Oh yeah. I did."

"Are you two...well acquainted?"

"I guess you can say that."

"Well...to what degree?" Alastor sees I'm not giving him detailed answers.

"We just know each other."

"He says you're good friends."

"Pft! I don't know about that."

"Is that true?"

"We're friends," I turn to Alastor after firmly setting a paper down. "That's all there is to it. Now that you mention it, you and him are pretty good friends. Is that right?"

"He and I are well acquainted…"

"Then he can tell you more about it. Make sure he doesn't figure out that you and I are business partners. That night at the cocktail party, he was trying to figure out if I was the mystery business woman you're working with. I'd be careful if I were you."

Alastor thinks for a moment and recalls Vox's questioning the night he met with him. He agrees that he has to be careful with Vox.

"I don't know what you have planned," I settle the papers on the table. "But I'm going home to nap."

"So soon?" Alastor is surprised.

"I've been doing a lot of work with my dad on top of all this," I yawn. "I'm going to nap."

"Sounds fair."

"I'll see ya. Get some rest," I make my way out of the venue.

Alastor stares after me for a moment. He's relieved to know that I don't have any involvement with Vox other than being friends.

'Vox _better_ just be friends with her…' Alastor thinks to himself. 'For _his_ sake.'

* * *

_Buzz buzz. Buzz buzz. _

The vibration of my phone wakes me up. I'm laying on my side on my bed, completely drained, groaning a bit.

"That Angel really is a persistent fellow," I hear Alastor say as he holds my phone. "I'm sure he'll go straight to voicemail."

Alastor stands next to my bed, placing my phone on the nightstand.

"Why you're here, I'm not even gonna ask…" I groan and just turn my head away from him.

"I came to check on you," he replies. "You didn't answer Angel's phone calls. You seem a bit under the weather. I need to make sure my business partner is doing well to continue business!"

"I'm fine. Now go away…" My face is buried into my pillow.

Alastor leans over me and feels the side of my head with his hand.

"You're awfully warm," he says. "Even through my gloves."

"I'm fine…" I deny. "Just need a nap…"

"It's 11:07 in the evening. The last time I saw you today was at noon. You've had more than a nap."

"Just eight more hours…"

"That's it. You've overworked yourself."

Alastor thinks for a moment as I keep my body glued to my bed.

"You're taking a break," he says.

"I'll be good...to go...tomorrow…" I try to toughen out.

"No, you will not. You will stay home until you recover."

"Noooo…" I weakly say into my pillow.

"Get some rest," Alastor prepares to leave. "I'll see you when you're ready."

He turns to me but sees I'm already knocked out. He takes this moment to glance around my room. A collage of photos on a board on the wall catches his attention. He scans the collage, seeing a variety of photos of me growing up. His eyes land on one where I'm a toddler, crying and looking nervous. Alastor looks closely at the photo and sees white angel wings protruding from my back. He's fascinated at the sight and turns to me on the bed for a moment.

'I didn't realize you have wings…' Alastor thinks to himself as he glances at my back. 'They must be from Lucifer.'

Alastor sees he's stayed long enough having checked on me now. He heads for the balcony and carefully opens one glass door. Before heading out, he takes one more glance at me.

'Indeed you have angelic blood in you,' he thinks to himself.

He turns and closes the glass door after him.

* * *

Alastor makes his way over to the fireplace after arriving back at his estate with a glass of whiskey in his hand. The fire flickers, filling up the silence in the living area. Alastor sips from his whiskey as he's in thought.

'I hope she'll be alright…' he thinks to himself. 'She's been overworking herself with our venue and the business dealings with her father.'

Alastor realizes his thinking and shakes his head.

"What am I thinking?" He says aloud. "Since when the hell do I care about her well-being? I'm supposed to be putting on a facade until this whole business launches."

He takes a sip from his whiskey.

"I'm only using her for her family name and status," he continues. "It's more than enough to have a successful launch of the venue. Once it's up and running, I'll cut her off from the business and reap all the benefits myself."

He gazes down for a moment in silence.

"But is that how I truly feel?" He asks.

He recalls images of my genuine smile and laugh. Our time dancing and playing instruments together play in his head. He can't help but crack a loving smile.

"It seems she's having an affect on me…" he says. "But even so...she wouldn't bother with me. My reputation unfortunately precedes me in this circumstance…"

He drinks from his whiskey.

"Even so, if she were to find out who I truly am…" he continues. "The kind of person I was during my human life...who knows if she'd still see me the same way."

He glances up at the animal skulls that are mounted above the fireplace.


	15. Chapter 15

I've been out for a couple of days due to exhaustion. My fever hasn't gone down and my body continues to ache. My parents have called in a doctor to examine me and have concluded that I just need fever reducers and lots of rest. I'm laying in my bed, tucked under the blankets almost over my face. I've been like this, bedridden and helpless.

"I feel worthless…" I pout.

"Mi amor," my mother knocks at my door. "I'm coming in."

She enters and closes the door after her, holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Buenos días," she smiles.

"Buenos días, ama," I give her a weak smile. "What is that?" I question the bouquet.

"A bouquet someone has sent you," my mother smiles. "Someone wishes you to get better. How lovely."

"Who's it from?"

"It doesn't say," my mother can't find a note of any kind. "It just says _Get Well Soon_," my mother glances at the ribbon in front of the bouquet. "Oh, and a vinyl record."

"A vinyl record?" I'm surprised. "I haven't played one in a while."

"I'll set it up on the turntable," my mother places the vinyl record on the platter and plays it. "I'll leave you to enjoy it," she comes over to kiss me on the forehead.

"Gracias, ama," I smile at her.

"Get your rest, mi amor," she gives me one last smile before leaving.

She closes the door after her. The vinyl record plays.

_Hey, Ellie girl, hey, you demon belle_

_You've got your style_

_But dear, you're never fully dressed_

_Without a smile_

I instantly recognize Alastor's radio voice as he sings.

_Your clothes may be beau brummelly_

_You stand out a mile_

_But dear, you're never fully dressed_

_Without a smile_

_Who cares what they're wearing_

_On Elm Street or Death Row _

_It's what you wear from ear to ear_

_And not from head to toe that matters_

_Hey, Ellie girl, hey, you demon belle _

_You've got your style_

_But dear you're never fully dressed_

_Without a smile_

_Your clothes may be beau brummelly_

_They stand out a mile_

_But dear you're never fully dressed_

_Without a smile_

The vinyl record fades away as it stops.

"He's such a good friend," I smile to myself. "But what if he was more than that?" I wonder.

* * *

Alastor is sitting on the black leather couch in Vox's living room. It's quiet with no one here other than Alastor. He's holding his cane in thought, staring at the glass coffee table.

'She's been ill the last couple of days…' Alastor thinks to himself. 'Have I been pushing her too hard? I should relieve some of the load off her.'

He thinks of the gifts he sent anonymously to my home this morning. A bouquet of flowers and a vinyl record he made. He wonders how I reacted to the gifts.

"I only wish I could have seen her face when she received my gifts…" Alastor says aloud.

"Who?" Vox suddenly asks.

Alastor turns to him with a surprised smile.

"And what gifts are you talking about?" Vox grins.

"Never mind that," Alastor quickly dismisses it.

"What? No! Come on!" Vox plops himself on the leather sofa across Alastor. "You can't just leave me hanging like that!"

"You're late," Alastor glances at the clock. "You were supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago."

"Sorry, I got caught up in some business," he wipes away a lipstick stain on his cheek.

Vox sees a brand new bottle of whiskey and two glasses on the coffee table.

"You've brought me a gift too!" Vox opens the whiskey bottle. "You shouldn't have," he grins.

"Don't mock me," Alastor furrows his brow.

"I'm glad you're also thinking of me, Al," Vox continues to tease him.

After pouring two glasses, Vox slides one over to Alastor on the table. Alastor takes it and Vox takes his own.

"So do tell," Vox takes a sip. "Who were you talking about just now? And what gifts?"

"Mind your business," Alastor sips from his glass.

"Al, come on! I'm your best friend! You can tell me."

Alastor sighs, knowing Vox won't stop bothering him.

"It's a friend of mine," Alastor finally says. "She's fallen ill and I sent her gifts."

"What?" Vox almost spits out his drink. "_You_ sending gifts to someone? A _lady_ at that! Something's really gotten into you!"

"Oh be quiet," Alastor closes his eyes as he drinks.

"So who is she?"

"I've said enough."

"She must be really important to you if you care enough to send her get well gifts."

"That's what you do when a friend is ill, don't you?"

"That's what _others_ do. Not you."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You're the fucking Radio Demon! You don't send gifts to anyone! It's not who you are."

"Perhaps it's who I really am with people I'm comfortable with."

"Which is why I'm dying to know who this woman is! Is it the business partner?"

Alastor stays silent.

"Hm. Now I just gotta figure out who she is…" Vox rubs at his chin in thought.

"Just forget about it," Alastor sips from his drink. "You won't figure it out."

"That's what _you_ think! Mark my words, Al. I _will_ find out who this mystery business woman is!"

"I doubt that."

"We'll see about that," Vox gives him a determined gaze.

* * *

It's late at night and I can't sleep. I'm getting restless as I'm just laying down.

"I need to get some air," I weakly say. "I need to stretch."

I steadily make my way to my balcony doors and open them both. The bright red pentagram lights up the night sky. I walk toward the railing, wearing a blue satin nightgown. After a moment, I slowly stretch myself out, reaching high with my arms and then bending over a little. My white angel wings protrude from my back, spanning out about ten feet wide.

"It's been a while since I've stretched them out," I say to myself.

I barely have the strength to support myself on the railing, leaning over the edge of it a bit. I take in deep breaths of fresh air I've been missing.

"You're still not well," I hear Alastor's voice from behind me.

"I just...need some fresh air…" I weakly say.

Alastor stares at me in wonder, gazing at my feathery white wings. I slowly turn to him with my tired eyes and see him staring at my massive wings.

"I don't let them out much," I say. "Go ahead and tease all you want."

"Tease? What is there to tease about these breathtaking, angelic wings?" Alastor questions as he's in awe of them.

"I was teased and bullied because of them when I was growing up… People thought it was odd for a demon to have wings. I'm really a half-angel."

"Then they don't know the story behind Lucifer, your father."

"Yeah but do people really care? No one bothers to read into religion here. Come on, it's Hell."

"There are the few of us who know."

I gaze away for a moment in thought.

"Thank you for the get well gifts," I give a small smile. "I really enjoyed your rendition of _You're Never Fully Dressed Without A Smile_. It really put a smile on my face."

"I'm glad it did," Alastor nods.

There's a brief silence between us.

"I want you to know that you've been a really good friend to me," I finally say. "For what it's worth."

"It's worth a great amount," Alastor replies.

"I'm glad I have people like you and Angel by my side. You guys mean a lot to me."

Alastor is surprised at my statement. I retract my wings back into my body, wincing a bit at my soreness. Having moved too much, I feel lightheaded and begin to fall down.

"Hey, easy now," Alastor quickly catches me. "You need to get back to bed and rest."

He carries me bridal style to my bed, gently laying me down and tucking me under my blankets.

"You really are risking your own ass to come and see me," I give him a weak smile.

"I want to assure my business partner's recovery," he says. "Now rest."

He turns and heads for the balcony doors.

"Good night, Alastor," I weakly say.

"Good night, Elena," he returns.

With that, he closes the balcony doors after him as he heads off into the night.

* * *

Alastor arrives at his estate after visiting me tonight at my home. He closes the front door after him and heads for the sofa in front of his fireplace. He takes off his suit jacket and tosses it on the sofa, unbuttoning his dress shirt at the tall collar and taking off his bow tie. He then sits himself on the red sofa, lighting the fireplace with a snap of his fingers. His eyes stare into the fire in deep thought.

'Why am I going through all the trouble for her?' He thinks to himself. 'She's just a business partner...just another woman… Why am I so invested in the relationship I have with her?'

He sternly stares into the fire.

'I only planned on using her…' he thinks. 'But how do I feel now at this point?'

His brows furrow in frustration.

'I don't know what's happening to me,' he thinks. 'But it has something to do with _her_.'

He suddenly remembers seeing me in my nightgown earlier. The blue satin that fit so nicely around my curves, exposing my bare shoulders. Its knee length was barely enough to cover my butt and exposed my slim thighs and legs. Alastor feels himself heat up at the thought.

"What the hell am I thinking?" He shakes off the thought. "It's not the first time I've seen her so minimally dressed… Why am I suddenly feeling so...intrigued?"

He rubs his face with his hands and lets out a heavy sigh.

"Vox is right…" Alastor says. "I'm not acting like myself. This isn't like me...Just _what_ is happening to me?"


	16. Chapter 16

I'm feeling much better now after having rested the last few days. It's late in the evening and I've decided to make my way to the venue to test out the acoustics. I turn the dim side lights on and the one for the stage spotlight. I've brought a microphone to hook up to the speakers. We haven't gotten any instruments in the building yet, but I just manifest my own to keep here on stage.

"This is where all the magic will be happening," I gaze around the vast venue.

I giggle in excitement. I manifest my shadow demons to play all the instruments. The demon on the acoustic guitar begins strumming the strings. I prepare myself to sing. Unbeknownst to me, Alastor has entered the venue and is sitting in the shadows toward the entrance. He stays quiet to listen to my performance.

"_There's a fire starting in my heart_

_Reaching a fever pitch and it's bringing me out the dark_

_Finally I can see you crystal clear_

_Go 'head and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare"_

The bass drum begins to thump with the beat.

"_See how I leave with every piece of you_

_Don't underestimate the things that I will do_

_There's a fire starting in my heart_

_Reaching a fever pitch and it's bringing me out the dark"_

The piano joins in with the tambourine and the drum set.

"_The scars of your love remind me of us_

_They keep me thinking that we almost had it all_

_The scars of your love they leave me breathless, _

_I can't help feeling"_

At the next verse, the instruments increase in forte, filling the hall with music.

"_We could have had it all_

_Rolling in the deep_

_You had my heart inside of your hand_

_And you played it to the beat"_

The music dies down from forte into piano.

"_Baby I have no story to be told_

_But I've heard one on you and I'm gonna make your head burn_

_Think of me in the depths of your despair_

_Make a home down there 'cause mine sure won't be shared_

_The scars of your love remind me of us _

_They keep me thinking that we almost had it all _

_The scars of your love they leave me breathless, I can't help feeling"_

The music once again enters in forte, sounding so full with the acoustics.

"_We could have had it all_

_Rolling in the deep_

_You had my heart inside of your hand_

_And you played it to the beat_

_We could've had it all_

_Rolling in the deep_

_You had my heart inside your hand_

_But you played it with a beating"_

Music enters piano, still sounding full.

"_Throw your soul through every open door_

_Count your blessings to find what you look for_

_Turned my sorrow into treasured gold_

_You pay me back in kind and reap just what you sow_

_We could've had it all_

_We could've had it all_

_It all, it all, it all"_

A much stronger forte now.

"_We could have had it all_

_Rolling in the deep_

_You had my heart inside of your hand _

_And you played it to the beat _

_We could've had it all _

_Rolling in the deep _

_You had my heart inside your hand_

_But you played it, you played it, you played it, you played it_

_To the beat"_

The music abruptly ends. I look down in sorrow for a moment before blinking hard and smiling to myself. I then hear clapping from the other end of the hall.

"Bravo! Bravo!" Alastor claps excitedly with that smile of his. "What a performance!" He makes his way to the front of the stage.

"Thank you, thank you," I play along and bow. "How did the acoustics sound on your end?"

"Marvelous! This place is musically ready!"

"We'll run another test once we fill the hall with more items that can affect the acoustics."

"Sounds like a plan!"

"What are you doing here anyway?" I place my hand on my hip in question.

"I was going to drop by your room for a surprise visit," he begins to explain.

"You have a wish to be erased, don't you?"

"But then I saw you sneaking out of your estate. So I followed! And here I am!"

"You and your stalker tendencies," I scoff.

"Once again, you made a fantastic performance! I could really feel the emotion! You could say I was also getting angry with who you dedicated that song to! Ha ha ha!"

"You're not familiar with the songs I sing, yet you still like my performance?"

"It's because you perform so well. I can feel what you're feeling. The audience may not understand entirely but you captivate their attention!"

"That's a good thing, I guess."

"A wonderful thing indeed!"

Alastor teleports in a shadow in front of me. I look up at him in surprise at his sudden movements.

"Care for a dance?" He asks.

"What choice do I have?" I joke.

Alastor manifests his own shadow demons to play at the instruments. They play some soft classical music.

"No fancy dancing this time," he says. "Just basic slow dancing."

"Uh, alright," I raise a brow at him.

We slow dance in the middle of the stage in the spotlight. I look down to the floor, not wanting to meet Alastor's gaze in such close proximity. He sees I'm avoiding his gaze and wonders why.

"I'm glad to see you're feeling better," he finally says.

"Yeah, thanks…" I say. "I was getting impatient just being bedridden. I needed to get out and do stuff."

"Just know when you need a break."

"That's difficult for me to do," I laugh a bit. "I don't know when to stop sometimes."

"Perhaps you just need someone to tell you."

"Even then I'm a bit stubborn," I shake my head with a smile.

"That's not good."

"Tell me about it."

I try not to lean so much on Alastor's body even when we're this close. He can sense the tension from me.

"Can you tell me who this man is?" He finally asks.

"Who?" I look up at him.

"The man who broke your heart."

I look down and away. Alastor sees I'm bothered by the question.

"I can't," I finally reply.

"Why not?" He's surprised.

"I can't."

"Why can't you tell me who this man is?"

"Because I can't, okay?" I'm a bit upset.

I pull away from him and step away some feet, crossing my arms. Alastor stares at me for a moment but gives me space.

"Just the mere thought of him sends me into a depression," I say. "Let alone his name."

"But why can't you tell me who this man is?" He asks again. "A name wouldn't hurt."

"If I told you his name, I'm afraid you'd do something… I wouldn't want you getting hurt."

"Why would you say that?"

"Just trust me on this. It's for the best that you don't know who he is."

Alastor stares before walking over to me, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry for pressuring you," he says. "Let's continue to dance, shall we?"

"Sure…" I give him a nod.

He places his right hand on my left shoulder blade under my arm while I put my left hand below his right shoulder. He holds my right hand out slightly with his left hand with our elbows bent, close to our sides. We continue to slow dance to the soft music. I keep my gaze away and Alastor still manages to keep his smile as always.

"Why are you so nice to me?" I break the silence.

"It's who I am," he replies.

"Bullshit. You're a powerful overlord demon who's broadcasted his carnage. I can't imagine you being nice, no offense… I just… want to know if you're being genuine with me or not. I'm sorry but I just have trust issues…"

"And rightfully so."

"Are you really my friend?" I look up at him.

Alastor looks me in the eyes for a moment, seeing the pain in them. He doesn't blame me for having trust issues after what I've been through. He also recalls the contract he initially had created to cheat me out of the business.

"I _am_ really your friend," he keeps a genuine smile.

I look up at him for a moment, trying to read him. His damn smile always throws me off but I see that it's genuine this time, something I rarely see. I give him a small smile before leaning my head against the top of his chest. I do it slowly to see how he responds but he doesn't pull away or seem repulsed. He looks down at me in surprise but doesn't mind me leaning my head on his chest. In fact, he rather likes it. He finds himself leaning his chin on the top of my head.

'Just what am I doing?' He thinks to himself. 'This isn't like me...but it feels...good.'

Alastor feels a bit of guilt but closes his eyes as he and I continue to slow dance, enjoying it together.

* * *

I'm driving down the road to Alastor's estate. We've just left the venue after having danced for a while and just talked and enjoyed each other's company.

"Any plans for the weekend?" Alastor asks.

"I was hoping to hangout with Angel tomorrow night," I reply. "But it looks like he'll be pretty busy with dates this weekend."

"I'm sure Valentino keeps him busy."

"That son of a bitch," I mutter.

"I take it you're not fond of him."

"Not when he takes his anger out on Angel."

"Why does he do that?"

"It just depends on his mood, supposedly."

"Reminds me of my father…" Alastor mutters.

I hear his words and wonder for a moment.

"How does it remind you of your father?" I ask.

Alastor stares out the tinted window for a moment in deep thought. He recalls memories of his childhood. The sound of his mother crying plays in his head. He decides not to get into it.

"I'd rather not discuss that…" Alastor finally says.

"I can tell it's something that bothers you…" I continue to drive. "But know that if you need to talk about anything, I'm here for you," I take a gentle hold of his hand.

Alastor is surprised but doesn't pull his hand back. He gazes down at our hands in thought, appreciating the caring gesture. I think he doesn't like it based on his silence, so I pull my hand away.

"Sorry…" I shyly say.

"No, it's alright," he quickly reassures. "I'm just…not used to that."

I wonder for a moment at that. He really has never experienced an intimate relationship with anyone, so things like this must throw him off. The fact that he doesn't get upset when I touch him anymore makes me happy that he's opening up. I glance at the clock on the radio and see that it's 10:15pm. We finally arrive at the front gates of his estate.

"Here's your stop," I put the car in park.

"I thank you once again for driving me home as always," Alastor says.

"I'm sure you prefer a fancy limousine that you always get."

"I honestly prefer riding with you. A limousine may provide a vast amount of space, but what's the point if I don't have anyone to share it with?"

"I thought you liked to be alone?"

"When it's you, I don't mind. I genuinely enjoy our time together on car rides...or any other time."

I stare at him with raised brows at his words. He sees my surprised expression and is surprised himself at what he's said. A bit embarrassed, he decides it's time to leave.

"Well then," he clears his throat. "I'll be leaving now."

"Have a good night, Alastor," I give him a smile.

He stares at my genuine smile for a moment, taking it in.

"Have a good night, Elena," he nods.

He steps out of the car, closing the door after him and watching me drive away. Once I'm far enough, he enters through the gates into his estate, walking down the stone path of the cul de sac to his home. Alastor approaches the front double doors of his estate, opening and closing them after entering. He leans his back against the doors, letting out a heavy sigh as he slouches down a bit.

"She's so sweet…" Alastor admits aloud.

"Who is?" A familiar voice surprises him.

Alastor rushes toward the living area and spots Vox sitting on his sofa.

"What are you doing here?" Alastor demands.

"I was bored," Vox shrugs. "I figured it was my turn to give you a surprise visit."

"Who let you in? I don't have a butler."

"I have a copy of your key and the code to your gate."

"I don't recall giving you a key to my estate."

"Well, I made a copy myself without your knowledge."

"Of course you did…"

"As your best friend, I feel it's my right."

Alastor lets out another deep sigh as he heads over to his collection of whiskey bottles. He pours two glasses of them and walks over to the red sofa, handing one glass to Vox.

"You're not upset?" Vox is surprised as he takes the glass of whiskey.

"What other choice do I have?" Alastor plops himself at the other end of the sofa.

Alastor takes a sip of his whiskey and so does Vox.

"So who's this sweet woman you spoke of?" Vox asks.

"Again with this?" Alastor replies.

"How can you _not_ tell me about this woman?"

"I don't think it concerns you."

"I'm your best friend! You can't keep that from me!"

"I never gave you that title."

"Well, I'm the only person you hang out with on a regular basis. Other than this mystery woman, apparently."

Alastor drinks from his glass as Vox eyes him.

"Did you just arrive from being with her?" Vox asks.

"Yes," Alastor replies.

"It's fairly late in the evening," Vox glances at the clock that reads 10:20pm. "What are you up to at this time with her, hm?" He grins.

"Don't get any ideas," Alastor ignores his grin. "We were just talking."

"Talking? Where's the fun in that?"

"Unlike you, I actually care to converse instead of indulging in sexual tendencies."

"Look, I know you're not into that kinda stuff. But I can tell you're acting different," Vox closely eyes Alastor with a more serious stare. "Whoever this woman is, she's having an effect on you. And to be honest...it's good to see you're interested in someone for a change."

Alastor thinks about what Vox has said for a moment.

"I'll figure out who she is," Vox grins a bit as he sips from his glass.

"Whatever you say," Alastor grins a bit too.

* * *

(Song _Rolling in the Deep_ by Adele)


	17. Chapter 17

I'm laying on my back on Angel's bed. He's also laying next to me on my right.

"So you just danced on stage last night?" He asks.

"Yeah…" I smile to myself.

"Sounds nice and all but you should've fucked."

"I knew you'd say that."

"Havin' sex on a stage in the spotlight. Sounds hot."

"Not gonna lie, it does."

"Anythin' else happen?"

"We just talked. He's a really good listener. He makes me feel better."

"Hey, he better not try to take my spot! _I'm_ your best friend!"

"Of course, that'll never change, Angie," I rub his arm.

"But still… I didn't expect him to be like that. The way he treats you and all."

"Me neither. I still don't trust him completely and I don't want to get too close...but he's making it hard."

"And I bet you're making _him_ hard."

"You never miss an opportunity for a sex joke, huh?"

"Nope!"

I laugh as I playfully slap his arm.

"Anyway, I'm thinking of heading to the races tonight," I say. "You down to come?"

"I'll be busy _coming_ with a date tonight. Can't this time," he smirks at his joke, causing me to laugh again.

"I like how you refer to your customers as dates," I say.

"It's codeword for them. They don't want anyone findin' out they're havin' sex with a gay porn star. I don't give a fuck."

"You give many fucks, actually."

"Ha! Love that one!"

I stop laughing and stare up at the ceiling in thought.

"It's just a bit sad that I find him attractive but it won't be reciprocated," I say.

"Just find someone else, honey," Angel replies. "There are plenty of dicks out there I haven't touched."

"But I don't like just _any_ dick. I want to find a guy who I have chemistry with."

I think for a moment.

"I'll stop by the karaoke bar tonight before I head to the races," I say. "Just for some quick drinks and maybe a song."

"Have fun."

"I will. You too."

* * *

I'm at the karaoke bar at the bar counter, drinking a glass of blue agave tequila with a lime wedge. This is my second one. The bar is fairly full as it usually is on a typical Friday night. It's been a while since I've been at the bar alone without Angel.

"I miss his perverted ass…" I pout. "I can still have my own fun though!"

I sip from my glass of tequila as I stare down at the bar counter in thought. Alastor comes to mind.

'I wonder what he's up to,' I think to myself. 'He's probably torturing a poor soul somewhere,' I laugh a bit to myself.

I sip again from my tequila.

'It really sucks to feel something for someone who may never feel the same for you…' I think. "Oh god, what am I thinking?" I say aloud as I shake my head and down my tequila.

"How about a song, Ellie?" Husk asks.

"Sounds good about now," I shrug.

"Here's a shot to get you going," he hands me a shot of vodka.

"Thanks!" I down it.

I head for the stage through the crowd and they cheer once they see me on stage. I manifest my shadow demon to use the synthesizer that has piano keys. At this moment when the music starts, Alastor enters the karaoke bar, lingering in the back of the crowd after seeing me on stage.

"_Why can't you want me like the other boys do?_

_They stare at me while I stare at you_

_Why can't I keep you safe as my own?_

_One moment I have you the next you are gone_

_Rehearsed steps on an empty stage_

_That boy's got my heart in a silver cage_

_Why can't you want me like the other boys do?_

_They stare at me while I crave you"_

My shadow demon handles the synthesizer well to create the music for this song. Alastor is intrigued at the instrument, also listening to the lyrics. The men in the crowd whistle and holler at me as I sing and move rather seductively to the music.

"_I walked into the room dripping in gold_

_Yeah dripping in gold_

_I walked into the room dripping in gold_

_Dripping in gold_

_A wave of heads did turn, or so I've been told_

_Or so I've been told_

_My heart broke when I saw you kept your gaze controlled_

_Oh I cannot solve_

_Why can't you want me like the other boys do?_

_They stare at me while I stare at you_

_Why can't I keep you safe as my own?_

_One moment I have you the next you are gone"_

Alastor wonders who the song is dedicated to as I'm singing it with such emotion, swaying my hips and winking here and there to the men in the crowd with an alluring stare and smile. This drives some of the men wild as they whistle and holler at me. Alastor disapproves of this behavior.

"_Rehearsed steps on an empty stage_

_That boy's got my heart in a silver cage_

_Why can't you want me like the other boys do?_

_They stare at me while I crave you_

_It's true I crave you_

_Crave you_

_It's true I crave you_

_Na na na na na na_

_Na na na_

_Na na na na na na_

_Crave you_

_Na na na na na_

_Na na na_

_Na na na na na na_

_Let's just stop and think_

_Before I lose face_

_Surely I can't fall_

_Into a game of chase"_

Alastor watches me, caught in a trance by my voice and movements.

"_Around his little finger, that boy has got me curled_

_I try to reach out, but he's in his own world_

_This boy's got my head tied in knots with all his games_

_I simply want him more because he looks the other way_

_Why can't you want me like the other boys do?_

_They stare at me while I stare at you_

_Why can't I keep you safe as my own?_

_One moment I have you the next you are gone_

_Rehearsed steps on an empty stage_

_That boy's got my heart in a silver cage_

_Why can't you want me like the other boys do?_

_They stare at me while I crave you_

_I am craving you"_

The men continue to holler and whistle at me. I laugh and wink at some. One even offers a shot to me and I gladly take it. As I finish my shot, I take my phone out and see that it's 9:15pm.

"Shit! I gotta go!" I remember that the races meet up at 9:30pm.

I leap off the stage and push through the crowd, dashing through the door. Alastor sees I'm in a hurry and tries to catch up but can't because of the crowded bar. I quickly hop into my black Mustang and drive away, Alastor reaching outside too late.

* * *

I reach the south side of town where a gang of cars is hanging out. I drive through the crowd, gazing at all the decked out cars here. Once I see a familiar person, I park my car and get out. A good looking man with short black hair approaches me. He's wearing a black dress shirt and grey dress pants, a gold necklace of an upside cross at his neck.

"Carlos," I greet him with a hug and kiss on the sides of our cheeks. "Long time no see."

"Hey, Elena," he twirls me around. "It's been a while since I've seen your beautiful face around here. You racing somewhere else?"

"No, I've just been busy. You know the deal."

"You here to race?"

"Why the hell else would I be here?" I smirk.

"Maybe you came to see me," he gets a bit close with a flirtatious grin.

"Wouldn't _you_ like that?"

"There's a race starting in a few. You putting in a bet?"

"How's a thousand sound?"

"Eso, así es como me gusta," he smirks at me.

I pull out a wad of cash from my back pocket and hand it to him.

"You got time after the race?" He asks me.

"That depends on how it turns out," I reply.

"Why do you play hard to get?"

"It wouldn't be fun if I made it easy, now would it?"

"You're such a tease."

"Eso, así es como me gusta," I echo his words.

"What the fuck is _he_ doing here?" He looks suspiciously behind me.

To my surprise, I turn and see Alastor approaching.

"Relax, he's with me," I quickly say.

"Why are you hanging with him?" Carlos asks. "He's not good company."

"I'll worry about who I hang out with," I retort.

"Solo te estoy advirtiendo."

"Gracias pero puedo cuidarme."

"Bueno, si tú lo dices," Carlos shrugs.

Carlos gives Alastor a hard gaze. Alastor isn't intimidated and keeps his grin, not breaking eye contact with him. Carlos walks off.

"Get in," I tell Alastor as I walk back to my car.

Alastor follows and enters my car.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him.

"I should be asking you the same question," he smiles.

I drive my Mustang to the starting line. I'm in the middle with two cars to my left and two cars to my right. Carlos stands between my car and the one on my right, signaling the drivers to get ready.

"He's awfully friendly," Alastor has a sarcastic tone as he looks at Carlos.

"He _can_ be," I reply as I prepare my stick shift.

"I can see he can be with _you_."

"He and I just get along well."

"Is that _all_ it is?"

"Yes."

"That's not what it looked like to me."

"We'll talk after the race," I shake it off.

I rev my engine with the rest of the cars. It has a nice deep growl to it.

"You might want to put your seatbelt on," I advise Alastor as I put mine on.

"Why is that?" He does so anyway.

"This Shelby GT500 has a supercharged 5.2-liter V8 engine with a whopping 700 horsepower."

"What exactly does that mean?"

"It can go from zero to 60 miles per hour in about 3.5 seconds."

"It means it's fast."

"You're damn right it is," I smirk.

I rev my engine as Carlos has a cigar in his hand. He takes a hit and lifts his hand up with the cigar. He breathes out the smoke. As soon as he waves his hand down, I shift my gear and step on the gas pedal, my tires screeching. Alastor is pulled back from the sudden take off. I have a head start already as the rest of the cars are not too far behind me. Alastor's eyes are wide and full of excitement.

"Time for some tunes," I shuffle my phone's music, turning the volume up high.

_Black Betty_ by Spiderbait blares through my speakers. I shift my gear to go even faster seeing the other cars catching up in the rear view mirror.

_Whoa Black Betty, bam-ba-lam_

_Yeah Black Betty, bam-ba-lam_

_Black Betty had a child, bam-ba-lam_

_Damn thing gone wild, bam-ba-lam_

_She's always ready, bam-ba-lam_

_She's all rock steady, bam-ba-lam_

_Whoa Black Betty, bam-ba-lam_

_Yeah Black Betty, bam-ba-lam_

Up ahead there's a curve on the road. Dropping to second gear with my right foot on the gas and left foot on the clutch, I simultaneously apply full throttle and turn the wheel into the curved corner. After drifting along the curve, I then kick the clutch and straighten my wheels as the road becomes a straight shot. Two cars manage to catch up, one on my left and the other on my right. I glance over at both of them, seeing they have other plans on their minds.

"These guys wanna drive dirty!" I yell over the music.

The cars swerve toward me but I hit the brakes. They end up crashing into each other and swerving back out of the way, giving me a chance to speed past them. Alastor looks back at the cars in amusement, adrenaline rushing through him as he grins widely. I shift gears and speed up. The other two cars are catching up. Alastor watches how focused I am as I shift gears, paying attention to my mirrors and my surroundings. I make a turn in an alley and one car follows after me.

"So that's it," I say over the loud music.

"What?" Alastor asks.

"These guys just want to put me out for good from the races."

"And why is that?"

"Let's just say my black Shelby has a reputation to win every race it's in."

I reach the end of the alley and make a sharp turn, the car following after me. The car is tailgating now. I spot the other car down the road ahead, heading in my direction.

"I'll teach'em a lesson," I smirk.

I shift gears and drive faster, head-on toward the other car. I grip the steering wheel, furrowing my brows as I stare at the car driving toward me. I check my rear view mirror and see the other car is still very close behind me. Alastor sees I'm not backing down from a head-on collision, which oddly excites him. Once I see I'm close enough to the car driving straight toward me, I slow down a bit to drive out of the way. The two cars are about to collide head-on but manage to brake hard and swerve out of the way, losing control. I look in the rear view mirror and see that they completely stopped.

"Back to the racing path!" I continue to drive.

I drive straight down a road that leads on to the highway. There, I see the other two cars of the race who tried to pin me between them earlier. The song _Suave_ remix by El Alfa El Jefe blares now, getting me more pumped with the beat. I swiftly drive around traffic, shifting gears to go faster. I eventually catch up with the other cars and pass them up. This seems to piss them off as they try to catch up to me. I maneuver through traffic with ease, going left and right. The two cars catch up to me, driving on my left and on my right. I gaze ahead on the road and see a lane that says Do Not Enter due to the road having a wide gap.

"Let's lose these guys, shall we?" I smirk.

Alastor grins at me with a raised brow. The cars aren't paying attention and don't see that the highway track has a huge gap. I shift gears and speed up.

"Hold on!" I warn Alastor.

I'm hitting well over 120 miles per hour. The other two drivers seem to have noticed the gap on the highway track and come to a screeching halt. I keep speeding up, gripping the steering wheel to maintain it straight. We approach the gap, the adrenaline rushing through our veins. My car finally speeds over the gap, gliding to the other side of the highway track. Alastor and I laugh maniacally as my car soars in the air for a few seconds. I maintain my speed as my car lands on the track, a bit of a fishtail at the landing but I straighten out. After getting off the highway track, we eventually reach the finish line back where we started. Carlos is waiting with a smirk on his face as he sees I'm the first and only car here, the crowd cheering. I stop the car next to Carlos and lower my window after reducing the volume of the stereo.

"The rest should be here eventually," I have a bit of a smug smile.

"Still kicking ass on the road," Carlos shakes his head with a smirk as he hands me an envelope full of cash.

"Thanks," I keep it on my lap.

"When will I see you here again?"

"When the time calls for it."

"When can I buy you a drink?"

"Yo te aviso."

"Bueno, te cuidas," he gives me a wink. "Y ten cuidado con ese güey," he glances at Alastor.

"Eso es mi problema. Pero gracias."

He taps the roof of my car and I raise my window to drive off away from the crowd.

"Five grand, just like that," I toss the envelope of cash at Alastor. "Where should we go? My treat."

"I didn't know you street raced," Alastor says.

"There are still a lot of things you don't know about me," I retort. "Just like there are still a lot of things I don't know about you."

"Touché."

I continue to drive down the road.

"So who's that tough fellow to you?" Alastor asks.

"Who? Carlos?" I ask. "He and I go way back."

"Perhaps an intimate partner at some point?"

"Hell no. He may be a good looking guy, but he's not my type," I scoff.

"What did he say about me? You both were speaking in Spanish I couldn't catch it. But I know he was talking about me."

"He just told me to be careful with you. He knows your reputation and just warned me about being affiliated with you is all. You know, 'cause you're the fucking Radio Demon."

"Ah yes. My reputation precedes me once again."

There's a moment of silence.

"What is your type, anyway?" Alastor finally asks.

"My type?" I wonder. "I'm into guys who won't screw me over in a relationship and who I can trust. Why, you know anybody like that?"

"No…"

"Right."

I keep driving and eventually reach a ten-story garage and head in. I drive up to the top and see that there are no other cars here. I park the car and turn the engine off, getting out with Alastor.

"I come here often with Angel," I reach the ledge. "It's a quiet place at this time with a nice view."

"It is quite nice," Alastor stands about a foot to my right.

"Can you whip out some of that whiskey?"

He manifests a bottle of whiskey and two glasses, filling them up halfway. We take our sips as we gaze out into the distance,

"How'd you find me?" I finally ask.

"Funny story, actually," he keeps his smile as usual. "I dropped by Angel's dwelling to see if you were there. Little did I know he had another guest."

"Ha! Yeah, he had a date, as he refers to them."

"Needless to say, I saw some things I prefer to forget! He told me I'd find you at the karaoke bar."

"Oh yeah. I was there before the race."

Alastor recalls the song I sang at the karaoke bar.

"The song you sang…" he begins. "Back at the karaoke bar...Was it meant for anyone in particular?"

I gaze out into the distance after taking a sip from my whiskey, thinking for a moment. I want to say it's him but choose not to.

"Nah…" I finally say. "Just a song."

Alastor notices I'm not being honest with him, but doesn't say anything, feeling a bit disappointed.

* * *

(Song _Crave You_ by Flight Facilities ft. Giselle)


	18. Chapter 18

It's the middle of February. While doing some renovations on the venue, the crew found some bad piping in the building. It could potentially cause a flood which would lead to more expenses and trouble, so we had no other choice but to have it fixed.

It's now late in the afternoon. Alastor is reading through some paperwork as he sits on the leather sofa in Vox's living room. Vox is sitting on the sofa across from him, also reading through some paperwork.

"Your business is doing well," Alastor finishes reading through the paperwork. "I see no issues in your finances."

"That's a relief!" Vox exclaims. "Thanks for looking through the numbers for me."

"Not a problem," Alastor sets the papers down on the coffee table.

"How's that venue turning out?" Vox takes out a cigar from his suit jacket and lights it up.

"The construction crew ran into some piping trouble. It can potentially cause a flood so it's waiting to undergo repair."

"That's gonna set you back a good amount of time."

"I'll be going over the logistics today with my partner."

"Speaking of which, do you plan on doing anything special tonight?"

"I don't see any reason to."

"Not even for today's occasion?"

"What is it?" Alastor raises a brow.

"It's Valentine's Day!"

Alastor gives him a questionable stare.

"Oh, you wouldn't know about it," Vox shakes his head.

"What are the typical activities for such occasion?" Alastor asks.

"It's typically for couples to celebrate their romance. Bouquets of roses and boxes of chocolate are popular to gift. Romantic dinners, serenades, and love notes are also good. And of course, there's the lovemaking…" Vox smirks to himself.

"I take it you'll be participating?"

"I've got no romantic interest," Vox exhales smoke. "But the lovemaking is definitely on my schedule."

"It comes as no surprise."

"So do you plan on giving your business partner anything?"

"Why would I do that?"

"You obviously have a close relationship. Why not gift her with a little something?"

"I don't see the point in that if there's no romantic interest."

"It still wouldn't be a bad idea to at least gift a rose."

Alastor stares down in thought.

"It's just an idea," Vox shrugs before smoking another hit.

Alastor continues to contemplate on the idea in silence.

* * *

I arrive at Alastor's estate early in the evening. After parking my car, I head toward the front steps and wait at the front double doors. I adjust the black messenger bag strap over my right shoulder as I wait. After a moment, Alastor finally opens one door and allows me to enter.

"Good evening," Alastor greets.

"What's up?" I greet.

He closes the door as I dig into my bag and pull out a notebook.

"So I've started to run through some numbers," I open the notebook and flip through the pages. "We'll need to figure out how much the piping repair is gonna cost us, as well as the amount of time it will set us back."

Alastor then pulls out a bouquet of six roses and holds them out to me. I stare at the bouquet in surprise.

"What are those for?" I ask.

"It's for Valentine's Day," Alastor replies.

"Valentine's Day? Huh. I completely forgot it's today."

"I figured I'd gift you this bouquet of roses. I hope it doesn't remind you of your former lover."

"I guess that's why I mentally blocked it away," I lightly laugh as I take the bouquet.

"If this occasion brings back painful memories, don't hesitate to take a break from our business dealing."

"Nah. I'm starting to get over my past with my ex…" I shrug as I gaze down.

"I'm glad to hear you're not hurting as much."

"I have you and Angel to thank for that."

I stare at the roses for a bit.

"Thank you, Alastor," I finally smile up at him. "I really appreciate this. These roses are beautiful."

Alastor stares at my smile, feeling a sense of warmth and happiness.

"Sorry I didn't get you anything…" I shyly look down as I rub my neck. "I've been so busy that I completely forgot about Valentine's Day."

"No need to worry," Alastor reassures me as he puts his arm over my shoulder and leads me to the living area. "Let's get down to business, shall we?"

* * *

It's much later in the evening now. Alastor and I have calculated the amount of time and expense it would take for the piping repairs of the venue. We're sitting on the red sofa of his while he sits a few feet to my left. A pile of papers sits between us. Two cups of tea on a silver platter sit on the coffee table with the bouquet of roses nearby.

"We're looking at a $4000 repair," I punch in some numbers on my phone's calculator. "This sets us back a couple of months from our projected finish date," I let out a heavy sigh.

"That's not so bad," Alastor drinks from his tea. "It could be worse."

"True. I guess there's no getting around it," I set my phone down on the coffee table. "Whatever it takes to open up the venue!"

"Exactly the attitude needed!"

I take a sip from my tea and feel the urge to pee.

"Gotta use the restroom," I stand up. "Be right back!"

Alastor nods as he continues to read through some papers after I leave the living area. He's reading through some logistics when my phone vibrates. His attention turns to it on the coffee table. I've received some texts. Curious, Alastor grabs my phone and sees the texts are from Angel. He can't unlock the phone but can see the text banners on the screen.

"_How's it goin with Smiles?_" A text reads. "_You guys bang yet_?" The second text reads.

Alastor raises a brow at the second text. He hears the toilet flush and quickly puts my phone back on the table.

"I'm pretty burned out," I return and slouch on the sofa with my head tilted back.

"We _have_ been working straight for two hours…" Alastor keeps his gaze on a paper as he adjusts the tall collar of his dress shirt.

My phone buzzes again. I grab my cup of tea and take a sip as I unlock my phone. Alastor raises his eyes to me while his head is still down toward the paper to see my reaction. After reading the texts from Angel, I have to spit the tea back into the cup, causing Alastor to smirk to himself more.

"Interesting news?" Alastor asks.

"Just texts– from Angel," I cough and pat my chest to clear my throat. "He's such an idiot…" I face palm.

"I can only imagine the type of messages he sends."

"You don't want to imagine," I shake my head.

I open the music app on my phone and pull out my speaker from my bag. After connecting the bluetooth, I press shuffle. _Dynamite_ by Taio Cruz comes on.

"Oh, this song is fun," I sit up.

I dance in my seat as the song continues. Alastor can't help but watch and puts his papers down.

"_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes!_" I raise my arms and sing along. "_Saying hey oh! Gotta let go! I wanna celebrate and live my life! Saying hey oh! Baby let's go!_"

I get to my feet and continue to dance to the song, pulling Alastor to his feet as well.

"Do you know how to dance to music like this?" I ask.

"Never tried it," he replies.

"Since you taught me some dances, I'll teach you some moves too!"

We walk around the coffee table in front of the fireplace where there's more space.

"Dancing is very much like singing," I explain. "Instead of expressing yourself through your voice, you're doing it with your body. When it comes to this kind of music, you just gotta feel the beat and dance to it."

He watches me sway my hips and move my arms to the music, recalling when he saw me dancing at the nightclub with Angel.

"You try!" I encourage him.

He's a bit unsure but begins to follow my movements.

"That's it!" I'm excited. "You're getting it!"

I smoothly spin and move my body in waves with my feet planted and he does the same.

"_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes!_" I raise my arms and sing along, Alastor also raising his arms with me as we dance. "_Saying hey oh! Gotta let go! I wanna celebrate and live my life! Saying hey oh! Baby let's go!_"

I proceed to do a bit of the running man with the bass beats and Alastor does so as well.

"You catch on pretty fast!" I smile. "You're a natural."

"Are there any other dance steps?" He asks as we continue to dance.

"You just gotta feel the music and let your body interpret the beat," I shrug.

The next song that plays is _Vaina Loca_ by Ozuna, one of my favorite reggaetón songs.

"_Es que me gustas tú na' má'_

_No me importan las demás_

_Una vaina loca que me da_

_Que por más que intento no se va_

_Me gustas tú na' má'_

_No importan las demás_

_Una vaina loca que me da_

_Que por más que intento no se va"_

I change my style in dancing to more sensuous moves. Alastor sees how lost I am in the beat of the music, my moves becoming practically ritualistic. He's hypnotized at my dancing and gradually moves closer to me. Completely lost and into the music, I move myself closer to Alastor, my back now facing him. I press my body against his, my butt grinding against his crotch. He instinctively grabs at my hips, moving his body with mine. My body moves in waves against his. I lean my head back toward his head and he responds by leaning his head next to mine. We're able to gaze into each other's eyes, still completely lost in the music. I reach for his neck with my right hand as I continue to grind smoothly on him, dropping my body low and rising back up. Alastor is so intrigued by my movements and keeps moving his body against mine with the music. The song is ending which snaps me out of my dancing trance. I realize what I'm doing and quickly push myself away from Alastor.

"I'm-I'm sorry!" I say in a panic. "I didn't respect your space…I just got carried away…"

"It's fine," Alastor reassures me. "I was enjoying it, actually."

"I hope you're learning at least…" I blush a bit at seeing his gaze at me.

"You're teaching me well," he comes closer.

I see he's coming closer to me and I panic. I turn and walk to my speaker.

"It's getting late," I quickly turn the speaker off and toss it into my bag. "I'm pretty tired. It's been a long day and I need some rest."

Alastor watches me quickly gather my things into my bag and head for the door.

"What's the matter?" He blocks the door a bit with a slight smirk.

"I just...need to sleep," I'm nervous. "I've got a meeting with my father early in the morning. I just remembered!"

I slip past him and scurry down the stone steps to my car. I toss my bag in the passenger seat with the bouquet and quickly start my car. Alastor watches me drive off, leaning against the door frame.

"Just what is her deal?" He wonders. "And why am I feeling these new reactions of my body?"

He still feels his ears are warm from getting heated when I was grinding on him.

"Just get it together, Alastor," he closes the door after heading back inside.

* * *

My parents are already in bed by the time I make it home. I make it to my room, putting my stuff away at my desk. A black translucent vase with a dead plant in it sits at my desk. I pull the dead plant out and toss it into the garbage bin. After separating the roses from the bouquet, I place the six roses in the vase and set it back on my desk. I stare at the roses in admiration as I'm in deep thought.

'He's so thoughtful,' I think to myself.

I then recall our dancing at Alastor's estate.

"Ugh, I really embarrassed myself…" I facepalm. "I hope he doesn't think I'm sex crazed or something based on my dancing…"

I then remember his reaction to my sensual dancing.

'He didn't pull away…' I think to myself. 'In fact...he danced with me. He went along with it.'

I continue to think for a moment.

'It's as if…he liked it,' I continue to think.

I remember the way his body felt against mine as we sensually danced together.

"I really get carried away sometimes," I sigh.

I brush my fingers along the petals of a rose.

"Well, at least the feeling was mutual, right?" I ask.

* * *

Alastor tosses a bit in his sleep. In his sleep, images of me play in his head. I'm laying on his bed, the maroon bed sheets under me. The blue satin nightgown hugs my curves as I bend my right leg slightly up, exposing more of my thighs. The thin straps fall to the sides, completely exposing my bare shoulders and collar area and cleavage. My long locks of hair lay messily on the bed as I lay my arms above my head. A sultry look in my eyes makes me all the more alluring. Alastor then wakes up, his body heated at the dream. He sits up in his bed, rubbing his face as he wonders about the dream.

'She's even in my dreams…' he thinks to himself.


	19. Chapter 19

My father and I are riding in the limousine, heading back home from a long morning of business dealings. He sits to my right, looking through his monthly planner. I lean my elbow on the door, resting my chin in my hand as I gaze out the tinted window.

"You've been doing so well with the business dealings!" My father exclaims. "My business partners want to know if you could permanently work with us."

I continue to stare out the window in thought.

"If you keep this up," my father continues. "I'll be able to let you handle some business dealings on your own! Perhaps they think of you as beautiful, but they wouldn't _dare_ approach you with such intentions," my father's eyes glow red for a split second as he balls his fist.

My mind is thinking about last night when Alastor and I danced at his place, along with the bouquet of roses. My father turns to me and notices my pensive state.

"Ellie?" He says.

"Hm?" I turn to him, snapping out of my thoughts.

"What's the matter, darling?"

"Sorry, dad… I'm just thinking."

"You've been awfully pensive lately. Is something on your mind?"

"I guess it's just all the meetings getting to me," I smile.

"I can take the load off you."

"No, it's okay. How else am I going to handle the workload when I take over as Queen?"

"That may be true, but I value your health first. You should as well."

"I'm just stubborn is all."

"Ah, you get that from me," my father chuckles.

My father thinks for a moment and has an idea.

"How about we sing together sometime tonight?" He suggests. "It's been a while since you and I got together for a little performance."

"Sure! I miss singing with you."

"Splendid!"

We eventually arrive at our estate.

"Welcome home," my mother greets us with hugs and kisses. "I hope your morning full of meetings wasn't so exhausting."

"We're going strong!" My father has a smug smile.

* * *

Alastor stands in front of a tall bookcase, staring blankly at the books in thought.

"So the contract is finalized," Jonathan sits at his desk and pulls out a contract. "You just need that signature."

Alastor walks over to the desk, taking a hold of the contract and skimming through it. He lands on the page where the fine print explicitly says that the signing of the business partner will grant absolute and whole ownership to Alastor. He stares down at the fine print for a moment in thought.

"Once you have that signature," Jonathan says. "The business will be all yours," he has a slight smirk.

Alastor stands in silence for a moment.

"Is there a problem?" Jonathan asks.

"No, it's exactly what I asked for…" Alastor replies.

"Then all you need is that signature. The sooner, the better."

Alastor hesitates but doesn't want to show it.

"Produce another contract," Alastor finally says. "One which doesn't grant me whole ownership. I want it to say that ownership of the business will be evenly split between me and my business partner."

"Oh? Do I have to terminate the first one?"

"No, keep it. I'll just have this second contract as a back up in the case that my business partner suspects anything unusual. She's rather business savvy."

"Ah, so you want to have a decoy contract?"

"I suppose so."

"Great idea! I'll get started on it today. It'll look completely normal with no suspicious wording."

"Fine then. I'll leave you to it," Alastor heads to the office door. "Oh, and remember," he stops before opening the door. "You must not utter a word of this to anyone. Am I understood?"

"Of course," Jonathan nods as he recalls the last time he was warned.

"Good. There won't be any issues then."

Alastor opens the door and exits the office.

* * *

It's early in the evening. I've decided to head to the venue to check up on it. I make my way inside, closing the door after me. To my surprise, Alastor is here.

"How's it going?" I greet.

"Hello there!" Alastor greets as he stands in front of the stage. "What brings you here?"

"I was gonna ask you the same question," I stop a few feet to his right.

"I'm overlooking the venue to see if there are any other repairs needed."

"Hm. That's why _I_ came," I laugh a bit.

We both gaze up to the stage.

"Sorry about last night," I finally say. "I got a bit carried away with my dancing," I rub my neck.

"You can't stop passion," Alastor shrugs.

"Still, I know you don't like being touched, even though _you_ don't have a sense of boundary at times."

"I assert dominance by making people uncomfortable."

"I'm not even surprised."

"Do I make _you_ uncomfortable?" Alastor steps closer to me.

He's moved to be inches in front of me, gazing down with those lowered eyelids and that grin of his. His face is less than an inch from mine, our noses practically touching. My face heats up a bit as I then turn my body away with my eyes closed.

"You have a knack for ticking me off," I cross my arms.

"Now, now," Alastor comes around to face me again. "Wipe that frown off your face. Smile, my dear! Remember - you're never fully dressed without one," he tickles the bottom of my chin.

"Don't push it, Smiles," I try to keep a stern face.

"Do I see a smile coming?"

I can't help but lightly laugh at him as I playfully push him away.

"How was your business dealing with your father?" Alastor asks.

"It was a long morning," I reply. "But it went well."

"There's word going around of your excellent business skills. I hear many businessmen want to work with you."

"I'd be open to it if they weren't so driven by my looks."

"You wouldn't pursue an intimate relationship with someone of high business stature?"

"A rule I like to follow is not to mix business with personal affairs. That didn't really work out for me the last time."

"Don't let someone else's poor behavior influence your relationships with others. Nothing is set in stone."

"I guess you're right," I shrug. "I'll never know who I'll run into next."

My phone vibrates in my pocket. It's a text from Angel.

"_What's the plan for my birthday tomorrow night?_" His text reads.

"Oh gosh," I'm surprised. "I nearly forgot!"

"What's the matter?" Alastor asks.

"It's Angel's birthday tomorrow night," I reply as I text Angel back.

"Any special plans?"

"Probably a night out at the bar, the usual," I put my phone away. "Speaking of which...when's _your_ birthday, Alastor?"

"My birthday?" He's surprised at the question.

"Yeah. Angel's is February 16th, mine is July 26th."

"Oh, well...mine is March 21st."

"That's next month!"

I put my hand on my chin in thought.

"I'll keep that in mind," I have a cheeky smile.

"Is that so?" Alastor wonders.

"Anyway, since I see you've got things under control here," I make my way to the exit. "I'm heading out. I've got to make it back home for dinner."

"Wouldn't want your parents to get worried, now."

"They do that enough already," I chuckle. "I'm not necessarily the easiest to keep track of."

I begin to walk toward the exit.

"Will you tag along for Angel's birthday tomorrow night?" I turn to Alastor as I walk.

"You're inviting me?" Alastor raises a brow.

"Sure, why not? You're one of us, now."

Alastor stares at me in wonder.

"Angel's place at 8pm sharp," I say. "Anyway, see ya, Alastor!" I wave at him.

He waves back as I close the door on my way out.

"See ya…" Alastor is in thought.

* * *

I'm walking around my estate garden after having dinner with my parents. I make my way around the tall hedges and sit on a stone bench. After some time of sitting in silence, I decide to stretch out my wings, extracting them from my back. I stretch them far and wide, relaxing them after. My wings come closer to me as I brush my fingers through the thick yet soft feathers. I gaze down in thought.

"Are you alright, Ellie?" I hear my father from behind.

"Yeah, dad," I keep my gaze down.

"You don't sound too convincing," he sits on my right.

I let out a sigh. My father glances at my wings, remembering how self conscious I was of them with all the bullying I experienced because of them.

"You toughened it out when you were a kid," my father says. "Even when all the other kids teased you, you still stayed strong."

"I had you and mom there to help me," I give him a smile. "Sometimes I feel like I don't fit in because of my wings and being a half-angel."

My father then extracts his own wings, which are bigger than mine, spanning about twelve feet.

"You don't have to feel like the odd one out," he puts his hand on my shoulder. "Remember you get your wings from your old man," he makes me laugh. "Your wings are special here in Hell, just like mine. It makes me happy whenever I see your wings. You should let them out more often."

"Why do they make you happy?"

"Because they're a reminder that you're my daughter," he gives me a warm smile.

I'm surprised at his words and return the warm smile.

"How about a song together?" He suggests as he manifests his acoustic guitar. "We did agree on one."

"Sure," I nod.

"One of your favorite ones when you were a child that your mother and I used to sing to you."

My father plays at the guitar strings.

"_Come stop your crying, It will be alright_," he begins. "_Just take my hand, Hold it tight. I will protect you, From all around you. I will be here, Don't you cry_. _For one so small, You seem so strong, My arms will hold you, Keep you safe and warm._ _This bond between us, Can't be broken. I will be here, Don't you cry_."

"_'Cause you'll be in my heart," _we sing together_. _

"_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more_

_You'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be here in my heart_

_Always_"

"_Why can't they understand the way we feel_," I sing this verse alone. "_They just don't trust what they can't explain. I know we're different, but deep inside us. We're not that different at all._"

"_And you'll be in my heart_," we sing the chorus together.

"_Yes you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more_"

"_Don't listen to them, 'Cause what do they know_," my father sings.

"_What do they know_," I sing the background vocal.

"_We need each other, to have, to hold. They'll see in time, I know. When destiny calls you, you must be strong."_

"_Gotta be strong."_

"_I may not be with you, But you got to hold on. They'll see in time, I know._"

"_We'll show them together_," we sing together.

"_'Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Believe me you'll be in my heart_

_I'll be there from this day on_

_Now and forever more"_

"_You'll be in my heart_," my father sings.

"_You'll be here in my heart_," I sing the background vocals.

"_No matter what they say_."

"_I'll be with you_."

"_You'll be here in my heart. I'll be there, Always_."

"_Always_."

"_I'll be with you_."

"_I'll be there for you always_."

"_Always and always._"

"_Just look over your shoulder_."

"_Just look over your shoulder_."

"_Just look over your shoulder_."

"_I'll be there always_," we sing this last line together.

My father lets the strings ring out at the end of the song.

"You've grown up so much," my father leans his head against mine as he wraps his arm around me. "It's hard for me to believe that you're a grown woman now. I worry about you as if you were still a little girl."

"Oh dad," I giggle as I lean against him.

"Just know that I love you, Elena," my father kisses the top of my head. "And if there is anything that's troubling you, you know you can open up to me."

"Thank you," I tear up a bit but hide my eyes.

My father and I sit on the bench, our wings overlapping as we embrace. Behind the tall hedge a few yards across from us stands Alastor, having heard our conversation and song.

'Lucifer really does love his daughter to death,' he thinks to himself.

* * *

(Song _You'll Be In My Heart_ by Phil Collins)


	20. Chapter 20

I'm setting up the table in Angel's kitchen. There are paper plates and plastic cutlery and napkins neatly organized. In the middle of the table sits a small white cake with pink and purple frosting. Spelled in icing on the cake is _Happy Birthday Angel_.

"We've got more than enough party supplies," Angel puts his hands on his hips. "It's only us and we got so many!" He chuckles.

"At least you'll be able to save them for another time," I shrug. "Always best to be more prepared than underprepared!"

"Say, is Smiles joinin' us?"

"I invited him yesterday," I reply as I glance at the clock on the wall. "I told him to be here at 8pm. It's 7:59."

I stare at the clock in worry.

"I don't think he's coming…" I sigh.

"Maybe he's busy?" Angel tries to comfort me.

"Maybe you're right…" I gaze down.

_Dun dun dun._

Angel and I turn to the door in surprise.

"I got it," Angel pats my shoulder.

Angel heads over and unlocks the door, revealing Alastor behind it. I'm sitting on a chair while leaning my elbows on the table, looking bummed out.

"Smile, my dear!" Alastor pops his head next to mine.

"Alastor!" I'm surprised. "I thought you weren't gonna show up."

"You _did_ invite me to be here at 8 in the evening."

"Well, you're on the dot!" I glance at the clock and see it's exactly 8pm.

Alastor holds out a large bottle of whiskey with a pink bow at the top to Angel.

"Happy birthday," Alastor keeps his eyes closed as he holds the bottle.

"This giant bottle for _me_?" Angel's eyes sparkle. "Aw, Smiles, you shouldn't have!"

"Take it before I change my mind."

Angel takes it with an excited squeal. He places it on the table with my other presents in a pink bag.

"Well, I guess that's it," I shrug. "Let's celebrate!"

"I got the first drink," Angel opens the whiskey bottle.

Angel pours whiskey into three glasses and hands one to me and one to Alastor. We stand in a triangle as we hold our glasses.

"Cheers!" Angel grins.

We clink our glasses together and take a good swig.

"Woo!" Angel shakes his head a bit. "That's some whiskey ya got me there, Smiles!"

"It's got a little more kick than usual," Alastor keeps his smile.

"Damn, it really does," I lick my lips.

"I wanna see what you got me, Ellie!" Angel heads over to his present.

Angel rummages through the pink tissue paper and pulls out a box.

"What?!" Angel shrieks. "You actually got me the Dance Dance Revolution game?!"

"Yup!" I smile. "You've really wanted it for a long time."

"Thanks, Ellie!" Angel hugs me.

"You're welcome," I giggle as I hug him back.

"Let's play it!" Angel rushes over to his television.

He hooks up the gaming system to his 56 inch flat screen television that's mounted on the wall.

"Can't wait to play!" Angel looks through the bag.

"I'm surprised you even know the game," I say.

"I may have been born in an earlier time than you. But I adapted quickly to modern tech. Unlike Red over here," he gestures to Alastor.

"I'm sure I can also easily adapt to modern technology myself," Alastor defends. "I just don't have any interest in it."

"Fine, let's try it out," Angel has the game finally set up.

Angel prepares the game pad on the floor some feet in front of the television.

"I'll do the first song," Angel uses the pad to maneuver the game. "That way you can see what it's like."

Angel finally chooses _Sexy Planet_. The music starts and Angel begins to step on the designated arrows.

"So you basically have to hit the arrow when it gets to the markers at the top," I explain to Alastor. "It's pretty simple."

"Hm. How intriguing," Alastor watches the television.

I observe Alastor as he's so intrigued by the game. His eyes follow the arrows and scans the colorful flashing graphics as the music plays.

'He really doesn't get much exposure to modern tech like this…' I think to myself. 'And the way he's so intrigued by it...it's actually cute. He looks like a kid.'

"Your turn, Ellie!" Angel interrupts my thoughts.

I snap out of my thoughts and stand on the dancing pad. I scroll through the songs and finally choose _Boom Boom Dollar_.

"Gosh, it's been a while since I've played this…" I await the music to play.

"She kicks ass at the arcade," Angel tells Alastor.

"Arcade?" Alastor raises a brow.

"Oh! We should take you there!" Angel suggests.

"We'll talk more once I'm done," I prepare myself.

I watch the arrows quickly move on screen and I begin to step on the pad. The song is fast and fun, stepping left-right, left-right, down-up, down-up. This song is a lot faster than the one Angel picked out.

"Woo-hoo! Look at her go!" Angel cheers.

"I forgot how crazy this song is!" I continue to swiftly step on the arrows of the dance pad.

After some time, the song finally ends. I catch my breath a bit, stepping off the pad.

"Wow, that's a good work out," I head over to the kitchen table.

"So how about we check out the arcade?" Angel suggests. "I'm sure Smiles has never been to one."

"That sounds fun!" I take my glass of whiskey. "So, what do you say, Alastor?" I take a sip.

"What about being seen together?" Alastor questions.

"The arcade isn't too far from the karaoke bar. That part of town is very low-status, so a lot of people don't know anyone we do that may compromise us. That's why we've been doing fine at the karaoke bar."

"Yeah, they don't give a fuck!" Angel laughs.

"I suppose we can," Alastor agrees.

"Yes!" I jump with joy. "Let's eat some cake, get drunk, and head out!"

* * *

The three of us are inside the arcade. It's fairly packed in here since it's a Saturday night. We head to the token machine and insert money to get a load of them.

"You can be our token boy," I give Alastor a tin filled with tokens. "At least until you see what it's like to play these games. Then you can try them too!"

"Alright," Alastor agrees.

"Yay!" I jump in joy.

Alastor follows after us as he holds our tin of game tokens. Angel spots a Dance Dance Revolution system for two players.

"Hey! Let's dance!" Angel points at it.

"Let's do it!" I head over with him.

Angel and I insert the necessary tokens and the game starts.

"Your pick Angie," I say.

"Thanks!" He's excited.

He scrolls through the different songs until finally arriving at _Captain Jack_.

"You're trying to kill us," I joke.

"It's for good fun," Angel grins. "Watch and learn, Smiles!" He gives Alastor a smirk.

The song begins and we quickly find ourselves stepping on the arrows rapidly. The game system flashes with colorful lights and booms with the music as we dance away.

"You're doin' better than me!" Angel shrieks.

"You're not too far off!" I laugh.

"My legs ache!"

"Mine too!"

We begin to laugh and tear up as the song continues to play, arrows scrolling up rapidly. The song finally ends and we take deep breaths.

"That was fun…" I breathe as I lean on the bar behind me.

"No kiddin'..." Angel also catches his breath.

We look at our high scores and see that I won by a ten point difference.

"Aw! So close!" Angel slaps his thigh.

"You did pretty well!" I say. "It was a close call."

Tickets are dispensed from the machine and we take them.

"You wanna try, Red?" Angel turns to Alastor.

"Not at the moment," Alastor replies.

"No worries," I giggle.

"Let's go try that shootin' game!" Angel rushes me over to another game.

Alastor follows after us like a nonchalant parent watching after his children. Angel and I play the shooting game, laughing maniacally as we get a high score. The game spits out a bunch of tickets.

"Yeah baby!" Angel is excited.

"Awesome!" I take my own tickets.

"I'm gonna need a swig," Angel takes out his flask.

"Same," I laugh and take my own flask out.

He takes a gulp at the same time I do.

"Damn, that really is some good whiskey, Alastor," I lick my lips.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it," Alastor keeps his smile.

Angel spots a guy nearby playing a shooting game. He's having trouble winning so Angel sees this as an opportunity.

"Let me split my game," Angel whispers to me.

"Well, it _is_ your birthday," I shrug.

Angel heads over to the guy and proceeds to help him play the game. They hit it off immediately.

"He finds bodies fast," I laugh a bit.

"With no problem at all," Alastor adds.

"That's Angel for you. Come on. Let's try this game out," I gesture for him to follow me.

I lead him to a driving safari game where we sit in a booth with curtains at the sides. We climb in, closing the curtains, with me in the driver's seat.

"This is fascinating," Alastor glances around to the front and back screens.

"Yeah, it really does make you feel like you're actually in a safari," I say.

I insert the tokens and begin the game. As I drive, there are sounds of animals in the distance.

"You might wanna grab that gun," I say. "We're gonna need it soon."

Alastor looks at the game gun and takes a hold of it. After some time, we hear a roar. Behind us on the screen, we can see a Tyrannosaurus rex chasing after us. I hit the gas and we speed away, the t-rex close behind in pursuit.

"Start shooting!" I laugh.

Alastor begins to shoot at the dinosaur and it continues to roar. Alastor is surprised at how immersive this game is and gets into it, shooting as much as he can.

"Good, good!" I keep driving.

We reach a stone bridge and drive across it. The t-rex is still chasing after us.

"You're doing great!" I encourage Alastor.

"This is rather fun!" He smiles as he continues to shoot.

I laugh as I enjoy seeing him have as much fun as I am. I continue to drive to make our way to the safe house. After sometime, we finally reach it and end up winning the game.

"Yes!" I jump in my seat. "We won!"

The tickets begin to slip out and I take them.

"You did really well," I smile at Alastor.

"Thank you," he gives me a smug smile.

"You up for some more games?"

"If they're as fun as this, why not?"

* * *

After playing different games throughout the arcade for at least an hour, Alastor and I accumulated a ton of tickets. Angel has been busy flirting with the guy and enjoying his time here too. I gather the tickets we've just won from a shooting game.

"We've gathered a large amount of tickets," Alastor excitedly says. "Are there any other games we haven't tried out?"

"We've played the majority!" I glance around. "You've really gotten into this, huh?"

"I really am enjoying these gaming machines!"

"I'm glad you're having fun," I give him a warm smile. "I think it's cute how excited you are."

Alastor blinks at me for a moment after what I said. I'm also surprised at myself, the whiskey not holding my words back at this point. I blush slightly and look away.

"Um, let's see what we can get for prizes," I try to change the subject.

I head toward the prize counter and Alastor follows.

"What can I get for you?" The staff behind the counter smiles at me.

"Let's see…" I scan the prizes.

I lay eyes on a small, fluffy, brown plush bear on the back shelf. It's 150 tickets. I count mine and see I only have 75.

"Oh…" I look down in disappointment. "I don't have enough."

Alastor counts his and has another 75 tickets. He takes my tickets and places them with his on the counter.

"I'll have the bear on the back shelf," Alastor tells the staff behind the counter.

"No problem!" The man takes the tickets.

The man grabs the bear and hands it to Alastor. I watch as he turns to me, holding the bear out for me to grab.

"Here," he says.

"Alastor…" I'm surprised. "You used your tickets."

"I don't mind. Nothing else appeals to me here. And if this bear makes you happy, you can have it."

I stare up at Alastor with a surprised look and blush on my face. I finally take the bear and snuggle it.

"Thank you," I smile up at him with a blush.

Alastor stares down at me with a soft smile, pleased to see that I'm happy.

"Hey guys," Angel stumbles over to us.

"Angie!" I smile.

"I'll be headin' home with this guy," he smiles. "He'll drive us to my place."

"Sounds good. Then I'll drive Alastor back home."

"Sorry for disappearin' on you."

"Nah, it's fine! Have fun on your birthday night!"

"Why don't ya get laid too tonight, huh?" Angel mutters to me with a grin as he eyes Alastor.

"Shoo away!" I playfully shove Angel's face away.

"See ya, Red!" Angel waves at Alastor.

Alastor and I watch Angel and his date for tonight leave. I stand in thought as I hold my new bear close.

"Any plans for tonight?" Alastor asks.

"Well, we're done celebrating Angel's birthday…" I glance at my phone. "It's about to be midnight. Don't have anything planned now that Angel's got a date."

"If you don't have anything planned, you can join me at my place."

"And have some tea, perhaps?"

"If you'd like to."

"Sure!" I smile.

* * *

"Pft! No way you drank as much as me!" I enter through the double doors. "Remember, Angel and I had the flasks at the arcade."

"Ah yes, I do remember now," Alastor chuckles.

He closes the door after us and we make our way to the living area.

"Make yourself at home," Alastor heads to the doorway.

"On this big comfy couch, I will," I plop myself on the red sofa.

"I'll return with our tea," Alastor chuckles.

Alastor leaves the living area to the kitchen. I lay down on the couch, cuddling with my new bear.

'This bear is so cute and soft…' I think to myself. 'It really was nice of Alastor to gift it to me.'

I lay on my side as I brush my fingers on the soft bear.

'Can Alastor really be as bad as they say he is?' I think. 'I haven't seen anything bad from him.'

I stare at my bear in thought, my eyes feeling heavy.

'He's really a nice guy…' I think to myself as I yawn.

My eyes blink slowly as I find myself falling asleep. After some time, Alastor finally returns with our tea.

"I'm hoping you like this tea…" he begins to say.

Alastor stops as he sees I'm sound asleep on the couch. He walks around and sets the silver platter on the coffee table. His eyes are fixated on me as he watches me sleep peacefully while I cuddle my bear. He then manifests a burgundy blanket with a snap of his fingers and sets it over me gently. He lowers himself in front of me and caresses the top of my hair gently, a warm smile spreading across his face.

'She exhausts herself so much…' Alastor thinks to himself.

He stares down at me in awe.

"Sweet dreams, Elena," he softly says.


	21. Chapter 21

About a month has passed. The construction crew has run into some issues regarding the infrastructure of the venue. There needs to be some more construction work done in order to properly repair the pipes.

I'm currently at my father's penthouse where he meets with powerful overlords. He's sitting on a throne in the middle of a large room toward the back. A large serpent slithers around the throne. I'm sitting next to him to his right, shadowing him again per usual.

"Sir Magne," a man enters through double doors.

Behind him follow two large-built guards dragging a man in a suit into the area. The large double doors close after them.

"You may speak, Francis," my father permits.

"This is the man who cheated you out of a finance business of yours," Francis replies. "He also harbors ideas of overthrowing you, the ruler of Hell."

"Is that so?" My father eyes the man.

My father then stands from his throne, the serpent slithering up and around his body. He approaches the man as the guards hold him up, his legs still dragging behind him. My father lifts the man's head up with the top of his cane under the man's chin.

"What is your name?" My father asks.

"Michael…" the man is nervous and beat up.

"Hm. Michael you say? I know of a Michael...one who I thought was a fellow ally of mine. He decided to stand against me in my rebellion. Don't you think I feel...cheated and betrayed?"

Michael stares up at my father with eyes full of fear.

"And for you to not only cheat me in one of my businesses," my father continues. "But to also think of overthrowing me? Hm. Let me guess – you want to take my place as ruler of Hell, just like the many demon overlords here in this Godforsaken world."

Michael continues to stare up at my father, trembling with fear as beads of sweat roll down the sides of his face. I watch as my father deals with him.

"No one can overthrow me," my father is more stern. "I am the most powerful being in Hell. A fallen angel, who was God's right hand."

My father lowers himself to speak next to Michael's ear.

"An angel overpowers any demon with ease," my father says. "And you're no different."

The serpent curls around my father's right arm, hissing at Michael's face.

"Let this be a lesson to anyone who shares your thinking," my father holds his hand out at Michael. "Now, you will be erased."

A shining bright ray of light shoots from my father's hand at Michael. His body is completely obliterated, turned into ash. The ash falls to the floor as my father gazes down .

"You are dismissed," my father orders Francis.

Francis nods and leaves through the double doors with the guards, leaving my father and I alone. I sit in thought after having witnessed another erasing of a demon. My father heads back over to me, sitting at his throne. The serpent curls around the throne again, its tongue flicking out of its mouth.

"Those who defy your rule need to be taken care of," my father explains. "If given a chance, they'll only cause you more trouble in the long run. I'm sure there are many like him who share the same feeling. Those who want to take my place as ruler of Hell."

I listen closely to my father.

"It's important to set the example of them so others think twice before trying to overthrow me," my father continues. "These are issues you'll have to deal with when you become Queen, Elena. Don't take these matters lightly. You'll need to rule sternly but reasonably. I want to make sure you're fully prepared for it so you can handle your own whenever I'm not around."

"I'll rule just as well as you, dad," I nod. "I'll make sure of it," I give a determined gaze.

* * *

It's early in the evening. I'm preparing a small cake on Alastor's dining table. I asked him to meet with the real estate agent regarding the contraction costs to the venue. This was also done to get him out of his estate while I set up a surprise for his birthday.

"He should be here any second now…" I place a candle on the cake. "I got a smaller cake than Angel's considering Alastor's lack of a sweet tooth."

The echo of the estate gates catches my attention. I quickly light the candles on the cake and carry it to the front door. I'm wearing a red cone party hat and have a party blower in my mouth. After some time, one of the front doors is unlocked. Alastor enters and I blow the party horn, which unrolls and produces a horn-like noise.

"Happy birthday, Alastor!" I take the party blower out of my mouth.

Alastor stands there dumbfounded, slowly closing the door behind him. I smile up at him, excited to have surprised him. Seeing that he has no response, I raise a brow at him.

"What's the matter?" I ask.

He continues to stare at me in silence. I blink and gaze down to the floor in disappointment.

"I'm sorry," I say. "I should have asked you first before intruding on you like this."

"No, don't apologize," Alastor snaps out of his thoughts. "Sorry for the late response. I'm just...surprised that you even remembered my birthday."

My brows rise at his response.

"I don't share my birthday with anyone," Alastor continues. "I didn't expect you to even remember."

"What? Of course I remember!" I say. "That's what friends do!"

'Friends?' Alastor thinks to himself. 'Is that what we are?'

"Anyway," I turn to head to the dining room. "I also cooked some Mexican food. Nothing fancy, just some enchiladas."

Alastor stares after me in silence, still dazed in thought.

"I invited Angel, but he had a date tonight," my voice fades as I get further away.

'She planned this? For me?' Alastor continues to think to himself. 'The last one to celebrate my birthday was my mother, all those years ago.'

Alastor finally snaps out of his thoughts and heads to the dinning room to join me.

* * *

"I guess the venue will still need some time before it's ready to open," I say. "But I guess as long as we don't give up, we'll make it happen!"

"That's the right attitude!" Alastor exclaims.

We're sitting on the red sofa in front of the fireplace. I sip from my glass of whiskey as I stare into the fire in thought.

"Something's on your mind," Alastor observes and then sips from his whiskey.

"Yeah…" I reply.

"Well, what is it?"

"I haven't told you about this, but it's about the other part that comes along with being ruler of Hell."

Alastor sits and waits for me to continue.

"As you probably know," I continue. "There are overlords out there who want the throne to Hell."

"Ah yes. It's a rather stupid decision to even try challenging Lucifer, but some poor souls attempt to anyway."

"Exactly. Today, my father confronted one of those demons who wanted to overthrow him. Like other overlords, this guy wanted the throne. But the thing is, my father is a fallen angel."

"Which makes him the most powerful being in Hell."

"Yes, I'm surprised you know this much."

"It wasn't difficult to figure out. A powerful overlord such as myself is expected to know this. There's a reason I keep my distance from Lucifer."

"Smart on your part. But this guy earlier today wasn't."

"What happened to him?"

"He was erased."

Alastor sits in thought.

"It's nothing new to me," I say. "I've seen my own father's carnage. He's the only one in Hell capable of erasing someone's soul. It's his power as an angel."

"Will you inherit that power?"

"I do have it… So long as there's angel blood running through my veins, I will be capable of inheriting the power of erasing souls. But that power will be granted once I become queen."

"Now I can see more of the pressure and expectations of you as heir."

"Yeah, it's one hell of a responsibility to take on," I sip from my whiskey. "But I'm prepared for it."

Alastor sees the determined gaze in my eyes as I stare into the fire. He admires the tenacity in me.

"You and Angel are the only ones I've shared this with," I turn my gaze to Alastor. "This information is vital and confidential. It's best our enemies don't know what our powers are to keep them at bay. I'm sure an overlord of your stature understands that."

"Indeed I do," Alastor nods.

"So I trust you with it," I give him a small warm smile.

Alastor is again surprised at my friendly nature towards him. Nearly everyone in Hell is terrified of him and wouldn't dare be so friendly. Yet, here I am, able to break down his walls and warm his frozen heart.

"I'm assuming you understand how Hell works considering you've been here a long time," I say.

"What do you mean?" Alastor asks.

"A human soul becomes a demon when sent to Hell, but still keeping his or her basic human form. Some can completely lose their sense of self and become a senseless demon. Or they remain in their human form but with different physical qualities. Depending on your sin, you may be granted powers in Hell. The worse the sin, the more powerful you become."

"Ah yes. I've come to understand that."

"So that makes me wonder… What could _you_ have done in your human life that granted you such power?"

Alastor turns his gaze away in silence.

"I've heard even my father wonder about that once," I continue. "I can't help but think you two would get along just fine," I laugh.

"Perhaps befriending your father is a possibility," Alastor replies. "But for now, it's best he and I stay at a distance."

"Agreed," I scoff with a smile.

Alastor sits in thought for a moment while I continue to drink my whiskey.

"Why is it that you enjoy my company?" Alastor finally asks.

"Hm?" I'm surprised.

"You know my reputation as the Radio Demon. Yet, you continue to keep me company, so far as to celebrate my birthday."

"Well, I guess I see the good in people," I gaze down with a soft smile.

Alastor stares at me in awe.

"Regardless of who a person is, I don't judge them so harshly," I continue. "I believe there's good in everyone, even those in Hell."

I shake my head and scoff.

"That's why I end up hurt," I lightly laugh. "But I can't help it. It's who I am."

"That's a wholesome quality," Alastor compliments.

"But it can be a harmful one."

I shrug before sipping more of my whiskey.

"But if you want me around less," I close my eyes with a slight smirk. "Just let me know."

"Having you around has made things...more entertaining in my life," Alastor replies.

"Hopefully that's in a good sense."

"Completely. The street racing, the arcade, befriending Angel… it all really has brought more life to me."

I gaze at Alastor for a moment before giving him a warm smile.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that," I say. "I'm sure having a friend like Vox can drive you insane."

"Tell me about it," Alastor scoffs.

"At least you've got one best friend. That way you're not so lonely."

"You really are so caring."

"I have angel blood, after all," I giggle.

I'm almost done with my glass of whiskey. I stare down at it, hesitating a bit to ask a question.

"Alastor…" I say. "After celebrating your birthday, I can't help but wonder...When did you die?"

Alastor has been expecting these kinds of questions considering how close we've gotten.

"It was a hot summer night in 1933…" Alastor replies. "I was 30 years old...I despise the manner in which I died," his eyes lower.

"Do you...mind sharing how?" I carefully pry.

Alastor stares down at his gloved hand, slowly closing his fist in thought.

"I would rather not get into it," he finally says. "I don't want to ruin such a good mood!" He keeps his smile.

"You're so cheerful," I giggle. "I really like that about you."

Alastor is surprised to hear that I like a quality of his. He wonders if that'll change once I find out the truth about him. I glance at the clock and see it's about to be 6pm soon.

"I'll get going," I set my empty glass on the coffee table. "My parents are expecting me home tonight. I'll decline dinner after eating those enchiladas though."

"Which were delicious by the way," Alastor compliments.

"You should try my mom's cooking! When she cooks Mexican food, it's to die for!"

"Hopefully I'll get the chance sometime."

"Yeah, we'll see."

I gather my belongings and head to the door with Alastor. We stop at the front double doors.

"There's one last thing I wanna gift you," I shyly keep my gaze down. "I apologize ahead of time."

"Hm? What is it?" Alastor wonders.

Despite hesitating, I move forward and give Alastor a hug.

"Happy birthday, Alastor," I say before letting go of him.

I then open one of the doors and head out, closing it after me. Alastor stands there dumbfounded. He sets a hand on his chest, remembering my embrace.

'Her hug felt...good,' he thinks to himself.

Alastor's only wish for his birthday tonight is being able to embrace me longer.


	22. Chapter 22

Now that we've reached May, the venue has been progressing in construction. The piping repairs are almost finished. Once that's done, we will be painting the venue. We can't move in anything else due to the piping repairs and until after the venue is painted.

I'm sitting in our family limousine with my father late this afternoon. He's looking through his planner, flipping through the pages.

"It was a good business meeting this morning," he compliments. "You've gotten even more confident."

"What can I say? I learn from the best," I give him a smile.

"That's my girl," my father lightly squeezes my cheek.

"Any other business meetings today?"

"I've got a few more," he scans his planner. "But you can leave those to me. You can enjoy the rest of the day off."

"Hm. Don't really have any plans on this Wednesday afternoon..." I wonder for a moment.

"Oh, actually, darling," my father looks at his planner in surprise. "There's one business meeting I won't be able to make. Do you think you can handle it for me? It's very minor."

"Sure! Just tell me where to go, what time, and what business it's regarding."

"It's for an investment proposal. Vox has proposed a partnership."

I'm surprised at hearing Vox's name.

"Just hear him out, take a look at his proposal, and report back to me when you're done," my father continues. "I'll make a decision based on that."

I think for a moment, wondering if this is a smart idea.

"Can you do that for me, Ellie?" My father gives me a smile.

"Sure dad," I can't turn my father down. "For you."

"Thank you, darling," he kisses the top of my head.

* * *

I'm sitting at the end of a black leather couch. Lounging across from me on another black leather couch is Vox. His suit is nicely put together as usual. I'm wearing a royal blue satin, long sleeve dress shirt, tucked in with a grey pencil skirt that reaches down my to knees. A pair of black kitten heels matches on my feet. This is some formal business attire I wear while on business dealings.

"Well, everything looks fine," I set a folder down on the glass coffee table. "Your proposal looks appealing. I'm sure my father will consider your offer."

"I'm happy to hear that," Vox smiles.

"Is there anything else you want to discuss?"

"We've talked enough business," Vox sits up. "Care for a glass of whiskey?"

"I don't see the harm in it," I shrug.

Vox heads over to his cantina bar and pours us two glasses of whiskey. He hands me one and takes his seat back on the leather sofa across from me.

"So tell me, Ellie," Vox begins. "Are you seeing anyone?"

"Not at the moment," I sip from my whiskey. "I don't see the need for a relationship anytime soon."

"Such a shame," Vox smiles. "You really have no interest in anyone?"

"Let's just say I'm recovering from a past relationship."

I gaze down at the glass table, Alastor coming to mind.

"Though I do have a gentleman in mind," I admit.

"Oh! Who's the lucky guy?" Vox is excited.

"I don't wanna say. Word gets around and the last thing I need is for him to find out."

"Ugh. You're just like a friend of mine, hiding your secret admirers…" Vox has a pouty face as he sips from his glass.

"What about you, Vox? Settling down anytime soon?"

"Not a chance. I'd rather mingle with the ladies and enjoy my time as a single bachelor."

"Don't you ever wanna find a lovely lady, settle down, maybe even start a family?"

"That sounds nice and all. But where are you gonna find a partner to do that with in this hell hole?"

"I hear ya on that one…" I sip from my whiskey.

Just then, the double doors open behind me.

"Master Vox," the butler says. "A guest is here to see you."

I turn my head to see who it is. Walking into the living area is Alastor. My eyes widen a bit as he and I make eye contact. Despite his permanent smile, I've gotten better at reading him. I can tell that he's just as surprised as I am, but we both keep our cool.

"Ah! Alastor!" Vox gets up to greet. "How nice of you to drop by."

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Alastor asks.

"Not at all. We've just finished some business affairs. Speaking of which, let me introduce you to a dear friend of mine," he gestures to me.

I stand as Vox brings Alastor over to me.

"Alastor, this is Princess Elena Magne," Vox introduces me.

"A pleasure to meet you, Alastor," I smile.

"The pleasure is all mine, mademoiselle," Alastor carefully takes my hand and kisses the top of it.

I'm losing my mind but keep a calm demeanor. Even Vox is surprised to see Alastor so charming.

'He's bold for that…' I think to myself.

"A drink, Alastor?" Vox offers.

"I'll join you both," Alastor sees we've been drinking.

Vox heads over to his cantina. I give Alastor a raised brow and he just gives me a devilish grin. After Vox hands Alastor his glass of whiskey, we all take our seats. Alastor is at the opposite end of the leather couch from me. Vox sits across from us, sipping from his glass of whiskey.

"So what brings you here on another surprise visit, Al?" Vox asks.

"You said you needed my help with an investment proposal," Alastor replies.

"Yes, actually, this is perfect timing. Elena is here on Lucifer's behalf to submit my proposal."

"And how is the proposal looking?" Alastor turns to me.

"Rather appealing," I reply. "The proposal looks good enough to appeal to my father. Of course, he has the final say," I sip from my drink.

"Do you really think he'll approve it?" Vox asks.

"It depends on his mood and what I report back, I suppose," I mess with Vox.

"Surely you'll report a pleasant proposal."

"I don't know Vox…"

"Ellie," Vox grins at me.

"Voxy," I retort.

Alastor takes note of how familiar Vox is with me by calling me Ellie. He hadn't realized that Vox and I are close enough for him to address me that way. And the fact that I retorted with Voxy raises a bit of an alarm for Alastor.

"Relax, I'm joking," I smile. "As I said, your proposal is well thought out."

"Stop messing with me, Ellie," Vox shakes his head in relief. "The last thing I want is for Lucifer to see my business dealing as weak."

"Oh, on the contrary. He's actually taken notice of your business affairs. He likes what he sees."

"That's more of a relief," Vox sips from his whiskey. "Is your father having any trouble with the rebels?"

"There have been a few recently…"

"Can you believe there are overlords stupid enough to challenge Lucifer?" Vox turns to Alastor.

"I believe it," Alastor sips from his drink. "Not everyone is bright enough to know any better."

"Does your father have any idea on how to handle these rebels?" Vox asks me.

"Oh _trust_ me. He's got his ways," I sip from my drink.

"I can't imagine what," Vox looks down in thought. "So you plan on following in his footsteps as heir, huh?" He eyes me. "Is the lovely, soft-hearted Ellie really going to rule with such power and intimidation?"

"If I need to, then so be it," I give Vox a threatening gaze which Alastor catches.

"Whoa, no need to show me," Vox chuckles after seeing my stern gaze at him. "You've got nothing to worry about with me. Alastor, on the other hand, I'm not sure…" he smiles at Alastor.

"I'm sure a powerful overlord of his stature is wise enough to know better," I turn my gaze to Alastor.

"I'm flattered," Alastor chuckles.

"You've never officially met Lucifer, have you?" Vox asks Alastor.

"We bow our heads but there is no conversation," Alastor replies. "It's a mutual respect, as far as I know."

"It's best to keep it that way," I say.

"Agreed!" Vox holds his glass up.

"I hear your father is quite the performer," Alastor turns to me.

"Yes he is," I reply.

"I'm a performer myself," Alastor has a smug smile.

"I can imagine. You seem to carry yourself so confidently. You're someone who's so reassured of himself."

"That I am. And I hear that you're a woman of high business stature. Your business handling skills are well known."

"Thank you, I'm flattered," I give him a smile.

"Perhaps we can discuss a business proposal of our own."

"If you're up for it," I play along.

"I'd like to see your business handling skills firsthand."

"I can show you all I know," I give him a smirk.

Vox has been watching the exchange Alastor and I are having in awe. I notice Vox is studying us so I decide to end this.

"Unfortunately, I'll have to cut this short," I finish my whiskey and set the glass on the table. "I've got other business to take care of."

After picking up the folder on the coffee table, I make my way past Alastor.

"Alright, Vox," I wave a hand at him. "I'll keep you updated on the proposal."

"Sounds good," Vox nods.

"Maybe I'll see you around, Alastor," I press my hand on his shoulder sensually as I pass by him.

Alastor gives me a side glance with a smirk as I walk by him. I exit through the double doors and close them after me.

"What the hell was _that_?" Vox sits up in amazement.

"What are you referring to?" Alastor plays dumb as he sips from his whiskey.

"I just witnessed you and Elena _flirt_. Princess Elena Magne. Daughter of Lucifer. Heir to the throne."

"And what about it?"

"First of all, you _never_ flirt. Second of all, she touched you on the way out. The last time I saw a lady touch you, you scared her away with an evil scowl."

"And?"

"What do you mean _and_?" Vox is more worked up. "You and Princess Elena hit it off! Do you not see it?"

"I guess not," Alastor continues to play dumb.

"Even _I_ can't get that reaction outta her. And I'm a professional when it comes to courting the ladies."

"Perhaps she's not attracted to men who sleep with every woman he meets."

"True. Elena _is_ a classy gal," Vox puts a hand to his chin in thought. "But still! Do you not realize you and Elena got some spark! I gotta hand it to you, Al. I didn't think I'd ever see you court a woman."

"If that's what you want to think."

"Come on, you should give it a shot!"

"What do you mean?"

"Ask her out on a date and see if you get lucky."

"I'm not sex driven like you."

"But it looks like you have a chance with Elena," Vox grins. "How about a bet?"

"Hm?" Alastor raises a brow.

"Whoever woos Elena first wins."

"Are you joking?"

"Not at all! It's just a little fun."

"There's no chance she'd ever sleep with you, let alone myself."

"There's no harm in trying," Vox shrugs.

"Whatever you say, Vox," Alastor sips his drink.

"The bet is on."

Alastor shakes his head with a smirk as they both continue to drink from their glasses of whiskey.

* * *

Later in the evening, Alastor and I are meeting at his estate to look over the venue construction and repairs. I park my car in front of his estate and prepare to get out. Alastor opens one of the double doors as I make my way up the stairs.

"Good evening," he greets.

"Hi there," I smile as I adjust my bag strap over my shoulder.

I enter and Alastor closes the door after.

"That was quite the act back at Vox's place earlier today," I grin.

"It was," he nods.

"We really got Vox fooled!" I laugh. "He actually thought we were flirting!"

Alastor laughs a bit with me.

'Was it really just an act?' He thinks to himself.

"You did very well," I smile up at him. "Did he say anything about our interaction?"

Alastor remembers the bet Vox proposed.

"He was just really fooled," Alastor hides.

"Ha! Love it," I smirk and make my way over to the living room. "Anyway, I've brought you something."

Alastor and I take a seat on the sofa. I pull out a small radio from my bag and set it between me and Alastor.

"What's this, a radio?" Alastor examines it.

"Yup!" I excitedly say. "It plays CDs! And I've brought you some too!" I pull out a handful of CDs. "I couldn't decide which one to bring you, so I brought all of these!"

Alastor sees how excited I am over this and can't help but softly smile.

"Hopefully you get a chance to listen to them," I gaze at all the CDs.

"I'll make sure to do so," Alastor nods.

"I guess we'll get down to business now," I pull out a folder.

I hand Alastor some papers.

"So here are the costs so far for the work being done on the venue," I explain. "It's all pretty unexpected, but nothing too bad. The venue is making progress!"

Alastor is in awe at how driven I am over the venue. He keeps quiet as he listens to me explain the papers.

"But yeah. That's pretty much it," I shrug. "This could all be easily discussed over the phone, but you don't have one."

"I prefer to meet in person," Alastor replies. "It's more formal and personal."

"True. I get ya," I nod.

I agree – I do enjoy spending time with Alastor. I prefer our in-person meetings.

"Back at our meeting with Vox…" Alastor says. "I noticed he calls you Ellie."

"Hm?" I raise a brow.

"Only people who are close to you address you by that name… Is Vox really that close to you?"

"Eh. We're not _that_ close. He mostly uses it to tease me and piss me off or when we're joking around. Same way I call him Voxy. It's just to tease him. It's not like he and I are so close like that."

"Oh…"

"Why?"

"Just wondering…"

I see that Alastor isn't being too honest about his answer.

"Think he'll steal me away as your business partner?" I tease.

"I doubt that. But knowing Vox's nature, he would try to pursue you in another manner…" Alastor trails off.

"Oh, you mean his flirtatious nature?"

"Yes…"

"Pft! That man doesn't stand a chance!"

"Really?"

"He's too much of a womanizer. He's not my type."

Alastor is relieved to hear that from me. I stay quiet for a moment in thought at his questions.

"Why so worried?" I finally ask.

Alastor is a bit surprised. He knows the answer to that question but doesn't want to say it.

"I just want to ensure my business partner's wellbeing," Alastor replies.

"Business partner?" I raise a brow. "Can't you just call me your friend?" I laugh.

"Is that...how you want me to call you?"

"Yes, you know I consider you a friend of mine. In fact, one of my closest friends at this point," I shyly look down.

Alastor wonders at that for a moment.

"I apologize then," he says.

"Hm? For what?" I'm confused.

"For not referring to you as a friend."

"Oh Al," I playfully punch his arm. "You're really a gentleman."

We laugh lightly together.

"My parents will be going on a trip tomorrow night," I say. "Why don't you come over to hang out?"

"If you're alright with it," Alastor responds.

"They'll be leaving in the late afternoon. You can come over sometime in the evening. We always hang here at your place. It'll be nice for a change. I'm sure you're getting tired of me being here."

"No, not at all."

"_Sure_," I give him a playful grin. "Anyway, I gotta get going," I put my stuff away in my bag.

"You haven't been here long. I hate for you to come all the way here for such a short time. You only dropped off the radio and CDs."

"That's okay! I don't mind. For me to personally give it to you means a lot more, even if I am here for only a short amount of time."

I give Alastor a cheeky smile and although he doesn't show it, he adores it.

"I'll see you out," Alastor stands up with me.

We make our way to the door and stop before opening it.

"Thank you once again, Elena," Alastor says. "For the radio, the CDs, and for keeping me company… I'm so used to being all alone in this vast estate. It really is nice for a change."

"No problem," I give him a soft smile. "Next time we get the chance, we'll fool around with Vox again!"

"I look forward to it," Alastor chuckles.

"Bye!" I wave as I head out the door.

Alastor watches me enter my car and drive out of his estate.

'Although it would be nice to have you here more often…' Alastor thinks as he watches me drive away.


	23. Chapter 23

My parents are gone on their trip. I'm at home, talking on the phone with Angel as I lay on my bed.

"So what time is Smiles supposed to be at your place?" Angel asks.

"We didn't set a time last night, actually," I laugh as I glance at the clock that reads 8:30pm. "So I have no idea."

"You think you can seduce him tonight?"

"You know the answer to that, Angie."

"The answer to what?" Alastor's voice startles me.

"Ah!" I shriek.

"What is it?" Angel asks.

"I'll talk to you later, Angie," I laugh. "Alastor says hi."

"Tell him to fuck you good."

"Good night, Angie!" I quickly hang up. "Angel says hi…" I look away.

I sit up on my bed as Alastor closes the glass balcony doors.

"So what's the plan, darlin'?" Alastor makes his way over to me.

"Hm. I honestly didn't think this through…" I rub the back of my neck.

I sit there for a moment in thought.

"May I propose something?" Alastor asks.

"Sure," I nod.

"Considering you're getting over your former lover, would you like to do so in a more physical sense?"

"How so?"

"Do you have any items that remind you of him?"

"Actually...now that you mention it… I do have some things…" I get up from my bed.

I make my way over to my closet, pulling out a box full of vinyl records, gifts, and other items from my ex.

"This is all I've got," I put the big box on the floor in the middle of my room.

"Excellent!" Alastor says. "Now we destroy it all."

"Hm?" I blink.

"It's forgetting about your former lover in a metaphorical sense. You're destroying any items that remind you of him."

"Oh, I get it! It's actually about time I got rid of all this," I glance down at the box. "Let's do it!" I gaze up at Alastor with a determined gaze.

"Atta girl!" He smiles.

"I've got the perfect song for this!"

I rush over to my speaker system across my bedroom and connect my phone via bluetooth.

_I wake up every evening_

_With a big smile on my face_

_And it never feels out of place_

_And you're still probably working_

_At a nine to five pace_

_I wonder how bad that tastes_

"This song is about a break up," I explain. "The person dedicates it to an ex."

I walk over to my closet, walking back out with two bats.

"Let's get started, shall we?" I say.

Alastor gives me a mischievous smile as I toss him a bat. I begin to take out vinyl records my ex gifted me and lay some on the floor. I smash them with the bat and so does Alastor.

"_And truth be told I miss you_," I sing along. "_And truth be told I'm lying. When you see my face, Hope it gives you hell, Hope it gives you hell. When you walk my way, Hope it gives you hell, Hope it gives you hell_."

Alastor and I continue to smash more vinyls and some glass figurines.

_Now you'll never see_

_What you've done to me_

_You can take back your memories_

_They're no good to me_

_And here's all your lies_

_You can't look me in the eyes_

_With the sad, sad look_

_That you wear so well_

I begin to dance on the pile of vinyl pieces, taking Alastor's hands to join me. We jump up and down, dancing to the song.

"_When you hear this song_," I sing with the song. "_I hope that it will treat you well. You can sing along, I hope that it puts you through hell_."

I smash one more porcelain figure onto the floor, catching my breath.

"How was that for you?" Alastor asks.

"It was great!" I beam with a smile. "It really was!"

"I'm glad to hear that," he nods.

"Only I wish we shoulda done this outside," I laugh at the mess.

"Not to worry," Alastor snaps his fingers.

He manifests some demons to swiftly sweep and clean up the mess, leaving it spotless.

"Now I see why you don't have any maids or butlers at your estate," I laugh.

Alastor chuckles with me.

* * *

It's about 10:15pm. I'm standing out on my balcony with Alastor. We're eating some caramel popcorn in a tin as we stare up at the night sky. We're enjoying the nice breeze and silence after playing some board games once we were done destroying the gifts from my ex. We lean on the balcony railing as we gaze out into the distance.

"It's such a nice night," I say. "Sometimes it can get a bit chilly but it's not too bad."

"It really is a nice night," Alastor agrees.

We continue to stare up at the sky.

"You have such a devotion to those closest to you," Alastor says. "Did your parents teach you those values?"

"Most," I smile. "But they always say that I was born with such a loving heart. I owe my parents so much… Not just them – Angel and even you… for being there for me."

Alastor always feels good to hear me say I value him as a friend.

"Do you mind if I sing a song?" I ask.

"Go right ahead," Alastor replies.

"This song just makes me think of my loved ones...and it's a good heartfelt one."

I manifest a kalimba and begin to play the melody to the song.

"_Once I was seven years old my momma told me_

_Go make yourself some friends or you'll be lonely_

_Once I was seven years old_

_It was a big big world, but we thought we were bigger_

_Pushing each other to the limits, we were learning quicker_

_By eleven smoking herb and drinking burning liquor_

_Never rich so we were out to make that steady figure_

_Once I was eleven years old my daddy told me_

_Go get yourself a wife or you'll be lonely_

_Once I was eleven years old_"

Alastor listens intently to the lyrics.

"_I always had that dream like my daddy before me_

_So I started writing songs, I started writing stories_

_Something about that glory just always seemed to bore me_

_'Cause only those I really love will ever really know me_

_Once I was twenty years old, my story got told_

_Before the morning sun, when life was lonely_

_Once I was twenty years old_

_I only see my goals, I don't believe in failure_

_'Cause I know the smallest voices, they can make it major_

_I got my boys with me at least those in favor_

_And if we don't meet before I leave, I hope I'll see you later_

_Once I was twenty years old, my story got told_

_I was writing about everything, I saw before me_

_Once I was twenty years old_

_Soon we'll be thirty years old, our songs have been sold_

_We've traveled around the world and we're still roaming_

_Soon we'll be thirty years old_

_I'm still learning about life_

_My woman brought children for me_

_So I can sing them all my songs_

_And I can tell them stories_

_Most of my boys are with me_

_Some are still out seeking glory_

_And some I had to leave behind_

_My brother I'm still sorry_

_Soon I'll be sixty years old, my daddy got sixty-one_

_Remember life and then your life becomes a better one_

_I made a man so happy when I wrote a letter once_

_I hope my children come and visit, once or twice a month_"

My singing becomes more passionate with the lyrics as I continue to play the melody on the kalimba.

"_Soon I'll be sixty years old, will I think the world is cold_

_Or will I have a lot of children who can warm me_

_Soon I'll be sixty years old_

_Soon I'll be sixty years old, will I think the world is cold_

_Or will I have a lot of children who can warm me_

_Soon I'll be sixty years old_"

My voice calms and lowers for the end of the song.

"_Once I was seven years old, momma told me_

_Go make yourself some friends or you'll be lonely_

_Once I was seven years old_

_Once I was seven years old_"

I breathe out a light sigh as I gaze out into the distance.

"That was beautiful," Alastor compliments.

"Thank you," I shyly smile.

Alastor stands there in thought for a moment, reflecting on the lyrics to the song.

"Do you ever see yourself marrying?" He asks. "Or having children?"

"Hm. That's an interesting question…" I smile to myself. "I don't have a clear answer to that at the moment. But I _will_ give you an answer… In order to get married, I have to find a husband. A man who can love me unconditionally and be loyal, and I the same to him… And if children come along, then great… But again, I have to find the right man. A man can be a great husband, but not be a good father. And vice versa. That's where I'm afraid… I'm afraid of falling in love with and marrying the wrong man...which I was so close to doing."

I gaze down at my kalimba in thought.

"That's why I get so depressed about my relationship with my ex…" I continue. "I almost married him… The way that I see it, I nearly failed myself."

"But now you know better," Alastor comforts. "You learned from your past and are moving to a better future. Perhaps one day...you'll meet a man who can truly love you unconditionally and be loyal to you, as you deserve."

"I hope so…" I smile to myself. "What about you? I know you're not into relationships, but...do you ever think of the idea of having a family?"

"It never crossed my mind for reasons that only I know…but I don't see myself fit to be someone's husband or a father."

"Really? I find that hard to believe."

"Why do you say that?" Alastor is surprised.

"I would think that of you initially...but that changed once I got to know you… That's why I don't like to judge people entirely from what I see on the surface...because there can be so much more underneath."

Alastor is in awe at my words.

"And I apologize for judging you," I turn to him.

Alastor recalls his initial plan to use and betray me. A part of him wants to confess, to come clean about it. But he's afraid of how I'll react.

'It's best I don't…' he thinks to himself.

I notice Alastor's pensive state.

"You okay there?" I question.

"Hm," he smiles at me. "You're always so caring."

"Eh?" I'm surprised.

"How angelic of you," he pinches my cheek.

"Hey!" I pout.

I whimper as Alastor playfully continues to pinch my cheek.

"I should get going," Alastor let's go of my cheek. "I have some business to attend to bright and early."

"My parents will be here early in the morning too," I say. "Then I'll be joining my father with business dealings."

"Looks like we both have our day cut out for us tomorrow."

"We'll meet after tomorrow to discuss the next step for the venue. But for now, just get a break from my crazy ass," I laugh.

Alastor chuckles as he gazes out into the distance.

'I don't think I'd ever get tired of you…' he thinks to himself.

* * *

Alastor is now at his estate after leaving mine. He's sitting on his couch in the living area, inserting a CD into the radio I gave him. The radio sits on the coffee table, the disc whirring as it spins.

_Have you got color in your cheeks?_

_Do you ever get that fear that you can't shift the type_

_That sticks around like summat in your teeth?_

_Are there some aces up your sleeve?_

_Have you no idea that you're in deep?_

_I've dreamt about you nearly every night this week_

_How many secrets can you keep?_

_'Cause there's this tune I found_

_That makes me think of you somehow and I play it on repeat_

_Until I fall asleep, spillin' drinks on my settee_

_If this feelin' flows both ways?_

Alastor sees how this song can reflect his feelings for me well so far.

_Do I wanna know?_

_Sad to see you go_

_Was sorta hopin' that you'd stay_

_Baby, we both know _

_That the nights were mainly made_

_For sayin' things that you can't say tomorrow day_

_Crawlin' back to you_

_Ever thought of callin' when_

_You've had a few?_

_'Cause I always do_

_Maybe I'm too_

_Busy bein' yours_

_To fall for somebody new_

_Now, I've thought it through_

_Crawlin' back to you_

_So have you got the guts?_

_Been wonderin' if your heart's still open_

_And if so, I wanna know what time it shuts_

_Simmer down an' pucker up, I'm sorry to interrupt_

_It's just I'm constantly on the cusp of tryin' to kiss you_

_I don't know if you feel the same as I do_

_But we could be together if you wanted to_

_Do I wanna know?_

_If this feelin' flows both ways?_

_Sad to see you go_

_Was sorta hopin' that you'd stay_

_Baby, we both know_

_That the nights were mainly made_

_For sayin' things that you can't say tomorrow day_

_Crawlin' back to you (crawlin' back to you)_

_Ever thought of callin' when_

_You've had a few? (had a few)_

_'Cause I always do ('cause I always do)_

_Maybe I'm too (maybe I'm too busy)_

_Busy bein' yours (bein' yours)_

_To fall for somebody new_

_Now, I've thought it through_

_Crawlin' back to you_

_If this feelin' flows both ways?_

_(Sad to see you go) Was sorta hopin' that you'd stay_

_(Baby, we both know) That the nights were mainly made_

_For sayin' things that you can't say tomorrow day_

_(Do I wanna know?) Too busy bein' yours to fall_

_(Sad to see you go) Ever thought of callin', darlin'?_

_(Do I wanna know?) Do you want me crawlin' back to you?_

Alastor presses the pause button on the radio, keeping his hand on it. This song just now reflected his feelings for me so well, feelings he has on a regular basis. Because of this, he now likes the song very much.

"Perhaps I can create a CD with songs I want to dedicate to her…" Alastor thinks aloud. "It would help me express how I feel."

Alastor stares at the radio in thought. He takes the CD case and reads the title of the songs.

"_Track 1: Do I Wanna Know by Arctic Monkeys_…." Alastor reads the title of the first song he played. "It's an interesting song."

He presses play on the radio, continuing to listen to the rest of the tracks.

* * *

(Song _Gives You Hell_ by The All-American Rejects)


	24. Chapter 24

I'm sitting on Alastor's sofa as I read through papers, scanning through the numbers of expenses we've had so far for the venue. Alastor is also reviewing any items we may need to purchase. He doesn't have his suit jacket on as usual when he's at home. It's been about two hours since we've been sitting here, our noses stuck to these papers. Alastor glances at the clock and sees it's 6:15pm.

"Alright, I think that's enough for today," Alastor slaps the papers on to the coffee table and stands up.

"Huh?" I look up at him.

"Let's go out!"

"Go out where?"

"There's a place I want you to accompany me to."

"Where exactly?"

"It's an old fashioned saloon, just like the ones back in my day."

"Oh, that sounds fun!"

"But let's get you ready for this by changing you to more appropriate attire," he snaps his fingers.

My clothes turn into the 1920s outfit he changed that day he first taught me how to Waltz: the black knee length dress, Mary Jane heels, and bobbed hair with a light pink cloche hat. He decides to keep his usual suit but adds the red and black boater hat on his head. He makes the sides of my bob hair and some make up cover the pink on my cheeks.

"We've gotta hide those iconic rosy cheeks of yours!" Alastor lightly squeezes my cheeks. "Anyone will surely recognize them."

"Good point," I nod. "Where is this place?" I ask as we head to the front door.

"It's on the other side of town," he says as we approach my car. "I'll lead you as you drive."

We hop in my car and head out.

* * *

We're walking to the entrance of a building with a sign that reads _The Soirée_, large and bright bulbs around it. I gaze inside and see everyone is in similar attire as us.

"My lady," Alastor offers his right arm to me.

I slip my left arm around his right arm and we make our way inside. There we see an old fashioned bar setup with round wooden tables scattered about. People are drinking glasses of wine or whiskey or even smoking through a long black cigarette holder. I'm amazed at how it feels as if I time traveled to the 1920s and 30s.

"Care for a drink?" Alastor offers.

"Sure," I nod.

He leads me straight to the bar.

"Two glasses of whiskey, my good sir," Alastor tells the bartender.

"Coming right up!" He responds.

I break away from Alastor as I sit on a stool at the bar counter to his right. I don't want people getting the wrong idea with Alastor if they recognize who I am.

"Two glasses of whiskey," the bartender places the glasses in front of us.

"Thank you," I smile at the bartender. "So what made you come here?" I turn to Alastor.

"You've shown me activities of your modern lifestyle," he replies. "I figured I show you what my lifestyle was like when I was alive."

"It's so cool," I glance around. "It really does feel like I time traveled."

"I knew you'd like it!"

"I just hope no one recognizes me here. I don't want people to know how affiliated we are."

"Good point," he has his usual smile.

"It's best I keep a low profile."

We drink from our glasses of whiskey as we enjoy each other's company.

"How is Angel doing?" Alastor asks.

"He's doing well," I reply. "We haven't hung out in at least a week but he understands how busy I am. It gives him more time for his..._dates_."

"Ah yes, of course."

"Alastor?" We hear a woman with a southern accent from behind us.

We turn and see a woman with pale skin, sharp white teeth revealed in her smile, and white hair tied in a bun under a large grey, round capelina hat with pink feathers at the top. Her vintage grey dress has a tall collar that reaches the top of her neck. The sleeves are puffed in white as her dress rounds at her waist and is loose at the bottom. Her eyes are a deep black as she gazes down at me from her height of about six feet.

"How nice to see you," she tells Alastor. "My, it's been a while since you've been around these parts."

"A pleasure to see you too, Rosie," Alastor bows a bit.

Rosie turns her attention to me.

"And who might this be?" She asks.

'I don't think she recognizes me,' I think to myself.

"Just a friend of mine who I met through business affairs," Alastor cleverly replies.

'Nice one!' I think.

"What is your name, my dear?" Rosie asks.

"Mary," I reply with a southern accent. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine."

"I hope your establishments are doing well," Alastor takes the attention from me.

"Oh yes, everything is going swell," Rosie replies. "I hear that you're working on a new business project."

"Ah yes! It's still under development so it's under wraps."

"There's also word of you having a business partner. That's very unlikely of you."

"Well, you know what they say! It's nice to try new things every now and then."

'He sure knows how to cover up well…' I think to myself.

"How's about a song for old time's sake?" She suggests.

"I'd love to!" Alastor agrees with his usual smile as he makes his cane disappear.

He and Rosie approach the old fashioned piano on one end of the salon. Alastor sits on the bench and begins to play at the keys while Rosie stands and leans against the piano. She prepares to sing.

"_There's an old superstition 'way down south_

_Everybody believes that trouble won't stay_

_If you shake it away_

_When they hold a revival way down south_

_Everybody with care and trouble that day_

_Tries to shake it away_

_Shaking the blues away, unhappy news away_

_If you are blue, it's easy to_

_Shake off your cares and troubles_

_Telling the blues to go, they may refuse to go_

_But as a rule, they'll go if you'll_

_Shake them away_

_Do like the voodoos do, listening to a voodoo melody_

_They shake their bodies so, to and fro_

_With every shake, a lucky break_

_Proving that there's a way to chase your cares away_

_If you would lose your weary blues_

_Shake 'em away_

_Shaking the blues away, unhappy news away_

_If you are blue, it's easy to_

_Shake off your cares and troubles_

_Telling the blues to go, they may refuse to go_

_But as a rule, they'll go if you'll_

_Shake them away_

_Do like the voodoos do, listening to a voodoo melody_

_They shake their bodies so, to and fro_

_With every shake, a lucky break_

_Proving that there's a way to chase your cares away_

_If you would lose your weary blues_

_Shake 'em away_

_Gotta chase those cares away_

_Just to prove that there's a way_

_A way to shake shake your blues away"_

Alastor plays the last riff of piano keys and ends the song. I clap along with the rest of the crowd.

'They've got pretty good musical chemistry,' I think to myself. 'She seems nice…It seems they have history together.'

Alastor takes a hold of Rosie's hand and they bow together. After their bow, they make their way back over to me.

"That was splendid!" I congratulate them.

"Thank you, dear," Rosie smiles with a nod. "Alastor plays the piano so well."

"With your chemistry, I assume you perform regularly together," I continue the southern accent.

"Not as much as before. Nowadays, Alastor is busy with his business and whatever mischief he's up to."

"Ha ha! Right you are!" Alastor chuckles. "Would you like a drink?" He offers Rosie.

"Why yes," she nods.

"Another glass of whiskey," he tells the bartender.

"Still indulging in whiskey, I see," Rosie tells Alastor.

"It's the finest drink in my opinion," he takes a glass of whiskey and hands it to her.

"So how did you two meet again?" Rosie glances at me and Alastor.

"On business affairs," Alastor replies.

"Is that so?" Rosie eyes me.

"I work in logistics," I lie. "I met Alastor while sorting out paperwork for his business."

"How interesting," she continues to eye me. "Judging by your accent, I assume you're from the south."

"Yes, the lovely south!"

"Where exactly?" She continues to pry, as if testing me.

"New Orleans," I quickly reply.

"Oh, just like Al, here," she glances at him. "That must also be how you two are acquainted."

"Yup! New Orleans – said to be the birthplace of jazz!" I continue to put up a front.

"Very interesting," Rosie continues to eye me.

Alastor notices how Rosie is examining me and takes this as a cue to leave.

"I hate to leave so soon," he says. "But I must get going. I have an important business affair to get to early in the morning and need my rest. Bright and early!"

"Oh, just when we were getting so well acquainted," Rosie eyes me again.

"I shall escort Mary home before resting for the night," Alastor holds his arm out for me to take. "Enjoy the rest of the night. Farewell," he bows a bit.

"I bid you goodnight," Rosie nods.

Alastor swiftly leads me out of the salon and we head down the block.

"What's the matter?" I ask as he continues to hurry us away.

"She kept trying to see where she knew you from," he replies. "It would be unpleasant for her to recognize you. She would spread our affiliation like wildfire."

"Oh…" I gaze down in thought. "That wouldn't be good at all."

I look down in thought.

"You and Rosie have good stage chemistry," I say.

"We are well acquainted," Alastor says.

"You two perform together?"

"We used to. I've gotten too occupied with my dealings here as an overlord in Hell that I no longer have the time for that."

"But you enjoyed her company?"

"To a certain extent. Nothing more than performers."

I think for a moment at his responses.

"Well I think you two would make a cute couple," I say.

"Of course not!" Alastor shakes his hand at me. "That's whacky nonsense!"

"I'm just saying," I shrug.

We make it to my car and head inside.

"That was fun!" I turn the car on. "Even if it wasn't long, I still had fun. Thanks for taking me there!"

I turn to Alastor with a genuine smile. He's taken aback but this time he feels something odd in his stomach. He doesn't like the feeling and shakes it off. I drive off down the road. There's a silence between us other than the low music on the radio.

"I'm glad to have made her acquaintance," I speak in my southern accent. "Rosie seems like a nice gal."

"You're enjoying yourself with that accent," Alastor is amused.

"Why yes, it's rather fun."

"Mary, am I right? From New Orleans?"

"Mary it is! And New Orleans is right! The lovely south!"

"But _Mary_?" Alastor raises a brow.

"What about my name?" I still continue the southern accent and manner.

"It doesn't fit you."

"How dare you disrespect my name!" I joke.

"Elena is far better."

"Thanks," I return to my normal voice with a giggle. "I think so too."

Alastor chuckles, still amused at my accent and act.

"You'd make a great actress, too," he says.

"I _am_ rather dramatic," I have a smug smile.

"There's no question about it."

"But you're no different, Mr. Radio Host."

"I do enjoy putting on a show," he has a smug smile.

"So were you a radio host when you were alive?"

"It's fairly obvious I was."

"I bet you were famous, like you are here in Hell."

"You'd be surprised."

"I bet you were popular with the ladies, too."

"Women swooned over me, but I had no interest."

"You seriously didn't have a first love or something?"

"Not in the slightest."

"I wonder what your type would be…" I wonder.

"What?"

"Perhaps a lady who's tall...but not too tall."

"Please, don't."

"With a bob haircut maybe. And a lovely singing voice."

"That's enough," he waves his hand. "You sound like Vox."

"What? I'm just trying to see what kinda gal you'd be into if you _did_ want to pursue someone."

Alastor gazes out the tinted window, immediately thinking of me. I fit that description fairly well. But of course he's not going to admit it.

"I'll drop you off at your place," I interrupt his thoughts. "We'll call it a night. I'm pretty tired."

I yawn as I continue to drive. Alastor keeps his gaze out the window, still in thought.


	25. Chapter 25

I'm finishing getting ready in my bedroom, walking over to the dressing mirror outside my closet. I'm wearing a royal blue sleeveless mermaid dress that hugs my curves and a pair of black kitten heels. My messy black hair is tied up in a loose bun. I wear silver dangling earrings with a silver necklace to match. My lips are covered with a pale pink matte lipstick, my eyes covered in an elegant black smokey look. I take my phone and text Angel.

"I'm heading to a business dinner with my parents," I text him. "If I don't respond, you know why."

I grab my black satin purse and slip my phone in it.

"We're ready to leave, Elena!" My mother calls out from the foyer.

"On my way down!" I spritz a bit of perfume on me.

I make my way down the curved stairs and my parents look at me in awe.

"Te vez bellísima," my mother compliments. "I'm sure you'll be charming a lot of men at the dinner."

"Not until they get past me," my father jokes.

"Relax, I don't plan on falling for a guy anytime soon," I reassure them.

"That's relieving," my father smiles.

We exit our home and hop into the limousine to head to the business dinner.

"You should at least talk to some men," my mother suggests. "Just to get a scope of better suitors."

"Ama," I groan a bit.

"I'm just saying it would be nice for you to move on. Who knows what fellow you might run into tonight?"

I shrug as I lean my left arm on the door, gazing out the window.

'I can't wait to get this dinner over with!' I think to myself. 'I hate these business dinners…'

* * *

We reach the entrance of the venue after getting dropped off. The limousine drives off as we make our way inside, security holding off some paparazzi.

"Sir Magne! Sir Magne!" Some paparazzi call out.

"Lady Magne!"

"Princess Elena!"

We continue to make our way to the door with security escort.

"Good evening," the doorman gives us a bow. "Please come right this way," he leads us.

We follow him through the venue of tables full of business people. I walk to my father's left and my mother on his right, standing a few inches taller than him at the height of six feet and five inches. She's wearing a black satin dress that hugs her curves. Her long black hair is loose, reaching past her waist. Though tall, my mother is as beautiful as ever. I feel eyes land on us from all over.

"That's Lucifer's daughter," I hear a whisper.

"She's beautiful!" Another voice exclaims.

"She definitely has her mother's beauty."

I ignore the comments and continue to walk through the venue with my parents. We reach a table at the front where we sit down. My father sits between me and my mother, I'm on his right and my mother to his left.

'This is an event where business people come to make connections,' I think to myself. 'Some come to kiss ass.'

After a while, we are finally served our food. We eat our meal with everyone else in the venue doing the same. I poke at some mushrooms in the pasta with my fork as I stare down at my plate.

"Is the food to your liking?" My father asks.

"Yes, it is," I reassure him. "I just don't have much of an appetite right now. I did eat some soup."

"Good, at least you ate something," my mother smiles.

"Try the wine," my father pours me a glass. "It's really good!"

"He's already on his third glass," my mother teases.

"Who's keeping count?" My father whispers to me with a grin.

He and I break out into muffled laughter, causing my mom to scoff at us with a smile. After we've finished our dinner, it's time to mingle with the crowd. My mother stays close to my father on his left, her arm wrapped around his as they hold wine glasses. I'm close to them on my father's right, also holding a glass of wine.

"Thank you again for your investment," an older business man says to my father. "I look forward to our business partnership."

"Likewise," my father nods.

I drink a good gulp from my wine as I'm in thought.

"Is that your second one, dear?" My father refers to my wine.

"No, it's actually my fourth…" I sheepishly smile.

"Atta girl! I'm on my seventh one," my father whispers to me with a sheepish smile, causing my mother to giggle.

"The apple really doesn't fall far from the tree," my mother comments.

"No it does not," my father holds his apple cane up with his free hand that's around my mother's arm.

"Leave some for the rest of the guests, dad," I tease.

"Ah yes. These people tend to be uptight at times. So they'll need all the wine they can get," my father quietly jokes.

The three of us muffle our laughter and quickly straighten our faces as another guest approaches. A younger businessman with dirty blonde hair and green eyes wearing a navy blue tailored suit stops in front of us.

"Excuse me, Sir Magne and Lady Magne," he nods his head a bit. "I hope you're enjoying your evening."

"Yes indeed," my father sips from his wine.

"I'd like your permission to take your daughter to dance."

"My daughter speaks for herself," my father replies.

The man turns to me with a smile.

"May I offer you a dance?" He asks me.

"Uh, I don't know," I rub the back of my neck.

"Go on, Ellie. Have some fun," my father insists.

"Fine, but I'm taking my wine," I reply.

"Make sure her glass is filled to keep her content," he tells the man.

"Really, dad?" I cross my arms at him.

"I'm the same, dear!" He defends with a sheepish smile.

I scoff at him with a smile, shaking my head as I hand my mother my purse. The man offers me his hand but I'm already heading to the dance floor. He's surprised but follows after me. There's a small band playing classical music. The man positions himself, placing his right hand on my waist while I rest my left hand on his shoulder, holding the glass of wine in my right hand. He doesn't know where to put his free left hand so he just places it on my waist as well. I continue to sip at my wine, uninterested in the dance.

"You're a wine lover, huh?" He asks.

"If it's good, yes," I take another sip.

"You're running low," he sees my glass.

He signals a waiter to fill my wine glass.

"Thank you," I sip some wine again.

"Anything to keep you comfortable," the man says.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't catch your name."

"Harry. I own a banking firm, a highly successful one."

'This guy is boasting,' I think to myself.

"Like you, I enjoy the finest wine, especially while on my yacht."

'Yup. Definitely boasting.'

"I enjoy sailing and traveling," he continues.

My eyes wander around the venue hall while Harry continues to boast. Upon scanning the crowd, I lay eyes on a familiar, wide smiling, red haired man – Alastor.

"Hmph!" I spritz a bit of wine on Harry's suit. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" I apologize after gulping the rest of the wine in my mouth.

"No worries," Harry takes out a cloth from his suit jacket and wipes himself clean. "It's not the first time a _custom_ suit of mine gets wet with fine wine."

'I shoulda spit the mouthful at him…' I'm annoyed at another one of his boasts.

I down the rest of my wine and place it on a silver platter carried by a waiter who's walking by. Harry is surprised at my sudden drinking but we continue to dance anyway.

"So tell me," Harry begins. "Are you seeing anyone?"

"Uh…" I glance behind Harry and see Alastor's red eyes staring straight at us from afar. "I'm not, but I prefer to stay alone at the moment."

"Perhaps I can take you out on a sail on my yacht some time."

"I don't do so well with water…"

"I'll help you get used to it."

Alastor stares at us, hidden away in the sea of people. He sees Harry chatting me up as we dance. He notices Harry's hand is a bit too low on my back, practically close to my butt. Alastor has an annoyed smile on his face with a slight eye twitch.

"When are you free?" Harry asks.

"Well, my schedule is really booked with business dealings…" I try to lie.

"I'm sure we can figure something out," his finger caresses my cheek.

Alastor sees the caress and feels his heart beat faster as his hand balls up a bit, a smile still spread across his face.

'What am I feeling?' He thinks to himself. 'I don't normally feel this annoyed.'

The music ends and the crowd claps.

"Thank you for this dance," Harry bows and takes a hold of my right hand. "I do hope to set up a date with you some time," he kisses the top of my hand.

Alastor sees this and his mind races. He's so heated that some wine bottles shatter on the silver platters of the waiters near him.

"It was my pleasure," I force a smile.

I scurry off back to my parents and see my father trying to hide a smile.

"What?" I ask.

"You spat wine on Harry's tailored suit," my father tries to control his smile.

"Oh yeah. What about it?"

"Harry annoys me," my father continues to crack a smile.

"He _is_ annoying with all his boasting. I wished I had spit all the wine in my mouth at him."

This causes my father to chuckle aloud, which makes me crack a laugh too. My mother lightly taps my father on the shoulder, also holding back a smile.

"Another glass of wine for me and my daughter!" He calls a waiter.

"You sure you can handle the wine, dad?" I tease.

"Enough to not spit it at people," he retorts.

"Touché," I grab a glass of wine from the silver platter.

He and I muffle our laughter by covering our mouths.

"Let me go freshen up," I excuse myself and take my purse from my mother.

"Spit wine on that Peter over there on your way," my father whispers, causing me to laugh.

I try to control my laughter and keep a straight face. Once I'm through the crowd, I head for the double doors that lead into the hallway. I see a single occupant restroom and head inside, closing the door after me before turning the light on. I flip the light switch and find Alastor inches in front of me, causing me to gasp and jump.

"Damn it, Alastor!" I whisper. "Don't do that!"

"I couldn't help myself," he has a smug smile.

"Why are _you_ here?"

"Why, I was invited by one of my connections."

"You knew very well that I was going to be here with my parents, didn't you?"

"That's the only reason I came."

"You really like taking risks, huh?"

"For my own amusement," he smirks.

I roll my eyes and down my glass of wine, setting it on the sink counter.

"Anyway, thank you," Alastor says.

"For what?" I'm confused.

"For spitting wine on that boastful Harry."

"You find him annoying too?"

"That and because his hand was a little too carried away on your body."

"Hm?"

"His hand was a bit too low on your lower back."

"Alastor…"

"I found it rather annoying."

"Are you jealous?"

Alastor freezes at the word. _Jealous_? How could he be jealous? Is that really what he felt?

"Nah, I don't think so," I dismiss it. "There's no reason for you to be jealous. Maybe if you feared Harry stealing me away as your business partner."

"I just didn't like the way he was touching you," his voice is more serious and angry.

I look up at Alastor in surprise for a moment.

'He's really jealous…' I think to myself.

"If you can be a doll and do me a favor," he interrupts my thoughts. "_Don't_ dance with anymore men tonight."

I raise an eyebrow at him. He rubs his eyes with two fingers, trying to keep his smile.

"I'll be going now," Alastor is flustered. "Sorry to surprise you like this."

"Alastor, wait," I say.

He vanishes in a shadow, leaving me in the restroom alone. I stand there dumbfounded at what just happened.

'Did Harry really piss him off that much?' I think to myself.

I think for a bit more before I head for the door. Upon opening it, I run into my father who is standing right outside the restroom.

"Is everything alright?" He asks.

"Yeah, yeah," I try to make up an excuse. "I think the wine is just getting to me," I smile.

"It sounded like you were talking to someone."

"Yes, I called Angel to tell him about what just happened with Harry. I had to tell someone!" I laugh.

My father raises a brow at me.

"Anyway!" My father quickly changes his expression into a smile and wraps his arm around me as he leads me back toward the venue hall. "I've got a few more people you can spit your wine at," he has a devilish grin.

"I'm down," I say. "But no more dancing for me."

* * *

Alastor barges through his front door, slamming it after him. He storms into his living area, immediately heading for his collection of whiskey bottles.

"Damn that Harry!" Alastor hisses. "He has no reason to be so intimate with Elena! How _dare_ he touch her in such a manner!"

He hastily pours himself a glass of whiskey and slams the bottle down on the table once he's done.

"But that's not the _real_ issue at hand here," he says after taking a gulp. "The fact that I'm this worked up over something so petty is what's more bothersome. _Jealous_? I would _never_ imagine myself wasting energy on such emotion."

He gulps the rest of the whiskey down.

"Why do I find myself like this?" Alastor grows frustrated. "I'm losing control of my emotions, my sense of self…"

Alastor grips the glass in his hand, able to see a reflection of himself – he's not smiling.

"_God damn it!_" He hurls the glass across the room into the wall.

The glass shatters. Alastor breathes heavily, putting a hand to his face.

"It's all because of _her_…" he thinks of me.

He begins to recall moments with me, seeing memories of me smiling and laughing. His gaze lands on his red sofa. He remembers our conversations and time spent together on that very sofa. His fast beating heart begins to slow and his breathing regulates. A sense of calm washes over him once he thinks of me.

"I can't go on like this…" Alastor has a pensive face.


	26. Chapter 26

"So can you come with us to the karaoke bar tonight?" I talk on my phone as I put my black heeled boots on.

"Not tonight, Ellie," Angel replies. "Got another hot date tonight."

"I haven't hung out with you in over a week…" I pout.

"Don't worry, I'll make it up to you. Just go out and have fun with Smiles."

"We'll see how _that_ goes," I mutter.

"When was the last time you saw him?"

"That night at the business dinner almost a week ago."

"Oh when he got all jealous?"

"I don't know if it was jealousy…"

"It sounded like straight up jealousy to me."

"Maybe he doesn't like to share his business partner?"

"That's a load'a shit!" Angel laughs. "I know when a guy is jealous. And believe me, he _was_."

"That's so weird," I shake my head. "Why would he be jealous?"

"Beats me. The guy says he's not into anyone, so I have no fuckin' clue what his deal is."

"Ugh, I hope it's not awkward tonight…"

"Just have some drinks and you'll be fine."

"I hope so…"

"Good luck!"

We hang up the call and I see it's 8:45pm.

"I hope he got my message to meet tonight…" I say to myself as I remember leaving a note on Alastor's front door earlier today. "It's really hard to get a hold of him when he doesn't have a cell phone or a landline that can receive voicemails."

I finish getting myself ready and look myself over in the tall mirror. My royal blue faux jeans rise up to my waist with my long sleeve black shirt tucked in. The shirt has a v-neck that goes just above my cleavage, not that my boobs are that big. My hips are wider and give me a curvy look with my nicely rounded butt. I check my maroon matte lipstick and my smokey eye makeup. Everything looks fine.

"Hopefully I don't party alone," I say. "Even so, I'll still have my fun! I deserve it after a long ass week of working!"

I take one last look at myself in the mirror before heading out for my Friday night.

* * *

I arrive at the karaoke bar, heading straight to the bar counter through the crowd.

"Two shots of tequila, please," I tell Husk.

"Coming right up!" He replies.

I lean on the bar counter, glancing around the crowd.

'No sign of Alastor…' I think to myself.

I let out a sigh as Husk sets the shot glasses of tequila down in front of me.

"Rough week?" He asks.

"I guess you can say that," I reply before taking my first shot. "But it won't stop me from having a good night!"

I continue to lean on the counter, staring up at the television behind the bar. The headline reads _Return of Infamous Overlord?_ as the news anchors discuss something but it's muted. The channel then changes to a boxing match.

"Hey there," a guy interrupts my thoughts. "What's a beautiful gal like you doing alone on a night like this?"

"Oh she's not alone," that radio voice says from behind me.

I turn in surprise to see Alastor standing behind me, his elbow on the counter as he leans closer to me.

"She's got all the company she needs," Alastor gives the guy that reassured smile of his.

The guy backs off and disappears into the crowd.

"I was afraid you wouldn't make it," I turn to Alastor.

"I was caught up with some things…" he replies.

"As long as you're here!" I smile.

I take my second shot.

"Two more shots please!" I tell Husk.

"Make that four," Alastor says.

Husk sets the shots on the counter. Alastor downs both of them back to back.

"Whoa, someone's having a bad night…." I take my first shot.

"Two more," Alastor tells Husk.

As soon as he gets the shots, he gulps them down.

"What the hell is up with _you_?" I raise a brow.

"It's been a...troubling week…" he says.

"Tell me about it," I drink my second shot. "We've had a rough week, so let's drink the night away! Two more shots, Husk!"

Husk pours us our shots.

"On the count of three," I tell Alastor. "We down them. One...two...three!"

We both gulp the shots like champs.

"Aha ha!" I chuckle to myself, on the verge of being tipsy. "I'm gonna have a great night."

Alastor stares down at the counter in thought, a small smile on his face.

"Let me see a bigger smile!" I turn to him as I point to my rosy cheeks. "We're going to have a great night!"

Alastor sees my smile and can't help but smile even more.

"Right you are!" He exclaims. "What better way to do so by drinking! And drink the night away we shall!"

"There's the Alastor I know!" I slap my hand on the counter.

* * *

I stumble out the bar, nearly tripping but manage to catch myself. Alastor also stumbles behind me, a drunken smile across his face.

"I fucking hit my shin on the way out!" I grunt as I hunch over but crack up in laughter.

"You're too drunk to even walk," Alastor points and laughs as he catches himself with his cane.

"My shin…my shin…" I laugh as I hold my shin.

I totter with Alastor over to my car that's a block away. We get in and I clumsily start the car.

"Are you in any condition to drive?" Alastor grins.

"Pft! Since when do you care about shit like that?" I laugh. "Besides, I'm experienced when it comes to driving in this _condition_. Seat belts!" I put mine on and Alastor does so as well.

I begin to drive off.

"Where to?" I ask but quickly answer. "Let's head to your place," I slur at Alastor. "So I can go steal your whiskey."

"That's not very angelic of you," he shakes a finger at me.

"I'm _half_ angel, remember?" I clarify. "I'm a fuckin half-breed!" I fake cry but laugh.

I continue to drive down the road toward the other side of town.

"I need some bread…" I say.

"Bread?" Alastor can't help but laugh. "For what?"

"To eat, genius. I want bread."

"I have some at my estate."

"Oh yeah. I like your bread. I'll steal that too!"

I fumble to turn my radio on and shuffle the music on my phone. I keep the music at a moderate volume.

_Uno por pobre y feo pero antojao_

_Tengo la camisa negra_

_hoy mi amor está de luto_

_hoy tengo en el alma una pena_

_y es por culpa de tu embrujo_

"_Hoy sé que tu ya no me quieres," _I sing along. "_Y eso es lo que más me hiere, que tengo la camisa negra y una pena que me duele."_

"I don't get to hear you sing in Spanish often," Alastor says.

"I'll sing to you in Spanish more if you'd like," I give him a wink and smile.

Alastor's brows rise at my charming wink and smile. He's always seen me do it to others, but this is the first time I do it to him. And he likes it. After about 15 minutes of driving, we finally reach Alastor's estate. I pull up at the front gate and input the gate code, allowing me to drive in. After driving down the cul de sac, I park my car at the front entrance and we get out.

"Race ya to the door!" I shove Alastor as I clumsily run past him.

I don't even get past some five feet when I slip on some mud, sliding into it.

"So much for your race!" Alastor smirks.

"Silence!" I chuck a wad of mud at his suit before I fall on my back. "Do not laugh at the princess of Hell!" I push myself to sit up.

Suddenly, rain begins to pour down.

"Run!" Alastor helps me get to my feet.

We fumble up the stone steps, but we manage to make it to the front door. Alastor opens the door and lets me in first, closing it after him.

"Look at yourself!" Alastor points at my clothes. "You're covered in mud!" He chuckles.

"I may be covered in mud," I hold my chin up. "But I shall not let it stop me from having a good time."

"You'll need to get yourself cleaned up first," he wanders off. "Follow me, please."

I clumsily follow after him. He leads me to a bedroom down the hall.

"Go in and bathe," he holds himself up against the door. "I shall do the same upstairs in my bedroom."

"Thank you, my good fellow," I bow to him before stumbling into the room.

He closes the door. I make my way to the bathroom and strip naked, cracking up at how much I'm toppling over. I turn the faucet on in the tub and fill it with warm water. Because my hair doesn't have mud, I tie it up in a bun. Steam fills the bathroom and I turn off the faucet once it's full, climbing in.

"Time for some bubbles!" I squeeze a shit ton of shampoo into my hand.

I sing to myself as I lather my body. After about five minutes, I finish bathing and manage to stumble out of the tub and drain it. I crack up at myself as I grab a beige towel to dry my body. Once I'm done, I slip on the red robe and stagger out of the bathroom. I take a moment to glance at myself in a mirror, letting my hair down. I see my eye makeup and hair is messy but looks pretty sexy.

"I look like some runaway hooker," I chortle.

After laughing at myself in the mirror for a minute, I finally decide to leave the bedroom.

"Now, to find the whiskey…" I continue to stagger down the hallway.

I make it to the living area and scan the room. Some feet to the right of the fireplace I spot a collection of whiskey bottles on a wooden table.

"Jackpot…" I mutter as I smirk.

I take the top off on a whiskey bottle and pour some into two glasses. I turn and see Alastor approaching. He's wearing nothing but a red robe as well.

"Good news," I spill a bit of whiskey as I pour into the glasses. "I found the whiskey."

"As if I wouldn't have found it in my own home," Alastor scoffs.

"Whatever, just drink!" I hand him a glass of whiskey.

He and I make our way to the red sofa across the fireplace as Alastor lights the fire with a snap of his fingers. He and I sit about a foot away from each other.

"This is some good whiskey!" I say in a southern accent after taking a long sip.

"If I didn't know any better," Alastor says after drinking from his glass. "I would think you're mocking me with that accent."

"Pfft! What? How?"

"I'm from the south. New Orleans."

"Oh yes! I forgot!" I'm surprised. "New Orleans. Considered to be the birthplace of jazz."

"I'm surprised you know this."

"Come on! I listen to and perform music! Of course I know!" I take another sip of whiskey. "I hope I didn't offend you with my southern accent."

"On the contrary, I'm intrigued by it."

"You make me laugh!" I giggle.

"Would you like me to make you laugh even more?"

"You're more than welcome to, sir. Humor me!"

"What do you call a fat psychic?"

"Hm. What?"

"A four-chin teller!"

I spit the whiskey out of my mouth a bit, trying to cover my mouth as Alastor cracks up.

"You're into dad jokes?" I exclaim as I put my glass down on the coffee table. "My dad gets a kick out of those! He loves cracking them!"

"Your father is a humorous man," Alastor compliments as he also puts his glass down.

"Another!"

"I bought some shoes from a drug dealer," he says. "I don't know what he laced them with, but I was tripping all day!"

"Yes, keep'em coming!" I crack up with him.

"Why did the invisible man turn down the job offer? He couldn't see himself doing it!"

"Another!" I continue to crack up.

"How do you make holy water?"

"Ooo! I know this one!"

"You boil the hell out of it!" He and I say in unison as we lean toward each other's faces.

We both cackle while our faces are still inches away from each other. After a few seconds of our drunken laughing, I stare into his eyes as I stop laughing before planting a kiss on his mouth. He's surprised but doesn't pull back. I quickly break the kiss and back away.

"I'm… I'm so sorry, Alastor…" I feel bad as I shake my head. "I shouldn't have done that without your consent…"

He cuts me off by planting a kiss on my mouth. This takes me by surprise but I continue to kiss him back. I barely notice that like me, he's just wearing a red robe. He slowly climbs on top of me, laying me on the long red sofa as we continue to kiss. He spreads my legs open to allow him to get closer to me, pressing his warm body against mine. He grinds his crotch between my legs, his bare dick hardening against the opening of my vagina.

'What am I doing?' Alastor's thoughts are racing. 'Why am I feeling like this?'

I feel myself get wet as his hands untie our robes, our naked bodies generating more heat together. As I kiss his neck, I notice scars scattered from his neck down the rest of his body, not fazed by them. Alastor's hands explore my body as we continue to make out, all new territory to him. Instinctively, he grabs his hard shaft and drives himself inside me, causing me to moan. The sound of my moan just drives him more into a frenzy. He thrusts in and out roughly, using his left hand to hold my hip for leverage. It's rough but it turns me on even more, likewise for him. His right hand reaches up to the side of my face as he caresses it, his hard thrusts getting faster. I let out moans that drive him insane. He thrusts harder and faster. I feel his hot breath on my skin as he breathes hard into my ear, his deep groans turning me on. He feels himself approaching a release, something he's not at all familiar with. Something so primal. All those years of untapped sex drive, releasing now with every hard and fast thrust. The sound of his deep groans right next to my ear as he kisses my neck helps me further reach my climax.

"Alastor," I moan as I orgasm, digging my nails into his back.

Hearing me moan his name is what makes him explode inside me. He lets out a deep groan as he gives a few more slow thrusts before coming to a halt. The only sound we hear is our heavy panting and the crackling fire. Alastor breathes hard as he supports himself over me, his face next to mine. He then gently holds my face and looks deep into my eyes, wondering what the hell just happened between us. Our exhausted gazes break when he collapses on top of me. I too fall asleep, our bodies entwined.

* * *

(Song _Camisa Negra_ by Juanes)


	27. Chapter 27

I wake up to the feeling of heat against me. My eyes slowly blink open as my vision clears up. Glancing around, I see a familiar fireplace, the wood barely lit. I turn my gaze and shoot my eyes open as I come to realize that the heat I feel is Alastor laying naked next to me. Half his body is on mine as his left arm is wrapped around me, his face buried in my neck.

'Did we?' I think in shock.

We did. My mind races. I glance at the clock across the living room and see that it's 3:23am.

'We've been out for a few hours…' I think. 'If I leave now, he won't wake up.'

I carefully slide myself from under Alastor, getting off the sofa. His naked body settles as his face is buried into the red cushions and doesn't move.

'He's not waking up anytime soon…' I think to myself.

Still a bit drunk, I stumble to get the robe I was wearing from the floor and put it on. My mind is fuzzy as I try to make sense of what happened between me and Alastor. Knowing I have no other clothes to wear, I figure I have to drive home in just the red robe. I quietly sneak out the front door and head to my car, driving off from Alastor's estate. I make it to my estate after the fifteen minute drive, parking my car at the end of the cul de sac. I stumble a bit up the stone steps and sneak in, quietly closing one of the front doors. I'm fumbling up the staircase that leads down the hall to my bedroom. Carefully, I open and close the door behind me, locking it. I make my way to my bed and sit in the middle of the round mattress, still wearing Alastor's red robe. My gaze lowers in thought as I sit in complete silence.

"What have I done?" I mutter to myself.

* * *

Alastor wakes up with a headache. He furrows his brows with a groan as he turns his head. He doesn't feel warmth against him. After pushing himself up, he turns and sees the fire is out. There's no sign of me laying next to him. He slowly sits up on the sofa, holding his head in his right hand. He begins to recall the night with me, images of his body entwined with mine. Echoes of my moans mixed with his own play through his head. He glances down at himself and sees his naked body, his red robe around his hips. He doesn't see any sign of the robe I was wearing anywhere. His eyes land on the clock across the living room and sees it's 10:47am.

'When did she leave?' He wonders. 'And why?'

His gaze lowers as he's in deep thought.

* * *

I'm washing my dishes in the kitchen after finishing my dinner. My parents left the estate while I was asleep all afternoon. They're gone on a business trip for a few days, leaving me all alone in this vast home. It's late in the evening now. I can't forget the images of Alastor and I last night.

'I shouldn't have let it get that far…' I think to myself as I scrub a plate. 'Sex and business don't mix!'

I turn the faucet off after finishing the dishes. Leaning myself against the counter, I stare down in thought.

'I probably won't see him for a long while…' I think. 'It's best to stay away from him for now…'

I dry my hands with a small towel on the rack and make my way upstairs to my room. It's just me, all alone in this massive estate with my own thoughts. Is this what Alastor experiences all the time? I enter my dimly lit bedroom and close the door after me. After taking my robe off, I head to my bed and sit in the middle of it with my legs crossed, gazing down. I'm only wearing my blue robe. I fiddle with the robe straps as I recall my night with Alastor, thinking of how his warm body against mine felt so good.

"Damn it…." I rub my face. "I really fucked up."

I let out a deep sigh and make my way to my closet.

"I need a drive…" I enter my walk-in closet. "I need to clear my mind of things."

I change into my everyday clothes and prepare to head out in my Mustang. After starting my car, I exit my estate through the tall gates. My eyes stayed glued to the road as I turn a corner to get on the highway. Images of Alastor and I naked flash through my head. His moans mixed with mine echo in my mind, so I blast some music to drown them out.

'I'm such an idiot…' I think to myself. 'Why did I let it go that far? I know I was drunk, but I still had control of what I was doing…'

I speed around some cars. My clock reads 8:21pm.

'Now what?' I think. 'How is this going to affect our business deal? If it interferes with our dealing, everything I worked for will have been for nothing.'

I'm hitting just above 80 miles per hour.

'On top of that…' I think. 'I had sex with the fucking Radio Demon. You're so stupid, Elena!' I slap the side of my head. 'There's no telling where this can lead to… He's still not trustworthy because I don't know much about him. He's got a lot on me… Too much to use against me.'

I grip the steering wheel.

'If he has another agenda,' I think. 'He definitely has a lot on me to work with…. I can't let my guard down anymore.'

I recall the feeling of his warm body on mine.

'But it felt...so right,' I think. 'I've never felt anything like that...not even with my ex…'

I sigh as I furrow my brows.

'Even if it was just a casual fuck,' I think. 'I honestly wouldn't mind doing it again. But leave it at that. Nothing more, nothing less.'

I scoff as I smile to myself.

'Even _he's_ too proper for something like that,' I think as I laugh. 'Besides being a powerful overlord, Alastor still has manners. He lived during a different time when hookups weren't the proper norm. I wonder if he'd even be interested in becoming friends with benefits.'

I bite my lip as I remember him inside me, the way he let loose and gave in to his sexual desire. Something I think he definitely has never done.

"And God damn it I'd do it again," I admit.

My music is cut off by my phone ringing. I see Angel's name pop up on the screen.

"Hey, Angie," I answer.

"Hey, Ellie…" his voice sounds low.

"You okay?"

"Yeah...Are you busy?"

"No, I'm just out cruising."

"Can you come over?" I hear his voice crack a bit at the end.

"Angie, what's wrong?" I'm concerned.

He just sniffles.

"I'm on my way," I say before hanging up.

I speed past some cars from the left lane and take the exit.

* * *

I knock on Angel's door and he opens it but only slightly.

"Ellie…" Angel hides behind the door.

"Angel," I raise a brow. "You gonna let me in or what?"

"Uh, yeah…" he walks away from the door.

I push it open and close it behind me. My eyes glance around the studio and see that there's shattered glass on the floor. The futon is out of place. Pillows are strewn about. Angel has his back toward me as he has his arms crossed with timid posture.

"Angel…" I stare at him. "What the hell happened here?"

Angel sniffs as he slowly turns around. His face is bruised with a busted lip.

"What happened to you?" I'm getting angry.

"Ellie…" Angel says.

"Angel, _who_ did this to you?"

"Look, it's a misunderstanding…"

"Was it Valentino again?" I figure.

Angel looks down.

"That son of a bitch," I hiss. "When did this happen?"

"Just a while ago…" Angel replies.

"Why did he do it? Is it because he just didn't _feel_ good tonight?"

"He's had a rough night."

"Rough night my ass. He's just using you as a punching bag! That bastard," I caress Angel's bruises face in worry.

I close my eyes and take in a deep breath. After a moment, I break away from him and head for the door.

"Where are you going?" Angel is worried.

"I'm sick and tired of his shit," I open the door. "It's time he got a piece of my mind."

"Ellie, dont!" Angel calls out to me but I close the door.

I rush out of the building and into my car.

"This is the last straw," I mutter to myself as I speed away.

My engine roars as I head for Valentino's place.

* * *

Valentino is preparing a glass of whiskey in his custom shot glasses. They're of blue and pink translucent glass. He walks over to his purple throne decorated couch and sits down, relaxing his arm over the back rest. Some sensual club music is playing in the background as he lounges about. Just as he's about to take a sip from his whiskey, he hears a commotion outside the door of his lounge. The double doors burst open with me strangling one of the guards with my hair. Valentino smirks at me as I drop the guard on the floor.

"Ellie, baby," Valentino greets.

"Don't be so friendly with me," I glare at him.

"Boss!" Another guard comes running in.

Two guards stand at my sides, ready to engage me. My hair flares out in anger as I glare at them.

"Leave her," Valentino says. "She's a guest."

The guards back off but continue to watch me.

"Leave us," Valentino orders. "Ellie and I have some chatting to do."

The guards eye me one more time before leaving the lounge and closing the double doors after them. I bring my attention back to Valentino who's sipping at his whiskey.

"It's a lovely June Saturday night," Valentino smiles. "Come have a drink, Ellie,"

"Not with you," I retort.

"What's the matter? You seem pissed."

"After you beat my best friend again, you're damn right I'm fucking pissed."

"Oh, Angel? He'll be fine. I just worked him up a little."

"And what was your reason this time?"

"He's gotta learn to keep his work within the studio. I can't allow him to venture off and do things on his own. What kind of pimp would I be if I allowed that?"

"So fire him. I'm sure you have plenty of sinful bodies here already. You don't need him."

"If I let him go, then what message does that send to my other employees and clients? That they can fuck around and have a clean getaway? Nah, honey, that's not the way it works in this business."

"Angel has been loyal to you for so many years, and this is how you treat him?"

"It's his own fault. I can't tolerate his kind of behavior."

Valentino sips from his whiskey and eyes me up and down through pink gold-hearted glasses. He gives me a smirk, his sharp teeth with one gold tooth shining.

"Say, there's always an opening in my studio," he gives me a suggestive face. "I'm sure my studio will get hella ratings if I got the princess of Hell as an employee."

"You fucking wish."

"No interest?"

"You're really testing my patience."

"Not even as a business partner? I hear you're doing well in the business dealings."

I keep my stern gaze at him.

"It's none of your business what I involve myself with," I say. "I just came here to stand up to you for beating my friend!"

"Why do you care about him so much?" Valentino casually responds. "You're the princess of Hell, daughter of Lucifer, the all mighty ruler of Hell! What are you doing with the likes of a gay porn star?"

"Unlike you, I actually see people for who they are. Angel is my friend, no matter what his lifestyle is. That's his choice, not mine. I have no right to judge him or anyone else for their choices. After all, we _are_ in Hell and you along with all the wretched sinners are here for a reason."

"Right you are, sweet cheeks."

I grit my teeth as he so casually continues to lounge on his couch.

"What's it gonna take to rid Angel of you and this business of yours?" I ask.

"That's a good question," Valentino replies. "I wonder if you'd be willing to help me."

"What is it?"

"There's a drug dealer on the other side of town that keeps giving my employees trouble. His people don't cough up their money for our services. On top of that, they robbed one of my employees."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Retrieve all the money they stole. If you do that, I'll free Angel of his services here."

"Sounds simple enough."

"The money you recover should be enough to compensate for Angel's loss."

"Where exactly can I find this drug dealer?"

"They're having a party as we speak with all the money they stole from me. It's at the Midnight Club. The drug dealer is Rex."

"I'll come back with your money," I turn to the door but stop. "And you better damn well keep your word about Angel."

"I never go back on my word when it comes to deals," Valentino smirks. "As long as you can get my money back, Angel is yours."

With that, I barge out of his lounge and the studio and make my way to the Midnight Club on the other side of town.

* * *

I park my car in an alley about a block away. After getting out and locking my car, I head over to the Midnight Club that's around the block. This side of town is sketchy and probably one of the worst parts. The club itself isn't of high profile so security isn't tight and this allows me to head right in. The music is blasting as flashes of different colored lights fill the room. A fog machine fills the dance floor as people are grinding away. I make my way through the crowd, glancing around the club. I see a balcony area and make my way up there. My eyes land on a guy who's drinking away at the bottles of liquor and smoking a fat cigar with six other men. I walk up to them and stand in front of them as they lounge on the couches.

"You Rex?" I gaze at the man with a red beanie.

"That's me," he stands up and heads over to me. "And for you, I'll be whoever you want me to be, baby," his hand slithers around my waist.

I grip his hand and twist his forearm back, subduing him to his knees. His group of men sit up in surprise.

"Ow, what the fuck?!" He groans in pain.

"You owe Valentino money," I say. "I'm here to collect it. So cough it up and there won't be any trouble."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

I twist his arm some more, hearing a crunching sound. Rex cries out in pain and one of his men approaches me quickly. My hair wraps around the man's neck and lifts him off the floor.

"The money. Now," I firmly state.

"That's my brother!" Rex winces and gazes at the man I'm strangling. "Let him go!"

"The money."

I don't see one of the other men pull out a gun. He points it at me and shoots. Due to his drunken state, the bullet grazes my right arm, which causes me to let go of Rex. Rex takes this chance to punch me in the gut, knocking the wind out of me.

"Such a pretty face," Rex mocks me.

Rex proceeds to kick me again at my side. I wheeze out in pain as I'm on my hands and knees. Rex takes the gun from his guy and holds it to my head.

"Now let go of my brother," he warns as he cocks the gun. "I really don't wanna do this."

"You won't be able to," my eyes glow red.

My hair takes a hold of the gun. It goes off. I tackle Rex into a large speaker after dropping his now unconscious brother to the floor. The music continues to blare as I fight this group of men off. I use my hair to shove three of them off the railing and they crash on the dance floor. Rex shoves me, landing on top of me. My arm is pulsing with pain as it continues to bleed. I reach for an empty bottle of beer and bust it on Rex's head. At this point, I've had enough. Using my eldritch powers, my hair grows even wilder, flaring out uncontrollably. My nails grow longer and sharp as my fangs do so as well. The bottom part of my body is enveloped in shadows, raising me up a few feet to tower over the men. I subdue the other guys with my hair that tangles around their bodies and neck. I then corner Rex against the wall, gripping at his neck as my nails dig deep into his flesh.

"The money. _Now_," I hiss at him in a deeper voice.

"Alright! Alright!" Rex panics as he gazes into my glowing red eyes. "It's in the suitcase!" He points to a black case that's under the sofa.

Not letting go of them, I hover over to the suitcase and grab it with my hair.

"That's all you had to do," I turn my attention back to Rex.

"Let us go, now!" He's terrified.

"Oh I'll let you go," I give him an evil smirk.

I hurl them over the balcony into the crowd below, crashing onto the floor. I breathe heavily as I calm down, my hair going back to its normal length. My nails retract along with my fangs and my eyes stop glowing red. My arm is still bleeding as I grip it. After a moment of collecting myself, I take off out of the club with the briefcase. I stumble a bit, my body sore from the hits and my arm still pulsing in pain. Eventually I make it back to my car, tossing the case of cash on the passenger seat. I start up the engine and screech off back to Valentino.

* * *

I barge through the doors and head toward Valentino who's still lounging on his couch. I slam the suitcase on the coffee table in front of him and open it, revealing thousands of dollars.

"As promised," I wipe the blood off the side of my mouth.

"Thank you, Ellie baby," he grins. "I really didn't want to go out and waste my time on those petty drug dealers."

"So this means Angel is off," I pant. "He will no longer work for you or have any affiliation with you."

"As promised," he smirks.

I wince a bit at the gunshot wound on my arm.

"Can't believe you really put yourself through that for someone like Angel," Valentino is amused.

"When you actually give a fuck about a person, you'd do some crazy shit too," I roll my shoulder.

"How amusing."

I breathe a bit heavier trying to catch my breath.

"You look like you need a shot," Valentino says.

"I'll take your offer on that," I smile.

Valentino pours me a shot and I down it, wiping my mouth with my blood drenched sleeve that leaves smeared blood on my face. I put the shot glass back on the table with a hard clink and turn to take my leave.

"If I ever need retrieval services," Valentino says. "I'll keep you in mind."

I don't even respond or turn around but just flick the middle finger back at him. Valentino chuckles with a smirk as he watches me leave.

* * *

I've managed to make it back to Angel's studio. I'm dragging my feet down the hall as I'm feeling lightheaded, holding my bleeding arm. Once I reach his door, I lean myself against it and slap my bloody hand on it. My breathing is slow and heavy. Angel opens the door and is relieved but horrified to see me.

"Ellie!" He catches me in his arms.

"It's okay, Angie…" My voice is weak. "You're okay now...you're gonna be fine…" I caress his face with a soft smile.

Before I can say anything else, my eyes roll back as I pass out.


	28. Chapter 28

I open my eyes and find myself staring up at the ceiling. I blink a few times before turning my head and seeing Angel cooking some food in the kitchen.

"Ellie," he's relieved and quickly walks over to me on his bed.

"Angel…" I give him a small smile.

"I'm so glad you're okay," He softly says as he caresses my hair.

"You're off the hook with Valentino," I say.

"What?"

"I made a deal with him last night… I retrieved some stolen money of his in exchange for your contract termination."

"Ellie…"

"I didn't want you treated like trash by him anymore… You deserve better."

"You got hurt because of me…" Angel tears up.

"Don't worry, it's okay…" I comfort him. "As long as you're free, that's all I care about."

Angel wipes his eyes.

"You got me goin' soft," Angel jokes.

"It suits you better," I tease. "Nah. I like the potty mouth Angel I know best."

"I'm cookin' some breakfast," Angel returns to the kitchen area.

"Smells good," I'm about to sit up but wince a bit from the pain in my right arm. "Shit, I forgot about this damn arm."

I examine my arm and see that it's bandaged up very well.

"Since when do you know how to bandage wounds so well?" I ask Angel.

"That wasn't me," he replies. "That was Smiles."

"What?" I'm surprised.

"Yeah he got here sometime after you passed out. He said he was lookin' for you but quickly saw you on my bed all bloody. Nearly attacked me! He patched you up, spent some time sittin' next to you in silence and left."

I look down at the floor in thought. Angel catches my gaze as he prepares two plates of food.

"What happened between you two?" He asks. "He mentioned that he wanted to speak to ya about somethin' serious. I figured it was about the business."

I'm still in thought.

"The guy looked pretty rattled," Angel walks over with two plates of scrambled eggs and toast. "Is everything goin' alright with your business deal?"

I take my plate and keep quiet for a moment.

"Alastor and I…slept together," I finally say.

"You're shittin' me," Angel is surprised. "How?!"

"It just happened," I face palm. "I ended up going to his place when we were drunk off our asses on Friday night, and that's what happened."

"I thought he wasn't into that."

"That's why I'm so confused! I don't know what his deal is. That was two nights ago. We haven't spoken since then."

"Well that explains why he looked so worried."

"He was that worried?"

"Yeah, he wanted to make sure you were okay. And the way he was lookin' at you…"

"What about it?"

"It's as if...he was in a trance or somethin'. He's really got somethin' on his mind."

"Who knows…."

"Or maybe you got him pussy whipped."

"There's my Angel," I laugh.

"Either way, looks like you win the bet," Angel shrugs with a smile. "Whoever seduces Smiles wins. And you got him pussy whipped."

"Oh, stop," I laugh.

We begin to eat our breakfast. I'm chewing on my toast with some egg as I sit there in thought.

"So what are you gonna do now that you're not working for Valentino anymore?" I ask. "I'm sorry I got you fired."

"Nah, it's okay," Angel shakes his head. "I can get my own clients now. I don't gotta worry about Val shakin' me for payments. All the money I get is for me."

"Just be careful and don't mess with _his_ clients."

"Hell has _plenty_ of other sinners who want this body," Angel has a smug smile.

"I don't doubt that."

We continue to eat our food.

"So what're you gonna do now?" Angel asks.

"Well, my parents won't be here until tomorrow night," I look at my texts. "They're on a business trip for a few days."

"And what about Red?"

"Ugh, I don't know…" I groan. "Hopefully I don't run into him."

"You got a whole business with him. How can you avoid him?"

"I have no damn clue…."

"Well, you're welcome to stay here for now. I'm sure your parents would freak if they saw your arm."

"That stays between us. I doubt Valentino would openly yap about getting the daughter of Lucifer shot if he knows any better."

"True."

"Aw shit…" I shake my head. "I forgot I gotta be at the venue later for some stuff that's gonna be dropped off. It's the supplies the construction crew will be using this week."

"Does Smiles know?"

"More than likely, but I don't know if he's busy with other stuff."

I glance at the clock and see that it's almost noon.

"I gotta go," I climb off the bed. "The delivery will be there soon."

"You need company?" Angel asks.

"No, it's okay. It's a bunch of boring business shit anyway. You need to find some time to relax after last night."

"_Me_? Look at _you_! You're the one with the bullet wound!"

"As one of my favorite songs goes: there ain't no rest for the wicked."

"Until we close our eyes for good," Angel finishes the line. "Just please be careful. I'd hate if anything else were to happen to ya."

"I'm the daughter of Lucifer, the Princess of Hell! I'm naturally rebellious and stubborn."

"Both a good _and_ bad thing."

"Alright, gotta go!" I take my unfinished toast with me.

"Text me that you're alright, please."

"If I remember!" I open the door and run out.

The door closes after me and Angel lets out a sigh.

"She's one crazy bitch," he shakes his head with a smile. "But she's _my_ crazy bitch."

* * *

I'm signing off on the delivery that's been brought in. It's a bunch of materials for renovation that will be done to the venue. I hand the man the signed paper and he hands me the receipt.

"Thank you," I tell him.

"No problem!" He nods.

I massage my sore arm while heading back into the venue. After locking the door, I head over to the table with some papers and begin to look them over. I review them and move on to the next one. The door to the venue then opens which makes my heart skip a beat. I play it cool and keep my gaze down at the papers. I can hear footsteps approaching me, but I keep my eyes on the papers as I review them.

"I thought I'd missed the delivery," Alastor says from behind me some feet.

"Nope. All good," I keep looking through the papers.

Alastor approaches the table and begins to examine the papers as well. He's about a foot to my right and I take this chance to escape.

"I gotta head out," I put the papers down and turn to take my leave.

Before I can walk away, Alastor takes a hold of my left arm and keeps me from moving.

"Why in such a hurry?" He asks.

"Gotta go home and wash up…" I glance down at my wounded arm. "Don't want this getting infected," I nervously laugh.

Alastor stares down at me for a moment before gently taking a hold of my right arm.

"How is it feeling?" He examines my bandaged arm.

"Sore," I reply with a wince.

Before he can examine it any further, I pull away from his grasp.

"Listen, I gotta go," I turn around and head out of the venue.

Alastor watches me as I take my leave, the door opening and closing after me. He knows I'm avoiding him. And he knows why.

* * *

As soon as I got home, I bathed, cleaned up my wound, took some medicine and knocked out for a good while. It's now late in the evening as I'm in my room after having finished my dinner. I'm in my black satin nightgown with my midnight blue robe over it as I sit on my bed, taking the old bandage wrap off my arm to clean the wound. I grit my teeth a bit at the pain as I finish taking the wrap off along with the bloodied gauze pad. As I'm cleaning it with a strong antiseptic, I hiss in pain.

"Son of a bitch!" I grit my teeth.

"You're not cleaning it well enough," I hear that static radio voice say from behind me.

"Well, I'm no doctor," I'm not even surprised that he's here.

Alastor closes the balcony door after him and heads over to me on my bed. He's not wearing his full usual outfit, missing his suit jacket. I'm surprised that he's brought a small bottle of whiskey with him as he sets it down on my bed along with two glasses.

"Make sure to wipe the wound thoroughly," he says after sitting down on my bed and taking over the disinfecting of my wound. "If you don't, you'll only bandage it up with the bacteria still there."

"And we don't want that, now do we?" I give a small smile.

He finishes cleaning my wound up and wraps it up. He puts the bloody wrap and gauze in a plastic bin that's on my bed and puts it on the floor. I wince a bit again from the pain.

"I figured some whiskey would help ease the pain," Alastor tries to humor. "Consider it a get well gift."

"Load me up with a glass," I say with a wince. "I'm gonna need as much as possible."

Alastor chuckles as he pours our drinks. I adjust the sleeve of my robe back over my right shoulder.

"Two glasses, huh," I take my glass. "Seems to me you planned on drinking this with me."

"One must come prepared for anything," he smiles.

"Here's to getting shot," I hold my glass to him.

Our glasses clink together and we take a sip of our drinks.

"Speaking of your wound," Alastor begins. "Please do explain what happened."

"You're gonna think I'm crazy," I laugh. "But you probably do already…" I shrug. "Well, Angel called me last night and called me over to his place. That's when I saw how beat up he was, done by Valentino per usual."

"Ah yes. He was worked up too," Alastor recalls seeing Angel's condition last night.

"I can't stand seeing Angel beat up like that. So I took it upon myself to have a chat with Valentino himself. We made a deal: if I retrieve some stolen money of his, then he will terminate Angel's contract – for good."

"I know you're the Princess of Hell and all, but that still won't stop some of Hell's denizens from causing you harm. You never know what to expect from us."

"Right…" I think of our night together.

He knows what I'm thinking about and there's a moment of silence.

"Look, let's address the elephant in the room…" I begin to say. "What happened the other night...I want to apologize."

"What is there to apologize for?" Alastor questions.

"I know you're not into that kind of stuff, so I feel bad for maybe...pressuring you."

Alastor stays quiet for a moment.

"Well, what are your thoughts on it?" He asks.

"I thought it was just that – sex," I lie.

"_Just_ sex?" Alastor raises a brow.

"Yeah, like a hookup. We were drunk and just got carried away. It happened and we carry on with business as usual."

"Is that what people do nowadays? Just _hook_ up?"

"It's pretty common, actually. Not my cup of tea to hook up with any random guy. But to each their own, I guess," I drink.

Alastor takes a sip from his drink and thinks for a moment. I see how he's so pensive on the matter.

"So you've really never done anything like that before?" I ask before taking a sip.

"No…" he admits.

"Wait...are you saying…"

"I _was_ a virgin up until then."

"Alastor…" I'm surprised and feel bad. "I'm so sorry if it meant something to you."

"No matter. After all, it was _just_ sex."

I can sense the sarcasm in his voice. I finish my drink and sit in thought. Maybe I hurt his feelings.

"Look," I say. "I want to make this clear. What happened between us was fun, don't get me wrong… but I don't want any feelings getting involved. We have a business to run. I don't think it would be a good mix."

"If that's how you really feel," he sips from his drink.

I have a feeling he knows I'm not being completely honest with him, but I just ignore it.

"How about a tour of my place?" I suggest as I get up off my bed.

"Your parents are out of town, correct?" Alastor states.

"They won't be back until tomorrow night. So we're good to roam around."

Alastor fills our glasses up and we head out of my room.

"Let's check out the music hall," I head down the stairs.

We head down the hallway and into the music hall. A grand piano sits toward the back center of the room. A saxophone, drum kit, bass drum, flute, trumpet, guitars, and trombone are amongst the array of instruments all setup on display, ready to be played at any moment.

"It's just as big as your hall, right?" I ask before sipping from my drink.

"Yes, though yours has more instruments," Alastor glances around in amusement.

"Yeah, these are all my father's," I stop by the piano. "I have some too but we share them."

"Your father is very musically talented."

"He is! Even more than me I'd say. I did learn everything I know from him, after all."

"Perhaps one day I shall get the chance to join him for a performance!"

"Though that would be entertaining to watch, it's not happening anytime soon," I giggle before drinking from my glass.

I sit on the bench of the piano, setting my glass of whiskey on the bench next to me.

"The piano was the first instrument my dad taught me how to play…" I brush my fingers over the keys.

I get the urge to play a song and Alastor senses it, standing a few feet behind me. I begin to play.

"_Come on skinny love just last the year_

_Pour a little salt we were never here_

_My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my_

_Staring at the sink of blood and crushed veneer_

_I tell my love to wreck it all_

_Cut out all the ropes and let me fall_

_My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my_

_Right in the moment this order's tall_

_And I told you to be patient_

_And I told you to be fine_

_And I told you to be balanced_

_And I told you to be kind_

_And in the morning I'll be with you_

_But it will be a different "kind"_

'_Cause I'll be holding all the tickets_

_And you'll be owning all the fines"_

My voice echoes beautifully throughout the music hall. Alastor listens intently, feeling the emotion in my voice. He knows well what this song means to me.

"_Come on skinny love what happened here_

_Suckle on the hope in lite brassiere_

_My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my_

_Sullen load is full, so slow on the split_

_And I told you to be patient_

_And I told you to be fine_

_And I told you to be balanced_

_And I told you to be kind_

_Now all your love is wasted?_

_Then who the hell was I?_

'_Cause now I'm breaking at the britches_

_And at the end of all your lines_

_Who will love you?_

_Who will fight?_

_And who will fall far behind?_

_Come on skinny love_

_My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my_

_My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my"_

I keep my hands on the keys as I sit in thought. Alastor comes closer and places a hand on my left shoulder.

"You're doing much better now," he comforts me.

I continue to stare down at the keys for a moment before turning to him with a smile.

"I am," I say. "And it's thanks to my friends like you and Angel."

Alastor stares down at me for a moment, appreciating my genuine warm smile.

"Anyway, I digress!" I get up from the bench and take my glass of whiskey in hand. "On with the tour!"

I lead him out of the music hall and down the hallway. Hanging on the walls are some of our family portraits, beginning from when I was a baby.

"Here's my family when I was first born," I stop in front of the portrait. "I was a little potato."

"A potato born in Hell," Alastor jokes.

"A baked potato," I can't help but laugh and Alastor does so as well.

We move down to the next portrait, drinking from our glasses.

"I'm about five years old here," I say.

"Ah, this one shows your wings," Alastor takes note.

"Yes, my wings sometimes protruded, and I didn't have much control over them. My father insisted on taking the photo with him in his own wings as well so that I wouldn't feel odd."

"Lucifer really has a soft spot for his daughter."

"His loved ones especially."

We continue to make our way down the hall. After a good amount of portraits, we finally reach the most recent one. In it, I stand between my parents.

"I've grown so much…" I think to myself. "Sometimes I forget how strong I really am…"

Alastor watches me stare up at the portrait for a moment.

"I can't forget what my father has told me since I was a little girl," I turn to Alastor and then deepen my voice to sound like my dad. "_Ya don't take shit from other demons!_"

"Clearly," Alastor refers to my wound.

I laugh at his remark. Before taking another sip from my whiskey, I look up at Alastor.

"What was _your_ relationship like with your family?" I finally ask. "Your mom? Your dad? Any siblings?"

Alastor is a bit surprised at the questions but thinks for a moment.

"Sorry if I'm intruding," I say. "I just...don't know much about you, yet you know a lot about me at this point."

"It's only fair I share some of my life stories with you, I presume…" Alastor agrees. "My relationship with my mother was loving. She loved me dearly and I loved her all the same… My father was a good for nothing drunk bastard who would always beat her," his voice deepens at the thought. "I grew up seeing my mother abused by my father. He abused us, made our lives a living Hell. That is until one day I had enough… I was 17 when I shot my father in the head when he wouldn't stop beating my mother."

"I'm...so sorry…" I look down in sorrow.

"I have no remorse. It was a release I'd wanted for so long. My mother loved me so much that she took the blame for his death. She ended up being thrown in jail for life despite claiming self defense. At that point, I was on my own."

"Did you ever get to see your mother again?"

"I visited her even though it was painful for me to see her shackled away for something I'd done… But she insisted that she would have done _anything_ for me. Even rot in jail… The last time I saw her she was very ill with pneumonia. I didn't get to see her one last time before she passed away."

The last sentence Alastor spoke without the radio static. He gazes up at my family portrait in thought. I hadn't expected to hear that from him. It's tragic. But then what did he do during his life that he acquired such powerful abilities?

"Sorry to kill the mood," he turns to me.

"No, it's alright," I assure him. "Thanks for sharing that with me. I'm sure it's difficult to talk about."

"It's not necessarily difficult, more so not feeling the need to share that information with anyone."

"Have you ever done so?"

"No."

I'm surprised.

"Damn," I shake my head with a small smile. "First I take your virginity, and now I'm the first you share personal stuff with. I'm on a roll," I joke.

"I'm sure there's a reason for that…" Alastor sips from his whiskey while glancing away.

I stare down at the floor for a moment to think of what he's just said.

'There's a reason?' I think to myself. 'What does he mean? Could he possibly be romantically interested in me? Alastor? The fucking Radio Demon? How could that be possible?'

I dismiss the idea and begin to head upstairs to my room.

"I need to sit down…" I say. "There's too much for me to take in right now…" I laugh a bit.

We make our way back to my room. After closing the door, I put my empty glass down on my nightstand. I then make my way to the closet and get a hold of Alastor's red robe. I walk back to him as he stands next to my bed.

"I figured you want this back," I hold out the robe to him. "I don't think having it here would be a good idea. Don't want the risk of it being discovered by my parents."

"That wouldn't be good," Alastor has his smirk as he puts his empty glass down on my nightstand.

He takes the robe as we stand about a foot apart. I keep my gaze down, feeling his stare at me. There's a sensation I have. I recall having sex with Alastor and feel myself heat up. Here he is, in my bedroom, all alone. There's no denying that I want to experience that again with him. He can sense I want something, and he knows what it is.

"I don't know if it's the whiskey talking," I begin to say with my gaze still down. "But… I really did enjoy our night together…."

Alastor continues to stare down at me with anticipation. Whatever I'm thinking of doing, he hopes I do.

"I've got nothing to do on this lonely night…" Alastor tempts me with his deep normal voice.

I look up at him, gazing into his red eyes. My heart is beating hard and fast. I place my left hand on his cheek, testing if he'll pull back. He doesn't. I slither my hand behind his neck and pull him into a kiss. He kisses me back with just as much desire, putting a hand on the side of my face. He drops the robe on the floor. I back up onto my bed, pulling him down with me. My arm hurts a bit, but I manage to deal with the pain. I reach to undo the buttons of his dress shirt from his high collar. He stops my hands with his.

"What's wrong?" I see hesitation in his face.

"It's just…" he hesitates. "I have scars...on my body."

I then remember the scars from our first night together. After a moment of understanding, I slowly unbutton the high collar and down the rest of his shirt. His grey skin is covered with scars that are scattered throughout his body. I brush my hand over some on his neck with a sad gaze and he sees.

"I'm sorry if it's not to your liking," he feels self conscious.

"What? No," I shake my head. "I just feel bad for whatever happened to you."

Alastor is surprised to hear that. I bring him closer to gently lay kisses on scars that are on his neck. He appreciates my gentle kisses, relieved that I'm not fazed by them. Now I understand why he covers up so much. The high collar, the long sleeves, the gloves – but what caused these scars? Once Alastor becomes more comfortable, he helps me take off his shirt, followed by his pants and the rest of his clothes.

"Are you okay with this?" I ask between kisses.

"Yes," he replies.

My mouth moves from his lips, to his jaw, down to his neck as I caress my fingers through his hair. He thoroughly enjoys my loving kisses on his skin. I return to kissing his mouth, our tongues fighting for dominance now. Seeing as he's not holding back, I flip him on his back and climb on top of him and continue to make out. I slip my robe off and toss it to the side along with my nightgown. Alastor's right hand slithers down my sides along my curves. He feels himself get harder with every second his skin touches mine. My eyes lower to below his hip line, seeing the v from his abs lead down to his crotch. His body isn't too thin nor too thick and is well defined. He sees I find his body enticing, despite the scars, which further excites him. I position myself at his crotch, Alastor intrigued at what I'm doing. With my hand slowly pumping his shaft, I insert his dick in my mouth. Alastor watches as I suck on him, my eyes gazing up at him. My eyes are hypnotic and seductive which excite him more. He caresses my hair, breathing a bit faster. I continue to pump and suck on him, his head leaning back in pleasure as he caresses my hair with his hand. His breathing gets gradually faster as he moans a bit the more I suck. I can feel him about to finish.

"Elena…" he breathes. "I'm going to…"

He tries to stop himself but can't. His hips rise a bit as he finally climaxes in my mouth, letting out a deep moan. I suck on him once more before swallowing his cum. I climb on top of him, leaning my face over his.

"I'm sorry…" he breathes.

"No, it's okay…" I purr into his ear. "I don't mind swallowing."

Alastor is surprised but even more aroused. I position myself over him, holding his hard shaft in one hand. I lower myself over his hips, inserting him inside me. I bite my lip as I feel him fill me up and he grunts in pleasure. His eyes admire my body, getting a nice view as I'm on top of him. I begin to grind my hips rhythmically as my hands lay on his abs for support. It's very obvious that I have the upper hand in experience.

"Does this feel good?" I ask in a bit of a moan.

"Yes…" he breathes heavily.

The fact that I'm the first ever to do this with Alastor turns me on, giving me the chance to teach him more about sexual pleasure. After all, I love to be dominant in bed. I ride him harder and faster and he holds my hips down to deepen the thrusts. One of his hands reaches up to massage my breasts as his jaw clenches. After a while of riding him, I feel myself about to climax.

"Alastor…" I gasp. "I'm coming…"

I place my hand over his as it's on my breast. Alastor feels himself about to climax as well, his heavy breaths mixing with mine. I tilt my head back as I let out a moan which drives Alastor into finishing in me, also letting out a deep moan of his own. I grind my hips one last time as I stop to catch our breaths.

"Sorry if I'm getting carried away…" I breathe as I look down at Alastor.

"No, not all…" he breathes. "Clearly I'm enjoying this."

I give him a smile as I scoff.

"You seem very experienced…" Alastor says.

"Well, yes…" I look away for a moment. "I _was_ with only one other man before you…"

Alastor sees the sorrow in my eyes and caresses my cheek. He feels bad for making me remember my ex.

"I'm sorry…" he says.

"Don't worry," I shake my head.

I slip him out of me and sit next to him. Alastor also sits up and sits close to me on my left as I bring my knees up to my chest. He scoots closer as he sees I'm a bit sad now.

"I probably don't match up to him because of my inexperience…" he says.

"No, you're good at this," I reassure him. "You may be inexperienced, but...it's not the same with you."

"Perhaps because you had a connection with him."

"No, that's not it. I feel like I have a connection with you and it feels different… Making love with you...is a lot better."

Alastor is surprised at my words. We were in fact making love.

"So it isn't _just_ sex?" Alastor questions.

"I thought it was," I shake my head. "But I can't deny anymore that it's more than that…"

I relax my legs down and turn to Alastor, and his attention is at me.

"Alastor…" I gaze into his eyes. "It isn't just sex. It's making love...and I feel it's different because… I'm falling for you."

Alastor's brows rise, completely stunned.

"I can't deny it anymore," I shake my head. "It just hurts a lot to know that you can't return the feelings… I didn't think you could...or if you do now…"

Alastor stays quiet for a moment, processing not only my feelings but also his own.

"There's just something about you," I continue. "You've treated me so well… and I guess I've come to see you for who you really are as a person."

I sigh and shrug.

"I guess you can consider this as my confession," I lightly laugh. "I just don't know if you feel the same."

Alastor stares at me in silence for a moment. Hearing no answer, I turn my eyes down in disappointment.

"I guess it's just me, huh?" I say.

"No…" Alastor takes a gentle hold of my face and turns it toward him. "I never had any interest in physical and emotional connections with someone... But you make me feel something I've never felt in both my living and dead life."

I stare into Alastor's eyes. Despite the redness in them, his eyes are soft as he gazes at me.

"I do feel the same for you, Elena," he admits. "I've been doing so for a while now but couldn't seem to comprehend those feelings. But now that you've expressed how you feel...I understand my own feelings now."

He slowly leans his face into mine as he kisses me. He lays me on my back as he holds himself over me. We continue to make out as he positions himself between my legs. He takes a hold of his hard shaft and enters me with a slow thrust. My fingers run through the back of his hair as he thrusts. He feels how warm I am around him as he leans his face next to mine to breathe. He thrusts harder and faster, causing me to dig my fingers through his hair, exciting him more. He moves his face in front of mine as he holds my face in his hand. We let out one last passionate moan together as we climax, staring into each other's eyes. We catch our breaths as Alastor then leans his forehead against mine, our eyes still on each other's.

"I can keep going with you if I could…" he mutters as he caresses my hair. "I just can't seem to control myself with you anymore."

"Then let's keep it that way," I caress his face.

I pull him into a kiss and he returns it.

* * *

(Song _Skinny Love_ by Birdy)


	29. Chapter 29

"Elena," my mother's voice wakes me up. "Elena, we're home!"

I don't move, not processing what's happening. I feel warmth on me. My eyes shoot open as I realize Alastor is sleeping next to me, his left arm wrapped around me. My back is against him as his head is behind mine.

"Are you home, mi amor?" My mother is now at my door.

"Shit!" I whisper.

I fidget a little but Alastor groans and tightens his hold around me.

"Relax…" he mutters. "I locked the door."

"Like that makes this situation any better!" I whisper to him.

"Are you home, Elena?" My mother calls out at my door again.

"Sí, ama!" I respond. "Estoy bien cansada!"

"Mmm, speak Spanish to _me_…" Alastor purrs into my ear.

"Okay, just checking," my mother says. "Descansa!"

"Gracias!" I call out again.

I glance over at the clock on the nightstand. It's 8:32am.

"They're home early," I'm surprised. "They were supposed to arrive tonight."

"I assume that means I must leave sooner," Alastor says.

"Obviously!" I whisper in panic.

"Don't worry. I'll be out of here swiftly. No one will ever know I was here," he pulls me closer to him.

"Well it's Monday morning," I escape his grasp. "And we've got business to take care of."

"Such a shame," Alastor has a slight grin.

I climb off the bed, snatch my robe off the floor to cover my body, and rush into my bathroom. The thought of Alastor seeing me naked early this morning makes me embarrassed, even after last night. I turn the shower on, tie my hair in a bun, and hop in. After a quick minute of washing myself, I hop out with the shower still on. I wrap a black towel around my body and see Alastor is walking into the bathroom, holding only his clothes at his waist, barely covering his crotch. I freeze as my face burns red upon seeing him.

"What?" He gives me a questionable smirk.

"I'm just…" I avoid his gaze.

"What is it?" He walks closer to me.

"I'm just not used to seeing you naked like this!" I blurt in panic as I maneuver around him.

"Even after our love making last night?" He purposefully brings up which makes me blush even more.

"You're doing this on purpose!" I cover my blushing hot face as he drops his clothes and tries to give me a hug.

"Not so bold and tough now, are you?" He seductively says.

"Everything you need is in the shower!" I quickly say as I escape the bathroom and close the door after me.

Alastor chuckles to himself as he heads for the steaming walk-in shower. I quietly walk to my bed as I let my hair loose from it's bun, still blushing.

"He's got some real nerve…" I grumble to myself. "But here I am, allowing him to shower in my bathroom, after a night of love making…" I smile to myself as I shake my head. "You brought this on yourself, Elena."

I pat my slightly wet hair dry with a towel. The shower turns off and I quickly slip my black bra and panties on. I get dressed into my usual midnight blue high waist jeans and black long sleeve shirt with my black heeled boots. Alastor walks out of the bathroom dressed in his clothes as he dries his hair with a towel.

"So…" I try to keep a straight face. "How are you going to make your great escape?"

"My dear, I have my ways…" he walks closer to me with a devilish smirk.

"No...don't you dare…" I warn as he backs me up into my bed. "We just showered...you gotta get the hell outta here…my parents are here..." I try to resist as he begins to kiss my neck.

"You have to teach me more about sex…" he pins me on my back. "I _am_ new to it, after all…" he purrs into my ear.

"God damn you, Alastor…" I can't resist.

His voice doesn't have the static radio effect every time we're intimate, which makes him sound sexier. I give in as I kiss him back, my hands caressing the sides of his neck and head. He spreads my legs as he supports himself over me, smirking that I'm giving in. I feel him get hard through his pants and I quickly change my mind.

"Nope, nope…" I break away from the kiss. "At this rate, we won't be getting out of here," I push him to the side onto the bed next to me.

"And what's so bad about that?" Alastor plays dumb.

"Um, did you forget that we have a business to open? There's still a lot left to do!" I stand up.

"There's always plenty of time for that…" he keeps a seductive gaze at me as he rests on his elbow.

"I thought you were all about business," I place my hands on my hips.

"And I thought you were too," he retorts. "As you said, sex and business don't mix."

"And this is exactly why," I pout with my arms crossed.

"Fine, fine," he finally gets up and adjusts the front of his pants. "I'm still getting used to my body's..._reactions_ to you."

"Enough," I hold my hand up to him, knowing that any talk of his body will get my own reacting.

"I'll meet you outside your gate," he vanishes in a shadow.

"Oh…" I glance around in surprise. "That was quick."

I finish getting my stuff together and head downstairs.

"Ellie," my father greets me as he stands from the couch. "How is my daughter doing?" He hugs me.

"Good, dad," I smile and hug back. "How was your business trip?"

"Apparently, your father thinks it's a good idea to burst out in a drunken performance in the middle of a business dinner," my mother smiles.

"To be fair, they had a beautiful grand piano that was just sitting there," my father defends. "I wasn't going to let it wither away with no purpose!"

"I'd have done the same, dad," I give him a wink.

"That's my girl," he chuckles. "Anyway, where are you off to?"

"Got some stuff Angel needs help with," I reply. "Maybe he and I will grab some breakfast."

"Alright, as long as you don't skip breakfast," my dad lightly pokes my nose.

"I'll make sure of it," I laugh. "Love you guys!"

"Be safe, mi amor!" My mother waves.

I head out the front door and into my car, the engine growling to life. I head out the estate gates and around the corner away from view. There's no sign of Alastor anywhere as I let my car roll on its own.

"What the…" I glance around. "He said he'd be somewhere out here…"

"Elena!" Someone pounds my driver window, causing me to yelp.

"Motherfffff…." I see that it's Alastor. "What is wrong with you?!"

"Can you give me a ride?" He plays dumb with that smile of his.

I facepalm as he scampers around the car and hops in.

"Why thank you," he innocently smiles as he puts his seat belt on.

"You love to give me a heart attack, don't you?" I keep my fingers at my brows.

"I hope to in a loving sense," he jokes.

"_Loving_? Is that even in your vocabulary?"

"Now you're hurting my feelings."

"That's love for you," I shift my car into gear and drive off.

I drive around a bend and reach a busier street.

"So where to now?" Alastor asks.

"We've got to let the construction crew in to the venue," I reply. "They should be done with the piping repairs this week."

"That should be fun."

"We'll just oversee the repairs. They'll be working on the piping for a few hours today. Then they'll be back tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan."

After driving for about 15 minutes, we arrive at the venue. The construction crew has also arrived.

"Just in time," I park my car at the curb.

We lead the construction crew in and they set out to work.

* * *

It's just past noon and the construction crew is leaving for the day. Alastor and I are still inside the venue after they've left to make sure all the paperwork is set.

"Judging by today's work," I look at a paper. "The crew should be done no later than Thursday!"

"Excellent news!" Alastor exclaims.

"After that, we'll have the venue painted."

"You know, we should really get to performing together. We still haven't had a chance to."

"Oh yeah, you're right. But what kind of song will we perform? You and I have different tastes in music."

"Good question."

"I'm open to anything though, so I can be flexible."

"As am I."

"How about we practice singing duets first? I have some songs in mind."

"Perfect! We're off to a great start!"

"I'm starved though," I feel my stomach growl. "We totally skipped breakfast."

"Let's have lunch at my place. That way we won't have to worry about being seen together."

"True. Even though you just wanna lure me back to your place…" I mutter.

"Lunch at my place it is!" He keeps his grin.

"Would it be possible to still eat breakfast food?" I shyly propose.

"Of course, sweetheart!" He tickles my chin. "I know how to make some fine pancakes!" He puts his arm over my shoulder as he leads us out. "A recipe of my mother's!"

"I'm even more excited now!"

"My pancakes will rival anyone's! Yes indeedy!"

* * *

Alastor and I are sitting at his dining table, about to eat our breakfast style lunch. He's made some thick fluffy pancakes, some crispy strips of bacon and sausage, and scrambled eggs and toast. There's a large pitcher of orange juice and a pitcher of milk to wash it all down.

"Mm, these pancakes are delicious!" I speak with my mouth full. "Mixed with syrup and these eggs! Mm!"

"I'm flattered," Alastor chuckles to himself.

"Your mother must've made some amazing food," I say after swallowing.

"Food was much simpler back in my day," Alastor chews his food. "Due to lack of refrigeration, many of our dishes had to be simple. My family couldn't afford a fridge at the time. Nonetheless, my mother still cooked a mean course!"

"It woulda been nice to taste her food too."

"This is as close as you'll get," he winks.

"Thanks again for making the food. It really is delicious," I give him a warm smile.

Alastor stares at my smile and can't help but feel himself melt inside.

'Is this really what love feels like?' He thinks to himself. 'How can I be so sure? Is it too soon?'

"Whatcha thinking about?" I interrupt his thoughts as I chew on some sausage.

"Nothing," he shakes his head. "I'm just glad you're enjoying the meal."

I blink at him a few times before smiling.

* * *

I'm laying on Angel's bed as he lays on my left, both of us on our stomachs. I've been here for the past couple of hours for a visit.

"Wow. You banged Smiles at your house," Angel is still in awe.

"Can't believe my parents came home early," I shake my head. "That coulda been a disaster."

"He sounds like he's really pussy whipped, though."

"Ya think so?"

"Sounds like it from what you told me. And you took his virginity so he's pretty hooked to having sex with you."

"Making love is what we call it…" I shyly say.

"You're really falling for him, huh?" Angel sees the twinkle in my eyes.

"Maybe it's too soon to tell… But I'm telling you, Angel, he makes me feel things my ex never did. Alastor makes me feel more appreciated and, dare I say it, loved."

"Didn't think I'd ever hear the word _love_ in the same sentence with Smiles."

"Neither did I. But even he's said it too. He's never felt this way with anyone – ever."

"Sounds too romantic for me," Angel jokes.

"Oh, but the fact that he's so inexperienced makes it even more fun in bed."

"Which positions have you tried so far?"

"So far? Mainly missionary and cowgirl once…"

"Yeah, you definitely gotta teach him."

"He's more personal, so missionary is his preferred position because of how intimate it is. He enjoys the eye contact and how close our faces are."

"That's pretty cute."

"But he does like it rough sometimes," I smirk. "I want to get him more comfortable with more positions."

"Sounds fun. You should introduce sex toys."

"Nah. Even _I'm_ not into that. Alastor is much more old-fashioned and probably wouldn't be into the sex toys anyway."

"It's been a long time since I've seen you this happy, Ellie. I guess Smiles really is growing on you. I'm really happy for you," he holds my hand.

"Thanks, Angie," I smile at him.

"I just hope he doesn't hurt you in any way. It won't be just me comin' after him. Your dad will reign his wrath on him."

"The thought terrifies me," I cover my eyes.

"Based on what you've told me though, he does sound genuine."

"Even so…" I gaze down at the bed. "I still don't know everything about him."

"And that's the point of a relationship, right? You guys will get to know each other more as time goes on. I'm sure you have your own skeletons in your closet."

"Hopefully he doesn't have any real ones in his," I joke.

"Are you seein' him tonight?"

"He's supposed to meet me here at 7pm," I glance at the clock that reads 6:59pm. "We'll be having dinner at his place."

"Won't your parents get suspicious of why you're gone from home for too long?"

"That's why I'm using you as my scapegoat," I give him a sheepish smile. "I hope you don't mind."

"Just don't get me in trouble with your dad."

There's a knock on the door. Angel gets up to unlock it, and as soon as he does, the door swings wide open, hitting Angel and pushing him out of the way.

"Ah! My face!" Angel pouts.

"So sorry I'm late," Alastor walks in.

"Late?" I glance at the clock that says 7pm. "You're right on the dot."

"Could you be more gentle when openin' my door, please?" Angel pouts as he closes the door.

"Until Elena's gunshot wound fully heals," Alastor replies with his smirk. "After all, she got it for your sake."

"Fine. Hmph," Angel pouts as he rubs his cheek.

"Until then, I shall show no mercy to your door!" Alastor chuckles as he holds his cane up proudly.

"You guys are funny," I giggle while still laying on Angel's bed.

"Let's go, sweetheart!" Alastor smiles at me. "I've got a casserole cooking in the oven! Can't let it burn!"

"Sounds delicious," I excitedly walk over to him.

"You better take good care of my Ellie," Angel pouts.

"She's in good hands, Angie boy!" Alastor gives him his usual smile.

"Have a good night," Angel begins but is cut off by Alastor swinging the door on his face again.

"Ow!" Angel pouts.

"We bid you farewell!" Alastor leads me out the door with my arm around his.

"Sorry, Angie!" I look back at him. "Have a good night! Love you!"

Alastor closes the door after us.

* * *

I'm relaxing on Alastor's red sofa, my head tilted back as I'm slouching. Alastor is close to my left as he reads a book.

"Oh...I'm so stuffed…" I groan. "But the food...was delicious…"

"I'm pleased to hear that you enjoyed it that much," Alastor chuckles as he continues to read.

I pat a rhythm on my stomach for a bit before glancing at Alastor. He's not wearing his suit jacket, and his shirt isn't buttoned up all the way to his high collar, comfortable with me knowing about his scars now. His eyes stay on the pages as he peers through his red monocle.

"Whatcha reading about?" I ask.

"Voodoo," Alastor keeps his gaze on the book.

"Voodoo?" I lean closer to peek at the book.

I get a glimpse of the pages and see phrases of an unfamiliar language with symbols I'm not familiar with. Alastor sees my curious yet questioning gaze.

"It's voodoo religion that was practiced in New Orleans," Alastor explains. "During my lifetime, I practiced it a vast amount."

"New Orleans voodoo," I'm curious.

"It describes a set of spiritual beliefs and practices developed from the traditions of the African diaspora in Louisiana."

"Do you poke needles into dolls as they say?"

"That's a common misconception, actually. The misconception led many to believe that the principal elements of voodoo are hexing and sticking pins into dolls. During my time, some exploited the tradition and sold fake potions and powders. It was a business of superstitions, if you will."

"I bet some suckers bought into it – literally."

"Indeed they did."

"And what do those symbols mean?" I gaze at the pages. "They look pretty elaborate."

"These are called veve," he shows me the symbols on the pages. "These religious symbols are commonly used in different branches of vodun."

"And like all religions, I assume there are both good and evil aspects."

"Right you are. People either practiced good voodoo or evil voodoo."

"And which one did _you_ practice?"

"I'm sure the answer is fairly clear," he closes the book and sets it on the coffee table.

I stare at the book for a moment and then glance up at the animal skulls that are mounted above the fireplace. Alastor sees I'm connecting the dots.

"Is that how you got your powerful abilities when you arrived in Hell?" I flat out ask.

"Right you are again," Alastor gives me an intrigued smile.

"So...you sacrificed animals when you practiced voodoo?"

"Animals were _some_ of the sacrifices…" Alastor trails off but doesn't continue.

I see that he avoids my gaze, not wanting to get into the rest of his explanation. I decide not to pry any further and figure I wait until he's ready to share that with me.

"Any ideas on what songs we should learn together?" I finally change the subject.

Alastor sees I'm respectful by not prying into his business and appreciates it. He feels he's not ready to share the darkest parts of how he acquired his abilities, perhaps afraid of how I'll react.

"So there's this movie called _The Mask of Zorro_…" I pull out my phone. "And there's this dance scene that I think would be fun for us to learn. It'll give us a chance to practice together."

After finding the video, I play it and hold the phone for both of us to watch.

"This is one of my favorite movies," I say as the video plays. "The world of the living has such great films."

"I'm not too familiar with these more modern films," Alastor watches the video.

"Oh yeah. You're a 20s guy," I laugh a bit.

The scene continues with actors Catherine-Zeta Jones and Antonio Banderas dancing.

"This is tango flamenco," Alastor notes. "This will be easy to learn because you already know how to dance the tango. This one is more...sensual, if you will."

"Exactly! It's so passionate," I'm excited.

"Let's start learning it tonight," Alastor sees how excited I am about the dance.

"Really?"

"It's a fairly short dance. I'm sure we can get it down to a T by just watching this scene."

"Let's do it!"

* * *

I sit on the floor of the music hall and lay on my back, catching my breath. Alastor also catches his breath as we've been practicing the dance scene for at least an hour straight.

"I'm...burned out…" I breathe.

"We've got the beginning down," Alastor stays positive.

"Yes we did!" I hold up my index finger in triumph.

I wipe the sweat off my forehead as I continue to catch my breath.

"I wonder where we'd be able to make our big debut with this dance," Alastor wonders.

"Wherever and whenever it may be," I say. "It will be a show stopper!"

I stand up and adjust my hair.

"I need some water…" I fan myself.

"Go rest on the sofa," Alastor says. "I'll bring you a glass of water."

I nod and make my way out of the music hall and into the living area. After plopping myself down on the sofa, I continue to catch my breath. Alastor soon comes back with two tall glasses of water.

"Thank you," I take a glass from him.

"I don't want you fainting on me now," he jokes.

"I'm good," I give him a thumbs up as I continue to catch my breath.

I drink from my water as Alastor takes a seat to my left fairly close to me. The clock across the living room reads 10:45pm.

"I can't wait until we master this dance," I hold my glass of water.

"It'll take some time considering our schedules," Alastor says before drinking some water.

"But we'll get it right," I sleepily say.

I yawn as I have a sleepy gaze.

"But we'll...kick ass when we do...dance…" I sleepily blink a few times.

Alastor sees how sleepy I am.

"You really are a great dancer," I smile as I gradually lean on him. "Your mother taught you well."

I close my eyes while still holding my glass of water. Alastor sees I've fallen asleep on him, looking down at my sleepy face.

'She really does overwork herself…' He thinks to himself. 'She's so peaceful when she sleeps…' he continues to look down at me.

He takes my glass of water with his and places them on the coffee table. He slips his arm around me as he gently pulls me closer to him. I snuggle closer to him as I continue to sleep.

'To think I planned on deceiving you…' Alastor thinks to himself. 'I planned on gaining a lot from you for my own benefit.'

He kisses the top of my head as he leans his head back on the sofa, closing his eyes.

'It seems I've definitely gotten more than I bargained for…' he thinks.


	30. Chapter 30

After an exhausting week handling business with both Alastor and my father, I'm finally able to wind down and enjoy a Friday night out. The construction crew finished with the repairs at the venue, allowing us to schedule the painting, which will take place next week. It's nine in the evening right now as I'm getting myself ready.

"Yeah, we'll be meeting at the karaoke bar," I talk to Angel on the phone as I slip my boots on.

"And is Smiles joinin' us?" Angel asks.

"He knows it's supposed to be our night out, just you and me, especially after a long week."

"Does he know why we're goin' out?"

"Because I won the bet? No, but I'll break it to him when it's the right time. I don't want him to think that I'm only with him for fun."

"That seems like the right thing to do. Let's hope he doesn't take it bad."

"I hope not," I stand up from my bed. "Okay, I'm gonna head out. I'll see you soon."

"Bye!"

We hang up the call. I walk over to the mirror and adjust my hair and see that I look fine. Once I have everything I need, I open my bedroom door, only to find my mom about to knock. She's holding some laundry.

"Oh, hey ama," I'm surprised.

"Perdón, mija," she says. "I've brought some robes of yours I found mixed with our laundry."

"Thanks!" I take the three folded robes from her.

"And I was wondering," she points to the red robe in the pile. "I didn't recognize that red robe."

My heart skips a beat upon realizing that it's the one Alastor didn't take back to his place.

"It's got an A stitched on the front," she says. "Is that one yours?"

"Oh, no, it's Angel's," I lightly laugh. "He let me borrow it. It's so comfy! Thanks for reminding me to take it back to him tonight."

"Ah, okay. No problem, mija."

I quickly walk to my bed and put my two blue robes on it and take the red robe with me. My mother stands out in the hallway waiting for me, escorting me to the front door. I stop before heading out as I sense my mother is observing me.

"Alright, I'm heading out," I open the front door.

"Enjoy your night out, mi amor," she gives me a hug.

"I will," I hug her back. "Where's dad?"

"He's fast asleep. It's been a long week for him."

"He deserves some rest."

She continues to stare at me in thought.

"Everything ok?" I ask her.

"Estas enamorada?" She flat out asks.

"Ama, why are you asking me that?" I'm a bit nervous.

"You're my daughter. I can see it in your eyes. You're in love," she smiles. "Am I right?"

"Well…"

"I hope he feels the same for you," she caresses my cheek. "You deserve a lot better than the last one."

"Gracias, ama," I give her a warm smile.

"Alright. Go ahead and have fun."

"Adios, ama!" I wave at her as I walk down the stone steps to my car.

"Adios, mija!" She waves back before closing the door.

I hop in my car and head to the karaoke bar.

* * *

I walk into the karaoke bar, glancing around the crowd. My eyes shift to the bar and I see Angie waving me down.

"Hey, sexy!" I give him a hug.

"There's my sexy princess!" Angel hugs me back. "I got some shots ready for us," he hands me two.

"It's been a long week," I take them.

"And that's what these are for," he holds his two shots with a smirk.

"To a fun night as best friends," we clink our glasses.

We down our two shots each back to back.

"So how's it goin' with Smiles?" Angel asks.

"Great! The repairs for the venue are finished. Now it's painting the venue this coming week."

"That's good news. But that's not what I meant. I mean have you fucked him again?"

"Oh, of course that's what you meant," I scoff with a smile and roll my eyes. "No, we haven't done anything since Sunday night at my place. We've been awfully busy and tired."

"Hopefully he's not havin' withdrawals."

"I hope he's doing okay," I laugh.

"When are you seeing him next?"

"I don't know. We haven't planned anything yet."

"Maybe a date would be nice. Just the two of you."

"Hm. That does sound fun."

"That way he can keep you company while I have my dates this weekend."

"You're fully booked, I see."

"I'm rollin' in the dough, baby!"

"I'm really happy you're doing better, Angie," I give him a warm smile.

"It's because of you, Ellie. I won't forget that," he rubs my arm. "And Smiles won't let me forget either."

"He definitely won't," I laugh.

"Let's get two more shots, please!" Angel calls to Husk.

"Let's make this night count!" I grin.

* * *

_Take me to a place without no name_

_Yeah_

_Take me to a place without no name_

_Take me to a place without no name_

The music blares as I pull up at the curb. I stop my car in front of Angel's apartment building, lowering the volume of the music. It's just past midnight and Angel and I are pretty drunk. Angel is more out of it than me though after being offered shots by some guys back at the karaoke bar.

"You're not spendin' the night?" Angel turns to me.

"Nah," I say. "I wanna see Alastor…"

"I'm sure you'll surprise him," he grins.

"Definitely a surprise," I giggle.

"Alright, don't get into trouble," Angel opens the door.

"I'll try not to. No promises."

"Because there ain't no rest for the wicked."

"Until we close our eyes for good," I wink.

"Be safe, Ellie. Have fun!"

Angel closes the door and heads into his apartment building. I raise the volume on my radio as some techno music blares and I drive off to Alastor's.

"I wonder if he even wants to see me right now," I glance at the clock that reads 12:23am. "I hope I'm not bothering him."

I speed down the dead street.

"It's my turn to drop in for a surprise visit!" I grin.

After about ten minutes, I finally arrive at Alastor's estate. I drive up to the buzzer and ring it.

"I hope he's even awake…" I say to myself.

The gate opens after a moment and I drive down the cul de sac. Alastor opens one of the double doors as I park and exit my car. He's in his red robe and maroon pajama pants.

"You're awake," I smile as I make my way up the stairs.

"I'm surprised you are too," he teases after seeing how tipsy I am.

Right before I reach him, I trip at the top of the stairs, fumbling into Alastor. He catches me in his arms and I drunkenly smile up at him.

"I expected you to spend the night at Angel's," he says.

"I wanted to see you," I smile.

Alastor finds my smile adorable as he appreciates me wanting to see him tonight. He then leads us inside as I lean against him.

"It's Friday night," I happily say. "What ever shall we do?" I drunkenly twirl.

"I'm not sure what you can do in your condition," Alastor teases.

"Many things," I have a smug smile. "I know! Let me sing you a song!"

I grab him by the hand and lead him to the music hall. He's surprised at my sudden grasp but follows. I sit at the piano and he stands a few feet nearby.

"I haven't seen you for a while," I tell Alastor. "I figure this song is fitting. And _yes_, I can still play when I'm a bit drunk," I say before he can joke as he has his usual smile.

To start off the song, I whistle a tune and then start playing the piano.

"_You know I can't smile without you_

_I can't smile without you_

_I can't laugh and I can't sing_

_I'm finding it hard to do anything"_

Alastor smiles to himself as he watches me drunkenly serenade him.

"_You see I feel sad when you're sad_

_I feel glad when you're glad_

_If you only knew what I'm going through_

_I just can't smile without you_

_You came along just like a song_

_And brighten my day_

_Who would have believed that you were part of a dream_

_Now it all seems light years away_

_And now you know I can't smile without you_

_I can't smile without you_

_I can't laugh and I can't sing_

_I'm finding it hard to do anything_

_You see I feel sad when your sad_

_I feel glad when you're glad_

_If you only knew what I'm going through_

_I just can't smile_

_Now some people say happiness takes so very long to find_

_Well, I'm finding it hard leaving your love behind me_

_And you see I can't smile without you_

_I can't smile without you_

_I can't laugh and I can't sing_

_I'm finding it hard to do anything_

_You see I feel glad when you're glad_

_I feel sad when you're sad_

_If you only knew what I'm going through_

_I just can't smile without you"_

"Thank you, thank you," I stand up and bow repeatedly to an imaginary audience.

"Marvelous performance," Alastor claps as he plays along. "Best show of the evening! By the lovely Princess Elena!"

"You're too kind," I have a smug smile as I continue to bow. "Gracias, gracias!"

"I genuinely enjoyed the song," Alastor nods. "Who is it by?"

"Barry Manilow. I'll burn you some more CDs," I giggle.

"Ah yes. Please do so."

"Take me to your room," I suddenly lean close to Alastor.

"Another serenade perhaps?"

"Just take me and you'll find out," I give him a seductive gaze.

Alastor is surprised as he understands what I mean.

"Ahem, alright then," he holds his arm out for me to hold. "Come along, my dear."

"Gladly," I purr.

Alastor leads me up the stairs to his room, closing the door after him. I begin to smother him with kisses as I hold his neck and face. His voice is normal by now.

"Elena…" he's a bit shy.

"What?" I continue to kiss him. "I've missed you so much..."

"I've missed you too, but…"

"You don't want to fool around?" I pull back and look up at him. "I'm sorry…"

"It's not that…" he holds my hands. "It's just...I'd rather you be sober so the experience can be enjoyable for the both of us."

I stare up at him and blink a few times. I then jump into his arms and wrap my arms around his neck.

"You're so sweet," I rub my face on his.

"What?" Alastor holds me up at my waist.

"You're so innocent," I continue to cuddle him. "I never expected the Radio Demon to be this much of a gentleman!"

Alastor lets himself get smothered by my kisses as he continues to hold me up. I figure to entice him, grabbing the back of his head and pulling him close.

"I want you inside me, Alastor," I purr into his ear. "I want you to make love to me."

Alastor's brows rise at my words, not being able to contain his body's reactions.

"I want to feel your lips on my skin," I continue as I see that it's working. "I want to hear your heavy breaths as our body's entwine."

"You're not making this easy for me," he's turned on.

"I want to moan your name as you pleasure me."

I then break apart from him before he kisses me. Seeing the bathroom, I begin to seductively walk to it, taking my top off.

"I'm in the mood for a hot, steaming shower…" I purr as I slip my jeans off.

Alastor watches me head into the bathroom in only my black bra and panties. He gets more excited.

"God damn it, she drives me _insane_…" he mutters to himself as he adjusts his erection.

I turn the walk-in shower on, the hot water steaming out. Once it's at a nice warm temperature, I tie my hair up in a messy bun and slip my bra and panties off, standing under the water. The warm water flows down my naked body. Alastor peers through the steam, watching me as I wet my body. He then slips his robe and pants off, no other clothes underneath them. He walks into the shower through the steam, approaching me from behind. His eyes watch as water trickles down my curves. I turn and see how he's gazing at me with those red eyes full of desire.

"I thought you said you weren't interested," I tease.

"With you, I'm always interested," Alastor pins me up against the wet tile wall. "I just have manners. But when you insist, I can't control myself any longer."

He presses himself against me, my wet breasts rubbing against his skin. My erect nipples excite him as he lowers his face to kiss me. I hold his face in my hands as we make out while he explores my body with his. I grab his hard dick and begin to pump at his shaft as it rubs against me. Alastor then lifts me up by my thighs, holding me up against the tile wall with his own body. He then inserts himself inside me, catching me by surprise.

"Mm, someone's catching on…" I say between kisses.

Alastor smirks as we continue to kiss. He slowly but firmly thrusts in me, thoroughly enjoying this new experience. He kisses down my neck as I caress his shoulders.

"Let's take this to the bed," I whisper into his ear.

He turns off the shower. Without hesitation, he carries me in the same position out of the bathroom and on to his bed. He lays me on my back as he's still inside me, still kissing me.

"I want to try a new position," I let my hair down.

"Hm?" Alastor pulls back.

"I want you to take me from behind," I slip him out of me.

Alastor stares at me for a moment, trying to figure out what I mean. I turn on my belly, bending over the edge of the bed. Alastor is surprised but intrigued at this new position, looking at my wet curves.

"Like this…" I gaze back at him, my face lowered to the bed.

Alastor is still intrigued but figures to position himself, inserting himself inside me.

"Mmmm, yes…" I lightly moan.

Alastor feels the difference in this position, seeing that he has more control and leverage as he rests his hands on my hips. He thrusts slowly as he gets used to this position, admiring the view of my body from behind.

"Now faster…" I gaze back at him again.

Once again, he's taken aback. But he does as I say. He speeds up his thrusts as he keeps his hold on my hips. It feels even better.

"Harder, Alastor," I moan.

He listens. His thrusts become rougher with the fast pace. The way my butt ripples against his thrusts excites him even more, along with the wet clasping sounds our bodies are making.

"Alastor…" I moan.

I reach back to place my hand on his thigh. He grunts as he continues to thrust. I moan into the bed sheets as I finish. He explodes inside me, his thrusts gradually coming to a stop. He leans over me as we catch our breaths. He kisses my back and shoulders before exiting out of me. I turn on my back and he leans over me between my legs.

"You're getting better," I gently hold his face with a smile.

"I'm glad to hear," he smiles before kissing me. "As good as it felt, I still prefer this position…"

After a moment, he inserts himself inside me again, wrapping my legs around his waist. He lowers himself closer to me, our faces inches apart.

"I can see your face as I pleasure you…" he caresses my cheek while affectionately looking down at me. "I enjoy seeing your face as I make love to you."

"I love seeing yours too," I caress his hair as his words make me blush a bit.

"What's the matter?" He sees my blush.

"Nothing, it's just...your words make me blush."

"Why is that?"

"You're so loving with your words and touch… I can't help but blush," I cover my face with my hands. "I've never experienced this…"

"No other man has made you feel like this before?" He gently pulls my hands away from my face.

"No…not even my ex…" I shyly look up at him.

"Then I'll make sure I'm the only one," he kisses my forehead.

He then begins to sensually thrust, savoring every single one as he kisses me. My hands caress the back of his neck and head as he supports himself over me. His face lowers to my breasts as he lovingly kisses and massages them.

"Me encanta como me tocas…" I purr.

"Keep talking to me in Spanish…" he mutters.

"No quiero que dejes de tocarme."

"Mm, keep talking," he grunts.

"Da me lo más duro, mi amor."

"Duro?" He questions.

"_Harder_," I translate.

He responds with a low groan.

"Más duro," I moan into his ear.

He roughens his thrusts as he buries his face into my neck, completely lost in pleasure.

"Tell me when you're coming," I breathe into his ear. "I want to know when you do."

He groans again as I dig my fingers through his hair as I hold him close. My legs tremble as I feel myself approaching my climax with every rough thrust.

"I'm coming, Alastor," I gasp into his ear.

He lifts his head to face me and gazes into my eyes. I tilt my head back as I let out a moan which causes him to reach his climax as well.

"I'm coming," he finally moans.

"Come for me, mi amor," I hold his face close to mine.

Alastor gives one last thrust as he finishes inside me, groaning deeply as he and I gaze into each other's eyes. We pant, catching our breaths as we stare at one another. I caress his face as he does mine.

"How was that for you?" He questions.

"Great, it was great," I reassure him between breaths and kiss his cheek. "I mean it. I really do."

"I just want to make sure you're enjoying it as much as I am… especially with my inexperience…" he sounds a bit self conscious.

"Believe me, you're great at it," I look into his eyes. "I want you to know that even if you weren't, I still wouldn't think any less of you. We're learning about each other the more we do it. And I'll enjoy it with you no matter what," I give him a warm smile.

Alastor stares down at me for a moment before returning the smile, both of us leaning in for a kiss. We then break apart to lay down on the bed. Alastor covers us with the blankets and he holds me close to him, my head on his chest right below his chin.

"This is our second night together like this here at my estate…" he says. "Aside from our first time together that night…"

"It is…" I smile to myself.

"Please don't leave again."

I can hear the hurt in his voice, recalling the first night we were together and I had left.

"Why _did_ you leave that night?" He questions.

"I was just too embarrassed… I didn't think you'd even want me there after," I say.

"I thought I'd made a mistake that caused you to leave. I was surprised and disappointed to not find you in my arms when I woke up."

"I'm sorry for that… I won't leave this time. Ever again."

"I'm relieved to hear that," he kisses the top of my head.

There's a moment of silence between us as Alastor gently caresses my hair.

"So... what does this make us officially?" I shyly ask.

"In what sense?" Alastor asks.

"Are we...lovers?"

Alastor thinks of the word for a moment. Lovers? Is that what this is? He'd never experienced anything like this, so this is all very new to him. But he knows the answer.

"If this is what being lovers is," he replies. "Then yes."

I think about it for a moment. Almost a year ago, my heart was broken by a man who I thought was my lover. I was convinced that I wouldn't fall in love again, at least not for a long time. Yet here Alastor is with me, both of us claiming to be lovers. My shoulders hunch a bit at the thought. Alastor catches it and senses something wrong.

"What is it?" He's concerned.

"It's just... hard to believe I'm loving someone again…after what I'd been through," I say. "Being in love... it scares me, to be honest…" I tear up. "I'm scared to open up again."

"Elena…" Alastor lifts my head up to face him. "I'm sorry for what that man put you through, whoever he may be… I honestly didn't believe I was feeling love at first. But you kept reeling me in. The more you opened up to me, the more I wanted to protect you. It seems I'm reminded of my mother when I wanted to protect her from my father… I've figured out that that's the reason I keep gravitating towards you. I see my mother in you. And I want to protect and love you the way my father couldn't do to my mother."

"Alastor…" I tear up.

A tear rolls down my cheek as we stare at each other. Alastor caresses my cheek and wipes the tear away with his thumb.

"I want to make things right with you," he says.

After a moment of staring, I suddenly embrace him, and he returns it.

"I promise," Alastor softly says into my ear. "I won't ever hurt you."

* * *

(Song _A Place With No Name_ by Michael Jackson)


	31. Chapter 31

Alastor can hear the sounds of dogs snarling and barking. He continues to sprint through the woods, but the hounds sound like they're closer and closer. His hands, arms, and clothes are smeared with blood as he scurries away into the night. The barks are getting closer. His heart is racing as he tries to run as fast as he can, his feet treading on the grassy ground. He takes one look behind him as the sound of the snarls and barks are louder.

Alastor frantically opens his eyes and glances around. His heart is still racing as he recalls the nightmare, until he feels warmth on his body. He glances down and sees me, my back against him, remembering our night together. Seeing me sleep calmly manages to settle Alastor's fast breathing, his heart slowing down. His hand caresses my left shoulder lightly, pushing the blanket down past my waist of my naked body. The bruises on my sides are still fading away from my night after retrieving Valentino's money from those petty drug dealers. Alastor furrows his brows at the sight of the bruises and remembers the gunshot wound as well. He worries about me and the trouble I get myself into, concerned that I may end up in worse conditions. He then brings the blankets back up over me, gently wrapping his arm around me again, pulling me closer to him. My soft skin against his brings him comfort and joy as he kisses the back of my head.

'Look at me…' he thinks to himself. 'I wanted to cheat you out of the business we're starting...but now it seems _you're_ the one who got _me_.'

He buries his face into my hair as he closes his eyes.

'I've become emotionally invested in this relationship…' he continues to think to himself. 'My desire now is to love and protect you.'

The last time Alastor ever felt love was with his mother. He lost her. And he doesn't want to experience that loss again, especially with this kind of love he feels.

* * *

I wake up to the sound of footsteps. My eyes open and I blink a few times. I see Alastor entering the room with a tray of food. There are two plates of pancakes, eggs, bacon, and sausage. Syrup is lightly dripped on the pancakes, enough for each stack. Alastor also has two cups of milk on the tray. He sits on the edge of the bed to my right, setting the tray of food on his lap. He's wearing his red robe and red pajama pants.

"Rise and shine!" Alastor smiles. "Good morning!"

"Good morning," I give him a tired smile.

"How are you feeling, my dear?" He holds the tray.

"Not too bad," I rub my eye.

"I figured you'd be hungry after your hangover."

"You figured correctly."

Alastor hands me a plate of food after I sit up, holding the bedsheets around my chest. I place the plate on my lap as he hands me a fork. We both begin to eat our food.

"Thank you, Alastor," I give him a smile. "This is very sweet of you."

"You're welcome," he nods with a smile. "My mother would often bring me breakfast in bed. She told me if there's any way a woman wants to wake up, it's to breakfast in bed!"

"Your mother really does sound like a sweet woman. I only wish I could have met her."

"I'm sure you two would have gotten along well."

I give him a nod and smile as we continue to eat.

"So what's in store for you today on this fine Saturday?" Alastor asks.

"Good question," I sip from my milk. "Angel is booked with his dates this whole weekend… so he won't be able to hang out."

"Perhaps we can do something together."

"That'd be fun. But the only problem is being seen together. We still gotta keep a low profile."

"That's unfortunate."

Alastor sits and thinks for a moment as we continue to eat. He then has an idea.

"Might I make a suggestion?" He asks.

"Shoot," I chew on some pancake.

"I have a private cabin outside of town. It's down by a lake in the forest. If you'd care to join me there for the rest of the weekend, it's an option."

"A cabin!" I'm excited. "I haven't been to one in years!"

"It's on private land I own, so being seen by others won't be an issue."

"We can make s'mores and enjoy the outdoors!"

"I take that as a yes?" He chuckles.

"I'm sold!" I hold my fork up.

I smile excitedly as I happily chew on my food and we continue to finish our breakfast.

* * *

"Yeah, Angel and I will be going out on a trip for the rest of this weekend," I speak through my car's Bluetooth. "It was a bit of a last minute adventure."

"Alright, so long as you're safe," my mother speaks.

"I should be fine," I glance at Alastor with a grin. "I shouldn't get into much trouble."

"Have fun and try to stay out of trouble."

"Thanks, ama. Te quiero mucho. Adiós!"

"Te quiero mucho, mija."

The call ends and I continue to drive.

"You sure you have everything you need?" I ask Alastor.

"I'm sure. We don't need much considering it's just for two nights."

"True. But one must always come prepared!"

"Agreed!"

I continue to drive down the curvy road that runs through the forest fields.

* * *

We arrive at Alastor's cabin by noon. I parked my car in the driveway of the cabin. Alastor carries both of our duffle bags as I gaze up at the simple yet beautiful log cabin of his. It's not too big nor too small with two floors and a basement.

"It's beautiful," I smile up at the cabin.

"I'm sure you'll like the inside better," Alastor leads me up the stairs of the cabin.

He unlocks the door and enters. I follow after him and am in awe at the inside. The front door opens to an open space of living area with a fireplace. Across the fireplace are two cozy brown sofas with a round burgundy rug in the middle. A cabinet of different whiskey and liquor sits to the other side of the living area. Next to it is a wooden table with an old fashioned turntable. A half wall separates the kitchen area.

"I hope it's to your liking," Alastor closes and locks the door behind him.

"It's so cozy!" I glance around.

"I'm glad to hear. I'll take us to the bedroom to drop off our bags," he walks to the flight of stairs. "Wait until you see it!"

I follow him up the stairs and down the hall to a door at the end. He opens it to reveal a large bedroom. In the middle is the queen sized bed, right across the vast glass window that looks out into the lake. The glass window takes up the whole wall from floor to ceiling.

"This is a beautiful view…" I'm in awe.

"It really is," Alastor places the bags on the bed.

"How often do you come here?" I begin to unpack my clothes in a wooden dresser nearby.

"Whenever I need an escape from the busy city life," Alastor also unpacks his bag. "But I haven't been here in weeks. I have someone to clean weekly and stock the fridge when necessary."

We finish unpacking our bags and make our way downstairs.

"Time for lunch! I'm starved!" Alastor heads to the kitchen.

"Let me help you," I offer. "What are you thinking about making?"

"My mother once showed me a wonderful recipe for jambalaya," he opens the fridge. "In fact, it nearly killed her! Ha ha ha! You could say the kick was right out of hell! Oh I'm on a roll!"

"You're so silly," I laugh.

Alastor places the ingredients on the island counter.

"We'll be making a jambalaya with chicken, andouille sausage, rice, shrimp, celery and spices," Alastor explains as he rolls up his sleeves.

"Is it alright if we leave out the shrimp?" I shyly ask. "I don't do so well with seafood…"

"Not a problem, my dear! It'll still taste great without it!"

Alastor prepares the olive oil in a large pot over medium heat. He adds the sausage to cook along with a pot of rice.

"The sausage and rice will need to be cooked first," Alastor explains as he stirs the pot. "Toss the sausage occasionally until it is browned."

I listen and toss the sausage myself for a bit and then we move on to the next step. Alastor tosses some chopped onions, bell peppers, and celery to a pot.

"Add some garlic as well," Alastor adds the cloves.

"It's smelling really good!" I sniff.

Alastor then pours chicken broth and crushed tomatoes, along with spices such as paprika, oregano, cayenne pepper and seasoning.

"Add a bit of salt and pepper for taste," he sprinkles into the pot. "Once the rice and sausage are ready, you stir them in. Now, we'll cook up some chicken."

Alastor chops up a chicken breast into chunks and cooks them in some olive oil in a pan. As soon as the chicken is cooked, the rice is also finished. Alastor takes the pot of rice and mixes it into the pot with the other ingredients. I help him stir it all up.

"It smells delicious!" I smile excitedly.

"Now, we just let it simmer in a light boil," Alastor smiles as he covers the pot. "It should be finished in about 20 minutes. The rice will be fully cooked during this time."

"Sounds great!"

Alastor sets a timer and places it on the island counter. He stands there in silence for a moment in thought.

"Everything okay?" I notice how pensive he is.

"This is the first time I cook with someone since my mother," he admits.

My brows rise as I stare at him in awe.

"I've always cooked for only myself," he continues. "It really is different to have someone with me after so long."

I stare at him for a moment before giving him a warm smile. We then make our way to the living area. I head over to the turntable, scanning through the shelf of records.

"Hm. Haven't heard any of these…" I scan through the records.

"I'll play you some songs later tonight," Alastor offers.

"Sure," I smile.

I walk over to the fireplace and lean on the shelf above it. My eyes gaze into the unlit pit in thought.

"Is something on your mind?" Alastor sees I'm pensive.

"Hm?" I snap out of my thoughts. "Sorry, yeah. I'm just a bit spaced out…"

"There's something causing it."

"Well…"

I glance around for a moment.

"It's just a bit hard to understand," I continue. "Being here, on a private estate in the middle of the forest, with you, the infamous Radio Demon."

Alastor stares at me for a moment.

"A year ago, I would have never imagined being here," I turn to him. "And I'm sorry I keep referring to your reputation as the Radio Demon."

"No, I completely understand," Alastor reassures. "And I don't blame you for it. If you still don't trust me, it's completely justified."

"But I _want_ to trust you… and I do."

I give him a warm smile which causes Alastor to be surprised. A part of him feels sincerely bad for his initial plan to betray me. He feels guilty to the point of not even deserving my trust and smile. He shakes off the thought.

"Thank you," he finally says. "I'm grateful for that."

* * *

It's nighttime, a bit after 8pm. I'm sitting on a log in front of a campfire setup in front of the cabin. Alastor is sitting next to me on my right. We hold our marshmallows on sticks above the fire, toasting them to our liking.

"You don't have to eat these s'mores for me, you know," I say. "I know you're not into sweets."

"I don't want you feeling lonely," Alastor reassures.

"You're so sweet," I smile.

"S'mores remind me of my childhood anyway."

"Really?"

"Yes, my mother often toasted marshmallows with me."

I stare into the fire in thought, thinking about how a young Alastor was like with his mother. What did he look like? Was his hair black or brown? Did he wear glasses? How did he behave as a child? I giggle and Alastor turns to me with a raised brow.

"What is it?" He questions with a smile.

"I just wonder what you looked like in your human life," I admit. "Especially as a child. I bet you were adorable with your smartly dressed self."

"I guess I was. If only I had pictures to show you."

"That would be nice. At least you saw pictures of me as a kid. With my weird wings…"

"Your wings aren't weird. They're heavenly. Quite literally. You should let them out more often."

"My dad tells me the same thing."

"Why don't you do it?"

"I guess I still suffer from the trauma as a kid when others saw me as a misfit. I've grown to hate my wings."

"Well, you don't have to hide them around me."

I turn to Alastor for a moment and then decide to let my wings span out. My right wing spans around Alastor and he gazes at it admiringly, touching the feathers softly. We fix our s'mores and I bite into mine, giving him a smile.

"Thank you," I say. "You really are sweet."

"You're most welcome, my dear," Alastor uses his finger to wipe some chocolate off my cheek and licks it off.

I'm surprised at this gesture and can't help but blush. Alastor chuckles as I look away with a pouty face, munching away at my s'more.

"You have a knack for making me blush…" I mutter.

"Yes indeedy," he has a smug smile as he bites into his s'more.

* * *

I'm sitting on the sofa after having finished our s'mores at the campfire. Alastor is looking through his vinyl records while I read through one of his voodoo books. By now, Alastor isn't wearing his suit jacket, only his red dress shirt and maroon dress pants with black suspenders.

"All these symbols are pretty cool," I gaze at the pages.

"Until you find out what some of them really mean," Alastor replies with a menacing tone.

"Uh huh," I laugh.

Alastor plays a vinyl record, a piano and trumpet opening the song. He then walks over to me, taking a hold of my hand and pulling me in the space between the sofa and the lit fireplace. We begin to slow dance to the song.

"Billie Holiday," I say.

"Ah, you know this song?" Alastor smiles.

"My mom and dad would often dance to it when I was a kid. They really like American music from the early 1900s."

"They have good taste."

"They do. This song was released some years after my death, though. Luckily I can still enjoy it."

I listen to the music, recalling how my parents would slow dance to music like this. It was always so romantic to me, and I would wish that I would also find someone to share moments like that with. Here I am now with Alastor, doing exactly that.

"I've known you not even a year," I say. "And we've only just become romantically involved for about a week. But I feel like it's been longer. Maybe because I have a genuine connection with you… it's nothing like what I had with my ex. This is...much better."

"Perhaps sometimes it's the quality of the time rather than the quantity of time you spend with someone that counts most," Alastor responds.

_Your eyes of blue, your kisses too_

_I never knew what they could do_

_I can't believe you're in love with me_

I enjoy the music and the sound of the crackling fire as we continue to slow dance.

_You're telling everyone I know_

_I'm on your mind each place you go_

_They can't believe that you're in love with me_

I lean my head on Alastor's chest as we slow dance, and he responds by leaning his chin on the top of my head.

_I have always placed you far above me_

_I just can't image that you love me_

_And after all is said and done_

_It looks like I'm the lucky one_

_I can't believe you're in love with me_

"I guess time really doesn't matter when you come to really love someone," I say.

Alastor agrees with a nod and kisses the top of my head. We continue to dance to the music, enjoying our time together.

* * *

It's now around 10:30pm. We're getting ready for bed. Alastor is adjusting the grey bed sheets on the bed, now wearing only his red robe and maroon pajama pants.

"I was thinking," I walk out of the bathroom. "Maybe a bar would be nice at the venue."

I walk toward the bed, adjusting my hair over my shoulders a bit. Alastor glances at me and can't help but stare. I'm wearing my blue towel, the very same one he saw me on the first night he snuck into my estate for a surprise visit. He sees how the blue towel barely reaches past my thighs as I hold it up under my arms. I'm drying my hair with a second towel, letting my hair down on my right side as I scrunch it up. Alastor gazes at every inch of exposed skin of mine, admiring in silence. To think the first time he saw me like this he didn't think anything of it. Now, seeing me like this arouses him. I notice his stare and have a surprised look on my face.

"What is it?" I blink a few times.

"You're beautiful," Alastor flat out says.

This causes me to blush. Despite having made love a few times already, having Alastor be so kind and loving still causes me to blush. He walks over to me, standing so close that he leans his face inches from mine. I stare up at him in wonder as he just stares back, caressing my face softly.

"I thought you said nothing appealed to you when you first saw me like this," I turn away.

"That was before I fell in love with you," Alastor steps around to be in front of me again. "Which is why I must make up for it."

"You said you died in the year 1933 at the age of 30."

"Mm hm."

"So you were born in 1903...and I in 1994...which makes you 91 years older than me technically."

"How does it feel to make love to an older man?" He has a slight grin as his face comes close to mine again.

"I seem to be into older men, actually. So consider yourself lucky," I poke his nose.

"Oh I know," he smiles.

Alastor brings me close and embraces me. I wrap my arms around him in return, enjoying his warmth. This continues in silence for a good while.

"You enjoying yourself?" I giggle.

"Very much," he replies. "I want to show you that it's not just a sexual or physical attraction I feel for you. I genuinely have a loving attraction for you. It doesn't have to be about sex all the time. I want to show you love other than through sex."

I stare up at him in awe. That's something I never would have heard from my ex. All he wanted from me was sex, and when he wouldn't get it, he'd look for it somewhere else.

"You really mean that?" My eyes tear up.

"I truly do," Alastor nods.

I hug him tighter and this catches him by surprise, but he hugs me back, understanding what this means to me.

"Even just a kiss would be enough," Alastor continues.

"We don't need to rush this," I say. "Let's just take it slow."

Alastor and I continue to embrace each other, enjoying how we feel, knowing that this is enough.


	32. Chapter 32

Alastor sprints through bushes, rushing past trees. His breathing is hard as he's running out of breath. Keeping his gaze ahead, he doesn't see a tree root, his foot getting caught in it. He trips, landing hard on his stomach. He turns his head back at the sound of barking and snarls. The pounding of footsteps seem to thunder more with his heartbeat. He manages to push himself up and continues running. His foot steps into a puddle that reflects the bright moon. There's a wall of bushes he has to go through, no other place to run. He pushes through, but he can't see that there's a small ditch on the other side. It's too late to catch himself. He stumbles down the ditch, rolling on his sides and flipping over. He feels a crack at his ankle, causing him to grimace in pain. His right shoulder is also in pain, not able to move it. He struggles to push himself back against the wall of the ditch. His clothes are covered in both blood and dirt now. The barks and thumping steps grow louder. Through the bushes, he can see at least five sets of glowing eyes. It's a pack of about six hunting dogs. They stare down at him, their mouths salivating as they snarl with their canines. Alastor stares back with no hope of escape. This is it. The pack of hunting dogs charges down the ditch toward him. Alastor holds his arms up in defense as they pounce him.

"Alastor!" My voice wakes him up.

Alastor sits up quickly in a panic. He glances around the dim room, panting as beads of sweat roll down the side of his face. He puts a hand to the side of his head.

"It's alright, it alright," I place my hand on his arm. "I'm here. Breathe, breathe."

Alastor listens to me as I breathe calmly with him. Once he's calm enough, he gets back his senses. He turns to me, seeing that I'm hiding my left arm behind my back. His eyes spot trickles of blood on the grey bed sheets that lead to my left arm. I see that he's noticed. He reaches for my left arm and sees three gashes on my forearm.

"Did I–?" His eyes widen at the sight of my bloody arm.

"Alastor, you were…" I'm cut off.

"I hurt you," he's worried. "_Damn it_!" He grips the sides of his hair as he clenches his jaw.

"I'm alright," I try to reassure him.

"You're bleeding! _I_ did that!" Alastor lowers his head.

I watch as he trembles. This is the first time I see Alastor without a smile.

"I promised I wouldn't hurt you!" He continues. "Now look at what I've done to you! I'm...I'm like my good for nothing father!"

"Alastor!" I grip his forearm. "You are _nothing_ like him. This was an _accident_. You were having a nightmare. You didn't mean to do this to me."

Alastor keeps trembling as he closes his eyes. I move to sit in front of him between his legs, taking a hold of his face with my hands.

"You didn't mean to hurt me," I gaze into his eyes. "It was an accident, Alastor."

Alastor gazes into my eyes, feeling himself calm down. His breathing steadies after a moment, and I let go of his face. Here we are, sitting naked on the bed in silence.

"You were having a nightmare…" I finally say. "I woke up to you tossing and turning, panting in your sleep. I tried to wake you, but you thrashed your drawn nails at me and scratched me by accident."

Alastor sits in silence as he listens to what happened.

"It must've been a really bad nightmare…" I place my hand on his forearm. "For you to draw out your nails like that in your sleep...whatever it was you were dreaming, it was intense."

Alastor gazes down at his nails, now gone back to normal. A trace of blood is at his fingertips.

"I'm...so sorry…" he's distraught.

"It's alright," I reassure him. "It's just some scratches. Nothing some cleaning up and bandages can't fix!" I give him a smile to help put him at ease.

Alastor stares at my smiling face, feeling more tranquil. Despite him having hurt me, I still manage to keep a happy face for him.

"It's time I tell you…" Alastor finally says.

"Hm?" I raise a brow.

"About how I died."

My eyes widen a bit in surprise.

"You don't have to…" I say.

"No, you deserve to know…" Alastor shakes his head.

He takes a deep breath while I patiently wait for him.

"It was on the night of June 16th, 1933…" Alastor begins. "I had been out in the woods...digging up a hole."

He remembers he hasn't told me about his voodoo sacrifices and decides to leave that for later.

"While I was shoveling, a hunting dog found me," he continues. "It was attracted to a smell on me...so it lunged at me and bit my arm. I managed to pry its jaws off me, but that's when I heard more barks. I realized it was a pack of hunting dogs."

I listen intently as he continues.

"I managed to run off into the woods," Alastor carries on. "But they eventually got to me after I fell in a ditch… The pack of six hunting dogs then attacked me, mauling me alive."

I sit in shock at hearing this.

"After a while of mauling, the owner of the hunting pack finally found us," Alastor continues. "I was practically dead at that point… The pack owner panicked, shocked at what his hunting dogs did… He saw me barely alive, choking on my own blood… So he shot me in the head to put me out of my misery," he presses his fingers on the middle of his forehead where a glowing red scar appears. "Because he didn't want anyone to find out, the hunter decided to bury me….no one ever finding out."

I put my hand to my mouth in shock, saddened at the way he died. Alastor stares at the scars on his arms.

"You're probably wondering what I was doing in the woods…" Alastor says. "This is something that has been troubling me to tell you… To finally reveal how I obtained my powerful abilities here in Hell…" his hand clenches. "I only hope you don't see me any different…"

I stay silent, waiting for him to continue.

"The reason I was out in the woods in the middle of the night…." He says. "Was to bury a body."

I'm surprised. What does he mean?

"The voodoo I practiced during my living life," he continues. "It wasn't just animal sacrifices I performed… I had also performed human sacrifices."

My eyes widen at hearing this.

"That night, I was burying a man I had murdered," Alastor says. "After chopping his body up, I buried him...that's when the pack of dogs found me. The smell of blood got them bloodthirsty. And I was drenched in it… That's why they chased after me."

Alastor turns his head away from me in shame.

"I guess it was the most proper karma for me in the end," he says. "I despise the way I died...but it was a fitting death for all I'd done, I suppose… When I arrived in Hell, I didn't know what was happening. When I finally realized where I was and how much power I possessed, I went on a rampage. I was angered at how I died… and I wanted to showcase my arrival and abilities in Hell, to assert my dominance."

I sit in silence, now putting all the pieces together. It all makes sense to me now. Alastor sees how silent I am and takes it as shock.

"I didn't want to tell you for fear of you changing the way you see me…" Alastor explains. "I was afraid you'd be repulsed by me and change your mind about befriending me… if that's how you feel now, I completely understand."

"No," I finally say.

Alastor looks up at me.

"You murdered people…" I continue. "You used them as sacrifices...but that was during your life as a human. Who I know is the Alastor _now_… And that's not the kind of person I know you are anymore. At least, not with me."

Alastor stares at me in surprise.

"I fell in love with the Alastor I know now," I say. "What you did in your past… shouldn't reflect how you see yourself now or in the future. You can change for the better, if you truly want to."

Alastor stares at me in awe.

"And if you allow me to…" I continue. "I want to help you… I want to be there for you so you can open up about these things… To become a better _you_."

Alastor stares at me for a moment before suddenly pulling me into his arms. He hugs me tightly as his body trembles.

"Thank you, Elena…" he softly says. "I want to become a better person...because you inspire me to."

"So that's what the nightmare was?" I ask.

"Yes. I often relive that night in a nightmare…since my arrival in Hell. I suppose it's a form of punishment for what I'd done."

He pulls away a bit, and to my surprise, he's shed a tear. I wipe the tear away with my thumb and gaze into his eyes.

"We can help each other through our turmoils," I give him a soft smile. "We can get through it together."

Alastor recalls his initial plan to betray me. He wants to confess it, to get it off his chest. But he's afraid and chooses not to.

'At least not now…' he thinks to himself. 'I'd rather keep the truth from her and stay this close...than to risk losing her entirely.'

He continues to embrace me as we sit in silence.

"So how many?" I ask.

"Hm?" Alastor and I pull away.

"How many people did you murder?"

Alastor glances away in hesitation.

"There's no need to hide it," I reassure him.

"I lost track…" he answers. "But it's well over 50…"

"Wow… and you were never caught?"

"I was a renowned radio host, loved and trusted by everyone. Not one person suspected me of being a serial killer."

"I'm just curious… How did you choose your victims?"

"There was no particular type...both men and women alike... I did target mostly men who were abusive and violent."

"Because they reminded you of your father?"

"Yes…"

"What do you think could have caused you to do that?"

"I'm not sure...but it seems that killing my father was the catalyst. Ever since I killed him, I wasn't the same anymore… The way his blood and brains splattered all over the wooden floor and wall. I had some of his blood on my hands too. The feeling of taking someone's life away, it was so...exhilarating."

"Perhaps the killing of your father instilled a hatred and need to relive that feeling of killing him. Every kill reminded you of that."

Alastor recalls the sensation he had whenever he had murdered. It was true. Every single time he killed someone, he relived killing his father. He stares at me in thought.

"What?" I ask.

"You seem to understand my psyche rather well," Alastor says.

"Well, I just connect the dots. I do tend to read people rather well, especially once I get to know them better."

"Do you think you got your judgement of character from your angel side?"

"That's a good question. It would make sense...though sometimes that judgement of character fails me," I lightly laugh.

"You're not afraid of me now, are you?" Alastor looks sad.

"No. You've shown me that you won't hurt me… This doesn't change how I feel about you… If anything, it makes me want to help and love you more," I look down with a shy smile.

Alastor reaches for me, pulling me into him. He kisses my forehead, hugging me close.

"Thank you…" he says. "I'm more at ease."

"You're welcome," I kiss his chest. "I'm here for you."

Alastor kisses the top of my head a few times as we embrace each other.

* * *

It's morning. Alastor and I have just finished breakfast, now out on a short walk into the woods.

"So what was it like?" I step over a rock. "As a famous radio host?"

"Well, it was rather entertaining, as you'd imagined," Alastor replies. "Everyone knew me almost everywhere I went in New Orleans. It was a noisy lifestyle, to be frank, but I put up with it in order to keep the guise of a polite radio host."

"Didn't it make it more difficult for you to carry on your murders?"

"It was risky on my part, but I played my cards right."

"Even with all that attention, you still didn't find a lady to love?"

"Women did fawn over me, but only for my fame and looks. They weren't genuine at all. Nothing but fake people who surrounded me everyday. It was almost suffocating. I couldn't bear it. I turned to murdering as an outlet, I suppose."

"I guess you were _killing_ time."

"Ha ha ha! That's one way of putting it!"

We continue our trek through the woods.

"What made you get into voodoo?" I ask.

"My father was actually how I got into it," Alastor replies. "He was a cult member of high status. He often would practice it, something my mother didn't approve of… But she had no say in the matter. I was intrigued by the practice and books, often beaten by my father whenever he'd find me with one of his voodoo books."

"Your interest in voodoo started at a young age then."

"Yes, I managed to learn whatever I could as a child, secretly wanting to have powers to one day get rid of my father to live happily with my mother. It worked out differently in the end."

I walk to Alastor's left as we make our way to a large log in our path. Alastor climbs up first, stands on it, and reaches down to help me climb up. I look at Alastor as he climbs down on the other side. He's not wearing his usual red suit outfit. For a walk out in the woods, he's wearing a tan button up dress shirt with overalls attached to brown pants. He's also got brown boots to match. I stare at him, seeing how different and handsome he looks in a new set of clothing. Because he's so comfortable with me now, he doesn't hide his scars. The shirt has a regular collar, and he wears it with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Alastor reaches his hand up to me but sees I'm staring down at him in thought.

"What is it?" He asks.

"Sorry, it's nothing…" I shake my head and take his hand. "I was just thinking."

"About what?" He's curious as he helps me jump down.

"I just…" I shyly look down. "I just think you look handsome in this new set of clothes… it's refreshing compared to your usual red outfit."

Alastor stares at me for a moment. It makes him feel good to know that I don't mind the scars on his body, and that I still find him handsome. He stares at me for a moment with admiration as my attention is on the trees.

"I'm guessing you spent a lot of time in the woods as a kid," I keep walking past him.

"Right you are," Alastor follows me. "It was an escape from my abusive home life. I found a lot of peace in the woods."

We head over to a small cliff that looks over the lake. The cluster of trees with the mountains in the far background is breathtaking. A pair of hawks soars through the sky over us. I move forward, staring out into the beautiful view.

"It really is so nice," I gaze out into the distance. "I can see why you find peace in a place like this."

Alastor stands close to me on my left. The light breeze flutters our hair a bit as we take in the fresh air. Alastor turns to me, watching me gaze out into the view with a soft smile on my face. His eyes then travel to my left forearm where the scratches are. He reaches for my arm, gently caressing over the bandages.

"I'm still so sorry…" he stares down at my arm.

"I know…" I place my right hand on his cheek, lifting his face to me. "We can both agree that I've been through worse," I lightly laugh.

Alastor stares at my smiling face, feeling at ease to see me happy. He holds my face with both his hands as he plants a deep kiss on my mouth. After some time, we pull away.

"Where did _that_ come from?" I'm surprised at how passionate the kiss was.

"Did you like it?" Alastor asks.

"I don't know. Let's try it again," I have a small grin as I pull him into another kiss.

Our passionate kiss continues as we enjoy our moment together on the cliff.


	33. Chapter 33

I arrive home after dropping Alastor off this morning at his estate. I'm walking through my front door, humming to myself. I head into the kitchen where my mother is washing dishes.

"Buenos días, ama," I give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, buenos días," she's surprised.

I continue humming as I serve myself a plate of scrambled eggs, toast, and sausages. My mother watches me as I pour myself a glass of orange juice.

"Someone is happy this morning," my mother says.

"Hm? What do you mean?" I sit down at the table and begin to eat.

"Your humming. I don't think I've heard you hum like that."

"Oh. I almost didn't realize I was humming... I guess I'm just really happy," I continue to eat.

My mother dries her hands and sits across from me at the table. She stares at me as I happily eat away at my food. I glance up at her and notice a smile on her face as she watches me.

"What?" I ask.

"Quien es?" She asks me.

"Hm?" I'm clueless.

"Who's the lucky guy?"

I chew on my toast for a moment before realizing what she's referring to.

"Ama, what do you mean?" I sip from my orange juice, acting oblivious.

"You can't hide it from me," my mother smiles. "There is a man and you are in love."

"It's that obvious, huh?" I gaze down.

My mother sees the soft smile I have with a slight blush on my cheeks.

"Is that where you came from?" My mother asks.

"Well, yes…" I look away.

"I thought you said you were with Angel this weekend."

"You got me!" I cover my face with my hands. "I'm so sorry, ama! I should have been honest with you."

"It's alright, mi amor. I understand why you wouldn't tell me, especially your father. He's not exactly eager to see you find a gentleman anytime soon."

"Yeah, you know dad," I laugh.

"So tell me. What did you do?" My mother smiles with curiosity.

"We spent the weekend at his vacation cabin in the woods outside the city."

"Oh, he's got land there?"

"Yes. And it's absolutely beautiful there! The cabin is small but cozy. The woods are so green and full of adventure. The air is so clean. Oh! And there's a lake!"

My mother watches how excited I am and can't help but be happy for me too.

"Que romántico," my mother says. "And how long have you known this man?"

"We actually met back in November," I reply. "But we only became lovers about a week or so ago."

"Lovers, hm?"

"Yeah…" I shyly look down.

My mother watches as I pick at the eggs on my plate, a happy soft smile and blush still on my face.

"I'm glad you're happy," my mother smiles.

"Thanks, ama," I smile back.

"When do we get to meet him?"

"Well, he's an awfully busy guy…" I'm careful with my words. "So it'll be a while before I introduce him."

"And his name?"

"His name…" I panic a bit. "I'll leave that for him to tell you when I introduce him!" I play it off.

"Fine, keep it a surprise," my mother laughs as she pats my forearm.

My mother notices the bandages on my left arm.

"Que te paso?" She asks.

"Oh, I scraped myself while out in the woods this weekend," I cover up. "But I'm alright! You know me, I'm a tough gal!"

"I know that all too well," my mother laughs.

"But please, ama. Don't tell dad," I give her a pleading look.

"Don't worry, I won't. I want to see his reaction when we meet this muchacho of yours."

"Oh, trust me. He'll be in for a surprise alright."

* * *

Alastor is at his estate, winding down after a long day of business dealings. He's reading through some papers while preparing a mug of dark coffee.

"Guess who's here?!" Vox barges through the front door.

Alastor doesn't pay any attention to it as he makes his way past him from the kitchen. Vox sees him and is surprised that Alastor isn't upset at his sudden drop in. He follows Alastor into the living area where he sits down on the red couch, pleasantly reading through some papers. Vox heads over, eyeing Alastor.

"Hello?" Vox says. "I'm here, visiting, unannounced…"

Alastor continues to sip from his mug, oblivious to Vox.

"Aren't you going to scold me for intruding into your space?" Vox questions.

"Why?" Alastor doesn't turn to him.

"You _always_ scold me for intruding into your space...especially dropping by using a spare key to enter your estate."

"I guess I'm used to it," Alastor shrugs.

Vox continues to study Alastor closely, wondering why he's so at ease.

"What the hell is going on?" Vox finally gets annoyed.

"What do you mean?" Alastor keeps his attention to the papers in his hands.

"You're awfully cheerful… More laid back than usual."

"And?"

"It's freaking me out!"

"I thought you always wanted me to be more at ease."

"Yes, but it's weird to see you like this now."

Vox continues to stare at Alastor.

"Seriously, what's going on?" Vox asks again.

"I simply had a good weekend," Alastor replies.

"A good weekend, huh? What'd ya do?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"Aw, come on, Al! You always leave me hanging!"

"Of course, it makes things fun."

"You look like you're on cloud nine and you're not gonna tell me why?"

"It's better that way."

"You're killing me!" Vox rubs his face.

"I enjoy seeing you so flustered," Alastor grins.

"I'm sure you do," Vox peers at him.

Alastor chuckles.

"If it makes you feel any better," Alastor says "It involves someone else."

Vox darts his head to Alastor. His eyes widen with curiosity. Suddenly Alastor regrets saying anything as he sees a wide grin spread on Vox's face.

"Is it…" Vox grins. "Your business _lady_ friend?"

Alastor keeps his gaze down at the papers in his hands, enough of an answer for Vox.

"Did you…" Vox keeps his grin. "Do the _deed_?"

"Why does it have to be about sex all the time with you?" Alastor seems a bit flustered.

"Aha! I can see it on your face!" Vox points. "You had sex, didn't you?"

"Do we have to discuss this?"

"You're not denying it! It must be true!" Vox excitedly heads over to the table of whiskey bottles. "We must celebrate! I know for a fact that you _were_ a virgin."

"And how do _you_ know that?"

"All these years I've known you, I never once saw you have the slightest of interest in any woman. You said it yourself!"

Vox pours two glasses of whiskey and heads over to Alastor to hand him one.

"To Alastor," Vox holds his glass up. "And farewell to his virginity!"

"Must you put it that way?" Alastor rubs his brows.

"So tell me…" Vox plops himself back on the couch to Alastor's left. "How was it?"

"Hm?" Alastor raises a brow and then recalls our weekend together. "Well, it was much more intimate this time…"

"_This_ time?" Vox's brows rise. "You're telling me this weekend wasn't the _first_ time?!"

"No, it's been a number of times already…" Alastor hesitates to say.

"Ha! I'm so proud of you!" Vox shakes Alastor by the shoulders.

"Don't touch me."

"Here I was, thinking that my best friend would stay a virgin for all eternity," Vox shakes his head. "Little did I know that you're quite the charmer. Perhaps you learned a thing or two from your best pal," Vox has a smug smile.

"Wouldn't _you_ be flattered."

"So who is she? I'm dying to know who this woman is!"

"You don't need to know that information."

"Such a party pooper," Vox shakes his head. "I _will_ find out, Alastor. Mark my words."

"We shall see."

"Anyway, did you hear who's back in town? I forgot why I came here in the first place."

"Who?" Alastor sips his whiskey.

"The infamous demon overlord: Satan."

"Really? I hadn't realized he was out of town."

"He's been out almost a year. Everyone is talking about his return. It's all over the news! How don't you know this? Oh, right. You don't have a television."

"I see no need for such technology. I seem to get all the information I need from that mouth of yours."

"Sassy of you."

"Anyway, why should I care that he's back?"

"There's talk that he's looking to buy out businesses left and right. Not to mention that he's a ruthless overlord that uses violent methods to gain turf. He's of your stature, if not more powerful."

"Again, why should I care?"

"I'm just letting you know. Watch your back."

Alastor gazes toward the fireplace in thought as he sips from his whiskey.

* * *

I'm laying on my bed in my blue robe, talking on the phone with Angel. It's about 8:30pm.

"I've got tomorrow night free," I talk over the phone.

"Let's hang at the karaoke bar then!" Angel suggests.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea. Karaoke night on a Tuesday? Sounds fun!"

"Invite Smiles too!"

"I'm sure he'll tag along."

"How was your weekend with him?"

"It was almost surreal."

"In a good way?"

"In the best way possible," I smile to myself. "I'm telling you Angel, it was so romantic."

"Wow. Didn't think Smiles had it in him."

"Understandable," I laugh.

"How long has it been since you two been together?"

"We made it official in the beginning of June, and now we're approaching the middle of June. So we're going on a couple of weeks."

"Feels like you've been together longer."

"I know! It feels right with him."

"I'm so happy for you, Ellie. I really am."

"Thanks, Angie. How are things going with you? Any dates that you fancy?"

"Nah. Just one night stands and the usual dates. Gotta make my money."

"It would be nice for you to find a guy."

"Maybe someday."

"Let's hope."

"Knock, knock!" I hear Alastor.

I turn and see Alastor enter through the balcony glass doors.

"Gotta go, Angie," I say. "Red Alert."

"Say hi for me," Angel says.

"Will do. Love you, bye."

"Love ya!"

We hang up. I sit up on my bed as Alastor approaches. He doesn't have his suit jacket on. He doesn't give me a chance to stand up, pinning me back down as he smothers me with kisses. I can smell liquor on his breath.

"You've been drinking," I say.

"I spent some time with Vox at my estate," he says between kisses.

"Ah, makes sense," I giggle as he nips at my neck. "Is there a particular reason for it?"

"He wanted to celebrate my loss of virginity."

"You told him?" I'm surprised.

"Don't worry, I didn't tell him with who. You know Vox. He won't stop pestering until he hears what he wants. Besides… I wanted to tell someone about our weekend together…" he kisses me.

"Funny. I actually told my mother about our weekend too."

"Oh you did? How did that go?"

"She's eager to meet this mystery man I'm seeing."

"Perhaps that can happen sometime soon…" he continues to smooch at my neck.

"I'd love for you to meet my parents…"

"I'm sure I can win them over," he has a smug smile.

My bedroom door suddenly opens. I sit up quickly, fixing my robe.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Elena!" My mother doesn't enter the room. "I forgot to knock!"

"It's okay, ama!" I glance around, seeing that Alastor has vanished. "Come in!"

"I just wanted to let you know that there's cake downstairs if you'd like some," she peers around the door.

"I'm not hungry now, but thanks!"

"No problem. Buenas noches, mi amor."

"Buenas noches, ama."

My mother closes the door. As soon as it closes, Alastor appears in a shadow and locks the door.

"That was _too_ close!" I whisper to him.

"One must be prepared," he returns to my bed. "Now, where were we?" He climbs on top of me again.

He plants a kiss on my mouth as he caresses my face with one hand. I run my fingers through his hair as his mouth kisses down my neck. His mouth travels down to my chest above my cleavage as his hand slithers to my bare thigh. I suddenly remember something and have to stop.

"Alastor…" I whisper. "Hold on."

"Is something wrong?" He quickly stops, sensing my hesitation.

"Well...it's just…" I shyly look away.

"You can tell me," he caresses my face.

I gaze up at him, feeling more at ease with his soft eyes.

"I got my period today…" I shyly say.

Alastor blinks at me a few times.

"I can't do anything…" I continue. "Not for the next four or five days…"

I shyly look down as there's silence.

"I get pretty bloated," I explain. "And my cramps are really painful…"

Alastor is quiet for a moment before climbing off me.

"Well then…" Alastor stands as his hand brushes his hair back. "Allow me a moment."

I watch as he suddenly disappears in a shadow. I'm surprised and dumbfounded at his sudden disappearance.

'I hope he's not repulsed by it…' I think to myself. 'Maybe I scared him away…'

I let out a sigh as I push my hair behind my ear. Suddenly, Alastor returns in a shadow, holding some things in his hands.

"I've brought you these," Alastor holds out the items to me. "I figured these would help put you at ease."

I sit up and am surprised. He's holding a box of chocolates and the teddy bear he got me at the arcade a while back. The plush bear stays at his estate for whenever I spend the night.

"If you need something else," Alastor says. "Just tell me and I shall fetch it."

"No, it's okay…" I'm still in awe. "Thank you…"

This is such a sweet gesture. I hold the box of chocolates in my arms with my teddy bear. My eyes begin to tear up as I cover my face.

"Are you alright?" Alastor panics.

"Sorry, yes, I'm okay!" I smile. "I'm just...really happy that you've brought me these things. It's really nice of you."

Alastor stares at me for a moment. He figures that I didn't expect this much. He then takes his shoes, dress shirt, and pants off. He helps me settle under the covers and joins me, leaning against the headboard while laying down behind me.

"Are you comfortable?" He asks.

"Yes," I nod.

Alastor opens the box of chocolates and hands it to me. I cuddle my bear as I munch on a piece of chocolate, my eyes still watery.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Alastor asks.

"Yes," I sniffle. "Thank you, Alastor."

Alastor kisses the top of my head as I continue to munch at my chocolates. He lays with me, caressing my hair which brings me comfort. I smile to myself, feeling at ease.


	34. Chapter 34

Hello, Fellow Readers!

My apologies for taking a while to update chapters. I usually try to update three chapters weekly, but recently has been a bit hectic, especially with the COVID-19 chaos going on. I seriously hope all of you are staying safe and healthy through these hard times and wish you only the best! I hope my stories are at least keeping you entertained while in quarantine. I'll do my best to upload more chapters per week. I'm still working (child-care) and work night shift, so my schedule is all whack! Stay strong, everyone!

Much love,

Denise

* * *

The karaoke bar is fairly packed despite being a Tuesday night. A comedy show has just finished, and the stage is about to be open for karaoke. I'm sitting with Angel and Alastor at a small round table to the right of the stage, our usual spot. Alastor is close to my right and Angel to my left.

"That bit about the pope was too damn funny!" Angel cackles. "I'll get us some more drinks," he stands. "Anythin' in particular?"

"Your pick, Angie," I reply.

"Gotcha," Angel heads to the bar.

Alastor and I sit at the table, glancing around the venue.

"Do you remember anything about this particular table?" Alastor asks.

"Hm? No, what?" I'm a bit confused.

"You were sitting at this very table the night we officially met. Before the incident in the alley."

"Oh yeah! You were staring at me from across the venue like some creep," I joke.

"I'm no creep to you now, am I?" He grins.

"Of course not," I laugh.

Angel soon returns and sets three drinks down on the table. He got a glass of whiskey for Alastor and two glasses of wine for me and him.

"So how's the venue goin'?" Angel asks.

"Everything looks fine so far," I reply. "All the repairs necessary are done. The painting is done too. Now we just gotta shop for the necessary equipment, like chairs, tables, and stuff."

"Any idea when it'll finally open?"

"Alastor and I project by the end of the summer for sure. Unless some other things come up," I laugh.

"It's excitin'! Can't wait to see it up and runnin'!"

"Oh when it does, it'll be a hit!" Alastor exclaims.

We take a sip from our drinks.

"And how's life as a couple?" Angel asks.

"It's still fairly new to us…" I glance at Alastor and shyly look down. "But it's going well."

"Couldn't agree more, my dear," Alastor smiles at me.

"It just sucks that we can't show it when we're out in public," I explain. "If people were to find out that we're an item, it'll spread fast. The last thing we need is for people to know we're together. If we get compromised, that can lead to many problems."

"I don't want my enemies to know about Elena either," Alastor says. "The last thing I want is for any harm to come to her in order to get to me."

"Jeez, there really is a lot at stake here, huh?" Angel is surprised.

"As of now, you're the only one who knows that we're officially together," I say to Angel. "We'd like to keep it that way."

"I'm flattered," Angel has a smug smile. "Let's take a photo!" Angel pulls out his phone.

He uses the front face camera as he poses between me and Alastor, a flash going off a few times.

"Cute!" I smile as Angel shows us the photo. "Make sure to send me copies!"

"Done!" Angel texts me the images.

"We've gotta get you a phone," I tell Alastor. "I know you're not into devices like this, but we can start you off with a flip phone."

"I'll consider it," Alastor chuckles.

Meanwhile on stage, a guitar begins to play, followed by a xylophone. A man begins to sing.

"_Now and then I think of when we were together_

_Like when you said you felt so happy you could die_

_Told myself that you were right for me_

_But felt so lonely in your company_

_But that was love and it's an ache I still remember_"

I peer through the crowd to the man singing on stage. He's got demons playing instruments behind him. His clean cut black hair is styled so neatly, the black contrasting his steel blue eyes. His face is cleanly shaven, fairly aged with slightly tanned skin but very handsome. He wears a black tailored suit, a white dress shirt underneath and black leather shoes, very much business attire. His voice sounds so familiar, and I soon begin to realize who this man is.

"_You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness_

_Like resignation to the end, always the end_

_So when we found that we could not make sense_

_Well you said that we would still be friends_

_But I'll admit that I was glad it was over_

_But you didn't have to cut me off_

_Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing_

_And I don't even need your love_

_But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough_

_No, you didn't have to stoop so low_

_Have your friends collect your records and then change your number_

_I guess that I don't need that though_

_Now you're just somebody that I used to know_"

I feel myself heat up as I glare at the man. Angel also recognizes him, turning to me. He sees my intense gaze at the man, my hand's grip tightening around my glass of wine. The xylophone continues to play the melody. I can't help but conjure up the second microphone in my hand, ready to sing the next verse.

"_Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over_

_But had me believing it was always something that I'd done_

_But I don't wanna live that way_

_Reading into every word you say_"

The man on stage smirks as I sing, knowing that his bait worked. I stand, stepping one foot on my chair and the other on the table as I sing. Alastor is confused as he watches me.

"_You said that you could let it go_

_And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know_"

I grip the wine glass so hard that it shatters in my hand. I then teleport in a shadow to the stage, singing alongside the man.

"_But you didn't have to cut me off_," the man sings.

"_Oh oh oooohh_," I sing the background vocals.

"_Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing_."

"_Oooohhh_."

"_And I don't even need your love_."

"_Oooohhh_," a lock of my hair wraps around his neck.

"_But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough_," he takes my hand and licks some blood off it.

"_Oooohhh_," I snatch my hand back.

"_No, you didn't have to stoop so low_."

"_Oooohhh_."

"_Have your friends collect your records and then change your number_."

"_Oooohhh_."

"_I guess that I don't need that though, Now you're just somebody that I used to know_."

"_Somebody_."

"_Now you're just somebody that I used to know_."

"_Somebody_."

"_Now you're just somebody that I used to know_."

"_I used to know, that I used to know, I used to know somebody_," we sing the last verse together.

The xylophone rolls and ends the song. The crowd claps and cheers as I give the man one last glare and stomp off stage with him following after me. Alastor watches in confusion as I head outside the bar with this man.

"Who is he?" Alastor doesn't recognize him.

"That's Satan…" Angel replies in worry. "Ellie's ex."

Alastor's eyes widen. He recalls the way Satan licked the blood off my hand, along with all that he knows about what he'd done to me. He has a stern smile with an angry look in his eyes as he heads to follow after us.

"Aw shit," Angel follows too.

I barge out through the doors and into the sidewalk. Satan follows after me, a smug smile still on his face.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" I turn and glare at him.

"What are you talking about?" Satan plays dumb. "I just stopped by your favorite karaoke bar."

"Bullshit! You know _exactly_ what you're doing!"

"Oh, so you're not happy to see me, Ellie?"

"Don't say my name like that!"

"Elena," Alastor barges through the bar doors with Angel right behind him.

"Alastor," I turn to him. "Please don't get involved."

"Is he bothering you?" Alastor glares at Satan.

"Don't worry about it. I'll handle this," I put my hands on Alastor's chest to stop him.

"Well if it isn't the infamous Radio Demon," Satan smirks.

"What do you want with Elena?" Alastor asks.

"That's none of your business. Elena and I have history together."

"History that's _finished_," I firmly state.

"There you have it," Alastor says. "She wants _nothing_ to do with you."

"Oh, what's this?" Satan grins. "Why are you involved with this Radio Demon, Ellie? He brings nothing but trouble."

"Leave him _out_ of this!" I glare.

"It seems I've ruined your night out," Satan shrugs. "I guess it's my time to leave."

A black luxury car pulls up and Satan opens the door to the back seat.

"I've done enough harm," Satan has a smug smile. "I'll see you around," he gives me a wink.

He enters and closes the door after him. The car drives off and I glare at it with Alastor.

"That son of a bitch," I hiss.

"The nerve of him," Angel is upset.

Alastor sees the anger in my face as I stand there in thought.

"Elena…" he puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Let's call it a night," I say.

I walk off toward my car that's at the end of the block. Alastor stares after me in worry.

"You should go talk to her," Angel says. "If _I_ go with her, we'll both get even more pissed off. You can help calm her down better than me right now."

"Thank you, Angel," Alastor nods.

With that, Alastor heads off after me.

* * *

Alastor and I arrive at his estate at around 10pm. I walk through the front doors, still silent since leaving the karaoke bar. Alastor closes the door after him as I head off to the collection of whiskey bottles in the living area. I pour myself a glass and chug it down. Alastor stands behind me some feet, giving me space.

"How _dare_ he…" I keep my back turned to Alastor.

Alastor can see my body tremble.

"Why couldn't he just stay wherever he ventured off to?!" My eyes tear up. "Why did he have to show up _now_?! When things just got better…"

My hand tightens around the empty glass. My heart and mind race the more I think about Satan.

"_God damn it_!" I hurl the glass across the living room.

The glass shatters. I fall to my knees as I cover my face with my hands, breaking down. Alastor kneels beside me, putting his arms around me.

"I _hate_ him…" my voice trembles.

"It's alright," Alastor calmly says. "Don't be afraid to let it all out."

After crying for a bit, I wipe the tears off my face, my cut hand smearing blood on my cheek.

"I'm sorry…" I softly say. "I didn't mean to get so upset."

"No need to apologize," Alastor reassures me. "I don't blame you for having such a reaction."

"Oh! And your glass!" I gasp as I glance over at the shattered glass on the floor.

"That doesn't matter. I'll handle it."

With a snap of his fingers, Alastor conjures up some demons to swiftly clean up the glass.

"See?" Alastor reassures me. "Everything is alright."

"Still, I feel bad for you seeing me like this…" I gaze down to the floor. "I don't like being this angry. My emotions are especially elevated when I'm on my period…" I'm embarrassed.

"I understand," he caresses the side of my head. "Let's go clean up this hand of yours," he holds my bloody right hand.

"Oh yeah…" I'm surprised.

Alastor gently helps me stand and we make our way to his bedroom upstairs. I wash my hand in the bathroom sink while Alastor gathers his first aid items. We sit on his bed as he begins to treat my cut up hand. There's silence between us as I stare blankly at the floor.

"So Satan is your ex…" Alastor finally says as he disinfects my hand. "I never would have expected him."

"Well, now you know…" I keep my gaze down. "I'm sorry for keeping it from you. I'm sure you're just as shocked."

"I would have figured it out sooner or later."

"You're that confident?" I smile a bit.

"I know what I'm capable of," Alastor smiles. "You, however, might want to take it easy," he bandages my hand.

I can't help but lightly laugh.

"There's a smile," Alastor says.

Alastor finishes with my hand and cleans up after. I remain sitting on his bed in thought. Alastor stands in front of me, also in contemplation. Now that he knows my ex is Satan, he begins to think of all the things Satan and I did together. He can't help but think of Satan laying in bed with me.

"I know what you're thinking," I interrupt Alastor's thoughts.

Alastor looks at me in surprise.

"You're thinking of what Satan and I did as a couple," I continue. "He may be good looking and a man of high stature, but that's it. There's nothing else to him. He's selfish, manipulative, and isn't the best person in general… So please, don't compare yourself to him."

Alastor looks down at the floor.

"And don't worry," I say. "I have no love for him anymore. There's nothing but anger and hate."

I gaze up at him with a reassuring smile.

"You have my heart," I smile lovingly at him.

Alastor feels more at ease and can't help but smile back at me. He moves forward and embraces me while I'm sitting on the bed. I wrap my arms around him, leaning my head against his stomach as he caresses my head.

"We have to be even more careful now," Alastor says. "Satan has seen us together and will only raise his suspicion of our relationship… The last thing I want is you getting hurt."

My hug tightens around Alastor as I worry about the possible outcomes if people like Satan find out about us. It could possibly mean danger for us both.

"I won't have such a calm reaction the next time I see him touch you like that," Alastor gently holds my bandaged hand.

"Please don't put yourself in harm's way for me…" I'm worried.

"If it's to protect you, I will."

Alastor continues to hold me as he caresses my hair, both of us concerned about what could happen from here on out.

* * *

(Song lyrics _Somebody That I Used To Know_ by Gotye)


	35. Chapter 35

I arrive home early in the morning. My father is in the kitchen, drinking his usual dark coffee while reading a newspaper. I walk over to the plate of scrambled eggs and beans, serving myself a plate.

"Good morning, dad," I say.

"Good morning, Ellie," my father says.

I'm still shaken from last night's encounter with Satan. I take my plate over to the dining table and sit across from my father.

"Where's mom?" I begin to eat.

"She's in the shower," my father replies.

I keep eating my breakfast, pouring myself a glass of orange juice. My father turns his gaze to me.

"Satan has returned…" he says.

I stop chewing my food.

"I don't want any ties with him," my father states. "He and I have history, you know this. Along with the history he has with you. I won't entertain any business dealings with him or anything else for that matter."

I keep my gaze down at the table. My father sees how quiet I am.

"If you need a break from our business dealings," he says. "You're more than welcome to."

"No," I respond. "I'm alright, dad. I won't back down because of him."

My father sees my determined gaze.

"Besides," I drink from my juice. "I hear he's buying out businesses and handling a lot of new investments. I want to help you prevent him from gathering any of ours."

"Is that really something you want to do?" My father asks.

"Yes. I'll be _damned_ if I let him get to me."

My father sees my serious gaze and chuckles a bit.

"That's my girl," he says.

* * *

Alastor is at Vox's estate, going over some business documents with him. They sit across each other on the black leather sofas.

"I'm glad Lucifer approved of my proposal," Vox says as he reads through some papers. "I was nervous about it."

"You? Nervous?" Alastor questions. "I'm surprised."

"With anyone else I wouldn't be. But this is Lucifer we're talking about. He's the one business leader that matters here."

Alastor sips from his mug of black coffee as he continues reading through some papers.

"Speaking of business leaders," Vox says. "Satan has really gotten to work since his return. He's making a lot of progress."

Alastor continues to read.

"Aren't you worried?" Vox asks.

"I don't have to worry," Alastor replies. "I don't want to involve myself with him."

"Well you're gonna have to if he plans on buying businesses out. He's also gaining more turf. There's word that he's building an entourage."

"An entourage?" Alastor looks up at Vox. "For what?"

"Not sure. But a lot of the people in his crew seem like the shady type. Not a lot of big timers, but still quite a number of them."

"There has to be a reason…" Alastor wonders.

"There's talk that it's a group of rebels. Those who want to overthrow Lucifer."

Alastor's brows rise in concern.

'If that's true…' Alastor thinks to himself. 'That could mean trouble for Elena and her family.'

"Hm? What's up?" Vox notices the worry on Alastor's face.

"Nothing…" Alastor returns his gaze to the papers in his hand.

"Alright…" Vox eyes him, knowing that something's up.

* * *

In a penthouse somewhere in town, there's a group of overlords sitting at a round table. In the center end sits Satan, his feet propped up on the table. A man with neatly combed silver hair wearing a charcoal grey tailored suit sits to Satan's right. He has a notebook in his hand.

"What do you have to report, Connor?" Satan asks the man to his right.

"We've got another addition to our group," Connor replies. "They also support the overthrow of Lucifer."

"Excellent," Satan replies. "The more numbers we get, the better."

"At the moment, our only concern is Lucifer. Just recently, Michael, an overlord of our group, went missing. It's believed that he was taken care of by Lucifer. No one knows what happened to him."

"Hm. That's troublesome," Satan taps his finger on his stomach.

"Don't you have more information on Lucifer's abilities? You have a lot of history with him."

"Despite our history, he never told me. He kept everything a secret."

"With not enough information on Lucifer and his abilities, we can't commence the overthrow. We would be going in blindly."

"That sounds too risky," another overlord says.

"I'm not going to risk myself if there's no real plan," another overlord says.

"If you don't plan to commit, then leave," Satan firmly states. "I don't want to bother with those who risk being a threat to our plan."

Two of the overlords stand and leave the room. Satan watches them with disgust.

"Pathetic," Satan sighs.

"I'm sure we'll gather more followers," Connor reassures.

Satan thinks for a moment.

"What do you think of recruiting that Radio Demon?" Satan asks.

"There's no point," Connor replies. "He won't join."

"Hm? Why so certain?"

"Let's just say he and I have history."

"Alright…" Satan has a raised brow.

"What we should be doing is trying to figure out how to get close to Lucifer."

"He won't bat an eye to me, that's for sure."

"You're that certain?"

"Not with the history we have."

Satan rubs his chin for a moment and has an idea.

"Although there is one possibility…" Satan has a slight grin.

"What is it?" Connor asks.

"Lucifer's daughter, Elena."

"What about her?"

"I have history with her. Perhaps I can make it work in our favor."

"If you think it can work, by all means, go ahead. Just ensure not to compromise our plan."

"It'll be fun," Satan smirks.

* * *

"Thank you," I shake a man's hand. "It was a pleasure doing business with you."

"The pleasure was all mine," the man nods.

After gathering my portfolio, I leave the conference room. I take my phone out and begin to text my father.

"The business dealing was a success," I text him. "It's a new investment."

"What a coincidence running into you here," a familiar voice says.

I stop walking and glance up from my phone and see Satan with a smug smile at me.

"Save your breath," I walk past him.

"Not even some small talk?" Satan follows after me.

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Such a stranger."

I keep my gaze ahead and keep walking.

"Don't you have other ladies to keep company?" I remark.

"Not at the moment," Satan replies.

"Typical," I scoff in disgust.

"I see you and your father are doing a lot of business dealings. You two make quite the duo."

"That doesn't concern you."

"When I handle businesses of my own it does."

"What? Are you afraid of some competition?"

"I don't mind it," he smirks.

I roll my eyes at him as I keep walking down the hall.

"Say, you were with that Radio Demon at the bar last night," Satan recalls. "What were you doing with the likes of that creep?"

"His name is Alastor," I firmly state. "And you're no one to call a creep."

"Oh, so you and him are good friends?"

"What does it matter to you?"

"I just find it surprising that you'd hang out with someone like him. After all, he _is_ the Radio Demon. Infamously known for his power and deceiving nature."

"Sounds like you're talking about yourself."

"Your sharp tongue never ceases, does it?"

"Listen," I stop at the elevator and push the button to go down. "I don't have time to waste on you. I have other vastly more important things to do."

"Oh, don't be so harsh," he smiles.

"I'd advise that you stay away from me," I enter the elevator.

"And I advise that you stay away from that Radio Demon. He's not trustworthy."

"I survived dealing with _you_," I retort. "So it should be no problem. And don't worry about who I acquaint myself with. Remember – we're _nothing_ to each other. I can look after myself."

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

I give him a glare as the elevator doors close.

'Damn it…' I think to myself. 'He knows Alastor and I are acquainted… That can mean bad news for us.'

My eyes gaze down at the floor in thought.

'He can't figure out what Alastor and I are to each other,' I continue to think. 'The fact that he's trying to talk to me gives me a bad feeling…'

I continue to think in silence as the elevator approaches the main level.

'That bastard is up to something,' I think. 'I've got to figure out what.'

The elevator doors open and I exit.

* * *

It's been a long day of business meetings. Aside from that, I also had to meet with possible vendors for the entertainment venue. Alastor couldn't make the meetings due to having to handle his other establishments. I'm making my way through the front doors of my estate, now past 7pm.

"Ellie," my father greets from the living area.

"Hey, dad," I wave.

"Excellent job on gaining those investments today," my father approaches me. "I received a lot of compliments and praise for your skills."

"Thanks. I have to be on my A-game."

"Just please don't exhaust yourself."

"I'll be fine, dad," I give him a reassuring smile.

"Your mother saved you some dinner," he leads me to the kitchen. "She's preparing for bed upstairs."

My father and I head to the kitchen. I prepare my plate of food and heat it in the microwave.

"Hey, dad…" I stand near the kitchen island.

"Yes, dear?" My father turns to me.

"How's the situation with the rebels looking?"

"I'm not concerned with them to be honest. There hasn't been much activity from what I've seen."

"Well that's a relief," I sigh a bit.

"Why?"

"I'm just wondering," I take my food out of the microwave.

I sit myself at the kitchen island and begin to eat. My father can see the worry on my face.

"You don't have to worry about me," my father reassures me. "Your old man can handle these rebels. You know what I'm capable of."

"Your father is right," my mother enters the kitchen. "We have plenty of manpower and other powerful overlords to support us. Your father knows how to handle this."

"You're too kind, darling," my father gives my mother a loving stare.

"Although I will admit he got softer after we had you," she teases as she wraps her arm around my father's.

"I only show that side of me to you two," my father kisses my mother.

I smile as I watch my parents give loving gestures to one another. Alastor comes to mind.

'Maybe I'll have something like what my parents have with Alastor…' I think to myself.

* * *

It's just past 8pm. My hair is almost dry after my shower. I wear my robe as I head to my bed, sitting down at the edge of it. My eyes stare at the floor as I'm in thought, letting out a heavy sigh as I drop my head low.

"Why the long face?" I hear Alastor.

I look up and see him close the balcony glass doors behind him.

"Hey…" I give him a small smile.

Alastor eyes me and can see that I'm exhausted.

"I know you must be exhausted," he sits next to me on my left. "I'm sorry for not being able to accompany you to see the vendors. You also had business dealings with your father as well."

"I'm fine," I shake my head.

I keep my gaze down.

"What's on your mind?" Alastor asks.

"I'm just worried," I reply. "The rebels can't seem to leave my mind."

"Why is that? Did something happen?"

"According to my dad, there's nothing to worry about. He's got the situation under control."

"Then what's the matter?"

"I ran into Satan today."

Alastor perks up a bit at the mention of his name.

"He wants to talk to me," I continue. "I don't know why, but I'm not going to entertain him."

"Did he say anything that's causing you worry?" Alastor asks.

"Not necessarily. It's just the fact that he was so insistent on speaking to me. I know him fairly well. And I get a bad feeling about this."

Alastor can see the concern on my face, only causing him to worry more.

"And it's not just the relationship he and I had that concerns me," I say. "He has a long history with my father…"

"In what sense?" Alastor asks.

"For a long time, Satan was my father's right hand man."

Alastor's brows rise upon hearing this.

"This all happened long before I was even born," I continue. "For years Satan worked with my father. He helped my father keep demon overlords in check, doing a good amount of the dirty work. It was until my mother was pregnant with me that things changed… My father changed knowing that he was about to become a parent. He wanted to rule Hell firmly but reasonably. Satan, however, wanted to continue his ruthlessness. He didn't agree with the way my father was ruling. My father was left with no other choice but to dismiss him as his aide. They didn't end the relationship in bad blood, but it did cause some friction. They continued their business relationship as usual. Eventually, I came along, grew into an adult, and Satan and I apparently hit it off. Our relationship was secret until he suddenly proposed to me… He asked for my father's permission but he denied it. Satan saw no purpose in being with me so he broke off our relationship. Which was good in the end. I was better off without him."

I gaze down in thought, reflecting on everything.

"So I'm just wondering…" I say. "What does Satan have in mind now?"

Alastor sees how worried I am.

"I hadn't realized how far back you and your father went with Satan…" Alastor says. "I'm assuming your father cut Satan off as his aide before my arrival in Hell. I suppose that's how I don't know about this in great detail."

"Sounds about right," I nod. "Having been my father's aide for so long earned him a reputation as a ruthless overlord. It's in his nature to be plotting something. I just can't confirm it."

"Try not to let it consume your thoughts. I'm sure your father has everything under control."

"I sure hope so," I say.

I lean my head on Alastor's shoulder. He responds by leaning his head on mine, our hands entwining.

"I hate having to hide…" I say.

"What do you mean?" Alastor raises a brow.

"I hate having to hide our relationship. It's frustrating always having to worry about being seen. I just...want to love you without any worries," I look up at him with a sad gaze.

"I understand. I myself have been feeling the same. If I could, I would shout to the whole Hell world that I'm in love!" He waves his hand in front of him. "And the woman I'm in love with is the wonderful Elena Magne!"

"You're too funny," I giggle.

"There's that smile I love to see," he tickles my chin.

I lean my head against his shoulder again, closing my eyes.

"We'll get away this weekend," Alastor says. "We'll travel to my lake house to get away from everything here. To help put your mind at ease."

"I'd love that," I nod.

Alastor caresses my hair and plants a kiss on top of my head as we enjoy each other's company in silence.

* * *

Satan enters his estate and heads to the cantina in the living area. He carefully pours himself a glass of gin. Connor is sitting on the sofa, a pile of papers set on the coffee table.

"Any luck on finding information?" Connor reads a paper.

"No," Satan says after sipping some gin.

"Elena didn't bat an eye at you today, eh?"

"Not at all. Which I find rather odd."

"And why is that?"

"She was head over heels for me. It hasn't even been a year yet since we broke up and she's gotten over me. I figured when I returned from abroad that she'd still be fawning over me… But there's nothing."

"Hn. Offended, are you?"

"Tch. Not at all."

"If you say so," Connor skims through a paper.

"What? Do you really think I care if she still has feelings for me?"

"Well, if it's so crucial to your plan I suppose."

"I was relying on her still being in love with me...but I get the feeling that she's with someone else."

"I don't think she'd move on so quickly after what you put her through."

"No. She must be seeing someone."

"Any idea who it might be?"

"I haven't got a clue. She usually hangs out with that gay porn star… Although I did see her accompanied by an unexpected man the other night at the karaoke bar."

"Unexpected man?"

"She was with that Radio Demon."

Connor's gaze looks up as he lowers the paper in his hand. Satan sees this reaction of his.

"You said you have history with him, right?" Satan asks. "I'm curious as to what that history is. You haven't been back in the city for quite a long time."

"I left Pentagram City for a reason…" Connor says.

"And what reason is that?"

"It has to do with the arrival of Alastor in Hell all those years ago."

"So the history must be deep," Satan sips his gin.

"Indeed it is," Connor closes his eyes with a stern face.

"Well," Satan walks over and sits on the sofa across from Connor. "I'm all ears," he smiles while holding his glass up.

Connor sets the papers down on the coffee table and prepares to tell his story.


	36. Chapter 36

I'm sitting in a chair for a live interview. Across from me is the news anchor woman with blonde hair, wearing a purple suit.

"Hello, I'm Cathy with 666 News," she introduces. "Today we have the lovely Elena Magne for an interview. So Elena, what are you up to nowadays?"

"Thank you, Cathy," I reply. "My days have been pretty occupied with my family's business dealings."

"Ah yes. Your excellent business skills are well known. In fact, you've been on a roll with successful business investments. Just how do you do it?"

"You're too kind," I chuckle. "I owe it all to my father. I learned everything I know from him."

"Now since Satan has returned, he's gotten a lot of traction in his business handlings. Do you see it affecting your family's?"

"There's no worry on our end. Besides, we don't back down from a little competition," I give a slight smirk and wink at the camera.

"Such charisma! I'm sure your charm has the men fawning over you. Are there any suitors in your sight?"

"I don't plan on settling down anytime soon. I've got a lot to accomplish before that."

"You're still so young and full of drive!"

* * *

I'm standing at the steps to Alastor's doors, rubbing my neck as I let out a sigh. I'm holding a small suitcase of clothes for the weekend.

"Good evening, dear!" Alastor opens one door.

"Hey," I give him a smile.

I enter and he closes the door after.

"I hope your day wasn't too bad," Alastor kisses my forehead.

"I survived," I laugh. "That live interview I just had was the last straw."

"You did well! Come up to my room," he takes my suitcase. "I've got a nice bath waiting for you."

"You shouldn't have," I'm surprised.

"You've been working awfully hard. You deserve it."

Alastor leads me upstairs to his bedroom. He sets my suitcase down next to his dresser and leads me into the bathroom. There, the large porcelain tub is filled with steaming water. At the ends sit lit candles that emit a lovely lavender scent.

"You really shouldn't have…" I'm in awe.

"As I said," Alastor insists. "You deserve some time to wind down."

I tie my hair up in a messy bun and begin to undress myself. I unbutton my royal blue satin blouse, untucking it from my grey pencil skirt. Alastor stands nearby, causing me to blush a bit.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" Alastor is surprised. "I'll give you a moment to undress…" he turns to leave.

"No, it's okay," I stop him. "I'm just getting used to being naked in front of you like this...especially sober," I giggle.

"Then perhaps I should help you get used to it," he comes closer to me.

He helps me finish unbuttoning my blouse, carefully slipping it off me. I slip off my pencil skirt, now standing in only my black bra and panties after kicking off my heels. I reach for my bra strap but struggle to undo it, causing me to get a bit flustered.

"Let me help you," Alastor chuckles a bit.

"Thanks…" I shyly smile.

After I slip my panties off, Alastor helps me into the tub, making sure I don't slip by holding my hand. I sink into the warm water that reaches just above my chest. Alastor gathers my clothes and sets them in the laundry bin. He then sits on a stool next to the tub, positioned behind me. His hands carefully begin to massage my shoulders.

"You're awfully tense," he says.

"And you're awfully good at this," I comment.

"Really? I must be a natural then."

"You sure you've never done this to another woman?" I tease.

"You're the only one."

"Jeez am I lucky."

There's a moment of silence as I enjoy Alastor's massage. I reach for his left hand, caressing it as I gaze at the scars that run up from his hand to his arm. I bring his hand to my mouth and kiss it, pressing it against the side of my face. Alastor appreciates the gesture.

"Climb in with me…" I shyly plead.

Alastor takes a moment to pause before standing. He approaches the side of the tub, undoing the strap of his robe. He's only wearing his maroon pajama pants underneath. His eyes lower as he seems to hesitate to undress.

"Remember…" I take a hold of his hand. "The scars don't bother me."

Alastor sees my reassuring gaze and feels more at ease. He drops the robe from his body, then drops the pajama pants. He climbs into the tub carefully, sitting to my left. I lean against him as he wraps his arm around me, my hand on his chest. There's a moment of silence as we get used to this intimacy.

"You're really not bothered by the scars?" Alastor asks.

"Trust me, I'm not," I kiss his neck.

"I would think that you'd prefer someone with smoother skin...someone like Satan."

"Please don't compare yourself to him. It hurts to know that you think he's better than you when he's not."

"I just can't help but think that you two were so intimate at one point…"

"I understand. But that's in the past, remember?" I turn his face to me. "You're what's happening with me _now_," I caress his face.

Alastor stares down at me with such a gentle gaze. His eyes land on the scratches that are still healing on my left arm. He gently holds my arm and kisses the scratches. I lean in and kiss him on the mouth, my hand still caressing his face. His arm around me brings me closer, pressing our bodies more together as we continue to kiss. The water swishes around us as we continue to move, caressing each other's bodies. After making out for a while, Alastor breaks away, getting up on his feet, and then suddenly carrying me. I quickly wrap my arms around his neck as he carries me bridal style and teleports us away to his bed. He carefully lays me down on my back and leans over me between my legs. His kisses move from my mouth down to my neck while his hand massages my thigh. He suddenly pulls back as he remembers something.

"Are you able to continue?" He asks.

"Yeah," I giggle. "I'm not on my period anymore."

"I don't mean to make you feel embarrassed…"

"No, it's cute. I appreciate you being considerate."

Alastor gives me a warm smile and returns to kissing me. I sensually caress his neck with my hands while he massages my thighs. After making out for a bit, he spreads my legs more and inserts himself inside me. He thoroughly enjoys the feeling of my moist warm walls around him. He then reaches for my hand with his, our fingers lacing, and begins to thrust. Our mouths stay glued together as he moves in and out at a sensual pace. Once he's gotten a good rhythm, he quickens the pace with deeper thrusts. Alastor has his other arm under me to get better leverage, holding me at my shoulder to bring me closer to him. I wrap my other arm around him, pulling his head closer to me with one hand. We break away from kissing to breathe easier as Alastor quickens his thrusts more. I moan into his ear and he responds with a moan of his own. Hearing each other's moans brings us closer to our climax. With our hands still entwined, we reach our breakpoint together, Alastor releasing himself inside me. He gives one last thrust before stopping, still holding me close as he's on top of me. We catch our breaths, then gazing into each other's eyes for a moment. We stare at one another before lightly laughing, bringing our foreheads together.

* * *

After our lovemaking, Alastor and I made our way downstairs to the living area. We're now on the red sofa after enjoying some green tea that Alastor prepared. He's wearing a red robe with his maroon pajama pants while I'm wearing my blue satin nightgown. Alastor is reading one of his voodoo books while I lay my head on his lap, playing with the plush bear he gifted me at the arcade.

"So I've been wondering about your dad…" I say.

"What about him?" Alastor asks.

"Since he mistreated you and your mom and was involved with some serious voodoo...that would have sent him to Hell."

Alastor continues to listen while flipping a page.

"Have you...ever seen him around?" I ask.

"No…" Alastor replies. "I hope to never run into him."

"He must be pretty powerful considering he had a high status in a voodoo cult, right?"

"Probably just as powerful as I am."

"Hm. I wonder what he looks like…"

"I took after his looks, unfortunately. Only I have my mother's brown hair, eyes, and wear glasses like she did."

"What color hair and eyes did your dad have?"

"Dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes."

"Hm. I think I'd like you better with your mom's brown hair and brown eyes."

"I do too," Alastor chuckles.

"Was your hair also in this style?" I reach up and caress a bit of his hair.

"No, this is how I appeared in Hell," he flips a page. "I just needed corrective lensing in my right eye, so that explains the monocle."

"Really? So what was your hairstyle when you were alive?"

"Usually a somewhat messy haircut, but it was combed neatly most of the time."

"Oh, I can see it now," I reach up with both my hands and cover the long sides of his hair. "So where did these long sides come from?"

"I just seem to like it this way when I arrived in Hell. Haven't changed it since."

I stare up at him in silence. Alastor notices me staring up at him and looks down at me from his book.

"What?" He has a raised brow.

"I'm just picturing you with spiky brown hair, brown eyes, and glasses," I reply while trying really hard to imagine what he'd look like. "Yup. You were definitely handsome as a human."

"Is that so?" He chuckles. "I wonder what _you_ would look like as a human," he pinches my cheek.

"Hey!" I pout.

Alastor grins as he continues to pinch my cheek and I pout.

"What was your mom's name?" I manage to get his hand away from my cheek. "I don't think I wanna know your dad's name...I'm sure you don't wanna mention it either."

"Alison," he replies.

"Alison?" I wonder about the name. "It's a really pretty name… Is that where Alastor came from?"

"Yes, actually. My mother named me after her."

"That's really cute," I giggle.

"As cute as you?" Alastor reaches to pinch my cheek again.

"Ah! Gotta go use the bathroom," I escape his pinch.

"Don't get lost on the way there," he jokes.

"I'm not drunk," I laugh as I head away.

Alastor shakes his head with a smile as he turns his attention back to his book. After a moment of reading, the front door suddenly unlocks.

"Guess who has arrived?!" A drunk Vox barges in.

"What in the God damn?" Alastor darts his head to the front door.

"Oh, Al? Where are ya, buddy?" Vox slams the door shut behind him. "I was wondering if you had any more booze…" he drinks from an empty bottle of beer.

"Just _what_ do you think you're doing here?" Alastor marches to him.

"Booze," Vox wobbles a bit. "The party I was at was pretty boring… Thought I'd drop by to visit my best pal!"

"Alastor, what's going on?" I approach them.

The three of us freeze as Vox spots me. Our eyes lock and widen at each other. Vox then glances down to my nightgown and then to Alastor who's in his robe and pajama pants, in complete shock as he connects the dots.

"You _fucking_ liar!" Vox darts his head to Alastor while pointing the beer bottle at him.

"Vox," Alastor puts his hand up to him.

"No romance, huh?" Vox is worked up. "How dare you keep this from _me_, your best friend!"

"Vox, just calm down," I say.

"How can I stay calm? My best friend is secretly banging the Princess of Hell!"

"Do you really have to put it that way?" I cringe a bit.

"He's right, you know," Alastor crosses his arms while giving me a slight smirk.

"Now's not the time," I lower my eyelids at him.

"How could you hide _this_?!" Vox points up and down at me with the empty beer bottle. "Which by the way, you look _great_ in that nightgown."

"Vox!" I blush as I just realize what I'm wearing in front of him.

"Avert your gaze!" Alastor covers Vox's face with his hands.

"Sorry!" Vox darts his head away. "I forgot she's your woman!"

"Alright!" I exclaim. "Everyone, just calm the _fuck_ down."

Alastor and Vox turn to me with wide eyes in silence as my hair flairs out. Once everyone is calm, Alastor manifests another robe of his and helps me put it on. Vox wobbles a bit as he again tries to drink from the empty beer bottle in his hand.

"First of all," I begin. "How did _you_ get in here?" I point at Vox.

"I'm Alastor's best friend," he replies. "So I've got a spare key...and I know the gate code," he burps.

"I didn't give him that key," Alastor quickly clarifies while holding up a finger.

"If you knew he had a spare key," I turn to Alastor. "You should have expected something like this to happen."

"You're right," Alastor smiles after a pause.

"Secondly," I turn my attention back to Vox. "Who the hell shows up drunk at someone's estate at 10:45 on a Friday night?"

"I'll say it again…" Vox replies. "I'm Alastor's _best friend_. VIP access."

"Of course," I rub my eyes. "You and Alastor have that in common then."

"You show up at her estate randomly at night?!" Vox turns to Alastor in shock. "Lucifer! Lucifer, Alastor! Have you no fear?!"

"Please don't shout at me," Alastor ignores the question.

"How hasn't he disappeared yet?!" Vox turns to me.

"He's not as loud as you're being right now," I reply.

"Oh, true," Vox quiets down. "But still! You two have got some explaining to do!"

* * *

The three of us are sitting in the living area. Vox is sitting on a chair adjacent to me and Alastor as we sit on the sofa. Vox sips from his glass of whiskey, processing all that we've just told him.

"So you two have known each other since November?" Vox holds his glass of whiskey.

"Yes," I reply.

"We're in the middle of June...So about seven months…"

"Yes," Alastor replies.

"And you've only been romantically involved for no more than a couple of weeks now?"

"Just about," I nod.

"And you've got a business to open together?"

"That's right," Alastor replies.

"Wow…" Vox shakes his head in disbelief. "I remember telling Al that you guys had some spark and that he should ask you out on a date. You two have gone _beyond_ that! We even made a bet!"

"Vox, hold on," Alastor tries to stop him.

"What bet?" I ask.

"Alastor and I made a bet to see who seduces you first," Vox states.

"It wasn't _my_ idea!" Alastor panics as he turns to me.

"I honestly didn't think he had it in him," Vox drinks his whiskey.

"Please don't be upset," Alastor has a nervous smile.

"How can I be upset?" I shrug. "It was bound to happen anyway, right? Look at us now."

"Oh, I'm relieved," Alastor sighs.

"Besides, Angel and I made a similar bet, too."

"What?" Alastor turns to me in surprise.

"Yeah...it was before you and I got romantically involved… Whoever seduces you first would win."

"Obviously it was going to be _you_…" Alastor crosses his arms.

"Wow. You two have got some skeletons in your closets," Vox is entertained.

"Both bets were proposed by you and Angel," I turn to Vox. "Your minds think alike."

"Good point…" Vox nods. "Wait, does Angel know about you two?"

"Yes, from the beginning," I reply.

"See?" Vox turns to Alastor. "Even Ellie told Angel, her best friend! Why couldn't you tell me?"

"Don't be so dramatic," Alastor scolds him.

"Why? You're hurting my feelings," Vox dramatically pouts. "I thought we were close," he gulps down the rest of his whiskey.

"I think you've had enough to drink."

"Why do _you_ care? You're not my best friend, remember?" Vox continues to pout.

"Is he really this dramatic?" I turn to Alastor.

"Now you know what I deal with," Alastor replies.

Vox suddenly drops to the floor, the empty glass clinking away.

"Is he alright?" I panic and rush over to him.

"He's fine," Alastor is nonchalant. "He's just had too much to drink. He needs to sleep it off."

I crouch next to Vox and examine him. He's really just knocked out cold.

"He's such a goof," I laugh.

"Imagine having to deal with that nearly everyday," Alastor jokes.

"Still, he's a good friend. He really thought about you, even when he's drunk. And he wants you to acknowledge him as your best friend. That's kinda cute," I giggle.

"I do acknowledge him as my close friend. I just don't want to admit it to him. It'll get to his head."

"You're right," I laugh.

I stand up and gaze down at Vox.

"Let's get him to a room," Alastor walks over.

I help Alastor get Vox up off the floor. Alastor puts Vox's arm over his shoulder and carries him at his side, dragging Vox's feet behind them. I follow close behind in case Alastor needs help. We take him to a guest bedroom on the first level. Alastor lays him on his stomach on the bed, making sure he's alright.

"He'll be fine," Alastor reassures. "This isn't the first time he passes out here."

"Good night, Vox," I pat his head.

Alastor and I leave the bedroom, closing the door behind us.

"Welp. That's another person who knows about us," I laugh.

"I trust Vox," Alastor states.

"I trust him, too. As silly as he is, he's actually a really good friend. I'm glad you have someone like him," I give Alastor a warm smile.

Alastor chuckles a bit and puts his arm around me.

"Let's get to bed," he leads us away. "You've had enough after Vox's dramatic visit. And we've got a long weekend ahead of us!"


	37. Chapter 37

I'm sitting in a limousine with Alastor, Vox, and Angel. Alastor sits next to me on one end while Vox and Angel sit at the other. Angel is lowering and raising the automatic window repeatedly.

"Can't believe we're spending the weekend together at Alastor's lake house!" Vox is excited.

"I know!" Angel exclaims. "This is gonna be fun!"

Alastor sits with his arms crossed, a forced smile on his face. He's not too fond of these two tagging along for the weekend getaway.

"Relax," I whisper to Alastor. "It's just for the weekend."

"I hope you know what you've gotten us into," Alastor says.

"I'm sure it won't be that bad."

There's a sudden pop. Vox and Angel have opened a bottle of champagne and are sharing it.

"Found some booze!" Vox says.

Angel takes a swig before returning to playing with the window. Alastor and I stare at them with unsure gazes.

"I hope I don't regret this…" I mutter.

Alastor chuckles.

* * *

It's early in the afternoon. The limousine has just dropped us off and we are now finished settling in the cabin. Alastor and I have the only bedroom that's upstairs while Vox and Angel will share the living area with the two sofas. We're prepared to head out into the lake. I'm wearing a one piece navy blue swimsuit with short sleeves and pant legs that reach my knees. Angel is wearing a two piece pink bikini.

"Race ya to the dock!" Angel shoves me a bit.

I chase after him, trying to shove him out of the way. He's carrying a beach ball with him.

"If Elena gets hurt," Alastor warns. "Be ready to hear from me, Angel!"

Angel and I continue to mess around as we make it to the end of the dock. Alastor and Vox are walking toward the lake at their own pace. Alastor wears a maroon full body swimsuit while Vox wears only black swim trunks.

"Relax, Al," Vox tells him. "I'm sure they'll be fine."

Alastor stops at the sandy end before the dock and watches as Angel and I dive into the water.

"You really care about her, huh?" Vox says.

"Of course I do," Alastor keeps his eyes on me and Angel. "Elena has been through quite a lot since I've met her."

Vox studies Alastor as he continues to watch me and Angel. He can see how genuine Alastor is toward me. Alastor turns to Vox with a raised brow.

"What is it?" Alastor asks.

"I'm just happy to finally see you with someone," Vox replies. "That and it's about damn time you got laid, honestly."

"Of course you'd say that."

"Still shocked that it would be Elena. Did not see that coming, honestly."

"Perhaps I'm a better charmer than you after all."

"What? No way! You're nowhere near my level!"

"But did you court Elena?"

"No…"

"There you have it," Alastor has a smug smile.

"How about we settle it in the lake, huh, Radio Boy?" Vox challenges.

"Not sure if I want to."

"Don't be so lame!" Vox runs into the water. "You're already dressed for it!"

Alastor watches as Vox joins me and Angel in a water fight. The three of us are cracking up in laughter as we splash water at each other. We then start to toss the beach ball back and forth. Despite not having planned on having two extra guests for this weekend, he can now see why I chose to invite Angel and Vox. It really is a change to have this many people here. This is the most company Alastor has had at his lake house.

"Alastor!" I call out to him. "Come join us!"

"Come on, Smiles!" Angel also encourages.

"What's the point of having a lake house if you're not gonna enjoy it?" Vox teases.

Alastor escapes his thoughts. He sees me wave with Angel and Vox at him with smiles on our faces.

'Perhaps this _is_ what I needed,' Alastor thinks to himself.

He then hurries off into the water to join in on the fun.

* * *

Alastor sits with me on a log while Vox and Angel sit on another one across from us. In the middle is the campfire where we toast our marshmallows on sticks. We each have a glass of whiskey.

"Damn, Alastor," Vox says. "You cook one hell of a meal. I'm stuffed for the rest of the weekend!"

"He does cook very well, right?" I agree.

"I haven't gotten that stuffed in a while," Angel says. "And I get stuffed a lot."

"Was that a sex joke?" Vox raises a brow at him.

"Yes."

"Ha! Nice," Vox takes a sip of his whiskey.

"Our best friends compliment each other well," Alastor tells me.

"That they do," I laugh before drinking whiskey.

"So when are you breaking the news?" Vox asks.

"About what? And to who?" I ask.

"When are you going to tell your parents that you and Alastor are a thing?"

"Oh…" my brows rise. "Well…" I turn to Alastor.

"We plan on doing so after the business is a successful launch," Alastor says. "They don't know anything and we want to keep it that way."

"My father won't approve of any relationship at all with Alastor," I add. "At least, maybe not at first."

"You're gonna have to impress the hell out of her father, Al," Vox says. "I wish you the best of luck!"

"I have my ways," Alastor has a smug smile.

"Should I be worried when you say that?" I joke.

"Maybe," Alastor tries to hold back a smile.

"Imagine if the media gets news of you two," Vox says.

"They'll be goin' bat shit crazy!" Angel says.

"They're already hovering over your family with the rebel rumors going around," Vox continues. "And with Satan back in town, buying businesses out, your relationship will definitely break the media."

"Maybe that's what we need," I shrug. "Some crazy shit to baffle everyone."

"True. Hell has gotten rather boring lately," Vox sips from his whiskey.

"But the time will come eventually, I suppose," I drink some whiskey.

"So who made the first move?" Vox asks.

"I guess it was both of us…" I close my eyes with a blush as I recall the first time Alastor and I made love.

"If I remember correctly, it was you, darling," Alastor smirks at me.

"Not surprisin'," Angel says.

"We like to keep these things _private_," I give Alastor a side stare.

"You two make an odd pair," Vox laughs. "But it works!"

"Yeah! You keep each other balanced," Angel agrees.

"I guess so…" my stare softens into a smile at Alastor.

"Oh! Let's take a group photo!" Angel pulls out his phone. "Now that we've got the gang together!"

"Great idea!" Vox jumps up excitedly.

Vox stands behind me and Alastor as we sit on the log while Angel sits between us on the ground. Angel holds the phone up to take a selfie. Vox pulls me and Alastor in toward him and the flash goes off.

"Let me see!" Vox is eager.

"Hold on! Let me make sure it's all good!" Angel pulls away.

Angel and Vox continue to bicker for the photo while Alastor and I laugh as we watch.

* * *

Angel and Vox burst through the front door of the cabin, stumbling a bit.

"Move it!" Angel grumbles.

"You're in my way!" Vox grumbles back.

Alastor and I follow after them, a lot sober compared to them.

"I call this couch!" Vox fumbles to one of the couches.

"Nah! _I'm_ callin' that one!" Angel shoves him.

Vox stumbles across the living room and falls on to the other couch, landing face first. He's out cold as soon as his body hits the couch.

"Ha! Weak!" Angel points and laughs at Vox.

Soon after, Angel drops on the first couch and knocks out cold as well.

"They're out for the night," I laugh.

"Better for us," Alastor closes the front door. "We'll be able to sleep soundly."

Alastor and I make our way upstairs to the bedroom, closing the door after us. We change into our sleepwear and head into bed. I lay down on my back while Alastor lays on his right side facing me. He begins to caress a strand of my hair, a soft smile on his face.

"You seriously almost never stop smiling," I say.

"I have my moments when I don't…" Alastor admits.

"It's alright not to smile every now and then. Don't worry. I'll keep it a secret," I give him a playful wink.

"Besides, it's what my mother taught me."

"Hm?"

"Despite my mother being abused by my father, she always kept a positive attitude. She'd always tell me that no matter how much life gets you down, always keep a smile on your face…. She always managed to smile and had a loving heart."

"Alison, right? Where was she from?"

"My mother was of French descent. That's how I learned a little French growing up. Only I wish I was fluent in it like you are with Spanish."

"You can always learn it."

"Ah yes. I _do_ have an eternity here in Hell," he jokes.

"Exactly," I laugh. "What did your mom do for a living?"

"She was a seamstress."

"Oh, that's really cool!"

"And your mother is Lilith, correct? What's her story?"

"My mother was born and raised in Mexico. Because she and a lot of her family practiced witchcraft, they were banished and forced to travel north to America. She ventured off on her own to Massachusetts where she continued to practice black magic. She was actually the spark to the suspicion of witches in Salem."

"And what became of it?"

"She was amongst the killed during the Salem witch trials… She died when she was in her late twenties."

"Sorry to hear."

"It was a tragic death but my mother saw it coming. She was proud of who she was and did not beg for mercy. She arrived in Hell where she eventually met my father and fell in love."

"Just how exactly did that come about?" Alastor is intrigued.

"It was actually at a fancy club," I laugh. "My father was performing and saw my mother in the crowd. He dedicated a song to her, and they hit it off immediately."

"So you really do get your charm from Lucifer."

"Haha. I guess so."

Alastor sees my soft smile after talking about my parents' love story.

"When I was a kid," I say. "I'd always ask my parents to tell me the story of how they met. It became a dream of mine to find a love like theirs."

Alastor stares at me as I have a slight blush on my cheeks.

"Crazy dream to have, huh?" I scoff.

"Not at all," Alastor caresses my cheek.

I give him a smile as I giggle.

"I seriously hope I'm not pressuring you when it comes to our love making…" I say.

"Why so worried?" Alastor asks.

"I just want to make sure you're alright with my advances… I want to make sure I'm not continually compromising your own sense of self just to satisfy me."

"Of course I'm alright with everything and anything that you do. I appreciate that you consider my feelings. But rest assured, I'm fine with _everything_."

"Really? Even when you never found another woman attractive?"

"You're the _only_ woman I find attractive," Alastor gently holds my chin and moves his face into mine.

The seduction in his voice and stare causes me to blush and cover my face.

"What's the matter?" Alastor asks.

"Whenever you say and do things like that…" I keep my hands on my face. "It gets me...all worked up."

"As long as I'm the only man to do so," Alastor mutters to me and kisses the side of my face.

"Alastor," I whisper. "Don't get me all excited…. Angel and Vox are downstairs…"

"All that whiskey they drank will keep them in a deep sleep…" he kisses my neck.

"I don't know…" I get more flustered.

"We can keep quiet…" he continues to purr into my ear.

He doesn't go any further than kissing the side of my face and neck, intentionally teasing me.

"God damn you, Alastor…" I submit to him by pulling him into a kiss.

Alastor smirks in the kiss as he slithers his hand down my side as I succumb to his seduction.


	38. Chapter 38

It's the middle of the week. Alastor is busy with his business dealings while I'm busy with my family's. This afternoon, I'm currently in the middle of a business dealing with my father and a potential partner.

"Your business proposal looks appealing," my father says. "Everything is in order. I accept your proposal and will invest in it. We can move forward."

"I'm grateful," the businessman nods. "Do you have any questions or concerns?"

"Yes, actually," I finish skimming through a paper.

"Please, go right ahead."

"I see here that your current investor is the businessman Satan," I continue. "Can you clarify that?"

"Ah yes. He currently is my investor but now that Sir Magne has granted his investment, I plan on dropping business with Satan. I needed to secure investment first before losing any."

"And just how loyal will your business be with us?"

"I don't plan on making any major decisions without the approval of Sir Magne once our partnership is solidified for as long as this business lasts."

I glance at my father to see what he thinks.

"Sounds splendid!" My father exclaims.

"I'm glad to hear," the businessman sighs. "And I will continue to prove my loyalty. I guarantee you that."

"Oh what's this?" We hear someone enter the room.

We turn and see Satan approaching with his hands in his pockets.

"Dropping my investment, Ken?" Satan questions.

"No offense, Satan," Ken replies. "But my business hasn't been flourishing the last year or so with your partnership. My business is better suited with the Magne business."

"If it suits you best," Satan shrugs with a carefree smile. "I don't take offense at all."

"Very well," my father stands. "Now that we've finished here, we'll be leaving now," he nods at Ken.

"What's the rush, Lucifer?" Satan asks.

"My daughter and I have other business to handle."

"I'm sure you do," Satan eyes me.

"I wish you the best with your business dealing. Now if you'll excuse us," my father gestures for me to follow him.

"Perhaps we can get together sometime," Satan turns to us. "For old time's sake?"

"My schedule is far too busy," my father replies.

"Well, if you change your mind, let me know," Satan has a confident smile.

"Let's go, Elena," my father leads me out of the conference room.

Satan watches as my father and I leave the room, a slight smirk on his face.

* * *

Alastor is sitting in Vox's living room, reading through some business documents. Vox is on the sofa across from him, also reading through documents.

"I'm burnt," Vox leans back.

"Already?" Alastor continues to read.

"Uh, yeah! We've been at this for hours now!"

"It's only been a couple of hours. Don't exaggerate."

"I don't know how you can work through so much," Vox makes his way to his cantina. "Care for a drink?"

"No, I'm fine with my coffee. It's a bit too early to drink in the afternoon."

"Suit yourself," Vox shrugs.

Vox heads back to his seat on the sofa with his glass of whiskey.

"You got the venue to deal with on top of your own business dealings," Vox says. "You and Elena must really be busy."

"We do what we must," Alastor sips his coffee.

"I imagine you two often don't see each other for a while."

"It's true. I haven't seen her since we got back from our weekend at the lake house on Sunday."

"That must take a toll on you two."

"As I said, we do what we must."

Alastor sighs and closes his eyes, setting the papers down on the coffee table.

"Finally burnt out, huh?" Vox laughs.

"No, I just have a lot on my mind," Alastor replies.

"It's not just all of the business stuff?"

"There's more to it…"

"What's troubling you?"

"I'd rather not say…"

"Alastor," Vox gazes at him. "Come on. You can tell me."

Alastor sees how serious and genuine Vox is.

"Aside from all my business dealings…" Alastor begins to explain. "I'm worried about some things with Elena."

"Like what?" Vox asks.

"I only recently found out about her ex…"

"Oh, that's never a good thing."

"He was so manipulative… He had affairs with other women while he was with Elena."

"Sounds like an asshole. Do I know him?"

"It's Satan."

"What?" Vox barely swallows his drink. "Elena and Satan were a thing?"

"Their relationship was kept secret, so it's no surprise that you don't know."

"Still, I usually know a lot of gossip and drama that happens in the upper class of Hell. I guess it really was under wraps."

"Indeed it was."

"Wait, when did this happen? Elena is fairly young compared to the rest of us. Satan has been around for I'd say centuries."

"They were together for two years. It'll be a year since their breakup next month in July."

"That's crazy. I can't imagine Lucifer allowing it considering their past."

"You know of it?"

"I know some of it. Satan was Lucifer's aide for a long time. But everything changed once Lucifer got hitched."

"You've been here much longer than I have so it makes sense why you know more."

"That's about all I know though. Did Elena tell you more?"

"She explained to me that Satan was power hungry as Lucifer's aide. But as you said, it all changed after Lucifer married, especially after Elena was born."

"I guess having a family softened the King of Hell."

"In a sense, yes. Lucifer changed his manner of ruling which wasn't to Satan's liking. Because of this, Lucifer dismissed Satan as his aide. Years went by until Elena and Satan eventually met and began their relationship."

"That's pretty bold of Satan to do. To cheat on Elena and treat her badly knowing how Lucifer is."

"Her parents didn't find out about their relationship until Satan asked Lucifer for Elena's hand in marriage. Lucifer denied this and Satan saw no point in staying with Elena."

"I can't believe he was so close to marrying Ellie… But it makes you think what his true intentions were."

"How so?"

"Think about it. From what I know about Satan, he was quite the womanizer, more than me and more of an asshole about it. Satan had affairs with other women while with Elena, so it's clear that he didn't love her, right?"

Alastor stares down at the table in thought.

"It just doesn't sit right with me that after all the history between him and Lucifer…" Vox says. "That he would want to marry Elena. I don't know...there's something fishy about that."

"Perhaps…" Alastor reflects on that too.

"Aside from that, what else is troubling you?" Vox drinks from his glass.

"You can tell that there's more?" Alastor is a bit surprised.

"Come on, Al. I don't cry about being your best friend for nothing," Vox chuckles.

"You have a point," Alastor also chuckles.

"So what is it? It's still about Satan, isn't it?"

Alastor gazes down in thought.

"I just can't seem to think about how intimate Satan was with Elena…" Alastor admits.

"Oh, I see now…" Vox understands. "You're afraid Elena might compare you and Satan."

"He's much more physically appealing than me, I'd say, even if he's much older," Alastor refers to his scars. "I also assume he had more experience in bedroom activities with Elena…"

"So what? That doesn't mean shit."

Alastor gazes up at Vox in surprise.

"Elena knows your reputation as the Radio Demon," Vox continues. "Despite that, she still chooses to be with you. It's obvious that she sees through that and genuinely cares for you, even with your flaws. And I can see firsthand that she's changing you for the better. That's something she couldn't have done with Satan because there was no genuine love there. At least not from both sides."

Alastor listens intently to Vox.

"It takes me by surprise that Satan makes you so self conscious," Vox says. "You're a man of self certainty. But you have no reason to feel uneasy about him. Clearly you've been treating Elena well enough compared to him."

"See, that's where I'm troubled…" Alastor says.

"Hm?" Vox raises a brow.

Alastor stays silent for a moment, hesitating to share this with Vox.

"Initially, my feelings weren't all too genuine with Elena…" Alastor begins to say.

"What do you mean?" Vox asks.

"I planned on opening the venue with her...and cheating her out of the business."

Vox is surprised at this.

"I had a contract created," Alastor continues. "Once Elena signed it, it meant that she would forfeit the business solely to me. When the venue flourished, that's when I planned on taking her out, benefiting from all the success…" Alastor palms his face in one hand in shame. "You can now understand my trouble."

"So you can't talk trash about how Satan treated Elena when you planned on doing her bad too," Vox says.

"Precisely. Satan and I aren't too different after all."

"Damn… I can see why you feel like shit."

"That's one way of putting it."

Alastor stares down at his coffee in thought.

"Have you told Elena about it?" Vox asks.

"Of course not," Alastor replies. "I don't think she'd forgive me. I'm afraid of how she'll react."

"Do you ever plan on doing so?"

"I'm not so sure… I'd rather she didn't know… I don't want to risk losing her…"

Vox sees true worry in Alastor's eyes. He's never seen Alastor so genuine and considerate of someone, especially for a woman.

"Well, just so you won't worry," Vox says. "I won't tell Elena a thing. It's not my place to do so anyway."

"Thank you," Alastor replies.

"But she _still_ has to know… before it comes back to bite you in the ass."

Alastor contemplates on what Vox has said. He knows very well that the truth will come out sooner or later.

"And just so you know," Vox says before taking a sip of his whiskey. "If you have bad blood with Satan, so do I."

Alastor looks up at Vox for a moment with a genuine smile.

* * *

It's the end of the day. I drive past the gates to Alastor's estate and head to the end of the cul de sac.

"Good evening," Alastor greets from the front door.

"Hey there," I close and lock my car.

"I haven't seen you in a couple of days."

"That's the busy business life," I shrug.

Alastor and I embrace as we share a long kiss. In the far distance, Satan peers at us from behind a tree in the estate garden. His jaw clenches a bit as he gazes at us before vanishing in a shadow.

* * *

Satan firmly opens the door to his estate, swinging it closed after him. Connor is sitting in a chair in the living area, glancing up from his book at Satan who's visibly flustered. Satan snatches a bottle of gin from his cantina and pours a glassful for himself.

"It's odd to see you so flustered," Connor comments as his gaze returns to his book. "What's troubling you tonight?"

"I've finally figured it out…" Satan says after gulping some gin down.

"Hm?" Connor raises a brow.

"Elena _is_ in a relationship after all…"

"Is that so? With who?" Connor flips a page.

"That damn Radio Demon...your son."

Connor glances up at Satan upon hearing this. After a moment, he returns his gaze back to his book.

"So what now?" Connor asks. "That must affect your plan negatively."

"Actually...no...it won't…" Satan rubs his chin.

Connor continues to read his book as Satan is still in thought. Some silence passes.

"This can work to our favor," Satan says.

"In what sense?" Connor flips a page.

"There has to be a reason Alastor is with her… Knowing his nature and reputation, there's no way he _actually_ cares about her."

Satan continues to think as he takes another sip of his gin.

"You told me a bit about him…" he says to Connor.

Connor looks up at him from his book.

"I want to know _everything_ you can tell me about that son of yours," Satan gazes at Connor.

Connor stares at Satan for a moment before closing his eyes with a slight smirk.

* * *

Back at Alastor's estate, I'm sitting with Alastor on the sofa in the living room. We've just finished going over the list of vendors we've acquired for the venue.

"Geez, it's been a while since we worked on the venue," I rub my neck. "We've been so busy with other business that we had to put it off."

"As long as we stay focused and determined, we'll make it happen," Alastor encourages.

"Right," I give him a smile and nod.

I take my cup of tea that's on the coffee table and sip from it. My eyes stay on a paper in my hand as I read it.

"There's going to be a business social gathering this Friday evening," Alastor says.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about it," I sigh heavily.

"Not looking forward to it?"

"I'm not too fond of these social events. You know how I am with them…"

"But you're always a big hit at these types of events."

"Unintentionally," I laugh. "Will you be attending?"

"As much as I'd rather not go, I have to. Many of my business partners will attend and I need to show my presence. I can only assume you and your family will also be there."

"My dad will be the main attraction for the night."

"I'm sure your father enjoys putting on a show."

"He does. He doesn't show off, but he _definitely_ enjoys putting on a show," I laugh.

"He doesn't need to show off. His show presence is enough to shine, like myself!" Alastor has a smug smile.

"Uh huh. You're right about that."

"How was business with your father today?"

"It went well other than the fact that we ran into Satan this afternoon."

"Any trouble?"

"No, he was just interested in the business partner of his that my father and I acquired."

"Oh I'm sure you and your father were pleased to do so."

"We _do_ love some competition," I snicker.

I set the stack of papers down on the coffee table and stretch a bit. Alastor glances at the clock and sees that it's close to 7pm.

"Let's call it a night with the venue," he sets his papers down on the coffee table. "I want to show you something before you head home."

"Hm?" I turn to him with a raised brow.

Alastor reaches into the pocket of his suit jacket that's laying next to him to his left. He pulls out something small and black.

"I figured since we're so busy…" Alastor begins. "We don't get to see each other often. So I took it upon myself to purchase a cellular device," he holds out the black flip phone.

"Oh it's so cute!" I smile as he hands me the phone.

"It's not much, but it's a start," Alastor chuckles.

"No, this is perfect for you," I examine the phone.

"That way you won't have to come to my estate so often at these late hours. I can just dial your number and we can talk there for quicker communication."

"That's really sweet of you," I giggle.

Alastor feels his heart warm up as I excitedly examine the flip phone.

"I'll put my number in," I dial my number. "And just in case, I'll also save Angel's."

"It wouldn't hurt to have his," Alastor shrugs.

"Oh, I can see Vox has saved his number already," I look at the contacts. "_Vox - BFF_. That's perfect."

"I'm not the one who saved his number under that."

"Oh I know it was Vox. But you didn't change it either," I tease.

"I'm still learning how to use it."

"I'm sure you know how to make a call. It's the texting you'll have to get used to, especially with this phone."

"I'd rather speak than text."

"I figured. Plus, you don't have many people to text anyway."

"Only the people who I'm closest to."

"How cute," I giggle as I hand Alastor the phone.

"Not as cute as you," Alastor holds his phone up.

"Hm?" I blush at his words.

"Got it," Alastor says after a flash goes off on the phone. "Now I've got a picture to go with your number."

"Hey! Not fair!" I continue to blush. "At least take a different one! You got me off guard."

"Oh no. This one will do perfectly," Alastor snickers at the photo of me.

"Don't use that one!" I begin to climb on top of him to reach for his phone.

"You look quite adorable," he teases as he keeps the phone out of my reach.

"Give it!" I continue to reach for the phone.

"No."

"Alastor," I groan.

I continue to climb onto Alastor as he continues to keep the phone out of my reach, all while amused at my pouting.


	39. Chapter 39

It's Friday, the night of the big party. My parents and I arrive at the venue where the event is taking place. The venue is fairly vast to occupy Hell's upper class. There are tables of appetizers, small desserts, and cantinas spread out with each having a bartender. A dance floor is set in the middle with a live orchestra. My father and mother wear their usual formal outfits and I do as well. I gaze around at the crowd as camera flashes go off around us. I'm a bit uneasy to be here.

"What's the matter, Ellie?" My father notices I'm a bit timid. "You're not _this_ uneasy at these events."

"Hm?" I turn to him in surprise. "Oh, I guess I just don't feel so well…"

"What's the matter?" My mother is concerned. "Are you sick?"

"I think I ate something earlier in the afternoon that made my stomach a bit upset," I shrug. "But it's alright. I should be fine," I give my parents a reassuring smile.

"Feel free to leave back home if you feel worse," my father says.

"Thanks, dad. But I can't let you have all the fun, right?" I grin.

"Oh, my lovely daughter makes me so proud," my father sighs with a smile.

"You're such a doting father," a familiar voice says.

We turn and see Satan as he approaches us.

"Lucifer," Satan greets.

"Satan," my father nods at him.

"And the lovely Mrs. Magne and Elena," Satan smiles with a slight bow. "You both look stunning tonight."

"Thank you," my mother gives him a nod.

"No gentleman to accompany you tonight, Elena?" Satan questions me.

"Don't need anyone," I state.

"Is that so? I'm sure you must have _someone_ to keep you company…" Satan eyes me with a slight smirk.

I stare up at him sternly, wondering by what he means.

"I'm heading to the bar," I dismiss his question. "I'll see you around," I say to my parents as I head off.

"Don't drink too much, darling," my mother cautions.

"Make sure to tell that to dad!" I joke.

My father snickers at my mother and she just shakes her head at him with a smile. Satan just stares after me and eventually heads off somewhere else. I make my way over to a bar past the crowd.

"A glass of red wine, please," I tell the bartender.

"Coming right up," he nods.

I lean my elbow a bit on the counter as I wait for my drink. The bartender soon hands me my glass of wine.

"Thank you," I nod at him.

"Ellie," I hear a voice from behind me.

"Vox," I turn and see him approach me. "How's the party going?"

"Eh. You know how the upper class is," Vox shrugs as he holds his glass of wine. "Some too stiff to have a good time."

"Tell me about it," I laugh before taking a sip of wine.

"I see Satan is here too."

"Ugh yes, unfortunately. Why bring him up?"

"Al mentioned that he's your ex."

"Well, you are his best friend forever."

"You saw my contact name on his new phone?" Vox smiles.

"Yes, it's pretty cute and hilarious."

"I helped him with phone shopping, you know."

"He got a phone that fits him, so good job with that," I laugh. "Anyway, have you seen him around?"

"Not yet. Actually, I'm supposed to text him to let him know when I've run into you. He'll arrive sometime after," Vox pulls out his phone. "He doesn't want to be seen so much, especially with you around with your family."

"Makes sense," I sip my wine.

"Sent it. He should arrive soon," Vox slips his phone back into his suit jacket. "So is Satan bothering you?"

"No, at least not yet."

"Good. I don't want him troubling you or Al."

"Why?" I raise a brow.

"As Al's best friend, I've got bad blood with him too. I won't let him mess with my buddy or his woman."

"Aw, that's so sweet of you."

"I may be a bit of an asshole, but I have standards."

"Ha! You're too funny," I laugh. "Seriously though. I appreciate it."

Vox sees my genuine smile at him and returns it.

"Now I can see why Alastor loves it when you smile like that," Vox teases.

"What?" I'm surprised. "What else has he told you about me?" I narrow my eyes at him.

"A best friend never tells!" Vox jokes. "I'm gonna go check out the appetizers," he scurries off.

"Mm hm. Right," I scoff at him.

Vox gives me one last snicker before disappearing through the crowd. I shake my head with a smile as I turn back to the bar counter. My gaze stays at the surface of the counter as I sip from my wine, the bustling of the crowd in the background.

"My, all alone on this lovely night?" A voice says.

I turn and see a man approach me with a glass of wine in his hand. He has neatly combed silver hair and wears a charcoal grey tailored suit, a black dress shirt underneath. He stands at about six feet and two inches tall. His slightly grey skin shows that he appears to be a man no older than his late thirties.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet the Princess of Hell," the man gazes at me with his hazel eyes.

"Oh, you can just call me Elena," I say.

"A pleasure to meet you, Elena," he bows and takes my hand, planting a kiss on top of it. "You can call me Connor."

"A pleasure to meet you, Connor," I nod as he lets my hand go. "I'm sorry, but you look...awfully familiar to me...but I don't think we've met."

"Is that so?" Connor has a slight smirk. "I wonder why I look so familiar. Perhaps I remind you of someone you know."

"Hm. Maybe…" I stare up at him for a moment. "Never mind that! How are you liking the party?"

"Oh it's rather entertaining. It's my first time attending one like this."

"So how are you connected to this business party?" I sip from my wine.

"I'm a business partner and aide to Satan."

"Ah. How's _that_ going for you?" I try to hide my sarcasm.

"It's not so bad. Satan is a laid back businessman with great skill. And a powerful overlord as you might know."

"How'd you get involved with _him_?"

"We met while abroad less than a year ago."

"Ah, so you've known him quite a while."

"Enough to be his trusted aide."

There's a moment of silence between us as we take a sip from our drinks. I try not to stare at Connor so much as I try to figure out why he looks so familiar. He's a man of older age yet is fairly handsome. His features are familiar, but I just can't pinpoint why. He eyes me for a moment with a charming smile. I take a sip from my wine as I wonder about him. Connor then sees Vox approaching through the crowd toward us. He sees this as his cue to leave.

"Well, I hope you enjoy yourself this evening," Connor bows a bit. "I hope to run into you again, Elena. It was a pleasure making your acquaintance."

"Likewise," I nod.

He gives me one last smile before walking off into the crowd. Vox arrives next to me, staring after Connor as he holds a handful of appetizers.

"Who's that?" Vox chews on a piece of cheese.

"His name is Connor," I stare after him. "He's Satan's business partner and aide."

"Hm. Don't think I've ever met him."

"They met while abroad less than a year ago."

"Ah. That's why I don't know him," he continues to munch.

I gaze at the direction Connor walked off to sternly in thought.

"What's the matter?" Vox asks.

"I don't know…" I reply. "There was something about him that seemed so familiar."

"Hm. You always see men in suits so maybe that's it."

"Maybe…Something about him makes me a bit uneasy though."

"Mm. You should try these cheese cubes," Vox hands me a cheese cube on a toothpick.

"Thanks," I laugh and take it.

My thoughts stay on Connor as I chew on my cube of cheese, wondering why he looks so familiar.

* * *

It's been about half an hour or so. I've taken quite a number of photos with other men and women of upper class. I spot Vox at a table of appetizers and approach him.

"Hey," I say. "Enjoying those appetizers, still?"

"They're delicious," Vox stuffs a roasted piece of chicken on a toothpick into his mouth. "Gotta eat to sober me up so I can drink more."

"Of course," I roll my eyes at him with a smile. "Any sign of Alastor?"

"Here I am," that radio voice startles me from behind.

"Damn it! Don't do that!" I mutter.

"Nice one," Vox chuckles.

"This social gathering seems to be going well," Alastor glances around.

"Should we really be together right now?" I ask.

"We're just talking. People won't assume our relationship."

"Still...it's a bit odd…"

"How are you holding up? I'm sure these people are draining you."

"I've taken so many pictures that my eyes are burned with all those camera flashes," I rub my eyes. "But Vox has been keeping me company."

"Mm! These crab cakes are great," Vox chews.

I laugh at him and Alastor keeps his smile as he also finds it rather funny.

"Look who we have here," a voice says from nearby.

The three of us turn our gazes to Satan who's approaching us, a glass of wine in his hand.

"Are we enjoying ourselves tonight?" He asks.

"Yes, everything is fine," I reply.

"These appetizers are quite delicious," Satan takes one from the table.

"There's plenty more throughout the venue other than _here_."

"Hn. Don't want me around, I see?" Satan chews on a piece of chicken. "I wonder why."

I take a sip from my glass of wine with Alastor and Vox also uneasy with Satan here.

"What's the matter?" Satan notices the tension. "Can I not mingle with you all?"

"No we were just having a conversation is all," Vox replies.

"Sorry for intruding," Satan fakes.

Satan notices the closed distance between me and Alastor as he drinks his wine.

"You two seem rather comfortable with each other," he points out.

"We know each other," I reply. "And as Vox _said_, we were just having a conversation."

"Damn, you're so feisty," Satan smirks. "How I miss that of you."

This comment visibly bothers Alastor and Satan notices.

"In case you didn't know," Satan continues. "Elena and I were romantically involved."

"Exactly. We _were_. Don't act like it's the same as before," I firmly state.

"Don't you miss me, Ellie?"

"_Don't_ call me _that_," I get a bit irritated.

"You look beautiful as ever when you're upset," Satan eyes me up and down.

"That's quite enough," Alastor firmly states as he's had enough as well.

"Hm? What's the matter, Alastor?" Satan eyes him.

"Elena is obviously bothered by your words," Alastor replies. "She doesn't appreciate you making such comments."

"_She_ doesn't or _you_?" Satan gazes at him.

Alastor stares him down.

"Seems I've struck a chord in you," Satan says. "Why is that?"

"Elena and I are friends," Alastor replies. "Of course I'd be bothered as well."

"Seems like you're bothered on a level that's _more_ than just a friend."

"That's none of your business," I cut in.

"My, my, how worked up you both are getting," Satan says. "Are you sure you're _just_ friends?"

"What does it matter to you anyway?" Vox asks.

"I'm curious as to why Alastor and Elena are keeping their love affair secret," Satan flat out says.

Alastor and I stare at him sternly upon hearing this.

"That's exactly what it is," Satan says. "I've found you out."

"So what?" I ask. "It doesn't concern you anyway."

"I'm wondering what Lucifer would think of your affair," Satan smirks.

"You wouldn't _dare_," I glare at him.

"So he doesn't know," Satan confirms. "I'll make sure that he does," he turns to walk away.

Alastor, Vox and I gaze after Satan as he walks through the crowd.

"He's off to find Lucifer," Vox says in panic. "What do we do now?"

"Shit," I mutter. "This is the last thing I need right now."

"You both can get out of here," Vox suggests.

"No, either way, he'll still tell my dad."

"Perhaps we should announce it to your father before he does?" Alastor suggests.

"Hm?" I turn to him with a raised brow.

"What do you mean, Al?" Vox asks.

"I propose Elena and I make our relationship known," Alastor says.

"Is that a good idea?" Vox asks.

"No, that might be the best idea," I say.

"What?" Vox is surprised. "I'm surprised you're okay with it!"

"If Satan is going to tell my dad about me and Alastor anyway, might as well have some fun with it."

"So you're up for it?" Alastor asks me.

"To Hell with it," I shrug. "What did you have in mind?"

"Remember that dance scene we practiced?"

"From the _Zorro_ movie," I perk up.

"This would be the perfect setting to showcase it."

"Let's do it," I nod.

"Alright, whatever it is you plan on doing," Vox gazes up at a second level where he spots Satan approaching my father. "You better do it now. Satan is getting close to your dad."

Alastor and I make our way to the dance floor. He approaches the conductor of the orchestra and hands him sheet music he's conjured up. The conductor nods and signals his orchestra to prepare. Alastor heads over to me as we stand in the middle of the cleared dance floor. With a snap of his fingers, our clothes magically changes. He's now wearing a red velvet sovereign regency tailcoat with a ruffled white collared shirt underneath and white pants and black dress shoes. I'm wearing a Montero dress with a royal blue bodice and black ruffled hem that reaches down to my ankles and black kitten heels; my hair is now styled in a low braided bun. Alastor reaches his hand out to me and we stand with our arms stretched out, holding hands. The trumpet begins and Alastor pulls me into him, tilting me back to his left and then to his right. We stand upright as we stand side by side with our arms stretched out, our faces inches apart as we gaze at each other with slight smirks. As the trumpet continues to play, we switch sides left and right, prancing around the empty dance floor. Alastor slowly twirls me as he has his hand at my waist with my back to him. By now, the crowd in the venue has their attention to us as we continue to dance. Vox watches amongst the crowd with a smirk spreading across his face. Alastor takes my hand and twirls me closer and faster a few times then stops to bring me close to him. Our chests are pressed up against each other as my hand holds the side of his face, our foreheads almost touching. I tilt my head back as he lowers his face to the open collar of my bodice where my cleavage starts. We then pull back and separate, stopping and making different stances with our arms up and wide to the left and right. By now, more of the orchestra joins.

Up on an elevated level, Satan is walking through the crowd to make his way to my father. Connor is further away at a different location in the venue, his attention at me and Alastor on the dance floor.

Alastor takes a hold of my hands as I dip backward a few times, arching my back as he holds me up. He lets go of me to give me space to twirl a few times then presses himself against me from behind as I turn my head to the side and give him a slight smirk.

By now, Satan reaches my father who is walking alongside some businessmen as they talk.

"Lucifer," Satan calls to him.

My father turns to him but his attention then goes to the dance floor where he sees Alastor with me. They stop in their tracks to gaze at our dancing. Alastor and I are rather sensual with our movements, which causes my father to sternly gaze at us. He then ignores Satan and makes his way down toward the dance floor.

Alastor and I continue to dance, my leg raising up as he takes a hold of it at his hip. He tilts me back while holding me close to him. The song finishes with our abrupt stop, Alastor lowering his face to my cleavage as I hold his face in my hand. We catch our breaths as we hold this pose, Alastor still holding my leg up. The crowd erupts into applause, cameras flashing at us. Alastor brings me back up to lean into his face as we gaze at each other, our eyes full of passion. Just as we are close to kissing, Alastor's eyes glance behind me and he pulls back. I turn and see that it's my father he's staring at.

"Elena," my father says. "What's the meaning of this?"

"We're just dancing," I reply. "No harm in that, is there?"

Satan is behind my father, staring at me and Alastor in disbelief.

"Lucifer, may I have a word…" Satan begins.

"Not now," my father interrupts him with a hand up. "Elena, Alastor...come with me," my father gestures for us to follow him.

I glance at Alastor who has his usual smile. He simply offers his arm to me and I take it, heading after my father. We ignore Satan as we walk by him, and he stares after us in frustration. My father leads us into a private room, closing the doors after us.

"That was quite the show you put on," my father approaches us. "You've got quite the dance moves, Alastor."

"Thank you," Alastor replies. "But before anything, I'd like to formally introduce myself. It's a pleasure to officially meet you, Lucifer," he holds his hand out to my father.

"I suppose this is _one_ way to introduce yourself," my father firmly shakes Alastor's hand. "You and my daughter dance so well together. Is there a reason for that?"

"Elena and I are fairly acquainted," Alastor carefully puts it.

"Alastor and I are in a relationship," I flat out say.

"Well, that's another way of putting it," Alastor clarifies.

"Elena?" My father raises a brow.

"Alastor and I are together," I say. "I'm sorry, but this isn't exactly the way we planned on telling you."

"May I have a word with you, privately?" My father asks.

Alastor steps aside as my father leads me to the other side of the vast room.

"Elena," he speaks in a low voice. "What is going on?"

"It's like I said," I nod. "Alastor and I are together."

"I understand any other man...but _Alastor_? The Radio Demon? You _do_ know his reputation, don't you?"

"I'm very well aware of it."

"And still you pursue a relationship with him?"

"I've gotten to know him since November. He's much more than the Radio Demon, dad."

"First Satan, and now _him_?"

"Satan was a mistake. I learned my lesson. But I feel a true genuine connection with Alastor. Please, dad, give him a chance. Give _us_ a chance."

My father sees my pleading eyes and how serious I am. Despite wanting to refuse, he knows it will only sadden me.

"Alright, Ellie," my father sighs. "I'm only trying to protect you. I don't want you ending up like you did with Satan."

"Thank you," I give him a warm smile. "I know."

My father stares down at my warm smile and can't resist returning it.

"Alright," my father says. "I suppose there's nothing else to talk about," he makes his way back to Alastor. "At least not at the moment."

"Perhaps some other time that's more convenient," Alastor agrees.

"For now, we'll just enjoy the party," my father puts his hands on the double door handles. "Let's hope the paparazzi don't get a kick out of…"

My father opens the double doors and is blinded by flashes. A crowd of paparazzi surround the doorway as we are revealed. I stand close to Alastor as I have my arm wrapped around his.

"Well," my father says. "It seems you've got their attention now."

Alastor and I gaze out into the crowd. I'm a bit timid but Alastor gazes down at me with a reassuring gaze. I give him a warm smile, and I gaze out into the crowd more confidently.


	40. Chapter 40

"Congratulations," Vox slaps a newspaper on his coffee table. "You made the front page."

The newspaper has a picture of me and Alastor from the party last night, our arms entwined as we stand behind my father. The title reads: _Radio Demon and Princess of Hell: Love Affair!_

"I suppose that's one way of announcing our relationship," I laugh.

"Ratings for the newspaper today are probably high," Alastor says. "And it's Saturday."

"I can't imagine what the gossip magazines will say about us," I face palm.

"I'm sure they'll speak highly of your dancing," Vox jokes.

Alastor and I are lounging on one of the black leather sofas while Vox sits on the one across from us.

"I wonder what your dad's reaction was to the newspaper this morning," Vox says.

"Oh he was rather intrigued," I respond.

"Is that the correct word?" Alastor asks.

"Let's just say it was an interesting thing for him to wake up to," I laugh.

"He's not mad or anything?" Vox asks.

"Well, he's still processing everything," I reply. "But he invited Alastor over for dinner tonight."

"Well, Alastor. Looks like it's the end for you," Vox jokes.

"Don't worry," I laugh. "He just wants to get to know Alastor more."

"Rightfully so," Alastor says.

"You shoulda seen the look on Satan's face!" Vox cackles. "The guy looked so defeated."

"I know!" I exclaim. "It was pure satisfaction for me!"

"It was definitely a show we put on," Alastor has a smug smile.

"Say, I'm surprised Angel hasn't said anything to you," Vox turns to me.

"He probably hasn't seen anything about it yet," I say.

"Word gets around fast."

My phone then vibrates in my pocket. I pull it out and see that it's Angel and answer.

"Hello!" I say. "You're on speaker."

"You crazy bitch!" Angel practically yells.

"What did I do now?" I wince from his loud voice.

"You and Smiles! It's all over the media!"

"Word _does_ get around fast," I glance at Vox.

"Smiles, you there?" Angel says.

"I am," Alastor replies. "And I'd appreciate it if you don't refer to Elena as a _crazy bitch_."

"We all know she is."

"It's true," I shrug.

"Anyway, what the Hell happened that you two made your affair public?" Angel asks.

"Satan was going to tell my dad about our relationship," I answer. "So we did it ourselves."

"They did so in a very flashy manner," Vox says.

"Ha! I fuckin' love it!" Angel laughs.

"What we _really_ should look into is why Satan even bothered to find out about us," I say.

"Maybe he's just bein' a jealous prick," Angel suggests.

"Sounds like him," Vox nods. "Maybe he just can't see you with another man."

"Well he'll have to get over it," I cross my arms. "He needs to stay out of my business."

"Serves that asshole right," Angel states.

"You woulda laughed your ass off if you'd seen Satan's face when Alastor and Ellie danced!" Vox tells Angel.

"Aw I wish I was there!" Angel says. "I woulda pointed and laughed at his ass."

"Proper response," Vox grins.

"You think Satan will keep botherin' you after this?" Angel asks.

"Let's hope our stunt was enough to get him off our back," I reply. "But you never know with him."

"Let's hope. I guess now ya just gotta deal with your parents."

"My mother seems quite accepting so far. It's just my dad that's still having a hard time."

"You think you'll make a good impression tonight at the dinner at Elena's estate?" Vox gazes at Alastor.

"I have no worries," Alastor replies.

"Really wish I could be there!" Angel says.

"Hey! Maybe next time you can all come over for dinner at my place," I suggest.

"That sounds fun!" Vox is excited.

"But for tonight, we just gotta work on settling the news on my parents, especially my dad."

"I wish you luck," Angel scoffs.

"We'll let you know how it goes," I laugh.

"Please!" Angel exclaims.

"Anyway, we gotta get back to some business."

"Sounds good. I'll leave ya to it."

"Bye!"

Angel hangs up and I put my phone away in my pocket.

"Say, how about we check out this bar after your dinner tonight?" Vox suggests.

"Which bar?" I ask.

"It's a fancy one not too far from my business office."

"Ew I hate fancy bars."

"Come on! We'll celebrate your affair announcement!"

"I don't know… What do you think, Alastor?" I turn to him.

"It does call for a celebration," Alastor shrugs.

"Maybe not tonight though. I think the dinner is a bit too much for one night."

"Fine! When can we go?"

"How about this next Friday night? You up for it?" I turn to Alastor with a smile.

"A celebration it is!" He exclaims.

"Alright!" Vox balls his fists in excitement.

"Now let's get back to work," I grab a folder of papers.

* * *

I finish preparing the dinner table with my mother. My father brings in a bottle of wine and sets it on the table along with wine glasses. The estate gates creak open in the far distance.

"He's here," I say.

"Let's go welcome him," my mother says.

The three of us make our way to the front doors. I open one of the double doors and see Alastor's black limousine pull up. He exits the vehicle and it drives away as he heads up the stone stairs. He's got a boxed bottle of wine in his arm. After he steps inside, I close the doors after.

"Good evening, my dear," Alastor takes a gentle hold of my hand and kisses it.

"Good evening," I smile.

"Good evening, Lucifer," Alastor shakes my father's hand.

"Good evening," my father nods.

"And good evening, Lady Magne," he bows to my mother.

"Oh please, you can call me Lilith," my mother smiles.

"As you wish," Alastor nods. "I thank you for inviting me over for dinner."

"The pleasure is ours," my mother says. "Let's head over to the dining room."

"We don't want the food to get cold," I say.

Alastor hands me the bottle of wine and we follow my parents into the dining room. I place the boxed bottle of wine in the kitchen and return to the dining table. Silver platters and bowls are set up on the dining table, along with a porcelain China set for four people. My father sits at the end of the table with my mother adjacent to him on his right. I sit adjacent to my father on his left while Alastor sits to my left.

"Let's not waste anytime," my mother begins to serve our plates.

She opens the lid of a large silver pot, steam escaping from it. With a long ladle, she pours pozole into our bowls while my father serves us our wine. Once my mother is finished, we begin to eat our meal. There's a silence between us for a moment.

"My goodness, this is delicious," Alastor compliments.

"Thank you," my mother nods. "This is a mexican stew called pozole. It is made of hominy, with chopped pork, and it can be seasoned and garnished with shredded lettuce, radishes, avocado, salsa or limes. Everything is on the table," she gestures to the platters of toppings.

"I'll do just that," Alastor reaches for the shredded lettuce. "I see where Elena gets her cooking from."

There's a moment of silence.

"Alastor is a great cook," I break the silence.

"Is that so?" My mother says.

"I make a mean southern course," Alastor replies.

"Oh I'd love to try your cooking sometime," my mother turns to my father so that he can show support.

"You've tasted each other's cooking," my father keeps his gaze down at his bowl. "So I assume you've been to Alastor's estate," my father turns to me.

"Well...yes," I admit, knowing what he's insinuating.

My father doesn't say anything and returns his gaze to his food. Again, a moment of silence other than our silverware clinking.

"The pozole is really great, ama," I say.

"So what are your intentions with my daughter?" My father flat out asks.

"Lucifer," my mother mutters to him.

"No, it's quite alright," Alastor wipes his mouth with a napkin. "It's a fair question coming from a father."

"Right you are," my father says.

"I met Elena at her favorite karaoke bar," Alastor answers. "I was drawn in by her singing. She's very talented. I only assume she gets it from you."

"Indeed," my father says. "Is that _all_ you were drawn to?"

"Dad," I mutter to him.

"There's no doubt of Elena's beauty," Alastor answers in his calm demeanor. "I'm not surprised considering she has such charming parents. But that wasn't what drew me in initially, to be quite honest."

"Oh, I find that hard to believe," my father says.

"I understand why you'd say that. I'm well aware that Elena has many admirers. Though the vast majority of them are only attracted to her looks."

"And you're different?"

"I've proven myself to be."

I'm surprised at how calm Alastor is in answering my father's prying questions.

"But to refer back to your initial question," Alastor says. "My intentions are nothing but genuine with Elena, I can assure you that."

"You may have proven it to her," my father says. "But you haven't proven it to _me_."

"And I intend to," Alastor nods.

My father can't help but be impressed at Alastor's answers. Despite being asked difficult and blunt questions, Alastor replies with ease and meaning.

"So you're a man of entertainment, I hear," Alastor asks my father.

"That I am," my father nods.

"I have yet to see you perform but I hear from Elena of your musical talent. You taught her everything you know."

"Yes, since she was very young," my father can't help but let out a small smile at the thought of me when I was a little girl.

"I'm sure you're very proud of Elena."

"Beyond proud," my father smiles at me.

"And her business skills are impressive. That's no surprise considering you also taught her that."

"Elena is learning all that she can in order to take over the throne. I have no doubt that she will do well as queen."

"I've still got a lot to learn," I say.

"You're a woman of confidence and intellect. I'm sure you'll make an excellent queen," Alastor turns to me.

"Yeah…" I shyly look down at my bowl.

My father sees the soft gaze Alastor is giving me as I stare down at my bowl with a slight blush.

"I know Elena takes after you with her wings," Alastor speaks to my father.

"Ah yes," my father sips from his wine. "She was very self conscious about them as a little girl. She often got bullied due to her wings."

"I was in awe at the sight of them," Alastor says. "I assume some people aren't aware of your origin."

"No, some people seem to forget that I'm a fallen angel. I'm not a demon."

"Do you have any regrets in your rebellion?"

"Not at all. As God's aide, I grew tired of serving and wanted to rule."

"Better to reign in Hell than to serve in Heaven."

"Precisely!" My father exclaims.

My father is opening up a bit more now and it shows that Alastor is making a good impression. I gaze at my mother and she gives me a small smile.

* * *

My father plays and sings at the piano while I accompany him by playing the harmonica.

"_Sing us a song you're the piano man_

_Sing us a song tonight_

_Well we're all in the mood for a melody_

_And you got us feeling alright_"

My father and I play the last of the song, earning applause from Alastor and my mother.

"Bravo!" Alastor exclaims.

"Thank you, thank you," my father drunkenly gets up from the piano bench and bows repeatedly.

"I thoroughly enjoyed your lineup of songs," Alastor holds his glass of wine. "You have a stage presence that shines! And your stories are so full of life! I haven't been that entertained since the stock market crash of 1929! Ha ha ha! So many orphans," Alastor chuckles as he shakes his head.

"Ha! I love your sense of humor!" My father cackles.

"He's into dad jokes," I point out.

"Is that so?" My father turns to Alastor. "Then I suppose you know why eggs don't crack jokes?"

"Why is that?" Alastor asks.

"Because they'd crack each other up!" My father breaks out into laughter with Alastor. "Wanna hear a joke about paper? Never mind – it's tearable!"

"My goodness!" Alastor wipes his eye. "You've got an array of dad jokes, I see!"

"Yes. And do you know when a joke becomes a dad joke?"

"No, when?"

"When it becomes _apparent_!" My father continues to cackle.

"Alright, mi amor," my mother takes his empty glass away. "That's enough for you. Time to call it a night."

"Oh my lovely queen…" my father tickles her chin. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

My mother giggles at my father's drunken flirtatious nature as he smooches her cheek.

"I can really see where you get your performance chops from," Alastor whispers to me. "The apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

"No it doesn't," I giggle.

"Alright," my mother holds my father's arm. "We'll be calling it a night."

"Oh, by the way," Alastor says. "May I take Elena out for the night? I'd like to ask you first before doing so."

"We appreciate you asking first," my mother tries to steady my father who's wobbling. "I'm sure Lucifer would say that Elena speaks for herself."

"Just take good care of my daughter, Alastor," my father slurs while pointing a finger at him.

"I can assure you that I will," Alastor nods.

"Farewell!" My father waves.

"Thank you once again for having me over for dinner. Elena and I will be going now," Alastor bows a bit.

"Not a problem. It was a pleasure having you," my mother smiles.

My mother turns and leads my father up the stairs.

"Watch your step, mi amor," my mother says.

"I don't trust stairs, darling. They're always up to something," my father can't resist cracking another joke.

As Alastor and I head for the door, we can hear my father cackling away at his own joke before closing the door.

"Well that went better than expected," I laugh.

"I told you it would be no problem, my dear," Alastor says.

Alastor's limousine has already pulled up and we get in. It drives off through the estate gates and we head for Alastor's place.

"It feels nice not to drive around for a change," I lean back in the black leather seat.

"Now that we don't have to hide," Alastor leans his face into my neck.

Alastor smooches my neck as I giggle at the tickling feeling.

"Not so mannered now that we're alone, huh?" I tease.

"Behind closed doors," Alastor mutters into my ear. "I can do whatever I want with you."

"Bold of you," I kiss him.

We continue to make out all the way to Alastor's estate.

* * *

I lay with Alastor in his bed, both of us naked under his bed sheets. He plays with my hair as I lean my head on his chest, tracing circles on his sternum with my index finger. We breathe calmly, enjoying our companionable silence. My eyes scan the scars all over Alastor's torso. I can't help but think about what he endured during his father's abuse as well.

"Alastor?" I say.

"Hm?" He continues to play with my hair.

"Did your dad hurt you badly?"

"Where's this coming from?" Alastor is surprised.

"I just can't help but think about the abuse you and your mother went through… It breaks my heart."

Alastor lets out a soft chuckle.

"As always, you're so selfless," Alastor smiles.

"The thought of you being hurt scares me…" I say.

"Then do you really want to know?"

"Yes...because I want to help you unpack this luggage of trauma that you have… But that's only if you want to. I don't want to pressure you."

Alastor stares up at the ceiling in thought, appreciating my caring gesture.

"He would often beat me," he begins. "Especially when he came home intoxicated… When he'd finish beating my mother, he'd hunt me down and continue with me… One instance, I had tried to push him off my mother to stop him from beating her. He shoved me away so hard that I fell and hit the back of my head against the wall. My mother wailed at the sight of blood trickling down my neck."

"How old were you when that happened?"

"Eight years old."

"And at what age did he start the abuse with you?"

"When I was about five years old when he smacked me for yelling at him to stop slapping my mother."

"Oh Alastor…"

"He'd call me worthless and a good for nothing… Most of the time he'd use his own fists to hurt me. But he would often whip me with his belt until my body was marked up with gashes."

"I'm so sorry…" I tear up and hug him. "Why would he do such things to you and your mother?"

"I can only assume that he enjoyed seeing people suffer. It's why he joined a sadistic cult."

"Didn't anyone notice any of the abuse?"

"It was the early 1900s. Discussing such family issues was taboo. There weren't many rights women and children had during that time. Most people kept to themselves. My mother and I were hidden away most of the time by my father. He was liked and respected, so not many knew of his true violent nature."

"He was a monster."

"Then what does that make me? I murdered countless people during my living life… Am I any different from him?"

"Maybe if he hadn't abused you and your mother, you would have turned out differently."

"But how can one be so sure? What if that's just how I was meant to be?"

"You said it yourself. When you killed your father, it was the catalyst for your murders. You wanted to relive that moment of killing your father, so you killed all those people to do so… It doesn't excuse your actions, but it does explain them."

Alastor stares up at the ceiling in wonder.

"If only I could've been there…" I say. "Maybe I would have prevented you from going down that path… If I was human during your lifetime. Of course that wouldn't have been possible, but… it doesn't hurt to wonder, right?"

"Perhaps you would have given me the chance to go to heaven."

Alastor carefully turns me on my side to face him. He caresses my face as we lay on our sides.

"But then I wouldn't have met you," he gazes into my eyes. "I prefer going to Hell and meeting you than to have gone to heaven and not met you."

I stare at Alastor as he caresses a lock of my hair on the side of my face. My eyes water a bit as I give him a small smile.

"I'm grateful," Alastor says. "I'm grateful to have you. Despite all I've done in my living life… I still managed to be blessed with you...quite literally an angel."

"You've been blessed with _half_ an angel," I joke.

"Yet you act like a full one."

"When I want to," I smirk.

"But I do love your demon side as well. It makes for an interesting experience."

"How so?"

"I get the best of both worlds."

"You have a way with words," I can't help but blush.

"Flustered, are you?"

"No," I try to keep a serious face.

"Your face tells it all," he teases. "Don't deny it," he starts to pinch my cheek.

"Hey," I pout.

"Don't deny that I make you blush," Alastor pulls me into him and starts to kiss my neck.

"That tickles," I can't help but giggle.

Alastor keeps pecking my neck as he holds me close, both of us playfully laughing.


	41. Chapter 41

I hold Alastor's arm as he leads me into the fancy bar Vox invited us to. Vox is leading the way to the bar counter through the crowded venue.

"Finally, some time to wind down!" Vox leans on the counter. "Get us a round of whiskey, please!" He tells the bartender.

"I don't remember the last time I've been here," I glance around.

"These style bars aren't your taste," Alastor says.

"Too fancy," I laugh.

"It's a pretty chill atmosphere," Vox shrugs. "I come here as a last resort."

The bartender hands us our glasses of whiskey and we drink from them a bit.

"So how's it going with Ellie's parents?" Vox asks. "Win them over yet?"

"I say it's going rather well," Alastor turns to me.

"Yes! My dad has taken a liking to Alastor," I nod. "He wants to have him over for dinner again. Both of my parents approve...so far."

"Wow, Al! Looks like you're in!" Vox laughs.

"I do have to make up for the previous one's mistakes," Alastor says. "It won't be difficult."

"You're doing a lot better," I smile up at him.

"I'm glad," he returns the gentle smile.

"Too bad Angie couldn't tag along tonight," I frown.

"He's got his weekend booked, huh?" Vox asks.

"To no surprise."

"Well good for him," Vox raises his glass.

"How are your businesses doing?" I turn to Vox.

"Rather well, especially now that I have a partnership with your father."

"That's great to hear!"

"It's thanks to your help, sweet cheeks."

"Don't call her that," Alastor tells him.

Vox chuckles as he shrugs.

"My, if it isn't the newly famed couple," we hear a woman say.

We turn and see Rosie approach us, holding a glass of wine.

"Ah, Rosie," Alastor greets. "How lovely to see you here."

"Likewise," she nods back. "And Mary, you said it was?" She turns to me.

"Ah, yeah. Sorry about that," I give her a sheepish smile. "We didn't want to reveal our relationship then."

"Understandable. Though I am surprised that you managed to catch ole Al here. He never bat an eye at any women. I suppose you fit his taste."

"Apparently," I sip my whiskey.

"Anyway, Alastor," she turns to him. "Do you mind taking a moment to speak with me? It's regarding a matter with an establishment of mine."

"Not a problem," Alastor replies. "I'll be back, my dear," he gives me a slight bow.

"Don't worry, Al," Vox says. "I'll keep her company!"

"That's what I'm afraid of," Alastor lowers his eyelids at him.

Vox gives Alastor a cheeky grin as he heads off with Rosie. I watch as she and Alastor chat away to a different area of the venue.

"So Ellie," Vox drinks his whiskey. "Tell me. How's my buddy Al in bed?"

"What? Are you seriously asking me that?" I blush.

"I'm just curious to know if he's got what it takes to pleasure a woman, considering his lack of experience."

"Even if he is inexperienced, it doesn't change anything. I love him for who he is."

"Love, eh? It's that deep, huh?"

"Of course it is! Why else would I be with him?"

"Maybe lust."

"He and I aren't like you, Vox."

"Just checking."

"Why all these questions all of a sudden?"

"I'm just making small talk."

"_That's_ your idea of small talk?"

"I'm sure you talk about this with Angel."

"Yeah. With _Angel_. Kinda weird with you."

"Aw. I just wanna make sure I'm good friends with you and Al," Vox pouts.

"You are, Voxy," I giggle. "You don't have to force it."

Vox is surprised at me but gives me a small smile.

"But please don't ask those kinds of questions," I drink from my whiskey. "Especially around Alastor."

"Oh yeah. He'll attack me if he hears me talking to you like that!" Vox snickers.

I shake my head at Vox with a smile. My eyes then glance over to the area where Rosie and Alastor are. They're both chatting with a group of people who I assume are business acquaintances. I watch as she and Alastor interact with such ease. Vox sees my stare at them.

"Watching your man?" Vox asks.

"Hm?" I snap out of it.

"You're not worried, are you?"

"Worried about what?"

"About Rosie. And other women."

"What do you mean?" I'm a bit surprised.

"Come on, Ellie. It's normal to keep an eye out for other women when it comes to your partner."

"Are you saying I'm jealous?"

"Not necessarily. Although it's understandable if you feel that way since you and Al just started dating."

"Well, I'm not jealous," I state. "I'm just...making sure."

"I understand… I know what that bastard Satan did when you were together… He violated your trust. So it makes sense why you would feel that way."

"You're right… I guess some part of me is still affected by what Satan did…" I gaze down in sorrow. "It's still not a reason to feel that way with Alastor. I trust him. But I just can't help but remember what Satan did to me."

"I can assure you," Vox puts a hand on my shoulder. "I know Al pretty well. And based on how he's acted with you since you've been together, I can tell he genuinely cares for you."

I look up at Vox and feel comforted by his soft smile.

"Thanks, Vox," I return the smile.

"No problem!" Vox drinks his whiskey. "And I'll set him straight if he does ever hurt you in any way."

I giggle as he chugs the rest of his whiskey down.

"Fill me up," Vox tells the bartender. "I'm gonna use the restroom. Be right back," Vox tells me before heading away.

I give him a nod. My eyes look down at my nearly full glass of whiskey. It seems I'm not in the mood to drink so hastily tonight.

"Fancy seeing you here," a familiar voice says.

I turn and see Connor approach me. He stops in front of me as he drinks from his glass of whiskey.

"Connor," I recall his name.

"Princess Elena," he takes my hand and kisses the top of it. "I'm pleased to know you remember my name."

"Remember, just call me Elena," I remind him. "There's really no need to be so formal."

"Oh but I must. You _are_ the Princess of Hell after all."

"If you insist."

"I see you enjoy whiskey," he gestures to my glass.

"You're drinking whiskey too," I notice his drink. "Also a big fan of it, I assume?"

"It's the finest drink in my opinion."

Once again, Connor strikes me as familiar. He resembles someone so much, but I just can't seem to pinpoint who.

"So how's business going with that businessman you work with?" I ask.

"Satan? Everything is going swell," Connor replies. "I have no complaints."

"That's a surprise."

"He tells me you and him have history. Is that true?"

"Yes, unfortunately," I lower my eyes. "But rest assured there's nothing now."

"Ah yes. You've paired up with that Radio Demon."

"Alastor is his name," I clarify. "Please refer to him by his name."

"Of course," Connor is intrigued at me.

"Elena," Alastor approaches us.

Connor and I turn our attention to Alastor. He gazes at Connor for what seems like the longest. I watch as the gaze in Alastor's eyes slowly turns into bitter anger.

"_You_…." Alastor recognizes Connor.

"You know him?" I ask.

"Ah Alastor," Connor calmly says. "It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

"What do you want?" Alastor firmly asks. "And why are you speaking to Elena?"

"We're just chatting," Connor drinks his whiskey.

"Leave," Alastor glares at him. "I want you out of my sight."

"Oh don't be so harsh," Connor sets his glass of whiskey down on the bar counter.

"Alastor," I'm surprised at his sudden hostility. "What's going on?"

"I said I want you out of my sight," Alastor demands again.

"Alastor Reed," Connor stares him down. "Is that any way to speak to your father?"

My eyes slowly widen upon hearing this. It all clicks now. Alastor continues to stare Connor down with a hateful glare.

"You're Alastor's…" I'm still shocked. "Father?"

"Now you can see the resemblance," Connor tells me.

"So you...abused Alastor...and his mother…" I begin to tremble at the thought.

"Hm? So he told you about that," Connor scoffs. "How embarrassing."

"Did you abuse Alastor and his mother?" I ask.

"Hn. Yes that was me," Connor smirks to himself.

This is enough to set me off. I launch my fist at Connor's face, striking him in the jaw. He trips backward but doesn't fall back.

"How _dare_ you smirk," I grit my teeth. "How _dare_ you approach me so kindly, knowing my relationship with Alastor!"

"I can see why you take a liking to her," Connor tells Alastor as he rubs his jaw.

"What the hell is going on?" Vox returns.

By now, the people in the venue have their attention to us and have quieted down. Alastor takes our drinks and sets them on the bar counter.

"Let's get out of here," Alastor takes me by my arm and leads me away.

"Have a good night," Connor smirks.

Alastor leads me out of the bar with Vox following after us. We stop about a block down the street.

"That bastard," Alastor hisses.

"Who?" Vox is confused. "That Connor guy? What's up with him?"

"He's Alastor's father," I answer.

"Oh… I take it you don't have a good history with him…"

I turn to see Alastor who's trembling and breathing hard.

"Hey, Al…" Vox reaches for Alastor's shoulder.

"Where the hell were you?" Alastor pushes Vox's arm away.

"What?"

"You left Elena alone with that son of a bitch!"

"Whoa, hey, let's tone it down."

"I thought you said you'd keep her company!" Alastor grabs Vox by the collar.

"Al, I left to use the restroom."

"Alastor," I place my hand on his forearm.

Alastor sees my worried face and stops himself from growing angrier. He returns his gaze to Vox and sees he's gripping on to his collar. Alastor lets go of Vox and steps away, rubbing his face.

"I think it's time to call it a night," I say.

"My limousine is here," Vox gestures for his driver to head to us. "I can take you home."

"Thank you, Vox," I say.

The limousine stops at the curb and Vox holds the door open. Alastor carefully pulls me to him to get in and follows after with Vox.

* * *

Vox's limousine pulls up at the end of Alastor's cul de sac. He gets out first to let me and Alastor out. Alastor leads me up the stairs, his face still pensive about the encounter at the bar earlier. The whole ride he's been silent and in thought. He and I stop at the door as Vox stands close behind us.

"Listen…" Vox rubs his neck. "I'm sorry for taking you to that bar. If I hadn't...you wouldn't have seen your…"

"No, there's no need to apologize," Alastor stops him. "I'm the one who needs to apologize… I'm sorry for getting aggressive with you… Please excuse my behavior."

"Don't worry about it," Vox gives him a small smile. "Ellie is the one who was the most aggressive after socking Connor," he chuckles. "You two get some rest. It'll do you good."

"Have a good night, Vox," I say.

Vox waves his hand at us before heading down the stairs and hopping into the limousine. Alastor and I enter his estate, closing the door after us. He silently walks over to the living area and stands in front of the fireplace. He leans his forearm on the shelf above it, staring into the pit in thought. I slowly make my way to him, pressing my hand carefully on his back.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"Yes, I'm just...processing everything…" he answers.

He keeps his back toward me, visibly shaken by his encounter with Connor. I recall his stories about the abuse by his father, feeling sad for what Alastor went through. I wrap my arms around him from behind as I lean my head on his back. He enjoys my warmth and caresses my hands on his chest.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that," I tear up.

Alastor hears that I'm crying and turns around, holding my face in his hands.

"Look at you all worked up," he says. "I'm the one who should be crying," he lightly laughs.

"I can't help but feel your pain," I tear up.

"Please don't cry," he wipes my tears. "It saddens me when you do...especially for my sake."

"If I don't cry for you...then who will?" I gaze up at him.

Alastor gazes down at my watery eyes, feeling moved at my genuine care and love for him. He suddenly recalls his initial plan to betray me, a knot twisting in his stomach. He pulls me into a hug, holding me tightly.

"I don't want to lose you…" he softly says.

"You won't," I embrace him.

Alastor wonders how sure it is that things will continue to stay like this with his secret of betrayal.


	42. Chapter 42

The lake house is calm and beautiful. Alastor and I sit at the end of the dock in the lake, the water at rest. The sky is dimming. We have our feet dipped in the water as our legs dangle at the edge of the dock. I lean my head on Alastor's left shoulder as we stare into the water.

"How are you feeling?" I ask.

"Still bitter and shaken from last night's encounter," Alastor replies. "But right now, I'm feeling at ease with you here," he leans his head gently against mine.

"I'm glad," I smile.

The light breeze gently whistles as it flutters our hair a bit. Alastor stares into his reflection in deep thought. I can see how pensive he is in our reflection.

"What's going on through that head?" I ask.

"I can't help but see him," Alastor replies.

"Hm?"

"I can't help but see _him_ in my reflection… I look so much like my father."

"I honestly couldn't see it when I first met him… But I knew there was something familiar about him."

"Our Hell form makes us look different compared to our actual human form… If you'd see us as normal humans, you'd think I'm a spitting image of him."

I listen intently to him as he continues to stare at his own reflection.

"I hate that I look like him," Alastor continues. "I see him whenever I look in my reflection… Granted it's less noticeable in this form."

"But know that you're different," I say. "You've made mistakes in your human life...but you're changing for the better."

"Sometimes I'm not so sure of that."

"Why do you say that?"

"I often think that my evil nature will always come back to haunt me."

"Don't doubt yourself," I take a gentle hold of his face with my right hand. "You've proven to me that you can be kind."

"I just...don't want to hurt you."

"You won't," I shake my head. "I'm here to help you get through this. We're in this together, remember?"

Alastor turns his gaze to my loving smile. He recalls his secret of betrayal.

'Just say it…' he thinks to himself. 'Just tell her! Confess! She _has_ to know!'

His mind races as he's torn apart inside. He opens his mouth slightly. His father comes to mind. If he confesses his secret of betrayal, he'll be no different from his father. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree. There's no telling what my reaction will be. His mouth closes and his eyes turn to my hand.

"Is your hand alright?" Alastor asks.

"Yes, why?" I'm confused.

"You gave my father quite a punch last night."

"Oh, yeah…" I nervously laugh. "I couldn't control my emotions…And for him to just smirk like that? It really set me off."

"It really did," he chuckles.

"Sorry for making a scene…" I shyly look down. "And sorry that you had to see me angry."

"No need to apologize. That punch was well deserved and more… And I actually find you intriguing when you're angered."

"Huh?"

"When you're angered. It's quite alluring to me," Alastor uses his finger to bring my chin up.

"You're doing it again," I pull away with a slight blush.

"Doing what?" He plays dumb.

"You're making me flustered with that smooth talk and look of yours…" I look away with my eyes closed.

"Am I now?" He leans his face closer to me.

"Ah! Stop it!" I blush at his smirk.

Alastor chuckles as I pout.

"Come on," he gets to his feet. "Let's go inside for dinner," he holds his hand out to me.

"Sounds like a good idea," I take his hand.

Alastor helps me stand and we make our way down the dock toward the cabin.

* * *

Alastor and I lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling through the dark. I'm holding his head close to my bosom as I caress his strands of red hair. He has his arm over my stomach, holding me close underneath the bed sheets.

"Reed…" I break the silence. "Is that your last name?"

"That's my father's surname," Alastor replies. "After killing my father, I adopted my mother's surname, Toussaint. And that's how I addressed myself during my living life. In Hell, I just go by Alastor."

"Alison and Alastor Toussaint...that sounds a lot better than Reed," I almost grumble.

"I think so too," Alastor chuckles lightly.

"Do you...ever regret not going to heaven with your mother?"

"My only regret is not being able to see her one last time… But I don't regret being sent to Hell. Especially after meeting you."

"Why do you say that?"

"If I hadn't been sent to Hell...I wouldn't have met you."

"Corny much," I poke his head.

"It's true," he laughs with me.

"So you'd really rather stay in Hell than go to Heaven?"

"If it means staying with you. Heaven would be worse than Hell itself if I'm not able to be with you."

Alastor stares up at me with a gentle gaze, his eyes full of love. I stare back and can't help but suddenly pull him into an embrace, catching him by surprise.

"Too corny?" He asks.

"No… I'm just glad that you really mean it," I say.

Alastor remembers how Satan must've said those same words to me, only to not mean any single one of them. He lifts himself up to plant a kiss on my forehead. He means every word. Every single one. Just laying here with me is what he wants to do for the rest of eternity. Nothing can ruin that.

* * *

Satan enters the living area. Connor sits at the sofa, a book in his hand per usual.

"So, you've finally met Elena," Satan has a slight smirk.

"I did have the pleasure to," Connor rubs his jaw. "She's quite the lovely young woman."

"There's no doubt about that," Satan chuckles. "Though I should have warned you about her temperament."

"That would have been nice."

"And that's part of her beauty. She's so fiery. A powerful woman indeed."

"You're speaking awfully highly of her," a woman says.

Rosie enters the living area, her eyes closed as she stops near Satan.

"Something tells me you're still infatuated with her," Rosie turns her head away.

"My love, of course not," Satan turns her face toward him, pulling her into his arms. "You're my _only_ woman."

"How can I be so sure?" Her eyes narrow at him.

"We have a future planned together, remember?"

"But it still involves _her_…"

"You'll get your satisfaction soon enough. Remember our plan, sweetheart," Satan caresses her cheek.

"Speaking of which, when will it be carried on?"

"When the time is right," Satan replies. "With the perfect timing, there will be the most impact."

Satan smirks as he pulls Rosie closer to him, smooching her cheeks. Rosie giggles as he kisses down her neck. Connor rolls his eyes and takes this as his cue to leave, exiting the living area with his book.

* * *

Nearly a week has passed, now Friday afternoon. I'm with my father in his office at his penthouse. I'm typing up a business deal on my laptop while my father reads through some paperwork. He eyes me as I sit across the room from him, noticing my focused stare at my screen.

"You know," my father begins. "I really did enjoy Alastor's company when he joined us for dinner."

"Hm?" I raise a brow at him. "Oh, well, I'm glad you did."

"He's quite the entertaining fellow."

"Yeah, he's got a way with his words."

"How about another dinner with him?"

"What?" I'm surprised.

"And we'll invite your friends over as well. That Angel fellow. Does Alastor have any good friends to invite?"

"Well, Alastor does have _one_ close friend…"

"Then his friend is invited as well!"

"Where is all this coming from?" I slightly laugh.

"Alastor is dating my daughter. I only see it fit that I get to know him better."

"Is that really all it is?" I narrow my eyes at him.

"Honey, you know angels have a great judgement of character. It's in our nature."

"Yeah, well, I wish that judgement didn't screw me over with Satan…"

"Your judgement was clouded by love. There's no need to be so hard on yourself."

"I guess you're right, dad."

"And it's another reason why I want to get to know Alastor more. I want to make sure his intentions are genuine with you."

I look at my father as he continues to read through his paperwork. All my life, my father has loved and protected me. He will only continue to do so.

"I'll call your mother and let her know to prepare dinner for us all," my father dials on his phone. "Meanwhile, let Alastor and the rest know they're invited for tonight's dinner."

"Sure thing," I nod.

I pull out my phone and begin to text the crew.

* * *

There's an array of food on the dining table. A large pot of Mexican rice, a pot of Mexican meatballs, a bowl of sweet corn, a bowl of beans, a bowl of sliced avocados, and containers of warm tortillas. A pitcher of water sits at both ends along with a few wine bottles. Everyone has been eating well.

"Such a lovely dinner, Lilith," Vox compliments.

"Thank you," my mother nods. "These are albondigas. They're similar to meatballs. It's Ellie's favorite Mexican food."

"I can see why! They're delicious!" Vox continues to eat.

At the dining table, my father sits at the end with my mother to his right. I sit to his left while Alastor sits to my left, Vox next to him. Angel sits to my mother's right, chowing down the food. It's been a while since he's had a homemade meal like this, so I understand why he's got such an appetite tonight. Regardless, I still want him to make a good impression on my parents. I eye Angel as he rolls up a tortilla filled with food.

"Ahem," I give Angel a stare.

Angel continues to chew with his mouth full of food until he notices my stare.

"What?" he's oblivious to his eating manners. "Oh! Great food, Mrs. M!" Angel turns to my mother. "Ellie really gets her cooking from you!"

Angel returns to stuffing his mouth with food. My mother giggles at the sight of him.

"I'm so glad you're enjoying my food," my mother smiles at Angel. "Please, have some more!"

My mother serves more food on Angel's plate, causing his eyes to sparkle at my mother.

"Can I call you mom?" Angel asks.

"You can call me Ama!" my mother pulls him into her arms.

Angel is smothered by my mother, giving me a grin across the table. I facepalm as Alastor chuckles to himself.

"So, how are your establishments doing?" My father is oblivious to my mother and Angel as he turns to Alastor and Vox.

"Everything is spectacular on my end," Alastor replies and then turns to Vox.

"Ever since you accepted my proposal," Vox replies. "My business has been booming even more!"

"I'm glad to hear," my father nods.

"Say, this may be none of my business…" Vox begins. "But with rumors going around… Are there really rebels out there wanting to rebel against you?"

"Why the question?" my father gives Vox a serious stare. "Are you involved with them?"

"What? No! No! Of course not, your highness!" Vox panics. "I only ask because of my concern for Ellie and her family!"

"Relax! I'm only joking!" my father laughs at Vox's panic.

"Good to know…" Vox sighs in relief.

"But to answer your question," my father sips from his wine. "I have no problems or worries with these so-called rebels. And we'll leave it at that."

"Fine by me!" Vox nervously drinks his wine.

My mother continues to adore Angel as we continue our conversation and dinner.

* * *

We are now in the estate garden, drinking away at the bottles of wine Vox brought. Everyone is fairly drunk at this point, enjoying the good vibes. Angel has been entertaining my mother with his stories and sexual humor. She finds his femininity intriguing and adorable.

"You're the son I never had!" my mother cuddles Angel. "I only wish Ellie brought you around sooner."

"Just imagine dealing with him all the time," I joke.

"Say, Ellie is an only child," Vox says. "Is there a reason as to why you didn't have more children?"

"I would have loved to have more children with Lucifer," my mother smiles a bit. "But my body cannot handle birth. I am almost infertile."

"So you never had kids in your human life until you arrived in Hell?"

"I didn't know I was infertile until I arrived here after trying for children when Lucifer and I married. But I also didn't find a man worthy enough of my love in my human life."

"So ya met the King of Hell and banged him, huh?" Angel jokes.

"Believe me, Lucifer and I would have plenty more children," my mother shoots a sultry gaze at my father. "But I can say that we were gifted with Ellie, our miracle," she gives me a loving gaze.

"That's beautiful," Vox sniffles.

"Ellie sure is one of a kind," Angel winks at me.

"I'm truly glad she has friends like you," my mother smiles. "Although she does make me worry often."

"You're not the only one she's got goin' crazy with worry!" Angel jokes.

"Well, here's a toast," Vox holds his empty glass of wine. "To the miracle child - Ellie!"

"Cheers!" Angel holds his glass up.

"You guys are so corny," I laugh.

Everyone takes a sip of their wine.

"Someone needs refilling!" I point at Vox's glass.

"Huh? Oh yeah!" Vox notices. "Angel is over there hogging the wine bottle!"

"You want some? Come get it!" Angel runs around us.

Vox chases Angel as they're both drunk, my mother and I laughing at them. Meanwhile, Alastor stands and also watches, finding the scene humorous.

"Alastor," my father taps him on the arm.

Alastor turns and sees my father signaling to follow him with a nod. He's a bit surprised but follows after anyway. My father leads Alastor deeper into the estate garden, passing hedges that are over seven feet tall. After a while, my father finally stops in front of a fountain that's surrounded by a rectangle of water. He stands some feet away as he stares at the spewing water. Alastor stands a few feet to his right. Both have a wine glass in their hands.

"Are you enjoying yourself this evening?" my father asks.

"Indeed I am," Alastor nods.

My father takes a sip of his wine.

"I hope you know how much Ellie means to me," he says.

"Of course I do," Alastor replies. "You adore her as your daughter, as a loving father should."

"A lot of men only see her for her looks… Many have tried to court her… But all of that stopped once your relationship with her went public. So I have you to thank for that," my father jokes.

"It seems my reputation as the Radio Demon intimidates them," Alastor also jokes.

"You do have a reputation as a powerful overlord… There's no doubt."

They take sips of their wine as they gaze out into the fountain.

"If this is about my reputation," Alastor says. "I can assure you, I don't have anything deceitful in mind for Elena. I only wish to clarify that I am genuine with her."

"You don't have to explain yourself," my father says. "As an angel, I have the best judgement of character. It never fails to see the true nature of people... "

Alastor listens closely. He figures Lucifer doesn't see a good character in him.

"I can see you're genuine with Elena," my father continues.

This surprises Alastor.

"I know your character," my father continues. "You don't care about status. You simply care to thrive enough to carry yourself on to survive in this God forsaken world."

Alastor listens at how much Lucifer knows about him.

"Which is why I trust you," my father turns to Alastor. "Many men would be interested in Elena for status. Who wouldn't want to marry into the royal family of Hell? I can sense the greedy and deceitful intentions of other men...But you...you're different. Whether you may believe or not."

Alastor stands in silence, surprised at hearing this.

"I only ask this of you," my father says. "Please take care of my daughter and treat her well. She doesn't have the best history when it comes to her previous relationships."

Alastor stares back at my father with the same intensity. He sees how trusting my father is of him to be having this conversation.

"I cannot express how much this conversation means to me," Alastor says. "It truly is a representation of trust in and of itself… I can assure you, my actions are only genuine with Elena. They always have and always will be."

My father stares at Alastor for a moment before smiling a bit and turning his attention back to the fountain.

"I expect nothing less," my father says.

They return their gaze to the fountain as they sip on their wine in silence. Alastor feels at ease after having heard those words from my father, something he didn't expect at all. A small smile spreads across Alastor's face. He then recalls his initial plan of betrayal with me and this calm feeling fades into guilt.


	43. Chapter 43

I'm finishing some of my makeup in front of my mirror. I put my black mascara away and adjust my locks away from my face as I gaze into the mirror. I'm wearing a midnight blue knee-high skirt and a black short sleeve blouse. I fix my black kitten heels as I lean on the bathroom sink. My mother appears as she leans on the doorway of my bathroom.

"So any big plans for the birthday girl?" she asks.

"Alastor and I are just going on a date," I turn to her. "But it's just me and him. No Angel or Vox."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Not sure, honestly." I laugh a bit. "Vox kidnapped Alastor earlier to prepare him for tonight. Haven't heard or seen from him."

"Vox must be preparing your muchacho very well then."

"Let's hope he's not suffering," I joke.

I walk up to my mother who pulls out a small blue box from behind her.

"Oh, what's this?" I take the box.

I take the top off the box and see a beautiful necklace. It has a silver heart pendant with my name engraved in front and July 26th engraved behind it. I open the pendant and see a picture of me when I was a little girl with my parents.

"Ama, it's beautiful," I'm in awe.

"Your father and I figured you'd love it," my mother smiles. "We wanted to give you something that would remind you where you come from. To remember how strong you really are."

I stare at the picture in the pendant for a bit before looking up at my mother.

"Thank you, Ama," I embrace my mother.

"De nada, mija," she hugs me back. "Te quiero mucho."

"Te quiero mucho también," I smile.

"Now come on! Your novio should be here any minute!"

We then hear a honk outside.

"That's him!" I say.

"Vamonos!" my mother rushes me away.

We make our way downstairs where my father is standing at the front door.

"Did you love our gift, darling?" he asks me.

"I love it!" I embrace my father.

"I'm glad to hear that," he hugs me back. "Now, let's welcome your date," he unlocks the door.

My father opens the door and we see Alastor making his way up the stairs to us. To my surprise, he's got a new look. His hair is neatly cut, no longer having the long bangs on the sides. He's wearing black framed circular glasses. He's not wearing his usual red suit; he's got a red dress shirt with a tall collar that's buttoned to the top of his neck; a black vest, black dress pants, black shiny dress shoes, and black leather gloves go along with it. He's got his cane tucked under his right arm as he gives us his usual smile.

"Good evening!" Alastor exclaims.

"Good evening, my boy!" My father shakes hands and pats Alastor's shoulder.

"Madame," Alastor bows at my mother.

"You're too formal," my mother smiles.

I'm too struck at Alastor's new look that I just stare at him in awe. Alastor and my parents notice my trance and can't help but smile at me.

"At a loss for words?" My father teases.

"Hm?" I snap out of it. "Oh! Well, yes," I slightly blush.

"Do you like it?" Alastor has a smug smile.

"You look fantastic!" My father compliments him. "This new look really fits you well!"

"Thank you, Lucifer," Alastor nods. "I can thank Vox for that."

"Show Alastor your new necklace," my mother suggests to me.

"Oh yeah," I open the small box.

I hold the necklace out to Alastor and he takes it.

"It's absolutely beautiful," Alastor admires the pendant and picture in it. "You have good taste," he glances at my mother and father.

"Thank you," my father nods as he puts an arm around my mother's waist.

"May I?" Alastor turns to me.

He gestures for me to turn around. I do so and lift my hair up for him to put the necklace on me. I can't help but keep a slight blush on my cheeks as Alastor puts the necklace on.

"There!" Alastor finishes.

I turn to him and look down at the necklace.

"It fits so well," Alastor compliments me.

"Thank you," I shyly smile.

"Look at her all flustered," my father mutters to my mother.

"She looks so adorable," my mother also smiles.

"Guys," I continue to blush.

"Alright, alright," my father flaps his hand. "Off you go!"

"Thank you," Alastor bows. "I'll see you soon."

"Not _so_ soon, I'd say," my father teases.

"Apa!" I gasp.

My parents chuckle as Alastor and I make our way down the stairs. Alastor opens the door of the limousine and helps me get in. He gives my parents one last wave as he enters and closes the door after him.

"How are you, my dear?" Alastor asks as the limousine drives off.

"I'm doing well," I reply.

"Still stunned at my new look?" He has a smug smile.

"It'll take some time to get used to. Vox did a really good job, I'll admit."

"Indeed he did!"

"Was there any specific inspiration?"

"Actually… I wanted to look as much like my human form as possible."

"Really?"

"Yes, so that you can see how I looked in my human life. Obviously, some of my features aren't natural."

"Yes, I'm sure humans don't have red hair and eyes!" I joke.

"Indeed," he smirks.

* * *

Alastor and I arrive at the bar in the club. I lean against the counter as Alastor stands close to me on my right. The music blares with the crowd that fills up the venue.

"You frequent this venue with Angel, correct?" Alastor asks.

"Yes, it's not so bad," I reply.

"Do you recall a night you were here with him when you caused chaos on the dance floor?"

"Hm? That was a long time ago...Around the time we barely met. How do you know about that? Why bring it up?"

"I had been in one of the balcony suites with a business friend. I watched the whole ordeal unfold. You really know how to work a crowd."

"It comes natural to me," I have a slight smirk.

"What will it be?" the bartender asks.

"Whiskey for me," Alastor then turns to me.

"A glass of wine is fine," I nod.

The bartender turns to prepare our drinks. Alastor eyes me for a moment.

"You've had wine for the past month or more," he says. "No hard liquor tonight?"

"Nah, maybe I'm just growing tired of it," I shrug.

"Here you go!" the bartender places our drinks on the counter.

"Thank you," I nod.

We grab our drinks and take a sip.

"So how's it feel to be 26?" Alastor asks.

"I feel old," I joke.

"Already? My dear, we have an entire eternity."

"That we do," I sip my wine. "Speaking of which, it feels like we've been together for a long time...How long has it been?"

"About two months or so."

"Damn...feels so much longer. Especially now that you've gotten to know my family more."

"Yes, your parents are very fond of me now."

"And they're fond of Vox and Angel, too. It seems the family is growing."

I gaze down at the counter in thought. Alastor sees me in thought.

"What's on your mind?" he asks.

"I keep thinking about life before I met you," I reply. "I didn't seem to have much clarity on my life then… But now, there's so much more life. Meeting you has brought people together like Vox, Angel, my parents… It's gotten so much better."

Alastor stares at my happy expression and can't help but feel happy himself.

"I'm truly happy," I smile up at Alastor.

Alastor stares down at me as he places a hand on the side of my face.

"I'm truly glad to hear that," he smiles lovingly at me.

I stare up at him and we seem to get lost in each other's eyes for a moment. A song comes on in the background and I get excited.

"I love this song!" I perk up. "Come on!"

We place our drinks on the counter as I pull Alastor to the dance floor with me. Our hands are held tightly together as we make our way through the crowd with the music blaring.

_He's such a nice boy, so well-mannered_

_He's so much better than the last one you brought around_

_Please and thank you, everything matters_

_I'm gonna make sure that she knows I'm the best she's found_

_The moment she walks out that door_

_I'm not pretending anymore_

I turn to face Alastor and begin to dance. I snap my fingers with the music as I sway my hips, mouthing the lyrics to Alastor. He gets a feel of the song and follows my dancing.

_Next time that she sees me_

_She gon' act like she don't know me_

_'Cause she knows all of the story_

_Now your daddy wants to kill me_

Alastor and I continue to dance to the music. He's gotten so much better at dancing to modern music and is showing it off right now. I can't help but smile as we match each other's dance moves, and he shoots the same smile back at me. It seems as if time has slowed down as we gaze at each other. A feeling of absolute euphoria overwhelms me. I recall memories of my parents dancing to music when I was a little girl. There was no doubt of their love for each other. I now understand that feeling - this feeling called love.

Up in one of the balcony suites, Satan stands and leans on the railing. He gazes down at the dance floor and spots me and Alastor dancing. Connor approaches next to him and sees what he's staring at.

"They seem to be having fun," Connor sips from his glass of whiskey.

"And they should," Satan remarks.

"Hm? You're not bothered at them being so at ease?"

"Of course it irks me… But I remember our plan."

"Speaking of which, when is that supposed to occur? It's about time, isn't?"

"It's been long enough… We shall move forward with it."

Satan watches as Alastor and I continue to dance away with the crowd, our attention at each other. His hand grips at the railing.

"Let's hope they enjoy it while it lasts," Satan smirks.

Connor gazes down at his whiskey, a bit annoyed at the loud music and lights.

"Couldn't you have picked a better place?" Connor downs the rest of his whiskey. "I'm gonna need another drink."

Satan chuckles.


	44. Chapter 44

Satan enters an office, closing the door after him. He spooks the man standing at the bookshelf.

"Satan?" the man asks.

"Johnny boy," Satan greets.

"Wh-What brings you here?" John nervously puts a book away.

"I've just bought this business. I'm now your boss."

"Really? There's not stopping you, huh?" John makes his way over to his desk. "Did you want to personally tell me that?"

"I've got more pressing matters in mind…" Satan scans the bookshelf. "Say, I looked into your records of clients."

"Hm? What about them?" John types on his computer.

"There's one client of yours I'd like more information on."

"Which one is that?"

"That Radio Demon."

"Alastor? I...I can't give you that information."

"Is that so?"

"If I give that information, I'm as good as dead."

Satan suddenly lunges at John over his desk, holding him up by the throat against the wall. John is wheezing for air as his throat is being crushed by Satan's hand.

"If you don't give me that information," Satan says. "You're as good as dead right now."

"A...Alright...I'll give it...to you…" John struggles to speak.

"I need a copy of the contracts Alastor had you create."

"In the...top drawer…" John points to his desk.

Satan turns and makes his way to the drawer, his hand still holding John up by the throat. Satan opens the drawer and finds a black folder with two contracts. He scans the papers and sees my name along with Alastor's.

"Hm. It seems this will help me afterall," Satan says.

He finally releases his grip on John, dropping him to the floor. John lands on his knees and coughs, rubbing his throat.

"What is the purpose of these contracts?" Satan skims the documents.

"Alastor... was going to cheat Elena...out of the business they're starting," John struggles to speak. "But he had a change of heart it seems."

"A change of heart, huh?" Satan continues to skim the contracts. "When was the last time you reviewed these contracts with him?"

"It's been about a month…The business isn't yet ready for these contracts to be signed."

"Well isn't that convenient."

Satan puts the contracts back in the folder and tucks it under his arm.

"This will be of great use," Satan makes his way to the door. "Speak nothing about this to anyone. Otherwise, expect to see me here again. And next time, I won't be so friendly."

Satan exits the office, a smirk across his face.

* * *

Alastor is exiting one of his establishments and is approaching his limousine. Just as he opens the door, he hears a voice call out to him.

"Alastor!" the woman calls.

Alastor turns to see that it's Rosie.

"Good afternoon, Rosie," he nods.

"Do you have a second to spare?" she asks. "I need some assistance with some documents for one of my establishments."

Alastor glances at his flip phone and sees the time. He's got to meet me for a late lunch soon and is running late.

"Can we set up an appointment?" Alastor asks. "I really have to get going."

"Please, it'll only take a second," Rosie insists. "In fact, it's regarding my hotel," she gestures to the building across the street. "We can go into one of my offices there. Really, it'll only be a while."

Alastor glances at his flip phone again, seeing my text message.

"If it'll be quick, then let's take care of it," Alastor closes the door to his limousine. "But I don't have much time."

"Any time is enough!" Rosie leads him across the street.

Alastor follows her into the building. The staff greet Rosie as she leads the way to one of the doors close as Rosie has chosen the seventh floor. Alastor glances at his flip phone again, seeing he's more than ten minutes late to meet me.

"Got plans, I see?" Rosie asks.

"Yes, I have to meet someone for a meeting," Alastor covers up.

Alastor doesn't like disclosing information about me and him, avoiding anything leaking out to the leeches of the media. The elevator doors finally open and Rosie leads the way down a hall. They reach a suite and Rosie closes the door after them.

"It's such a busy day," Rosie begins. "I'm in real need of a drink."

She makes her way over to the bottles of whiskey and pours two glasses. Alastor glances down at his flip phone again, getting a bit impatient.

"What exactly do you wish to discuss?" Alastor tries to rush.

"Have a drink," Rosie hands him a glass of whiskey. "It'll ease your nerves."

"I really need to get going. If you could please let me know what this is about…"

"A little whiskey wouldn't hurt," Rosie drinks from her glass.

Alastor sees this is going nowhere, so he downs his glass in hopes of rushing Rosie.

"Now, if you'd please get on with business." Alastor walks over to the table and sets his empty glass down.

"Ah yes," Rosie nods. "Well, I wanted your opinion on some marketing strategies of mine."

"Marketing strategies? You have a decent business team to straighten that out."

"Well, I need an outside opinion…"

"In my opinion, your marketing strategies are one of the best in the business world...You really don't need my opinion…."

Alastor stops as he feels himself get dizzy.

"I really...need to get going," he makes his way to the door.

He suddenly drops to the floor and blacks out. Rosie approaches Alastor as he's unconscious on the floor. Satan then walks out of the office of the suite, standing next to Rosie.

"He's out cold," Satan stares down at Alastor.

"Took him long enough," Rosie says. "I put a decent amount of rohypnol in his whiskey. I almost couldn't get him up here."

"You did well, my love. Now, let's get him ready and set the stage," Satan drags Alastor over to the black sofa.

Satan drops Alastor on the sofa, laying him on his back. Satan then reaches for the buttoned up collar of his dress shirt and begins to undo the buttons down to his chest.

"Oh look at those scars!" Rosie is repulsed. "It's no wonder he covers up all the time!"

"He's got them almost everywhere it seems," Satan yanks Alastor's leather gloves off.

"I can't believe Elena even touches him like this."

"Come over here and hand me your lipstick," Satan instructs.

Rosie hands him her lipstick. Satan smears some on Alastor's neck and collar of his shirt.

"Is he ready yet?" Rosie is impatient.

"All I have to do now is get Elena here," Satan finds Alastor's flip phone.

Satan begins to type a text message and sends it.

"She'll be here soon," Satan tucks the flip phone back into Alastor's jacket pocket.

* * *

I make my way into the hotel building and into the lobby. My eyes glance down at my phone as I read Alastor's text.

"I guess he wants to have lunch in a suite," I speak to myself.

The concierge allows me in and I head to the elevator.

"What a coincidence running into you here," a familiar voice says.

"Out of all the damned souls here, I gotta run into you," I glare up at him.

"It's lovely to see you, too," Satan smirks. "Listen, now that I've got you alone."

"What do you want, Satan?" I enter an open elevator. "If it's business, I'm not interested."

"No, hear me out," Satan enters the elevator with me.

"I listened to you once and that backfired on me."

"I feel that this is something you should really look into," Satan pulls out a folder from under his arm.

"Like I said, I don't want any business with you."

The doors open and I exit with Satan still after me.

"I know we have an unpleasant history," Satan continues.

"Hn. You think?" I scoff.

"As I said, this is something you need to see."

"Listem, I really don't have time for your bullshit," I turn to Satan. "You have given me every reason not to trust you. Why should I do that now?"

I continue to make my way toward the suite Alastor is in.

"Elena, wait," Satan pulls my arm.

"Don't you dare touch me," I jerk my arm back.

I stop at the door of the suite and turn my glare to Satan.

"I have somewhere to be right now," I say. "And it's _not_ with you. So please leave me be."

I reach for the doorknob but am surprised to see the door opening. My gaze meets Rosie as she stands behind the door.

"Elena?" She is surprised to see me.

"Rosie?" I'm confused. "What are you…"

My eyes then turn to someone moving on the sofa. Alastor sits up as he rubs his head. I can see his shirt unbuttoned down to his chest, revealing his scars. Smeared lipstick is also on his neck and dress shirt, the same color lipstick of the one Rosie is wearing right now. A bottle of whiskey sits on the glass coffee table in front of the sofa.

"What's the meaning of this?" I say as my mind races.

"Elena?" Alastor turns to me in surprise.

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" My eyes tear up.

Alastor is confused and glances down at his unbuttoned shirt. He sees Rosie at the doorway too. I don't wait for an answer and dart down the hallway.

"Elena!" Alastor stumbles after me.

I ignore his call and continue to make my way down the hall.

"Elena, wait…" Alastor grabs my arm.

"Don't touch me!" I yank my arm back.

"This isn't what it looks like…"

"Then what is it then, Alastor? Is this some kind of sick prank of yours?"

"What? Of course not!"

"Is there something you're not telling me?"

"I think there is," Satan butts in. "Take a look at this," he hands me the black folder.

"What is this?" I ask.

"You planned on opening a business with him," Satan continues. "But it seems he had his own interests in mind."

I'm confused and open the folder. Inside is a contract. Alastor slowly recognizes the folder as John's and is hit with a wave of despair.

"What is this?" I skim the contract.

"It's a contract your so-called boyfriend had put together," Satan continues. "In it, it explicitly states that when it is signed, the rights of the business will go solely to Alastor."

"When who signs it?" I ask.

"The only other business partner he has with this contract."

I continue to skim the document and very clearly see the highlighted section Satan has pointed out. At the bottom of the contract is Alastor's signature.

"You...plan to cheat me out of our business?" I ask Alastor.

"Elena, please, let me explain," Alastor struggles to speak.

"What is there to explain, Alastor? Everything is clear!" I hold the contract up.

"That's not what I meant…"

"Did you or did you not plan on cheating me out of the business?" I ask."Is this not your signature?"

This is the moment Alastor was dreading. He can't lie to me.

"Yes…" Alastor hangs his head low. "But please, Elena, allow me to explain."

"And then I find you in a suite with Rosie?!" I exclaim. "It's very clear to me," I gesture to his unbuttoned shirt and lipstick on his neck. "That you had no genuine intentions with me."

"Elena…" Alastor reaches out to grab my hand.

"Leave me _alone_!" I yank my hand away and drop the folder and contract on the floor.

I rush down the hall to the stairs, not wanting to wait for the elevator. My eyes tear up as I quickly make my way down the stairs.

'Dad was right!' I yell in my head. 'I'm too naive! This is what I get for opening my heart so easily! Damn it!'

My breathing quickens as I continue to make my way down the stairs. As I breathe faster and faster, I start to feel light headed. I stop and grip the railing, trying not to fall down the stairs. My vision blurs as I breathe fast, dropping to my knees. All I can hear is the sound of my faint quick breathing before I eventually pass out.

* * *

I'm laying on my bed, still asleep. My mother sits on the side of my bed, caressing my hair as she looks down at me in worry. My father stands next to her as he gazes down at me, worry also in his eyes. He gently pats my mother on her shoulder and leaves my room, closing the door after him. He makes his way down the staircase to the open living area. There, Alastor and Satan have been waiting.

"How is Elena?" Alastor shoots up from his seat.

"She'll be fine," my father replies. "She hyper-ventilated. She just needs some rest."

"Please, Lucifer, allow me a moment to…"

"I have nothing to discuss," my father sternly says. "Please, leave my estate."

"Lucifer, if you will," Satan tries to say.

"I have no time to discuss anything," my father interrupts him. "Leave my estate immediately."

My father turns to the staircase and makes his way back upstairs. Alastor watches in shame.

"You really outdid yourself," Satan smirks.

Alastor doesn't pay him any attention and walks past him to the front door. He makes his way inside his limousine and it drives off.

"What have I done?" Alastor rubs his head in shame.


	45. Chapter 45

My parents are sound asleep after dinner that I refused to join. They're giving me my space after what happened today. It's past 11 o'clock in the evening. I'm sitting on a stone bench in our estate garden, not able to sleep.

"Why?" I mutter to myself. "Why did I allow this to happen? How could I be so naive?"

Tears roll down my face as I lean forward. I cover my face as I cry softly to myself.

"Such a beautiful face to be crying like that," I hear a familiar voice.

I turn my gaze up and see Satan resting on a statue that's in the middle of the fountain. His massive, black, batlike wings are expanded as he adjusts himself on the statue.

"Get away from me…" I continue to cry.

"How can I leave you here all alone to cry?" Satan says.

"Why do you care? Are you here to ridicule me?"

"No, actually, I came with a sort of proposal."

"I'm done making proposals."

"Well, this one, you won't have much of a choice."

I turn my gaze up at Satan's conniving smile.

"Marry me, Elena," he flat out says.

"You must be out of your mind," I state.

"Unless you want to see your loved ones suffer."

"What do you mean?" I grow angry.

Satan summons a tied up Vox and Angel with a snap of his fingers. Vox and Angel fall into the water fountain. Their faces are bruised and bloody.

"Angel! Vox!" I exclaim in worry.

"Ellie! Whatever he says, don't do it!" Vox warns.

They disappear as quickly as they appeared. I stand and glare up at Satan.

"Let them go!" I warn.

"We've got a deal to sort out," Satan says.

"Alright, tell me what you want."

"Marry me. If you don't, I'll lead a whole rebel army to revolt against your father."

"What?" I'm completely shocked.

"You don't want your loved ones to get hurt, do you?"

"What makes you so confident that you'll win against my father?"

"Funny you ask."

On cue, about a dozen angels soar down with their wings and land around us.

"Angels?" I'm surprised. "How did you manage to recruit them?"

"They're tired of serving in Heaven," Satan replies. "With their help, I'll lead a successful rebellion against Lucifer. In exchange, I'll allow them freedom and authority in this new Hell."

I stare up at Satan and at the angels with an unsure gaze. My parents, Vox and Angel come to mind. Alastor does too, which only brings more heartache.

"Fine...I'll go with you," I finally say.

"That's a good princess," Satan smirks.

I spread my wings and follow Satan with his crew, flying out of my estate garden.

* * *

I arrive at Satan's estate with his crew, entering the living area. My eyes scan the room and see the angels lounging around, their wings not extended. They're smartly dressed in white suits and most of them have blonde or light brown hair. One of them eyes me with a glare and I return it.

"Tch. Half breed," he sneers.

I punch him in the jaw and he almost loses his balance. He charges at me but Satan steps in and stops him.

"You don't touch her," Satan warns.

The angel glares at me again before scoffing. Satan leads me away into an office and closes the doors behind us. Inside sitting on a sofa chair is Connor.

"Oh, how lovely to see you again, Elena," Connor stands to greet me.

"Shut it, Connor," I glare at him.

"I hear you finally saw through my son's act."

"Mind your business."

"Heh. Seems the apple doesn't fall far from the tree afterall."

"Like father, like son, as they say," I cross my arms.

"Please, have a seat," Satan gestures for me. "We have much to discuss," he sits at his desk.

I'm a bit uneasy but decide to sit on one of the sofa chairs in front of him. I don't have any other choice but to hear Satan out, for the sake of my loved ones.

* * *

Vox and Angel are tied up in a room at Satan's estate. The room is dim with the only light coming through the window of the night sky. Vox struggles to sit up, feeling an ache at his sides. Angel lays on his side, breathing a bit hard and in pain as well. Both have their mouths stuffed with a cloth tied around their heads. Angel reaches for his boot with his tied up hands, stretching his body in an uncomfortable position. He pulls out a small blade from the inside of his boot and uses it to cut the ropes around his wrists. Once his hands are free, he pulls the cloth around his mouth off and inhales, now able to breathe better. Angel cuts the rope tied around his ankles and then makes his way over to Vox.

"You come prepared," Vox says after Angel removes the cloth from his mouth.

"I'm a hooker," Angel continues to free Vox. "I gotta be prepared for shit like this."

Angel and Vox are now free, both wincing a bit from the pain. They both speak in low voices as they move quietly around the room.

"We seem to be in a room at Satan's estate," Vox observes the room.

"Any idea on how to get outta here?" Angel asks.

"The only door outta here is locked," Vox turns to the door. "But I'm pretty sure those angels are out there."

Angel turns to the window and heads over to it. He unlocks it and pushes open.

"We found our way out," Angel says.

They jump out the window, seeing that they're on the first level. They sneak around the corner of the building and stop upon hearing voices coming from an open window. Vox signals Angel to stop and be quiet as they listen to the voices.

"So what exactly do you want me to do?" I ask.

"That's Ellie," Angel whispers.

"As I said, you'll marry me," Satan replies. "If you refuse, I will lead the rebellion against your father and wreak havoc on everything he's worked so hard on."

"So you're saying...if I marry you...you won't start a war with my father?"

"Only if you cooperate."

"Then what about the angels? What are they here for?"

"They're here to provide security. We will be leaving immediately to my estate out in the country. There, we will continue our business."

"What other business do you have? You'll have me as your wife. It's clear you want something more."

"You'll bear a child for me."

"What?"

"You will bear my child."

"What if...What if I don't want to?"

"Then my army of rebels are ready to storm your family's estate and disrupt the order your father has established in Hell."

Vox and Angel listen intently, hearing me tear up.

"Fine…" I choke up. "Just...leave my family alone…"

"It's settled then," Satan says. "We'll be departing now."

"Ellie…" Angel is worried.

Angel and Vox want to storm in and take me away, but they know that'll do nothing. Their best option is to escape and warn Lucifer and Alastor.

* * *

Alastor sits on his sofa across from the fireplace. The firewood smolders, the light having been burnt out for a while now. Alastor is left in the darkness of his estate, holding an empty glass of whiskey.

'What did I do?' Alastor thinks to himself. 'How could I have done such a thing? To Elena? The woman I love…'

Alastor rubs the side of his head in frustration. It's well past midnight at this point, seeing he has no intention to sleep considering he's in distress. His thoughts are interrupted by banging on the door. He pays no attention to it, wanting to be alone. The banging continues until finally the door is burst open.

"Alastor!" Vox shouts.

Alastor continues to lower his head between his legs in dismay.

"Alastor! You've gotta hurry!" Vox exclaims.

"Please leave me be…" Alastor groans.

"It's Elena!" Angel says.

"I know...I made a terrible mistake…" Alastor continues.

"It's not about that!" Vox stands next to Alastor. "Snap out of it!"

Vox shakes Alastor by the shoulders, making him sit up. Alastor looks up at Vox and sees how bloody and bruised up his face is. He's surprised to see the condition Vox is in and turns to Angel who's also in the same condition.

"What happened to the both of you?" Alastor is surprised.

"Nevermind that," Vox shakes his head. "Right now, you have to hurry and get to Elena!"

"What happened to her?"

"Satan is forcing her to marry him...And he's gonna make her bear his child."

"What?" Alastor's eyes widen.

"If she didn't marry him, he would start a war with the rebels against Lucifer. To keep her loved ones safe, she's submitting to his requests."

"Where are they now?"

"They'll be leaving Satan's estate soon," Vox glances at the clock on the wall. "There's a chance they will be gone by the time you get there."

"Where are they heading?" Alastor stands and prepares himself to leave.

"Satan said something about his estate out in the country."

"Do you know where it is?"

"No…" Vox looks down in dismay.

Alastor adjusts his suit and walks over to Vox, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"You and Angel have done enough," Alastor says. "Get some rest."

"What about you?" Vox is surprised. "I can't let you go out there alone! Satan's got angels and demons to back him up!"

"I'm going to buy some time," Alastor heads to the door. "You go to Lucifer and tell him what's going on. I'll save Elena and keep her safe until he arrives."

Vox and Angel follow him out to the stairs outside the front door.

"Alastor," Vox winces from pain in his shoulder.

"Go find Lucifer. I'm off to find Elena," Alastor transforms himself into a large black deer and heads off into the night.

"Be careful…" Vox stares after the door.

"You think he'll be alright?" Angel asks.

"I sure hope so…"

* * *

I've arrived with Satan at his estate in the country. His posse of a dozen angels has also tagged along. I keep my gaze down, depressed at what's to come for me.

"We'll be upstairs in my suite," Satan tells Connor and his angels. "You are not to disturb us for any reason. Am I understood?"

Connor shrugs and the rest of the angels nod. Satan then puts an arm around my shoulders but I shove them away and head up the stairs on my own.

"Good luck," Connor mutters.

"I like'em feisty," Satan smirks.

He follows me up the stairs and leads me down the hall to his suite. He closes the double doors behind us and walks over to me. My arms are crossed as I keep my gaze away from him.

"Come, now," Satan carefully embraces me. "Surely you must miss me…"

He begins to kiss at my neck, causing a shiver to run down my spine. His hands slither down my sides as he continues to kiss my neck. My body remains stiff. Images of Alastor and I being intimate flash in my head. He's the one who could do this to me. Only him. But he betrayed me. Anger begins to fill my mind as I drive my knee into Satan's crotch. He lurches back and I shove him away from me.

"I'm not going to make this easy for you…." I glare at him.

"I didn't expect it any other way," Satan smirks.

He grabs me by the arms, and I try to push him away. He pulls out a needle from his pocket and sticks it on my arm. I wince from the sudden stab, pulling the needle from my arm.

"What...What did you stab me with?" I look at the syringe.

"Just something to calm you down…" Satan replies. "You'll be sound asleep during the whole ordeal. If you ask me, it'll be better for you. You won't remember a thing."

"You bastard," I grit my teeth.

I feel myself getting a little lightheaded. I try to shake it off, making my way across the room away from Satan.

"No need to fight it," Satan is amused.

"Don't you dare...touch me…" I stumble.

I crash into a cantina, knocking over some glasses of wine. They crash to the floor, the sound throwing me off.

"Let me help you feel more at ease," Satan appears in a shadow in front of me.

"Leave me...alone…" I struggle to push him away.

Satan catches my wrists and gazes down at me with a smirk. My vision blurs a bit as I'm growing weaker.


	46. Chapter 46

I'm laying on the bed, breathing heavily, my back against the headboard. I'm wearing a black nightgown that reaches down to my shins. Satan stands at the end of the bed, adjusting the collar of his dress shirt and puts his suit jacket back on. My eyes continue to glare at his back as he makes his way out of the suite. Satan heads down the stairs and Connor looks up at him from the bottom as he lounges on a chair in the living area.

"Hm?" Connor looks up from his book. "That was rather quick."

"She doesn't make it easy," Satan scoffs as he adjusts his collar.

"Even with the drug?"

"She's a fighter, alright," Satan shakes his head, wiping blood off his temple.

"Anyway, I think we should…"

Connor is interrupted by an explosion outside. Connor and Satan jerk their heads in the direction where it came from.

"What the hell was that?" Connor stands as he drops the book on the chair.

"Where are the angels?" Satan asks.

"They're outside, protecting the perimeter."

Just as Connor finishes his sentence, the front door crashes open. An angel comes crashing through, landing on the floor some feet away. Satan and Connor stare in shock. At the doorway, a shadowy figure stands with eyes glowing red, black appendages whipping from behind.

"Well if it isn't the Radio Demon," Satan smirks.

Alastor continues to glare at him with glowing red eyes.

"I'm surprised you found this place," Satan says. "I wonder how you got wind of my plans."

"Where is she?" Alastor growls.

"Actually, now that I think about it, we did leave your friends back at my estate in the city."

"_Where_ is Elena?" Alastor grows angrier.

"Connor," Satan glances at him.

Connor doesn't hesitate. His body turns into a black aura with a silver outline, his eyes glowing gold. He charges at Alastor and Alastor responds back with a charge as well. They clash, sending a shockwave throughout the house. Satan takes this chance to head upstairs to his suite. He closes the doors and heads over to me. I'm laying on the bed, still on the verge of falling unconscious. I'm surprised to see Satan and wonder what's going on after hearing an explosion.

"Seems we have to go," Satan carries me in his arms.

He bridal carries me to his balcony and spreads his bat-like wings. Just as he takes off, a blast of energy hits his back. Satan winces and flies around to see where it came from. My eyes open a bit and see a figure standing on the balcony where we left. The figure is that of a man but his body is a black aura with a glowing red outline. I can't make out any details.

"You're such a nuisance," Satan glares down at Alastor. "Seems I have to handle you myself."

Satan drops me and I fall into the arms of an angel below. Alastor keeps his attention at me and darts in my direction, but Satan body slams Alastor into the brick wall. The brick cracks and even makes a dent. Alastor winces a bit but keeps his gaze up at Satan who's in the air, flapping his bat-like wings.

"You really should mind your business," Satan warns.

"Give Elena back," Alastor states.

"You cheated on her with Rosie, remember? She doesn't want you back. You committed the ultimate betrayal on someone who you claim to love… In fact, she's moved on rather quickly and has agreed to marry me."

"You're forcing her."

"Hm? Where did you come up with that?"

"Vox and Angel. You hurt them to get to Elena."

"Ah, yes. I did leave them unattended," Satan shakes his head. "No matter."

Just then Connor crashes through a side window and lands under Satan. Both are ready to engage Alastor.

"We'll have to get rid of you first," Satan states.

Alastor keeps his glowing red eyes on them both, some other angels also surrounding Alastor.

* * *

I blink my eyes a few times, fighting to stay conscious. The wind blows my hair and keeps me awake as I feel myself being carried by one of the angels. I look up at him as he's busy keeping his gaze at where he's flying. My eyes spot a dagger sticking out from an inside pocket of his suit jacket. Without hesitating, I snatch it and stab the angel in the collar bone. The angel shouts in pain as he drops me. I fall through a tree, landing on a branch. I wince at the hit but manage to hold on to the branch.

"Where are you, you half breed?!" the angel shouts.

I spot a bush down below and decide to fall into it. It cushions my fall and hides me. I can hear the angel flying around, trying to find me. He spots a bloody handprint on the tree branch above me, landing on it. I try to keep my breathing quiet as I hope he keeps going. He glances around and suddenly looks down directly into the bush I'm hiding in.

"Found you," he coos.

He jumps down and I leap out from the bush. I stagger away through the forest, still weak because of the drug.

"I love to chase my prey," the angel sneers.

I see the shadow of his wings glide across the grassy ground. He dives toward me but I leap out of the way and continue to run. He continues to circle around in the air.

"My you're rather resilient," he says. "It's no wonder Satan wants you to bear a child for him."

He dives down at me again, but I dodge him and keep running.

"I wonder if Lucifer will put up the same fight!" he mocks.

He dives at me again, this time pinning me up against a tree. His hand grips at my throat, lifting me off the ground. I kick my feet, struggling to get air.

"Now that Satan isn't here," he says. "I can have some fun with you."

He smirks at me and pulls the dagger out from his chest. He holds the bloody dagger to my face, tracing a line of his blood on my cheek. His wings expand out of excitement upon seeing me choke up for air. Suddenly, a sharp black appendage stabs through the angel's chest from behind. His blood splatters all over, some on me as well. The angel chokes on his blood, surprised at this. He is then thrown some yards away. I drop to the ground, coughing for air. My blurry vision clears up to see the same black figure that was on the balcony earlier. The black aura disappears and I see that it's Alastor.

"Alastor…" I'm surprised.

"Don't talk," he helps me stand. "Save your energy."

"You're hurt," I notice his bruised up cheek and tattered clothes.

"I'll be fine," he shakes his head and wipes blood from the side of his mouth. "Right now, we have to get away."

"Alastor!" we hear a voice echo through the woods.

"That's my father," Alastor turns to the voice. "Satan should be close behind him."

Alastor carries me bridal style and rushes away into the woods. We can hear trees being taken down as Connor's voice grows louder.

"I'll be _damned_ if I lose to the likes of you!" Connor yells.

Alastor continues to run. He's suddenly hit with a blast of energy to his back, sending us flying forward. Alastor and I hit the ground hard, rolling on our sides a few feet away from each other.

"Thought you could get away, huh?" Connor appears over Alastor. "I've waited so long to get this chance...A chance to make you suffer."

Connor kicks Alastor in his ribs.

"Leave him alone!" I get up and tackle Connor to the ground.

"Damn this bitch of yours!" Connor pins me under him.

He back hands me in the face. He pulls his hand back for another slap but is hit with a blast of black energy, sending him flying some yards away. Alastor rushes at him, grabbing him by the collar. He starts to throw punch after punch at Connor's face. He drops him to the ground, kicking at his stomach.

"How does it feel?" Alastor asks him. "This is the same way you beat my mother!"

"And I'd gladly do it again!" Connor sneers up at him.

Alastor grunts and is about to punch him again, but he is hit with a blast of energy. Alastor falls some feet away on his side, the back of his suit jacket now black and smoldering from the blast.

"You're so stubborn," Satan flies in and lands a few feet away from Alastor. "It was best that you left Elena alone."

Satan kicks Alastor in the stomach, causing him to cough.

"I figured that you'd leave her alone after what you did to her," Satan says. "Was Rosie really worth it?"

"I would never...hurt Elena...like that…" Alastor coughs.

"And you're right."

Alastor looks up at Satan in confusion.

"There's no point in hiding it anymore since I'll get rid of you," Satan says. "I set up that whole scene with Rosie. She drugged you and we made it look like you had an affair."

"But...why?" Alastor asks.

"I needed you out of the way. Elena wouldn't willingly come with me with you in the picture. So I staged you cheating on her to break her even more….The more broken she is, the more I can manipulate her. She's lost all hope. And I used it to threaten the safety of her family. Even if she does marry me and bear my child, I'll continue on with the war against Lucifer. I've gathered demons and angels to aid me."

"Lucifer will have you erased…" Alastor coughs up blood.

"He'll never know the truth. What he _will _know is that you betrayed his daughter. And he'll handle you himself."

Satan kicks Alastor on his back, stepping his foot on Alastor's throat.

"It really is a shame that you couldn't join me," Satan steps down on Alastor's throat. "You were able to handle all those angels and still put up a fight with me and Connor. Such a waste of power."

Just then, about another dozen of angels land and surround the area. Satan grins at his reinforcements.

"Thank you, Alastor," Satan gazes down at him. "It's been fun."

Satan presses down hard on Alastor's throat, cutting any air from entering his windpipe. Alastor feels himself go lightheaded, trying to push Satan off him. His vision is about to blackout when a ray of bright energy hits Satan on the back. Satan roars in pain and turns to see where the blast came from. Flying in above in the air is none other than Lucifer himself. My father lands next to Alastor, gazing down at him. He sees Alastor is breathing and then turns his gaze to Satan.

"Lucy…." Satan laughs a bit. "How nice to see you here!"

My father turns his attention to me. I'm on the ground, my face bruised a bit and my clothes tattered and covered in blood. My father's blood boils upon seeing me. He lifts his hand up and sends a beam of bright energy at Satan. It hits him on his wings, causing them to burn up. Satan shouts in anguish, feeling his bat-like wings burn away into ashes.

"Lucy…" Satan is surprised. "What are you doing? I was stopping Alastor from kidnapping your daughter! He...He was going to lead a rebel army against you!"

"Don't even bother," my father glares at him. "I overheard everything."

"Wh-What?! No! No! I didn't mean any of it!" Satan falls to his knees.

Lucifer walks toward Satan, his cane in his hand.

"What are you waiting for?!" Satan yells at the rebel angels. "Attack him!"

The angels are about to engage but with hesitation. With a snap of my father's fingers, the wings of all the rebel angels burn to ashes. They scream in pain and fall to their knees. Satan gazes around in shock, not knowing what's going on.

"In case you forgot," Lucifer stands over Satan. "I was God's strongest angel, the closest to his image… There is no other angel stronger than I."

Satan stares up at my father with horror in his eyes.

"And I will _always_ overpower a demon," my father glares down at Satan. "Even you."

My father grips the top of Satan's head, a flash of bright white light engulfing Satan. In a matter of seconds, Satan is reduced to ashes. I manage to watch this from yards away, laying on my side. Alastor also watches this unfold. Some feet away, Connor watches in horror. He tries to crawl away but my father quickly appears beside him. He stops Connor from moving and brings him to his knees. My father's hand grips Connor's head, a bright light engulfing Connor and reducing him to ashes.

"The rest of you rebel angels, God will handle himself," my father says aloud.

The angels look terrified and they are each surrounded in rays of light before disappearing. My father glances around before landing his gaze at Alastor. I try to get up but my body is giving out. I watch with blurry vision as my father stops in front of Alastor, his hand facing down at Alastor.

'Dad...please...don't…' I fear that he's going to erase him.

The last thing I see is Alastor lowering his head with my father still holding his hand out to him. I then black out.


	47. Chapter 47

Alastor opens his eyes and sits up quickly.

"Elena!" He panics.

"Relax, Alastor…." My father puts a hand on his shoulder.

Alastor breathes heavily for a moment before calming down. He rubs his eyes and then glances around, recognizing his own bedroom. He's been bandaged up and is now in his sleepwear.

"I had one of my doctors tend to you," my father explains. "Although it's true demons can't necessarily die, they can still face a lot of pain."

Alastor covers himself up in his robe, noticing his scars are visible.

"And Elena?" he asks again. "How is she?"

"My daughter is fine as well," my father replies. "She's currently at our estate being examined by our doctor."

"So...Satan...the rebel angels...and my father...They're gone."

"Yes, I erased them….I'm sorry about your father."

"No, don't be...That bastard had it coming…"

"I also had my henchmen locate Rosie. She is no longer with us as well."

"So you know what really happened?"

"I know everything," my father nods. "Although Satan revealed everything himself, I knew something wasn't right when I heard you'd had an affair with Rosie….I told you, I have an excellent judgement of character as an angel...So hearing that you and Rosie had been together, it just didn't sit well with me… But I'm relieved to confirm that nothing happened."

Alastor keeps his gaze down.

"Lucifer…" Alastor says. "I want to come clean with you…"

"About the business you and Elena planned on opening," my father says. "Yes, I know about that too...About your initial contract and betrayal with Elena."

Alastor keeps his gaze down in shame.

"I want to sincerely apologize," Alastor says. "I will admit that I did have ill intentions with Elena in regard to the business...But as time went on, I got to know her...And she got to know me in turn...I ended up falling in love with her."

Lucifer listens intently as he stands some feet away from the bed.

"Now being in love with Elena," Alastor says. "I'd do anything to protect her."

"And you've proven that with the events last night," my father nods. "I'm glad Vox and Angel got to warn me in time...Otherwise, I don't know what could've happened to you and Elena."

My father walks to the open balcony and stands at the opening. He stares out into the distance, leaving silence for a moment.

"I forgive you," my father finally says. "I have no doubt in my mind that you are deeply in love with Elena."

Alastor feels a bit of relief upon hearing this.

"However, I cannot permit you to see her again," my father finishes.

Alastor darts his eyes up at Lucifer.

"Elena has been through Hell and back at this point," my father explains. "I failed as a father to protect my daughter from heartache and pain...I cannot risk it happening again."

"What...What are you saying?" Alastor stares at Lucifer's back in confusion.

"If you are truly in love with Elena…then you'll do what's best for her."

"But….why?" Alastor is in shock.

"As her father, I am preventing Elena from experiencing anymore heartache. She needs time to heal and to clear her mind. I want her to have space for now...And you'll only remind her of the pain and turmoil she's experienced with Satan and everyone involved."

Alastor stares down in disbelief.

"You are free to do what you want," Lucifer continues. "But I forbid you to see Elena ever again. If you come near my family... I will have no other choice but to erase you."

Lucifer heads for the bedroom door and stops before leaving.

"I'm sorry, Alastor," my father says. "But I love Elena too. And I _will_ protect my daughter."

With that, my father exits the bedroom and closes the door after him. Alastor is left sitting up on his bed, completely dumbfounded at what Lucifer has just said to him.

* * *

I slowly open my eyes, my vision clearing up. I feel myself laying in a soft bed, figuring out it's my own.

"She's waking up," a man says.

"Elena!" My mother sits at the edge of my bed.

"Ama…" I blink slowly.

"Oh mi hija!" She embraces me in tears.

I'm surprised as I'm having trouble understanding what's happening. I see that our family doctor is here as well.

"What...happened?" I ask.

"You were taken by Satan," my mother pulls away. "Ese maldito tried to force you to marry him. Do you remember anything?"

I lower my gaze for a moment as everything begins to come back to me. Suddenly, the door opens and my father steps in.

"Elena," my father is relieved to see me awake.

"Apa…" I turn my tired eyes to him. "Apa, did you?!" I suddenly recall the events of last night.

"Alastor is fine," he reassures. "What's important right now is you."

"How long have I been out?" I ask.

"Since last night after the whole ordeal," my mother responds. "You've only just awakened this late afternoon."

"May I have a word with you, Sir Magne?" The doctor asks.

My father follows him out to the balcony and they close the glass doors.

"Why...Why didn't dad erase Alastor?" I ask.

"Relax, mi amor," my mother rubs my arm gently. "Your father now knows the truth about everything."

"Everything?" I'm confused.

"What happened between Alastor and esa estupida Rosie wasn't real. She and Satan drugged Alastor and made it seem like they had an affair."

My gaze lowers in thought. Alastor really didn't have an affair with Rosie. How could I be so stupid and believe that?

"I have to see him…" I shake my head a bit.

"See who?" my mother asks.

"Alastor. I need to apologize to him."

"You won't be seeing him," my father steps back into my room from the balcony.

My father and our doctor have serious but worried faces.

"Elena…" my father says. "Did Satan want you to bear his child?"

"Yes…" I lower my head. "He forced himself on me."

"Mi amor…" my mother is worried. "Did he…?"

I stay quiet for a moment, recalling my time in the suite with Satan.

"He drugged me…" I reply. "He was close to it...but before he could go any further, I managed to fight through the drug and cracked an empty bottle of gin on his head...So no...nothing happened…."

"Oh thank goodness…" my mother sighs in relief.

"But that doesn't explain how you're almost two months pregnant," my father states.

My eyes widen up at him. My mother turns to me with wide eyes.

"I'm...what?" I'm surprised.

"You're two months pregnant," the doctor looks at his test.

"Elena…" My father says. "Whose child is it?"

I can't seem to answer as I'm still in shock.

"Elena?" my mother stares at me also waiting for an answer.

I turn my tired eyes to her and stare for the longest.

"Alastor's…." I finally say.

My father stares at me in surprise.

"He has to know…" I say.

"No…" My father states. "You are forbidden from seeing him ever again."

"What?" I furrow my brows in confusion.

"I cannot allow you anymore heartache, Elena. Especially in your condition. As your father, it is my duty to protect you. You will never see Alastor again. If I see him near my family, I will erase him...Am I understood?"

My tired eyes stare at him for a moment. I then slowly lay myself down on my bed, curling up at my left side. There's silence in the room. My father sees I should be left alone to rest and gestures for our doctor and my mother to leave my bedroom. They all walk out, my father closing the door behind them.

"Thank you, Charles," my father nods at the doctor. "You are dismissed."

Charles nods and takes his leave.

"Lucifer…" my mother walks with my father down the hall.

"Alastor and Elena are forbidden from seeing each other," my father says.

"Is that really fair?"

"Elena has been through enough. I failed as her father…. I didn't even know she and Satan had been together those years back. Then I allowed her to be with Alastor? Granted, he was a much better match for Elena, but look at what transpired. _I_ allowed that to happen to our daughter… I cannot risk her wellbeing anymore. I'm not taking any more chances. She's better off alone."

"And the baby?"

My father stops in his footsteps with my mother. She stares at his back for a moment, waiting for his answer.

"I will not allow any harm to my grandchild either," my father continues walking.

My mother stares after him at the top of the staircase, watching my father exit the front doors.

"Oh, Elena…" my mother's eyes tear up.


	48. Chapter 48

There's a knock at Alastor's estate door. The knocks aren't answered. The knob turns as a key is used to unlock it. It's Vox with Angel behind him. They peer into the dark estate, nothing but a faint sound of music playing.

"Alastor?" Vox calls out.

They close the door behind them and follow the music. They enter the dark living area. Sitting on the red sofa is Alastor in his red robe. He's slouched forward, facing a small radio that's on the coffee table in front of him. An almost empty bottle of whiskey is clenched in Alastor's hand as he keeps his head low.

"Al?" Vox is surprised to see him in this condition.

Alastor doesn't respond and continues to listen to the music from the radio. Vox sees the CDs on the coffee table and knows those are the ones I gave him. Vox turns to Angel and they're both wondering what's going on.

"Hey, buddy…" Vox stands near him. "I haven't heard from you in a week."

"Oh...don't bother with me…" Alastor drunkenly says. "Just leave me alone…"

"I haven't heard from Ellie either," Angel says. "We were hoping you'd know what's going on?"

"There's no point...Lucifer forbids me from seeing Elena ever again…" Alastor takes a swig from the whiskey bottle.

"Whoa what?" Vox is surprised.

"If he sees me near his family ever again, he'll have me erased…" Alastor replies. "He cannot...afford anymore heartache to come to Elena…"

"But he knows the truth about what happened between you and Rosie, right?"

"Yes...but that doesn't matter…" Alastor takes another swig. "Care for a drink?"

"I'm fine, thanks…"

"More for me," Alastor finishes the bottle.

Vox and Angel watch as Alastor is in a state of severe depression. His eyes are darker and swollen, no doubt from crying and lack of sleep. His red hair lays messily on his head as he's starting to grow a faint stubble.

"Well, I guess that explains the security at the Magne estate…" Vox says.

"And Ellie's phone is going straight to voicemail," Angel adds.

"I guess Lucifer is cutting all of Elena's ties."

"That's bullshit!" Angel is frustrated.

"You're telling me," Alastor drunkenly grins.

Vox stares at Alastor, feeling sorry for his best friend.

"What about your business with Elena?" Angel asks.

"It's not happening…" Alastor shakes his head. "Everything has been terminated."

"There's gotta be something you can do…" Vox begins to say.

"There's nothing! Nothing _I_ can do! Nothing _you_ can do! Nothing!" Alastor shouts. "I can no longer see Elena...It's over…" he buries his face in his hands.

Vox and Angel glance at each other, both feeling sorry for Alastor.

"Please….leave me be…" Alastor groans.

Vox turns to Angel and gestures for them to leave. Before Angel follows Vox, Angel walks over to the coffee table. He pulls out some photos and places them next to the radio. He then follows Vox to the front door and they leave. Alastor lifts his head up and sees the photos. One shows the time the gang was together at his lakehouse. Another shows just him and me sitting at one of the tables at the karaoke bar. Alastor caresses our picture and can't help but tear up. He pulls the photo to his chest and lets out a faint moan as he cries to himself.

* * *

Lucifer sits at his desk in his penthouse office. He's reading through some documents as he sips on a mug of dark coffee. There's a knock on his office door.

"Your highness," a secretary of his steps in.

"What is it, Noel?" my father asks.

"I'm sure you've already received news of the complaints regarding that Radio Demon…"

"What about him?"

"Sir Magne, he's wreaking havoc throughout the city. He has been doing so the last six months."

"That's fine...Leave it be."

Noel is surprised at this but dismisses himself from the office. My father stares down at his desk in thought. Alastor's rampage has escalated the last month or so. My father knows he's merely mourning his loss of love. He allows Alastor's behavior so long as he stays away from us. He glances over to his calendar and sees the date February 14th is circled. It's only a matter of days away.

"Soon my grandchild will arrive…" my father says to himself. "I only hope the child and Elena forgive me for banning Alastor from their lives…"

My father lowers his gaze as he rubs his face.

* * *

Vox enters Alastor's estate. He closes the door after him, peering through the dim home. He makes his way over to the living area where he finds Alastor slumped on the red sofa as usual.

"Hey, Al…" Vox greets him.

Alastor simply continues to dial my number on his flip phone.

"_Hey, you've reached Elena…_." my voicemail says.

Once the voice message is done, he hangs up and dials again, listening to my voice another time.

"Come on," Vox takes the whiskey bottle from Alastor's hand. "It's time to call it a night."

"I'm not tired…" Alastor states.

"After destroying a whole city block? You should be."

"They were...petty thugs…"

"Still, you must be exhausted."

Vox helps Alastor stand, keeping him steady on his feet. Alastor smells so much like whiskey. His red dress shirt is wrinkled and unbuttoned a bit at the top of the collar. His hair has gotten longer since the last trim Vox gave him. His stubble is also growing back.

"Looks like you're due for another trim," Vox leads Alastor up the stairs. "I can give you a trim first thing tomorrow!"

Alastor groans as they continue their way up the stairs. They eventually reach Alastor's bedroom and Vox helps him lay down.

"Why are you even here, Vox?" Alastor drunkenly says. "I don't deserve Elena….Why should I deserve a friend like you?"

"Relax, buddy," Vox adjusts Alastor's legs on the bed. "You'd do the same for me."

"Am I really that good of a person?"

"You _can_ be."

"Then why don't I deserve Elena?"

"You do...She just needs some time away."

"I hope she's doing alright…"

"I hope so too...But she wouldn't want you spending the rest of eternity drinking your soul away."

"No...no she wouldn't…."

Alastor hums a tune as he lays on his back. Vox can't help but feel so bad for his best friend. There really isn't much he can do to make him feel better.

"I'll be in the guest bedroom down the hall if you need me," Vox says.

"Thank you, Vox…" Alastor keeps his drunken gaze up at the ceiling.

Vox leaves the bedroom and closes the door after him. Alastor lays on his back, staring up at the ceiling in thought.

"Whatever can you be doing at this moment, Elena?" Alastor asks.

* * *

I'm breathing heavily as I pace around my bedroom with my hand on my lower back. I'm wearing a blue nightgown that reaches past my enlarged belly to my legs. It's currently midnight. My mother sits nearby on my bed as she watches me.

"Mi amor, sit down for a moment," my mother says.

"I can't…" I wince. "I feel restless and some pain…"

"Your water hasn't even broken yet."

"The pain is still there."

"Just practice the breathing I taught you."

I stop dead in my tracks as I feel water trickle down my legs. My mother sees my shocked expression and then notices the puddle of water at my feet. We both look at each other in surprise.

"Ama…" I'm uneasy.

"Está pasando!" My mother gets up quickly. "Lucifer! Call the doctor!"

My mother helps me sit on my bed and lays me against pillows to support my back.

"Breathe, breathe," my mother repeats.

"The doctor is on his way!" My father storms into the room. "How are you doing?"

"She's on the verge of contractions," my mother replies.

"When will they hit?" I nervously ask.

"Soon."

I suddenly feel pain in my womb, letting out a scream.

"Oh there they go," my mother remains calm.

"The doctor should be here soon," my father reassures.

I try to steady my breathing to help with the pain. Another contraction hits and I let out another scream.

* * *

Alastor awakens at the sudden sound of screaming. He jolts up and is breathing heavily. He glances around and sees his dim bedroom.

"What was that?" He rubs his forehead. "It sounded...like Elena screaming…"

He furrows his eyes at the clock on the wall, seeing it's about 2:36am.

"I have to see her…" he says to himself.

He can't explain this sudden urge, but he knows he must get to me. He adjusts his clothing and cleans himself up before leaving his estate.

* * *

I'm in my bedroom, sweat pouring down the sides of my face. My mother sits at my side as she holds my hand in comfort. The doctor and midwife are at the end of the bed where my legs are propped wide open. I let out another scream as the pain has gotten much worse.

"You're doing well, mi amor," my mother pats a cloth on my forehead. "Sigue, sigue."

Meanwhile, my father is outside my bedroom doors, pacing back and forth. My screams echo throughout our estate, only making him more nervous. There's a sudden burst of doors opening downstairs and a commotion. My father is snapped out of his thoughts and makes his way to the top of the stairs to see what's going on.

"Your highness!" a demon bodyguard shouts.

To my father's surprise, Alastor has arrived and is standing in the foyer.

"What is the meaning of this?" My father is not pleased.

"Lucifer," Alastor looks up at him.

My father wastes no time and appears before Alastor. He grabs Alastor by the throat, serpents circling around his neck.

"Please…." Alastor struggles to speak. "I must see Elena…"

My father wonders why out of all nights, Alastor has come so urgently on the night I'm due.

"I had a nightmare…" Alastor continues. "I heard...Elena's...screams…"

My father is surprised even more. How was this possible? There was no way Alastor could have heard my screams. He didn't even know about my pregnancy.

"I had to know...if she was...alright…" Alastor chokes.

After a moment, my father lets go of Alastor. Alastor drops to his knees as he coughs for air, rubbing his neck.

"I thought I made myself clear," my father says. "You are forbidden from coming near my family."

"Please...I must know…" Alastor gazes up at him. "Is Elena alright?"

"She is…"

"Is she at least happy?"

My father is surprised at this. He stares down at Alastor in wonder.

"As long as I know she's happy…" Alastor continues. "That's all I need to know….If I can't be with Elena...then just have me erased…" He lowers his head.

Now it is very clear to my father how depressed Alastor has become without me.

"I can't go on an eternity without her…" Alastor continues. "But please...tell her that I love her…"

My father stares down at Alastor in sorrow. A sudden scream echoes throughout the estate, startling everyone.

"Elena…" Alastor looks up in worry.

"Stay here…" My father firmly states to him.

Alastor obeys and stays put, still on his knees. My father makes his way upstairs and opens the door to my bedroom. The cries of an infant fill my room. My mother caresses the sides of my face as I'm now breathing in relief. The doctor and midwife work to clean the baby up at the other end of the room. My father looks over at me, seeing my tired eyes, my sweaty face, and tears rolling down my cheeks. He knows what he must do. He makes his way back to the top of the stairs by the foyer.

"Alastor," my father calls out to him.

Alastor glances up at him in surprise and rushes up the stairs. My father leads him into my bedroom. My mother moves out of the way, also surprised to see Alastor here. Alastor is surprised to see me laying on the bed, seeing how exhausted I look. Our eyes meet, widening at the sight of each other. The last six months of not seeing each other suddenly overwhelms us with emotion. We're both speechless as we stare at one another.

"Alastor…" I tear up.

"Elena…" Alastor says.

Alastor heads over to me, sitting at the edge of the bed as we embrace each other.

"Is it really you?" I weakly whisper. "I'm not dreaming?"

"I'm really here," Alastor holds his head close to mine. "It's me."

Alastor stops to assess me for a moment, wondering what's going on.

"What's wrong?" he asks. "Are you ill?"

I can't help but let out a weak smile. The midwife approaches us with the baby wrapped in a light blue blanket. Alastor darts his head at the baby in confusion as the midwife hands the baby to me.

"Congratulations," the midwife smiles. "Here's your baby boy."

I hold the baby close in my arms. Alastor stares at both of us, completely dumbfounded.

"Elena…" he says. "Is he…?"

I then recall Satan's plan to force me to bear a child. I know this is what Alastor's must be thinking.

"Alastor…" I weakly smile at him. "He's _yours_."

Alastor's eyes widen, staring down at our son.

"He's...He's my son?" Alastor chokes up.

"Yes, he's our son…" I smile.

Alastor's lips quiver as his eyes tear up. He drops to his knees, completely overwhelmed with emotions. He then gently pulls me in and carefully embraces both me and our baby. My parents watch us, both smiling lovingly. My mother wraps her arm around my father's and leans her head against his.

"You made the right choice, mi amor," she whispers to my father.

My mother kisses him on the cheek, my father smiling in relief. He watches as Alastor and I embrace in such an emotionally intense moment with our son. He can't help but nod slowly with his eyes tearing up.


	49. Chapter 49 - End

Alastor stands in front of a mirror, adjusting the black tie and high collar at his neck. The maroon tuxedo set with a grey dress shirt underneath fits him well. Black leather gloves and shoes accent the attire. His red hair is neatly cut, his spiky tufts of hair defying his combing a bit. He stares at his reflection through his black circular glasses for a moment. There's a knock at the doorway.

"It's time," Vox says.

Alastor turns to him and gives him a nod. They make their way outside into my family's estate garden. There, some chairs are arranged where my mother, Angel and Vox are sitting. Alastor walks down the small aisle. Vox stands in front of Alastor, both smiling.

"This is it," Vox pats Alastor's shoulder. "I'm proud of you."

"Thank you," Alastor gives him a smile.

They both embrace and Vox sits back on his chair. Angel approaches Alastor, beaming with excitement.

"I guess I can call you my brother-in-law," Angel jokes. "Ya know, 'cause I'm Ellie's sister and all."

"Will our son have to call you Aunt or Uncle Angie?" Alastor jokes.

"Whatever the hell he wants!" Angel laughs.

They chuckle and embrace before Angel returns to his seat. My mother stands and approaches Alastor.

"You look handsome," my mother smiles.

"Thank you," Alastor humbly nods.

"I'm glad to call you mi hijo after today."

"I'm grateful."

My mother embraces Alastor and he returns the hug. She returns to her seat and Alastor heads for the altar. He stands tall and ready, his hands behind his back. Some demons play instruments nearby, playing a harmonious melody. At the end of the aisle opposite to where Alastor is standing, my father appears, his wings out. I stand next to him, my wings also out. My father leads me down the aisle and reaches the altar. He hands me over to Alastor, who humbly receives me. I'm wearing a silk sapphire blue dress that hugs my curves and reaches down to my ankles. The long sleeves are made of lace that lead to an open collar. I'm wearing matching blue kitten heels and dangling earrings. My father then stands on the other side of the altar, ready to marry us.

"We're gathered here today to witness a couple unite hands in marriage," my father says. "I will now give the groom a chance to say his vows."

"Elena," Alastor says. "I vow to love, protect, and offer support to you in our union of marriage...through the good and bad...for the rest of eternity."

"Alastor," I say. "I vow to love, protect, and offer support to you in our union of marriage...through the good and bad...for the rest of eternity."

"And now the rings," my father signals.

At the end of the aisle walks a little boy with black hair, spiky tufts at the top of his head. His eyes are light blue, peering through his black circular glasses. He's smartly dressed in a tuxedo as he walks with the two rings in a black open box. He stops in front of me and Alastor and we both take the rings.

"Now you may exchange the rings," my father says.

"Will you, Elena Magne, take this ring and be my wedded wife?" Alastor asks.

"Yes," I nod and he slips the ring on my left ring finger. "Will you, Alastor Toussaint, take this ring and be my wedded husband?"

"Yes," he nods and I slip the ring on his left ring finger.

"Now, do you both accept each other as husband and wife?" my father asks.

"I do," Alastor and I nod in unison.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife," my father nods.

Alastor and I lean in and kiss. Everyone cheers and claps for us. Vox and Angel rush over and pop confetti at us. Alastor and I laugh as they continue to bombard us with confetti poppers. Alastor takes our son in his arms, embracing both of us.

* * *

After our wedding lunch, we're now just relaxing in my family's estate garden. Vox and Angel are cracking up jokes with my mother as they drink away the wine. Alastor and I watch happily from nearby, our son also content.

"Alastor, Elena…" My father approaches us. "I have one more gift for you."

"Another gift?" I laugh. "You spoil us too much, apa."

"Nonsense! You are my family, after all," he kisses the top of my head.

"So where is this gift of yours?" I ask.

"The three of you, go past the garden walls to the fountain….You'll see when you get there."

My father then walks away and heads to my mother, drinking from his glass of wine. Alastor and I take our son with us to where my father instructed us to go. We walk around the garden walls and reach the fountain. We suddenly feel a wave of magic and we look at ourselves. We're in human forms right now. The three of us lean over the edge of the fountain to see our reflections.

"I look...so different…" I stare at my reflection.

"You look as beautiful as ever," Alastor kisses the top of my head.

"Oh! Look at your brown hair!" I giggle as I pat his hair. "As I said before, you really do look handsome as a human."

"Thank you, my dear," Alastor smiles.

"Mama! Papa!" our son excitedly says. "Look at me!" he points excitedly at his reflection.

"Yes, you do look handsome too, mi amor," I kiss his cheek. "You look just like your father."

Alastor watches as I kiss our son's cheek, smiling lovingly. His attention is then brought to the other end of the fountain. There, he spots someone sitting on a stone bench, facing away from us.

"Elena…" Alastor says.

I turn my attention to the person on the stone bench. I'm also at a loss at who it could be. We decide to head over toward this person. As we approach, we see that it's a woman. I'm holding our son's hand as Alastor takes the lead toward this mystery woman.

"Excuse me…" Alastor calls out.

The woman turns to him and suddenly Alastor instantly recognizes her. This woman has brown hair styled in an updo. She's wearing a magenta colored dress of the early twentieth century. She peers at us through her golden circular glasses with her light brown eyes.

"Mother…" Alastor gasps.

"She's your...mother…" I'm also in disbelief.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it, Alastor?" his mother smiles.

"But...how?" Alastor asks.

"I'll let the King of Hell explain that to you…"

"Mother...I have...so much to say…"

"I'm sure you do, my dear."

"I'm...so sorry…for not seeing you..."

"There's no need to apologize…You couldn't have known when my last day alive was going to be… I should apologize to you...for allowing someone like your father to abuse us both...Maybe you could've turned out differently."

"No, it wasn't your fault I ended up in Hell…"

"Still, I want you to know that no matter what, I still love you, Alastor."

Alastor exchanges loving smiles with his mother as they embrace.

"Mother, I'd like you to meet my family," Alastor gestures for me and our son to come. "This is my wife, Elena."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Toussaint," I nod politely to her.

"Such a lovely woman," she replies. "Please, call me Alison."

"I've heard such lovely things about you."

"I'm pleased to hear that," she gives me a loving smile. "And who's this?" she gazes down at our son who's shyly standing behind me.

"This is our son," I say.

"Come on, come say hello," Alastor kneels down to our son. "Alexander...this is your grandmother."

"Alexander…" Alison kneels down to him. "You're such a handsome boy...How old are you?"

"Five," Alexander shyly replies.

"Oh, how you look so much like your father. Only you have your mother's hair and eyes."

Alexander smiles at her.

"May I give you a hug?" Alison asks.

Alexander nods and embraces her. Alison holds him close, cherishing this moment. After they finish hugging, Alison stands up.

"I'm glad to have had this chance to see you and your lovely family," she says.

"If only you could stay longer," Alastor says. "There's so much I have to tell you…"

"Even though I won't be here physically...I'll be with you at heart, my dear…."

She caresses the side of Alastor's face.

"It really brings me joy to see you happy," Alison smiles up at him.

"Thank you, mother," Alastor smiles.

"Now, it's my time to go."

A bright, shining light comes through a portal.

"Thank you, Elena," Alison turns to me. "For seeing the good in my son and for loving him...and for giving me a beautiful grandchild."

I nod and smile with teary eyes.

"Congratulations on your marriage," Alison gives us one last smile. "I wish you the best."

She turns and heads to the bright portal, slowly engulfed in the brightness until the portal disappears. Alastor stares after her with teary eyes and a soft smile.

"She really is a lovely woman," I caress Alastor's face.

"I'm glad to have found someone like her," Alastor replies.

He stares at me for a moment before chuckling.

"What?" I ask.

"I just find it rather humorous that I had to die and go to Hell to find the love of my life," Alastor smiles.

"You're so cheesy," I blush.

"And you love it," Alastor has a smug smile.

Alastor pulls me into a hug and kisses me. Alexander watches happily, pleased to see his parents in love.

* * *

It's about to be dinner time. Everyone is still here after the wedding. I'm standing with Alastor as we watch Vox play with Alexander and Angel.

"Lovely evening, isn't it?" My father approaches us.

"Indeed it is," Alastor replies.

"You've got some explaining to do," I eye my father.

"It's about Alastor's mother, I presume."

"How did you get her here?" I ask.

"Let's just say God was grateful when I identified those rebel angels those years ago…He granted me a favor."

"I'm grateful," Alastor says. "I'm glad to have seen my mother one last time on my wedding day."

"You're welcome," my father nods.

"And we also appreciate you allowing us our human form when seeing my mother."

"Those were two special wedding gifts," I laugh.

"Well, my loved ones deserve the best," my father stands between me and Alastor, pulling us both in with his arms.

"Dinner time!" my mother announces from the back patio door.

"Ooo! Food!" Angel exclaims.

"I'm starving!" Vox says.

"Come on, little guy!" Angel carries Alexander on his shoulders.

"Oh! I've got special wine for this occasion!" my father heads inside with us.

"I'm a little worried about the word _special,_" I joke.

"Sounds like my kind of drink!" Vox exclaims.

Everyone heads inside for dinner. Alastor and I lace our fingers as we head inside.


	50. Chapter 50 - Epilogue

Alastor sits on the red sofa in the living area, writing on a piece of paper on the coffee table. Alexander sits next to him, also leaning forward and writing on a piece of paper.

"And then the symbol is written as so…" Alastor writes on a piece of paper.

"Like this, father?" Alexander finishes writing and shows Alastor.

"Precisely, my boy! You're catching on fast!" Alastor rubs the top of his black tufts of hair.

Alexander humbly smiles up at his father through his black circular glasses. A little girl runs into the living area, holding a pair of scissors. Her red locks bounce as she skips around the coffee table.

"Papá! Papá!" She skips past Alastor.

"Whoa! Be careful, darling!" Alastor stops her by swooping her up in his arms. "No running around with scissors!"

"I can't keep up with her," I laugh a bit as I catch my breath. "Lucia is just everywhere!"

"Now, darling," Alastor holds a finger up at Lucia. "Your mother is due soon to give birth to your little brother. You have to take it easy on your mother."

"I know," Lucia lowers her red eyes. "I'm sorry, mamá."

"It's alright, mi amor," I smile at her. "You just have a lot of energy."

"Grandpa says I get it from him!" Lucia jumps in Alastor's arms.

"We _did_ name you after him," Alastor chuckles.

Lucia giggles with wide eyes as she claps.

"Now, come on," Alastor keeps Lucia in his arms. "Our guests should be arriving any second now!"

There's a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Alexander closes his book and it disappears in a puff of red magic.

"I'll come too!" Lucia scurries away after Alastor puts her down.

"My goodness, she's so full of energy!" Alastor stands beside me.

"How's Alex doing with his voodoo magic?" I ask.

"Very well. Our boy catches on fast," Alastor then gently rubs my enlarged belly. "How's the little one doing?"

"He's ready to come out. He's been kicking all afternoon."

"Seems rebellion runs through the family," Alastor chuckles.

Alexander and Lucia open the door to reveal my parents, both holding gifts.

"Abuelito!" Lucia jumps up and down.

"My little Lucy!" My father picks her up. "How are your wings coming in?"

"Nicely! Look!" Her little wings expand on her back.

"They're lovely!" My father then sets her down. "Alex, how are you?" He hugs him.

"Hi, grandpa," Alexander hugs him back.

"How are your powers coming along?"

"Quite well," Alexander conjures up a demon next to him.

"That's my boy!" My father pats his shoulder.

"Abuelita!" Lucia hugs my mother.

"Hola, mi chiquita," my mother kneels down to her and smooches her cheeks. "Como estás?"

"Muy bien!" Lucia smiles.

"Mi hijo, cómo estás?" My mother hugs Alex.

"Bien, abuela. Y usted?" Alex hugs her back.

"Con tu loco abuelo como siempre."

"Hey, I understand that, darling," my father leans into my mother with a devilish smile.

My mother and Alexander laugh. There's another knock on the door.

"You can head to the dining room," I say to my parents. "Dinner is ready as soon as everyone else settles in."

"I'll escort them," Alastor leads my parents away.

"I've brought a little gift for us," my father shows Alastor a whiskey bottle.

"You have such good taste," Alastor takes the bottle.

They put an arm over each other's shoulders and chuckle as they head into the dining room with my mother giggling right behind them. Alexander opens the front door and it's Vox and Angel, both holding gifts.

"Alex!" Vox exclaims.

"Uncle Vox," Alexander smiles.

"Hey, ya little rascals!" Angel smiles down at them.

"Tia Angie!" Lucia jumps up and down.

"There's my little diva!" Angel picks her up and places her on his shoulders.

"And the lovely lady of the evening," Vox bows to me.

"Are you drunk already?" I tease.

"Nothing wrong with a little pregaming before the baby shower," Vox smirks.

"What's pregaming?" Alexander questions.

"I'll explain that when you're older," Vox puts an arm over Alex's shoulder and leads him away.

"Come on, everyone else is in the dining room," I close the front door. "Time for dinner!"

* * *

Everyone is in the estate garden. My father and mother are being entertained by Lucia's singing and dancing. Vox and Angel are playfully arguing over who makes the best cocktails. Alexander watches them, curiously laughing. I sit on a red loveseat nearby, watching everyone enjoying themselves.

"Such a lovely night, isn't it?" Alastor sits beside me.

"It is," I smile.

"Lucia has had her last piece of cake."

"How long ago was that?"

"About an hour ago."

"And she's _still_ got this much energy," I say as we watch her dance and sing. "Look at her go! All that energy in a five year-old body."

"Well, at least it's a good balance with how tranquil Alexander is."

"He's already ten years-old. Where does time go?"

Alastor puts his arm over my shoulders and I lean my head on his. We watch the scene of our family unfold.

"I wonder how you'll turn out," I rub my belly.

"Perhaps you'll be a mix," Alastor gently rubs my belly. "No matter how you turn out, we'll love you so. Our little Bruce."

We then turn our attention back to watching our family. Alastor watches as our two children innocently laugh. He recalls his tragic childhood and can't help but be pleased that his children are nowhere near that, both loved dearly by their family. Their innocent laughter brings a smile to his face as he chuckles a bit to himself.

"Hm?" I notice Alastor chuckling and look up at him. "What is it?"

"I just find it rather humorous," he replies. "That I had to die and go to Hell to find the love of my life and make such a wonderful family… Never did I imagine my dead life to be better than my living life."

"You're so cheesy," I smile and lean my head on him again.

"As always, my dear," Alastor kisses my head.

Alastor and I continue to watch our family interact, everyone at peace and happy.


	51. Chapter 51

Hello, Fellow Readers!

_A Match Made in Hell_ has come to an end. I really want to thank you for making it through! I know it's been a hectic year so far, but I hope my story has brought some joy to you during these chaotic times. I'm grateful and really appreciate those who also take the time to follow and/or favorite me and my stories. It really brings a smile to my face! I hope to have your continued support, as I'm working on another fanfic or two at the moment. The publishing date is not clear, but it is some time soon.

Once again, thank you!

-Denise


End file.
